Enredados
by JazminM
Summary: Al fin y al cabo, todo está unido por los caprichosos hilos del destino...
1. Prólogo: La luz de sus ojos

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei y todos ellos. Obviamente no me pertenecen :P

**Prólogo: La luz de sus ojos**

En la playa de Kame House, una pequeña niña y un hombre conversaban. Él la tenía sentada sobre sus piernas y escuchaba con paciencia todas las anécdotas que la pequeña le contaba sobre sus juegos, sus amigos y su pronta entrada a la escuela de un pueblo cercano. Él la observaba con una enorme ternura, inusitada, totalmente extraña a esos ojos de un azul gélido, ojos que habían visto demasiadas atrocidades, propias y ajenas, ojos de gran belleza, que habían sabido mostrar una crueldad al límite de la locura y que sólo habían encontrado la paz y la calidez en aquella criatura que también llevaba su sangre. Era increíble que hubiera esperado tantos años para conocerla, sentía que se había perdido de mucho y no pensaba dejar que eso volviera a suceder. Había sabido por mucho tiempo de su existencia, pero sólo por casualidad la había visto por primera vez en un mercado hacía poco, la pequeña acompañaba a su padre a comprar víveres. Sin poder evitarlo, la curiosidad lo llevó a presentarse ante aquél sujeto, que inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva pero luego de un tenso intercambio de palabras se la había presentado. Los había acompañado toda la mañana mientras recorrían el lugar, y al despedirse la niña ya le sonreía con completa confianza. Él quedó conmovido, y comenzó a aparecer por la pequeña isla para pasar un momento con ella. El hombre le había advertido que se cuidara muy bien de que alguien se enterara de que estaba dejándosela ver, y él fue de lo más cauteloso. Así había pasado más de un año, y sólo ellos tres sabían de aquellos encuentros ocasionales. Aunque fuera por un rato, él venía siempre que podía a visitarla, la mayoría de las veces se encontraban en el mismo pueblo de la primera vez, sólo ese día habían coincidido en su ausencia los demás habitantes de la isla, dejándole vía libre para que él llegara hasta allí.

La niña seguía hablando sin parar, feliz de poder estar con él, pero él no la escuchaba. Simplemente pensaba en que cuando fuera adulta tendría que cuidarla a la distancia; el mundo era un lugar demasiado oscuro a veces, y ella era…¿cómo decirlo? Luminosa. Ésa era la mejor palabra para describir a su dulce sobrina. No dejaría que nadie quisiera aprovecharse de la luz que ella emanaba, de la misma manera en que había ocurrido con su hermana tantos años atrás. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella se había quedado en silencio y lo observaba con una mirada bastante extraña, con una desconfianza que nunca le había mostrado hasta entonces. Él se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué sucede, Marron? —preguntó algo alarmado.

—Eh…yo… ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? —titubeó la niña—. Pero no te enojes conmigo.

—¡Por supuesto, pequeña! —sonrió él y le revolvió el cabello en un gesto despreocupado, para relajarla.

La niña tragó saliva, arrepentida de haber comenzado a pensar en ese asunto.

—¿Es…es cierto que alguna vez fuiste muy malo y eliminaste a varias personas? —dijo rápidamente, con los ojos cerrados, para no ver la expresión de él cuando escuchara semejante interrogación.

Él hizo silencio por algunos segundos, meditando cuál sería la mejor respuesta. No quería mentirle, al menos no demasiado. La pequeña se veía muy avergonzada, las palabras en su boca parecían haber sido sacadas de alguien más.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —dijo pacientemente, conteniendo la furia de saber que alguien podía haber manchado la inocente imaginación de su sobrina con espantosas imágenes de los crímenes cometidos por él—. ¿De dónde sacaste esa información?

—Fue…fue Oolong, él vive aquí en mi casa y es muy bueno conmigo, pero sin querer se me escapó que venías a visitarme y él… —contestó ella atropelladamente, sin mirarlo aún.

—¿Quién es ése? ¿La tortuga? —preguntó él, interrumpiéndola y planeando alguna clase de cruel venganza contra el indiscreto.

—No, es el cerdito. Bueno, mi papá dice que no lo llame así, él es un señor zoo…zoomór…

—Sí, sí, zoomórfico, todo lo que quieras —volvió a interrumpir él, molesto—, pero si se mete contigo y te molesta por cosas de las que tú no tienes la culpa, entonces es un verdadero CERDO.

Marron quedó boquiabierta y por fin lo miró, sorprendida. ¡Su tío no lo había negado! Además, era la primera vez que veía en su rostro esa expresión y lo oía hablar así. Parecía que alguna especie de monstruo se escondía detrás de la delicada apariencia de él. Su cara se había vuelto una fría máscara de piedra, y ella no lo podía creer. Ni siquiera su madre en los peores momentos se veía así. Daba miedo.

—Hagamos una promesa, pequeña —dijo él, volviendo al gesto cariñoso—. No volveremos a mencionar nada de eso, ¿sí?

—No… —musitó con la voz apagada la niña, luego de pensarlo un momento. Él se quedó mudo, sin saber qué hacer, y ella le dedicó la mirada más tierna del mundo—. Prometamos que tú vas a ser bueno, y yo no volveré a acordarme de lo que me dijo Oolong. Sé que eres bueno, sino el Dragón Shen Long no te hubiera revivido junto con todos la última vez, y no te hubiera conocido.

—¿La última vez? —reaccionó él—. ¿Cuándo fue que…?

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de querer averiguar algo sobre lo que la niña acababa de decir. Se había puesto colorada y miraba fijamente el suelo, obviamente esa clase de secretos le quedaban muy grandes a una pequeña de su edad. Era de esperarse que hubiera aparecido algún villano poniendo en peligro a todo el planeta y sus habitantes, ante lo cual los guerreros de aquél grupo tan extraño seguramente habrían salido a luchar, para luego reparar los daños causados con las Dragon Balls. Pero que él fuera uno de los eliminados y que no lo recordara realmente era una sorpresa. ¿Esta vez se habrían avivado aquellos idiotas borrando la memoria de todos para evitar tener que dar explicaciones? Debía reconocer que era una buena idea. Hubiera querido preguntar más, pero no le pareció adecuado poner más presión en su adorable sobrina. Con el secreto de sus visitas ya tenía más que suficiente, eso saltaba a la vista. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un gesto de la pequeña: cerró su manito derecha y extendió sólo su dedo meñique, esperando a que él hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Promesa? —casi rogó ella, dejándolo perplejo.

¿Qué significaba "ser bueno"? Era algo demasiado ambiguo. No podía prometer algo tan general, algo tan enorme. Porque todo ese asunto de la bondad a él le parecía demasiado grande y pesado, no se sentía capaz de "ser bueno", él no sabía lo que era eso. Desde siempre su vida había estado marcada por la maldad, ya fuera la de otros al principio, o la suya propia cuando fue capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, fuera del control del maldito Doctor Gero. Eso era lo único que sabía hacer, el único entorno en el que podía moverse cómodamente como pez en el agua. Pero no iba a ponerse a explicarle eso a una niña de cinco años. Suspiró resignado, y extendió su meñique derecho.

—Promesa —respondió, con una sonrisa sincera, mientras entrelazaba su dedo con el de ella—. No haré nada que pueda lastimarte, o que caigan sobre mí los demonios del infierno.

—¡No, el infierno no, ya existe una canción para el pacto del dedo meñique! —lo regañó ella, y a continuación entonó una escalofriante melodía mientras movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo sin soltarle el dedo—: Prome-sa de meñi-que, si mien-to me traga-ré mil agu-jas…

—¿De dónde sacaste semejante canción? —se sobresaltó él, que no tuvo oportunidad de conocer una infancia normal y no tenía idea de las diversas costumbres y juegos que existían.

La niña iba a responderle, pero fue interrumpida.

—Lo sabía, algo raro estaba ocurriendo por aquí —exclamó alguien a espaldas de ellos, haciendo que él diera un salto y se pusiera de pie, inconscientemente aferrando a la pequeña en sus brazos.

Se trataba de Dieciocho, que alertada por Oolong había fingido que se ausentaría de la casa para darle la oportunidad de aparecer a su hermano y sorprenderlo en el acto. El maestro Roshi, Umigame y Oolong habían salido también, a pedido de la androide, a cambio de una provisión de hierba fresca para la tortuga y gran cantidad de revistas triple X para los otros dos. Estaban sólo ellos en la isla.

—Suelta a mi hija, Diecisiete, te lo advierto —dijo ella en un tono monocorde, pero con una expresión terrible en el rostro.

Ambos androides se midieron con la mirada por un buen rato. Ninguno de los dos había dejado de entrenarse, no eran los mismos de hacía diez años y ambos lo intuían. En ese momento Krillin llegó corriendo.

—¡Rápido, vete, creo que ella…!—exclamó el luchador creyendo que estaba a tiempo de hacer la advertencia, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que su esposa ya había llegado a la casa—. Oh, Dieciocho, esto tiene una explicación. Verás…

—Es increíble que tú seas quien conspira para que nuestra hija tenga contacto con este sujeto. Aún no lo puedo creer.

—No, por favor, no es lo que piensas, en realidad… —trató inútilmente de explicarse él.

—¡Un momento! ¿Qué es eso de "este sujeto"? ¡Es cierto que eres la mayor, pero sólo nacimos con algunos minutos de diferencia! ¡Ten más respeto hacia mí!

—¡Que sueltes a mi hija, te he dicho! —le gritó ella, perdiendo la paciencia y lanzándose a recuperarla. Se la quitó bruscamente de los brazos y la puso en el suelo, detrás de ella—. Y no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí.

Las cosas se habían puesto bastante feas, de repente todos estuvieron gritando a la vez sin escuchar a los demás. Una terrible sensación de culpa invadió a la pequeña Marron, que comenzó a llorar desconsolada. Su llanto llegó a los oídos de su tío, que entonces levantó ambas manos, en señal de tregua.

—Está bien, está bien. Me voy de aquí y no volverás a saber de mí. ¿Está bien?

—Por mí está perfecto —respondió su hermana, molesta—. Y no vuelvas a meterte con mi hija. Más vale que no hayas puesto ninguna idea extraña en su cabeza porque...

—No te preocupes, no soy más peligroso que cualquiera de los amigos que rodean a tu esposo, hermanita… —respondió él, irónico, para después dirigirse con ternura a su sobrina—. Adiós pequeñita, fue un placer.

—¡Nooo! —gritó la niña, corriendo hacia Diecisiete para luego aferrarse a una de sus piernas, con desesperación—. ¡No te vayas, por favor! —y miró a Krillin, suplicante—. ¡Papá por favor, tú sabes que él es bueno conmigo! ¡No lo dejes ir!

—Marron, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil… —dijo el guerrero de la tortuga, tratando de llevarse a la niña, pero ésta comenzó a llorar otra vez, y de manera muy ruidosa.

Dieciocho quedó realmente sorprendida, Krillin miró a la niña que lloraba por no querer separarse de su tío, pero no se había percatado de la mirada de desolación en el rostro del androide, y ella sí lo estaba notando. No había pensado volver a ver un gesto como ése en él, jamás había mostrado una emoción sinceramente desde que habían sido capturados por el Doctor Gero y sus desaparecidos asistentes hacía ya mucho tiempo. La ausencia de su anterior humanidad y el reemplazo de ciertas partes de su organismo por mecanismos que explotaron al máximo sus capacidades, convirtiéndolo en una máquina incansable de asesinar, lo habían afectado, y con razón. Ella se había recuperado en lo emocional, gracias a Krillin, y de todas maneras nunca volvería a ser la misma de antes. No se imaginaba lo que debía ser para su hermano, él estaba completamente solo. Sacudió la cabeza para eliminar esos terribles pensamientos, y resopló con fastidio. No quedaba otro remedio, debía ser justa, se lo debía a ambos.

—Está bien, quédate —dijo sin mirarlos, dándoles a todos la espalda. Esto era lo máximo que su orgullo podía soportar—. Pero te lo advierto, si haces algo que la haga sufrir, perderás todo derecho a verla y yo te perseguiré hasta el fin del universo para patearte el trasero.

—Vaya, ¿es en serio? —preguntó él, sorprendido. Krillin y Marron habían quedado petrificados en su lugar, no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo.

—¿Me ves aspecto de payaso? No me interesa ponerme a bromear contigo ni con nadie.

—Entonces es un trato —dijo él, con una sonrisa.

—¡Si! —exclamó la pequeña, realmente feliz—. ¡Gracias mami!

Esa tarde terminó convirtiéndose en el nuevo comienzo de la relación entre ambos hermanos, bastante tenso al principio pero que con los años fue llegando a un acuerdo de mutuo respeto y tolerancia. La más beneficiada fue Marron, que recibió las visitas de su tío mucho más seguido.

Éste también es el comienzo de una serie de acontecimientos, los cuales darán origen a esta historia. Es increíble la forma en que los destinos de las personas pueden entrelazarse, incluso si éstas se encuentran en extremos opuestos del planeta. O de la galaxia.

El espacio y el tiempo a veces no significan nada.

* * *

¡Hola lector!

Este fic lo estuve pensando por MUCHO tiempo, lo he tenido tanto en la cabeza que solito se ha ido modificando y cambiando de forma, así que he querido publicarlo de una vez, antes de que se deforme completamente y pierda el sentido, jaja.

En serio, éste es el principio de una historia un poco larga, la cual va a involucrar principalmente a los personajes de la "nueva generación" de Dragon Ball. Me refiero principalmente a Goten, Trunks y Marron. Más adelante incluiré a Pan, Bra y Oob, pero no nos adelantemos tanto :P

La canción del pacto del dedo meñique la saqué de un capítulo de Card Captor Sakura. Al parecer, el pacto del dedo meñique es algo común en Japón, o eso leí por internet. Acá no encontré algo parecido que pudiera dar una imagen así de tierna, así que lo tomé de ahí. Disculpen si la traducción no es textual, no sé japonés, así que confío en los que hicieron el subtitulado del video que vi XDDD

Espero que les guste. Un abrazo y cualquier duda, ya saben, me dejan review y les contesto.


	2. Capítulo I: Viaje de estudio

Aclaración: En esta historia no ocurrirá ninguno de los sucesos de Dragon Ball GT. En ninguno de mis fics, para ser precisos.

**Capítulo I: Viaje de estudio**

Habían pasado más de diez años desde aquella tarde en Kame House, era un soleado día de marzo del año 790, y otra vez conversaban tío y sobrina sentados sobre la arena, en esta ocasión frente a frente.

—¿Entonces te está yendo bien en la universidad?

—Sí, hice algunas amigas, pero como ellas viven muy lejos y es época de vacaciones no han podido venir. Me enviaron saludos por videoconferencia esta mañana.

—Videoconferencia, ¿eh? Cómo han cambiado las cosas desde mis tiempos de adolescente —dijo él. En realidad había podido disfrutar muy poco de ese período antes de ser atrapado por los científicos sobrevivientes de la Red Ribbon. De repente sintió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema—. Bueno, ahora iré al grano, hoy no sólo he venido a saludarte, te he traído un regalo, no pienses que me olvidé. Feliz cumpleaños.

Y acto seguido le entregó una caja de color turquesa, con un lazo blanco envolviéndola y formando un moño en la parte superior. La caja tenía un logo impreso en pequeñas letras de color negro, se trataba de un famoso comercio con nombre de mujer. La joven la recibió sorprendida.

—No era necesario que hicieras esto, en verdad, con el simple hecho de que vinieras a saludarme…

—Sólo ábrela, antes de que me arrepienta y la cambie por algo para mí —la interrumpió él, queriendo aparentar que estaba ofendido, sin mucho éxito.

Ella sonrió divertida pero cuando vio el contenido de la caja, la volvió a cerrar y la dejó en la arena rápidamente, como si quemara.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta? Puedes cambiarlo en la tienda si es así…

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —preguntó la rubia, pálida y sin un rastro de la alegría que la embargaba hasta hacía un momento—. Parece bastante caro.

Él entonces tomó la caja y la abrió, se trataba de una cadena de oro blanco engastada con pequeños diamantes, y un pequeño dije en forma de un moño del mismo material en el centro. Era una pieza muy delicada pero también algo ostentosa. Y definitivamente no era algo barato.

—La vas a llenar de arena y entonces no podrás cambiarla —expresó él, volviendo a entregársela, y al ver la negativa de ella a recibirla, puso el objeto en su regazo, dispuesto a explicar—. La compré, tonta, ¿cómo piensas que la conseguí? ¿Robando?

Ella tragó saliva, al borde del llanto. Él inspiro hondo antes de volver a hablar.

—Estoy trabajando, sólo junté el dinero para este momento, entré a la tienda, la elegí y me la envolvieron para regalo. Si lo deseas, ve a comprobarlo por ti misma. Es una tienda bastante famosa, pero por si no sabes dónde queda, la dirección está en la bolsa que traje conmigo, le puedes decir a tu padre que te lleve hasta allí... —dijo revolviendo sus bolsillos y sacando una bolsa de papel de color turquesa bastante arrugada—. Aquí está. —Pero ella estaba petrificada, más blanca aún—. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal?

—¿Estás trabajando? —expresó ella por fin, feliz—. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? ¡Ése es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de todos! —y se lanzó a abrazarlo con torpeza.

—Oye, menos mal que no soy un ser humano normal, sino estarías asfixiándome...

—¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y en dónde? ¿Puedo ir a visitarte? —las preguntas salieron una detrás de otra. La caja con el costoso regalo había caído al suelo arenoso y quedado olvidada allí.

—Bueno, en realidad no es la gran cosa —contestó Diecisiete, evasivo—. Sólo hago algunos encargos para un tipo de mucho dinero, asuntos sin importancia. Así que no tengo un lugar fijo, me la paso de aquí para allá. Soy el sujeto de los mandados, podría decirse.

En ese momento ella reaccionó y tomó el regalo entre sus manos.

—¿Entonces has gastado semejante cantidad en mí? ¡No era necesario!

—Deja de decir lo mismo una y otra vez, mocosa. Tómalo y ya —dijo el androide, comenzando a hartarse de la extrema inocencia de su sobrina. A veces era empalagosa.

—¡Eres muy amable en el fondo, tío! —exclamó la rubia, abrazando la caja—. ¿No te molesta que lo cambie por algo más sencillo?

—No, siempre y cuando lo uses todo el tiempo.

—Bueno, entonces será MUCHO más sencillo…

En ese instante apareció Krillin, intentando abrir una botella de champagne. Detrás de él venían Yamcha y Oolong discutiendo sobre si el color del agua que rodeaba a la isla era celeste verdoso o verde azulado. Definitivamente estaban borrachos.

—Hija, vamos a encender las velas del pastel antes de que alguien se lo termine comiendo a escondidas. No estará Goku aquí con nosotros, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás se queden atrás en la competencia de estómagos.

Oolong le lanzó un puñetazo a Yamcha, enojado por no poder dejar en claro cuál era el nombre del tono de verde que coloreaba al mar ese día. El guerrero de la cicatriz en la mejilla comenzó a perseguirlo para devolverle el golpe, que no había significado nada pero para el ánimo del borracho era bastante ofensivo. Así los dos corrieron lo más rápido que les permitía su estado de embriaguez alrededor del que intentaba abrir la botella sin romperla, cosa que le resultaba bastante difícil ya que él también estaba un poco entonado.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres entrar? —preguntó la muchacha a su tío, ignorando el espectáculo —. Te daré un poco de pastel, lo compró mamá en una pastelería muy conocida.

—No te preocupes, tengo algo de trabajo atrasado —respondió Diecisiete, haciendo de cuenta que tampoco veía el show de borrachos delante de él. Increíblemente estaba siendo sincero. Realmente tenía que volver al trabajo. Pero algo de culpa ensombrecía el asunto, él le había dicho que sí trabajaba, no había explicado en qué.

Entonces salió la androide del interior de la casa, sosteniendo una pila de platos de postre. La imagen hubiera hecho caer de espaldas a su hermano de no ser porque ya se había habituado a verla en su nueva vida de familia.

—¿Marron? —llamó a su hija, molesta.

—Yo ya le dije, Dieciocho —respondió su esposo, al tiempo que lograba hacer saltar el corcho del champagne, el cual fue a parar directo a la frente de Oolong y lo hizo caer sentado. El alcohol lo había afectado bastante.

—Bueno, me voy adentro —dijo la joven levantándose del suelo, sosteniendo su regalo con una mano y sacudiéndose los pantalones de color rosa oscuro con la otra.

—Nos vemos, guárdame un poco de ese pastel. Volveré un día de éstos —dijo Diecisiete, para luego dirigirse a la androide—. ¡Adiós, hermana!— luego levantó vuelo y se alejó de la isla en dirección al este.

La muchacha lo saludó agitando efusivamente ambos brazos y su madre le dedicó media sonrisa al cielo antes de volver a entrar.

* * *

—Felíz cumpleaños a ti… —concluyó el canto de todos, mientras Marron pedía un deseo y soplaba las diecinueve velas del pastel.

No había nada en especial que se le ocurriera pedir, estaba más que satisfecha con su familia y amigos. Aún era demasiado pronto para pensar en otras cosas, como un novio o algo parecido, así que simplemente deseó que todo siguiera igual en su vida. Ella no sabía que ése era el más imposible de todos los deseos. Su vida se iría modificando de a poco y las personas a su alrededor irían cambiando, incluso ella no sería siempre la misma.

Miró a su alrededor por un momento, y vio a Piccolo, a Gohan y a Videl junto a la pequeña Pan, una niña adorable que al quedar primera en el Torneo de Artes Marciales de hacía seis años había dado muestras de que sería una guerrera poderosa. También observó a Bulma, que moría de ganas por correr a prenderse un cigarrillo afuera de la casa, sólo la detenía de hacerlo la proximidad del brindis, y a Vegeta, que en un rincón apartado tenía sentada en sus rodillas a Bra. Le recordó mucho a los momentos de su infancia con su tío. Milk le pidió que se hiciera a un lado, porque ella pensaba cortar la torta, e inmediatamente pidió a Roshi que dejara de mirarle el trasero y le alcanzara de a uno los platos para colocar las porciones, con la organización y rapidez propias de una experta. Su madre fue repartiendo en una mesita las porciones para que cada uno se sirviera. Llevaba la típica expresión neutra en su rostro, que para alguien que no la conociera no tenía significado alguno, pero Marron sabía que indicaba satisfacción porque todo había salido bien. Su padre circuló por la sala con una bandeja llena de copas de champagne, y Yamcha y Oolong se lanzaron a sacar las suyas ante los regaños de Puar. Ten Shin Han y Chaoz estaban de viaje de entrenamiento y no habían podido quedarse, pero le habían traído un hermoso ramo de flores silvestres, más por iniciativa de Chaoz que por otra cosa.

La joven recibió la primera porción de pastel de manos de la esposa de Goku, por ser la festejada ese día, y se sentó a disfrutarlo mientras seguía paseando la vista por el salón de la casa. Vio que en un extremo de la habitación, Goten y Trunks hablaban en susurros, obviamente tramando algo. No habían cambiado nada desde que eran los dos niños que se colaron en el Torneo de Artes Marciales para mayores. Ambos iban a la misma universidad que ella, en Ciudad Central, pero su relación era muy distante.

Los tres cursaban distintas carreras, aunque los dos jóvenes se las arreglaban para encontrarse en el horario del almuerzo y en ciertas materias electivas comunes. Eran dos chicos bastante populares, las muchachas de toda la institución morían por ser invitadas a las fiestas que el heredero de Capsule Corp. solía organizar, pero Marron evitaba contarle a alguien que ella los conocía desde chica. En parte era porque estaba segura de que para ellos no significaba nada, e incluso podía ser una molestia. No sabía por qué, si se preguntaba la razón no podía explicarla, pero le daba vergüenza acercarse a ellos. Los admiraba demasiado. Ante sus ojos, ellos eran sofisticados y famosos, ella en cambio era una muchacha torpe, salida de una isla y con la única experiencia de las anécdotas de los viajes de su padre o los paseos de compras con su madre. No tendría ni siquiera un tema de conversación con ellos fuera de los exabruptos de Roshi o la aparición ocasional de algún monstruo. Y ni siquiera de eso entendía, porque ella no compartía esa pasión por las batallas, no se sabía el nombre de las técnicas que usaban y había sido testigo de muy pocos momentos emocionantes. Nunca estuvo presente en los enfrentamientos más difíciles.

De pronto, fue interrumpida en sus cavilaciones por su padre, que se sentó a su lado, le dio una palmada en el hombro y le puso una copa de champagne en la mano. Ya no llevaba la bandeja.

—Ten, ya puedes beber un poco, aunque sea por esta vez, ¿no? —le dijo sonriente—. Has crecido muy rápido, mi pequeña.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pensando que en realidad no sentía haber crecido en absoluto, seguía siendo la misma niña de siempre. No había nada distinto en ella, era mentira eso de que con los años llegaría la madurez, estaba segura de que no habría nada de especial ese año, como no lo había habido en los anteriores.

—Gracias papá.

Hicieron el brindis, con algunas palabras muy emotivas por parte de Krillin sobre cómo pasaban de rápido los años desde el punto de vista de un padre. Luego, Bulma salió a fumar su ansiado cigarrillo, Roshi puso algo de música, todos corrieron los muebles y la mayoría salió a bailar.

* * *

—Vamos, éste es el momento —dijo Trunks a su amigo, tironeándolo hacia afuera de la casa, pero éste se negó a dar un solo paso.

—Ve tú solo. Sabes que no soy bueno manteniéndome serio, en medio de la conversación me entrarán ganas de reír, encima he tomado mucho sin darme cuenta —Se excusó Goten, señalando una enorme cantidad de botellas de cerveza tiradas a un lado de la mesa que estaba contra la pared.

—Oh… Rayos, está bien, pero sin tu aura de buen chico será más difícil convencerla —concluyó el otro, antes de salir por la puerta principal.

—¡Suerte! —exclamó el menor, tomando esta vez una botella de champagne, para luego darse cuenta de que no sabía en dónde había dejado su copa.

Una vez afuera de la casa, Trunks avistó a su objetivo. Su madre fumaba mientras caminaba por la orilla de la pequeña playa, llevaba sus zapatos en la mano izquierda y tomaba el cigarrillo con la derecha. El joven se le acercó y la siguió en silencio por su paseo, caminando a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos. De pronto, a ella se le terminó el cigarro, pero no se animó a arrojarlo al agua, por lo que quedó con la colilla aún sin apagar en sus dedos, titubeando.

—Toma —le extendió él, sonriente, un cenicero que había alcanzado a tomar dentro de la casa y había guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. Siempre te ocurre lo mismo cuando venimos por aquí.

—Ah, qué amable —dijo ella, aplastando la colilla en el objeto antes de tomarlo, para no tener que soltar los zapatos—. Gracias.

—De nada.

—Y bien… ¿Qué has venido a pedirme?

—¿Eh? —se mosqueó él— ¿No puedo venir a hacerte un poco de compañía y nada más?

—No has hecho eso ni cuando eras un niño, así que la respuesta vendría a ser que no —respondió ella, con una risita—. Desembucha, rápido, que quiero comer pastel.

—Bueno, me has descubierto —suspiró el joven, rascándose la nuca—. Verás, quisiera que me prestes a partir de mañana, que comienza el fin de semana largo, la casa de la costa en la Capital del Sur, ésa que tiene una vista tan bonita del mar.

—¿Y para qué la necesitas? —reaccionó su madre, él solía pedirle las llaves de otras propiedades, pero nunca la de una tan importante para ella como esa casa.

El chico de cabello lila tragó saliva antes de responder, tenía el verso aprendido de memoria desde hacía varios días. Lo había pensado y revisado por todos lados, era la excusa perfecta.

—Estamos formando un grupo de estudio con Goten, para adelantarnos con los contenidos de las clases y volver a la facultad este año más preparados.

—¿Y no pueden estudiar en otro lado? —desconfió la mujer—. ¿Para qué quieres llevar gente hasta allí?

—Esperaba que me preguntaras eso —contestó él, animado—, la idea es estudiar en un lugar que nos dé la oportunidad de relajarnos, para que no sea tan pesado ni aburrido. Conociéndonos, creo que no duraríamos dos días estudiando en esta época del año si no sentimos que de alguna manera estamos de vacaciones. Y no puede ser en el Monte Paoz —dijo, adelantándose a la próxima pregunta de su progenitora—, porque Milk nos convertiría en virtuales prisioneros por el resto del verano. El remedio sería peor que la enfermedad.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Y tus notas son excelentes todos los años, supongo que te mereces esto como premio —fingió considerarlo ella. El muchacho estaba tratando de venderle el buzón más grande de toda la historia. Al menos, se hubiera esmerado un poco más, ella inventaba mejores cosas con la mitad de su edad—. ¿Pero de verdad tiene que ser esa casa? ¿No puede ser uno de los departamentos de la Capital del Oeste, el del distrito cinco, por ejemplo? Ahí tenemos buena vista del océano también, y nadie te molestaría a ti ni a tus amigos.

—No, pero esa casa tiene playa privada y podríamos bañarnos sin dejar por mucho tiempo lo que estamos haciendo… —siguió él, comenzando a perder la convicción. Pensó que tal vez la casa favorita de verano de su madre era demasiado pedir, mejor conformarse con el departamento, que no era poca cosa. Se trataba de un semipiso en la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad. Lamentablemente eso lo hacía inútil para la fiesta de enormes dimensiones que tenía planeada. Pero sí podía organizar algo más pequeño…

Mientras tanto, Bulma comenzó a pensar en la manera de asegurarse que su hijo no se saliera con la suya, cosa que muy a menudo terminaba ocurriendo. En ese instante, Marron tropezó en la puerta con Goten, ella venía a traerle una copa a la científica y él espiaba la conversación de Trunks con su madre.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —expresó el más joven de los hermanos Son—. No te había visto, estoy un poco distraído.

—No hay problema —respondió ella, toda colorada. Acababa de mancharse la blusa con el champagne—, por suerte la copa no se me cayó, además puedo sacar esta mancha si la enjuago rápido.

Y dejándole la copa a él, salió corriendo hacia la planta superior, donde estaba su habitación, para cambiarse. No había tanta prisa por la ropa, pero pretender que sí le había ayudado para cortar allí la conversación con el saiyajin. No podía creer que había estado tan cerca de uno de ellos… Un momento, ¿por qué se comportaba de esa manera? ¿Acaso ella era una más de esas fans tontas que los espiaban durante su paso por los pasillos de la universidad y luego no se atrevían a saludarlos siquiera? ¡Si sólo eran Trunks y Goten, los chicos que comían de la manera más espantosa que hubiera visto en su vida! ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado esa obsesiva admiración hacia ellos? ¡Incluso se había vestido con dedicación para ese día pensando en lo que ellos fueran a opinar!

Una vez cambiada, se metió al baño a ver qué podía hacer por la blusa manchada, pero antes se detuvo a mirarse por un momento al espejo. La imagen que éste le devolvió fue la de una chica bonita y prolijamente maquillada y peinada. Con un suspiro de alivio pensó que por lo menos no se veía tan mal en el momento que chocó con él, además Trunks y su madre también los habían visto, no estaban a más de tres metros de ellos… Y se quedó petrificada. ¿Cómo? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Colorada a más no poder, se puso a refregar compulsivamente la prenda manchada bajo el agua del lavabo. Ella era más que una simple seguidora de esos dos, era su… ¿Qué era? Definitivamente no era amiga de ellos. ¿Podía decir que era una especie de prima lejana? Sí, era algo parecido a eso, pensó tratando de engañarse a sí misma.

Qué horrible, ni siquiera se animaba a acercárseles cuando se los encontraba en los recesos entre clases. Ellos debían creer que era una maleducada, pero pensaba cambiar eso durante el próximo año en la institución, sin importar lo mucho que tuviera que esforzarse. Se dio cuenta de que su blusa estaba más que limpia y que si seguía frotándola con el jabón la iba a arruinar, así que la colgó con cuidado sobre la regadera y salió del baño, no sin antes volver a fijarse en el espejo que todo estuviera bien. Volvió a regañarse en voz baja, ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo?

Alguien tocó la puerta, y ella no se sintió segura de querer salir en ese instante, por lo que dio el grito de "ocupado", bajó la tapa del retrete y se sentó sobre ésta a reflexionar un poco. Algo no estaba bien en ella; desde que la presencia de ambos saiyajins había sido confirmada en su cumpleaños, se había sentido muy inquieta. Luego se había puesto a pensar lo que opinarían las chicas de la universidad si supieran que esos dos venían a sus cumpleaños desde siempre, y en ese momento se moría de ganas de llamar a sus amigas y contarles de lo que se estaban perdiendo ese día. Los golpes en la puerta se repitieron y la voz del otro lado denotó urgencia, por lo que la joven apretó el botón del depósito para guardar las apariencias, subió la tapa y salió. Al abrir la puerta, con un suspiro se resignó a aceptarlo: sí era una más de las fans de aquél dúo de locos, era inútil negarlo.

* * *

—¿Qué? —Fue toda la respuesta que pudo dar Trunks ante una sugerencia como aquella.

—Pero dime, ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó Bulma, con la mejor cara de inocencia que pudo poner—. Tú lo que quieres es hacer un grupo de estudio, y esa muchacha va a la misma universidad que ustedes, ¿no es cierto?

—Pero…pero… —balbuceó el saiyajin, sintiendo que sus planes se arruinaban totalmente— Ella estudia algo diferente que nosotros, y es varios años más chica, no tendría el mismo nivel de conocimientos…

—Lo mismo valdría para Goten, ¿no es así? —agregó su madre, ganando terreno en la batalla verbal—. En resumen: tú quieres la casa de la playa en la Capital del Sur, yo quiero a Marron incluida en el viaje de tu "grupo de estudio", ella será incapaz de mentir sobre lo que sea que hagan ese fin de semana. Ambos quedaremos contentos al final.

—No podrás convencer a sus padres de dejarla hacer semejante viaje con nosotros —dijo él, aferrándose a su última esperanza.

—Deja que de sus padres me encargo yo —remató Bulma, tomando el control total de la situación como buena mujer de negocios que era. Se dirigió hacia una mesita puesta en la arena para dejar el cenicero, los zapatos, y prenderse otro cigarrillo. Su hijo la siguió, suplicante.

—Está bien, me rindo, si hago una fiesta te prometo que no haré ningún destrozo en la casa, y la dejaré completamente limpia. Ni te enterarás de lo que ocurra.

Ella lo miró, implacable, y logró dejarlo mudo.

—No vas a hacer NINGUNA fiesta en esa casa, Trunks, bórralo de tus planes. Ya conozco de memoria cómo es que terminan esas reuniones, siempre tengo que salir a redecorar todo...Y no es que me moleste hacer renovaciones, pero no en esa casa, es la única en la que no tienes permiso de hacer destrozos. Y si me entero de que llegas a hacerlo sin mi permiso, porque créeme que lo voy a saber, olvídate de tu mesada ya que la usaré para reparar los daños y pagar las multas por ruidos molestos, aunque sean mucho menores a la suma que te estaré quitando. Incluso si no rompes nada, será en pago por pasar por encima de mi autoridad, ¿entendiste?

Él estaba definitivamente sin palabras. La había hecho enojar, y mucho, metiéndose con esa casa. Con los años sus padres comenzaban a parecerse cada vez más, incluso a veces usaban las mismas frases y amenazas para intimidarlo. Esas palabras bien podían haber salido de la boca de Vegeta. Era increíble. Y hablando de su padre, mejor era ni meterlo en la conversación, ya que en lugar de hacer el cambio de las llaves por llevar a Marron en el viaje, se las daría por un entrenamiento extra en la sala de gravedad, y él no quería terminar así sus vacaciones de verano. Debía tomar lo que pudiera, cuando pudiera.

—Está bien, llevaré a Marron y no haré ninguna fiesta, pero a cambio quiero que me dejes el departamento del distrito cinco de la Capital del Oeste para mí —reabrió él la negociación. No por nada era su hijo, él también tenía cualidades para estas cosas.

—Está bien —concedió Bulma, sin pensarlo demasiado.

—¿Eh? —Trunks se quedó boquiabierto por enésima vez ese día—. ¿No vas a protestar?

—¿Por qué lo haría? —reconoció su madre, antes de largar el humo por la boca en una larga exhalación—. Ya tienes edad de vivir solo, hijo. Yo a tu edad ya había recorrido sola el mundo, bueno, no completamente sola, me refiero a que lo hice sin mi familia. Así que si cumples este fin de semana y cuidas esa casa, el departamento es tuyo. Pero —agregó antes de que el saiyajin saltara de alegría—, lo mantendrás con tu mesada, cualquier desperfecto o gasto que ocasiones será tu responsabilidad.

—Entendido, mamá —respondió él, feliz, y extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de ella—. Es un trato.

—Sí, sí, no te exaltes tanto, quiero ver cómo te contienes este fin de semana —dijo Bulma riendo, le divertía demasiado molestar a su hijo con pequeñas cosas. ¡Eran tan obvios sus puntos débiles! Y se le ocurrió algo genial: remataría el asunto con la cereza del postre—. Y algo más, que es más que obvio y diría que no hace falta aclararlo, pero por si las moscas…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el joven, ya extenuado por el tira y afloje.

—Si alguien, no importa si eres tú o alguno de tus amigos, le toca un pelo a Marron, el acuerdo queda anulado.

—Ah, ¿era eso? —suspiró aliviado el chico—. No hace falta ni decirlo, mamá.

* * *

—¿Cómo? —la exclamación de incredulidad esta vez vino de Goten cuando su amigo fue a relatarle el resultado de las negociaciones con su madre.

—Sí, lo que escuchas. Marron va con nosotros, tenemos que convencerla de que es un viaje de estudio y es lo que ella debe pensar durante todo el fin de semana. Además: cambio de planes. No podemos hacer la fiesta sino hasta que yo tenga el departamento en mi poder. Allí haremos todo lo que se nos dé la gana.

—Pero…¿y nuestras citas con Ruby y Beryl en la playa? —preguntó el hijo de Goku, desconsolado—. ¡Ésas dos son tremendas, hubiera sido el fin de semana de nuestras vidas!

—Simple, llamarás a Beryl y cancelarás —respondió el de cabello violeta, y luego le hizo un gesto cómplice—. Piénsalo, si me ayudas en esto te daré la llave de una de las habitaciones de mi nuevo hogar, podrás usarla cómo y cuando quieras. Además de las llaves del departamento, obvio, pero tendremos que poner algunas reglas para organizarnos y no molestarnos entre nosotros.

Goten entonces abrió bien los ojos, y quiso empezar a saltar por la felicidad que lo embargaba, pero su amigo lo detuvo para no llamar demasiado la atención. Eso se parecía a la infinidad de veces que Trunks le había regalado alguno de sus costosos juguetes a cambio de la participación del menor en alguna de sus travesuras. El muchacho pensó que las cosas no seguían siendo como siempre, sino que se ponían mejores con el paso de los años.

Entonces apareció la última pieza del rompecabezas en escena. Marron acababa de bajar desde el piso de arriba, se había cambiado la blusa manchada y sonreía de una manera algo extraña. En su trayecto de la escalera a la mesa de los bocadillos chocó con Oolong, Yamcha, su padre y Roshi, quien no se atrevió a hacer una de las suyas por lástima. Todos pensaron que estaba algo pasada de copas, pero lo cierto era que su aturdimiento se debía al nuevo descubrimiento que acababa de hacer sobre los dos jóvenes que la miraban fijamente, evaluando cuál sería el mejor momento y el argumento para convencerla de entrar en el plan.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —preguntó la muchacha a Umigame.

—Yo la vi salir —dijo Oolong, antes de que la tortuga contestara. El cerdito pasaba por allí, encabezando el trencito del baile—. Está afuera hablando con Bulma.

—Ah, bueno —dijo, algo decepcionada. Necesitaba refugiarse en la sobreprotección de su madre, como si se tratara de un muro de contención que le impedía explotar en un ataque de histeria. La cantidad de hormonas fluyendo por su cuerpo era demasiado grande en ese instante, y temía por lo que podía llegar a decir o hacer en ese estado.

Para colmo de males, esos dos se le estaban acercando. ¿Estaba alucinando? Sí, venían hacia ella, la miraban fijo y caminaban directo hacia ese rincón de la sala. Debía salir de allí, o se desmoronaría con un patético tartamudeo o alguna risa exagerada y ellos se darían cuenta de todo. O al menos eso creía. Entonces intentó abrirse paso hacia la salida de la casa. Demasiado tarde. Uno de ellos la tomó del brazo.

—¡Hey, Marron! ¿Cómo la estás pasando? —Primer intento: danza con lobos…mejor dicho, con Trunks—. ¿Quieres bailar?

—Ehhh…yo no…

—No te gusta bailar, ¿cierto? Eres de las mías, je. —Segundo intento, a beber con Goten—. Ven, vamos a sentarnos por aquí a conversar entre amigos. —Y los tres se ubicaron en las sillas que se encontraban a un lado de la mesa de refrescos—. Nunca nos reunimos, y eso que somos más o menos de la misma edad, además vamos al mismo lugar a estudiar todos los días...

Oh, no. Estaban por echarle en cara el hecho de que ella los evitaba como a la peste. Rezó en su mente con todas sus fuerzas para que Kamisama la ayudara. Entonces la conversación fue interrumpida por el señor Piccolo, que les preguntó cómo andaban (retóricamente, por supuesto, sin esperar ni importarle respuesta alguna), sacó un vaso de trago largo para llenarlo exclusivamente con agua e irse, dejándola a solas con la ironía de la situación. Ella había pedido por Kamisama, no había dicho que fuera el actual. La tentación de estallar en carcajadas casi la vence, y ambos muchachos se quedaron mirándola extrañados al verla contener la risa.

—Lo siento, creo que ya bebí suficiente —expresó la rubia, usando una de las excusas de los amigos de su padre para tratar de salvar la situación. Luego trató de sincerarse un poco—. Lamento no haber sido más amable con ustedes durante este tiempo en la universidad, pero es que soy algo tímida.

—¡Ah, no te preocupes! Podemos revertir esa situación. —Tercer intento, proyecto serio con los dos—. Mira, estamos armando un grupo de estudio para comenzar antes de tiempo con los temas de…

* * *

Y así fue como despertó a la mañana siguiente, sin saber si todo había sido un sueño. ¿En verdad había aceptado pasar ese fin de semana largo en una de las casas de verano de los Briefs? ¿Y sin ningún adulto de por medio? Sentada en la cama, aún en pijama, pensó en las razones que la habían llevado a decir que sí. Ella quería ser incluida en su grupo, ser una más de aquellos jóvenes experimentados y divertidos. Por momentos sentía que tenía ganas de crecer y de convertirse en una mujer de mundo, de dejar de ser la niña de la isla, aunque no quería cambiar en su esencia, simplemente quería tener aventuras como las que habían tenido sus padres. Pero, ¿semejantes chicos eran realmente la compañía adecuada para eso? Temía que el nivel de travesuras de esos dos fuera demasiado para ella. De pronto, el temor la invadió y se arrepintió totalmente de haber dicho que sí. Necesitaba algo más de tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea. Tal vez más adelante… Entonces unos leves golpecitos en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—¡Marron, preciosa, es hora de levantarse! —dijo Krillin del otro lado de la puerta—. En una hora Goten y Trunks pasan a buscarte.

Al oír esas palabras salir de la boca de su padre, cosa totalmente increíble, de un salto se metió debajo de las sábanas y se tapó hasta la cabeza.

—Perdón, no me siento muy bien… ¡Diles cuando vengan que no puedo ir!

No hubo contestación alguna, y la rubia se quedó quieta en su refugio improvisado esperando oír los pasos de su padre cuando bajara las escaleras, pero en lugar de eso sintió que la puerta de la habitación se abría y alguien se acercaba a la cama. Inmediatamente las sábanas le fueron arrancadas y quedó descubierta pero aún en la misma posición: hecha un ovillo.

—Díselos tú, tonta —dijo su madre, mirándola con gesto de enojo mientras sostenía las sábanas—. No debiste haber aceptado semejante cosa, así que ahora vas a responsabilizarte, para que no se te olvide la experiencia.

—¡Ay, Dieciocho, no seas tan severa! —Sonrió el guerrero desde el umbral—. Le hemos enseñado bien a Marron, ella no hará nada que esté fuera de nuestros valores. Además, Goten y Trunks serán algo traviesos, pero no dejan de ser buenos chicos.

—Sí, claro… —murmuró incrédula la androide, y volvió a dirigirse a ella antes de salir de la habitación con su esposo—. Prepárate, el desayuno ya está esperando abajo.

Una vez sola, la muchacha no pudo salir de su sorpresa: ¿sus padres no estaban en contra de que fuera a ese viaje? Bueno, considerando que el planeta era algo que ambos podían recorrer en una hora (sin mencionar a los guerreros más poderosos, que podían hacerlo en un par de minutos), y que ambos podían leerle el ki, el asunto de ir a buscarla en caso de que algo extraño ocurriera debía ser pan comido para ellos. Finalmente se dio por vencida y se levantó de la cama. La noche anterior había dejado preparado el equipaje, aún sumergida en la alegría del momento, así que sólo le quedaba darse una ducha y vestirse.

* * *

Esa mañana, los dos jóvenes llegaron a Kame House. Trunks había sugerido el ir sólo ellos con la rubia, ya que el trato incluía conservar la inocencia y la tranquilidad de la muchacha. Goten había estado de acuerdo, porque si llevaban a alguno de los amigos que solían acompañarlos en las salidas nocturnas, no podrían garantizar el resultado. Saludaron a Roshi, que leía en su reposera mientras tomaba algo, y Krillin les dijo que aguardaran un segundo a que Marron saliera. Entonces, ambos se ubicaron en la pequeña playa a conversar un poco, pero el más joven se movía algo incómodo.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Goten? —dijo el joven de cabello violeta, al borde de la risa—. ¿Acaso se te ha metido un bicho debajo de la ropa?

—No, es que traje demasiadas cápsulas y no tengo tantas cajas contenedoras para guardarlas, así que a las que sobraron las puse en mis bolsillos, y es molesto.

—Dámelas, yo las guardo —ofreció.

—Gracias, me haces un favor —expresó el otro, aliviado, tras lo cual desembolsó una cantidad irrisoria de cápsulas, haciendo que su amigo tuviera que juntar las manos para recibirlas todas.

—¿Pero para qué traes tantas? —preguntó Trunks espantado, al ver que su amigo seguía sacando más y más, y él ya no podía sostenerlas a todas en sus manos—. ¡Si es sólo un fin de semana largo, son tres días nada más!

—Es que cuando le dije a mi madre que era un viaje de estudios, comenzó a llenar de libros todas estas cápsulas y no pude protestar. Estaba eufórica, los clasificó y todo —explicó el menor, apenado—. Lo siento. ¿Tú de qué asignaturas trajiste libros? Debí haberte preguntado eso primero…

—¿Libros? —Se extrañó el mayor, con una enorme gota de sudor en la frente—. ¿Para qué?

—¿Cómo que para qué? Se supone que debemos hacerle sentir a Marron que esto es un viaje de estudios, ¿no?

—Ah, sí. No te preocupes por eso —respondió Trunks, confiado—. Vamos a estudiar la geografía y el clima del lugar. Es un paisaje con muchas posibilidades de exploración…No podemos desaprovecharlo.

—Pero, Trunks…Tú estudias administración de empresas, yo abogacía y Marron, psicología. ¿Qué tiene que ver la geografía con esto?

—Bueno, jeje —agregó con picardía—. ¿Qué clase de profesionales seríamos si no tuviéramos esa clase de…? —Y se interrumpió, molesto—. Bah, tú sólo sígueme la corriente, ¿sí?

—Está bien —concedió Goten, algo desanimado. Ya comenzaba a ver la idea de conseguir esa llave de departamento como algo cada vez más lejano.

—¡Hola chicos! —sonó la voz de Marron detrás de ambos, haciendo que se dieran vuelta a saludarla al unísono.

La muchacha vestía de manera sencilla pero a la vez muy femenina. Tenía puesto un enterizo en short floreado en tonos de rosa, de una tela bastante liviana, y ballerinas color blanco como calzado. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño y llevaba una pequeña mochila blanca al hombro.

—¡Te ves muy bien, Marron! —dijo el heredero de Capsule Corp a modo de cumplido, luego de lo cual comenzó a sentir que alguien lo taladraba con la mirada. Debía ser la androide—. ¿Traes todo lo necesario? Si quieres puedo guardar tus cápsulas —ofreció, esta vez más preparado moralmente para recibir otra montaña de contenedores de libros.

—No, está bien, son sólo un par —contestó ella con una sonrisa, mientras se esforzaba en pensar en cualquier cosa menos en los dos pares de ojos que la miraban en ese momento.

—Comienzas a caerme cada vez mejor, jajaja —dijo el hijo menor de los Son casi sin pensar, ganándose otra dosis de la mirada fulminante de la madre de la chica.

—Bueno —volteó la muchacha para despedirse—, mamá, papá, Señor Roshi, Umigame y Oolong, ¡nos vemos en tres días!

—Pórtate bien, como siempre —expresó Krillin con un abrazo.

—Ya sabes, si tienes dudas sobre tu seguridad, aumenta tu ki lo más que te sea posible y de la forma en que te enseñé, ¿entendido? —le aconsejó Dieciocho, dejando algo ofendidos a ambos muchachos.

—Sí, está bien, mamá —contestó en un susurro, avergonzada. Le estaba costando mucho controlar el impulso de entrar corriendo a la casa para meterse otra vez en la cama y hacerse un ovillo debajo de las sábanas. No tenía diez años, ¿por qué la trataba así su madre?

Entonces una explosión producto de la descompresión del contenido de una cápsula atravesó el aire. Acto seguido, apareció sobre el agua un vehículo anfibio, una especie de aeronave con capacidad de flote de tamaño mediano y el infaltable logo de la Capsule Corp a un costado. Los tres jóvenes subieron al mismo y al elevarse Goten y Trunks pudieron ver, entre los saludos de todos, que la androide agitaba un manojo de llaves en su mano derecha. El saiyajin de cabellos violetas reconoció el llavero como el que pertenecía al departamento que su madre le había prometido. Goten le dedicó una mirada interrogante a su amigo, y éste le hizo una señal afirmativa, eran ésas sin lugar a duda. La mirada de la androide daba un mensaje muy claro: ésa había sido la garantía sobre la integridad de su hija ante ellos. ¿Así que a eso se refería su madre cuando había dicho que se encargaría del permiso? El viaje aún no comenzaba y ellos ya se sentían exhaustos.

* * *

Marron se dio cuenta de que por primera vez estaba realmente a solas con esos dos, y comenzó a removerse nerviosa en su asiento. Tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera. No podía permitir que apareciera un silencio incómodo, porque no sabía si sería capaz de recuperarse. Solía hacer lo mismo cada vez que conocía a alguien, fuera un compañero de la facultad o alguno de los amigos de su padre: Debía esforzarse, y mucho, al principio. Luego el resto de las conversaciones salían solas. Así que sólo le quedaba pensar en algo que decir.

Era extraño el silencio que reinaba en la nave. ¿Por qué ambos saiyajines estaban callados? ¿Era sensación suya o el ambiente estaba un poco tenso? Oh, no. Debía apurarse y comenzar a hablar de algo, o estaba segura de que se lanzaría por una ventanilla, sin importar que las prácticas de vuelo con su tío hubieran sido hace siglos y probablemente esta vez sólo caería como una bolsa de papas al mar sobre el cual estaban viajando. Quiso hundirse en el asiento, pero se deslizó demasiado y terminó cayendo sentada al suelo.

—¿Qué sucedió Marron —dijo Trunks, desviando por un segundo su atención de los controles para mirarla—, te encuentras bien?

Ella se levantó inmediatamente de un salto, y su boca largó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—¡Los asientos…son demasiado chicos! —dijo casi a los gritos, coloradísima y sonriendo para demostrar que no se había lastimado.

Goten la miró de arriba abajo, de manera automática, y Trunks volvió al volante conteniendo la risa.

—Perdón por eso, lo anotaré y le pasaré la sugerencia a mi madre, lo prometo —contestó con una risita—. Aunque, eres una chica de contextura menuda, y tampoco eres muy alta…

—¡Ah, no quise decir realmente eso! Es que, recordaba estos asientos algo más grandes desde la última vez que viajé con todos ustedes, pero la que cambió el tamaño fui yo, jajaja.

Los tres rieron, y por arte de magia el ambiente se distendió. De una manera u otra, el hielo ya estaba roto.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó Trunks, mirando hacia delante por ser quien estaba conduciendo—. La última vez que viajaste con nosotros creo que fue cuando volvimos del Palacio de Kamisama luego de que el Señor Goku, mi padre y los demás volvieran de vencer al Boo malvado…

—No —dijo Goten, levantándose de su asiento y tomando un par de botellas de refrescos del minibar instalado en la nave—, fue el día de la batalla con Avo y Cado.

—¡Ah, lo había olvidado! —contestó el otro, estirando la mano en ademán de pedir algo para beber—. Espera, ¿no fue para la inauguración del Hotel de Míster Satán?

—¡Las dos cosas fueron el mismo día, tonto! —dijo el hijo de Goku, entregándole una botella de refresco de naranja.

Marron sintió la tentación de reír al observarlos discutir de manera tan graciosa. Le parecía increíble estar allí, tan cerca de esos dos. Un enorme sentimiento de ternura la invadió.

—¡Pero yo estoy hablando de la segunda inauguración —insistió el heredero, mirando con decepción el contenido de la botella que acababa de recibir. Él esperaba cerveza—, cuando hizo remodelar el hotel!

—Esa vez con mi familia no fuimos —intervino la muchacha, mientras los otros dos bebían—. Yo estaba algo enferma, y papá y mamá no quisieron moverse de la isla.

—Vaya, ellos sí que te cuidan mucho, ¿verdad? —agregó el mayor de los tres, sonriendo al volante—. Lo digo de buena manera, no me malinterpretes. Realmente creo que tienes suerte de tener dos padres tan protectores. Los míos sólo se dedican a hacer exigencias y planear mi futuro sin preguntarme qué es lo que realmente deseo.

—Y los míos se dividen entre la indiferencia y la obsesión con los estudios.

La hija de Krillin quedó muy sorprendida de escucharlos hablar así. Ella siempre había creído que los de la suerte habían sido ellos.

—Ellos también deben amarlos, a su manera… —acotó mientras cada uno pensaba en su propia situación.

Otra vez el tenso silencio. La muchacha suspiró y volvió a sentarse. ¿Cómo haría para soportar estar al lado de ese par de chicos de carácter tan intenso? ¿Acaso no veían la buena posición en la que estaban? Ella agradecía todos los días por los padres amorosos que le habían tocado. No le gustaba la superficialidad con la que parecían manejarse esos dos, y esperaba realmente estar equivocada con la impresión que estaba obteniendo. Entonces Trunks volvió a tomar la palabra, sólo para cambiar de tema.

—Oye, no pensaba que supieras controlar tu ki. Lo digo por el consejo de tu madre antes de salir…

—Lo siento, ¿escucharon eso? ¡Qué vergüenza! —dijo ella, demasiado apenada. Luego carraspeó, y juntó fuerzas para seguir hablando. Venía bien, no debía echarse atrás—. Sí, sé controlar mi ki de una manera muy básica, es decir, para disminuirlo hasta hacerlo desaparecer o aumentarlo sólo hasta cierto punto. Cuando era pequeña entre todos fueron enseñándome algunas técnicas a modo de juego, y también algo de artes marciales, pero sólo para defensa personal. Practico muy de vez en cuando, cada vez que mi madre insiste en que debo estar preparada para moverme en una ciudad grande como la Capital Central. Aunque, sinceramente, si alguien me atacara no sé cómo reaccionaría. Creo que me paralizaría del miedo.

—¿Y sabes volar? —preguntó Goten, observándola con curiosidad desde su asiento.

—Sí, mi tío me enseñó. Pero no practico desde hace muchos años, así que no sé si aún puedo hacerlo... —contestó, sintiéndose incómoda por la mirada de él. Al momento se dio cuenta de algo: no hablaban de ir a buscar a nadie más, se suponía que tenían un _grupo_ de estudio, ¿o no era así?— ¿Al final sólo seremos nosotros este fin de semana?

—Los demás no pudieron venir esta vez… —comenzó a decir Goten, para ser interrumpido por su amigo.

—Falta una persona más. Estamos yendo a buscarla.

—¿Una…? —se sorprendió el menor de los Son.

Siguieron un par de kilómetros y se detuvieron en un pueblo cercano a la Capital del Sur. La conversación definitivamente había acabado. Goten miraba a su amigo con incredulidad, rogando internamente que no fuera a ocurrir lo que él estaba pensando. Pero sólo podía haber una razón por la cual el de cabellos violetas no le había dicho nada. Durante el aterrizaje, ya no quedaron dudas de a quién venían a buscar, y el joven Son comenzó a enojarse, el trato no había incluido esto. Trunks bajó de la nave, su amigo lo siguió con una expresión extraña en el rostro y Marron no quiso quedarse atrás, así que los acompañó. Lo que vio la dejó pegada al pie de la escalera de descenso, junto a Goten.

Trunks abrió los brazos para recibir a una muchacha que se lanzó sobre él riendo y llamándolo a los gritos. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo parecido al de las películas románticas de la década pasada, y Marron sintió cierta decepción. Ella sabía que no podía ser la única mujer de aquél viaje, incluso la aparición de esa joven debía ser un alivio para su timidez, pero algo en su interior se negó a aceptarlo. Se sintió una egoísta, una acaparadora, una pésima amiga, ya que eso era lo que ella aspiraba a ser de aquél dúo. Miró a Goten y, ciertamente, él no se veía muy contento. Volvió la mirada hacia los que se saludaban, y al observar mejor a la muchacha quedó boquiabierta.

—Vaya, esa muchacha sí que es…

—¿Vulgar? —remató Goten, tratando de terminar el pensamiento, sin ninguna mala intención y con la expresión más inocente del mundo.

—Ehh…yo más bien quería decir "llamativa" —aclaró ella, entre la vergüenza y la risa. No se le había cruzado por la cabeza decir algo tan rudo y él lo largaba al aire como quien decía los buenos días—.

—Oh, sí —concedió él, mirándolos con gesto de cansancio—. Todo en ella lo es.

Se trataba de una joven bastante atractiva y voluptuosa, de pícaros ojos oscuros. Su largo cabello ondulado de color marrón claro caía sobre su top strapless y sus shorts ajustados delineaban sus curvas. Al ser levantada en el aire por el de cabellos violetas durante el abrazo, movió de un lado a otro los pies enfundados en sandalias en plataforma. Marron casi sintió obsceno el mirarla tanto, pero le llamó muchísimo la atención esa chica con las muñecas atiborradas de pulseras y vestida en colores estridentes que ahora se dirigía a saludar efusivamente al otro saiyajin. Luego, la recién llegada centró su atención en ella, cosa que Goten aprovechó para hablar con su amigo en un lugar más apartado.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó indignado—. ¡Tú mismo dijiste que no convenía traer a los demás chicos al viaje!

—Exacto, dije chicos, no chicas. Y antes de que me golpees por decirte que le cancelaras la cita a Beryl —respondió el hijo de Vegeta, adelantándose de manera muy certera a la próxima reacción de su amigo—, te pido que pienses en Marron. No tendrá a nadie con quien conversar y, para colmo, quedaremos como un par de degenerados ante ella y luego ante mi madre. ¡Mejor, piensa en las llaves de ese departamento, una de las habitaciones espera por ti, amigo!

—¿Entonces me has traído a este viaje para hacer de niñera? —Goten acabó de darse cuenta de que su papel en aquél plan no podía ser tan fácil. Después de todo, siempre había sido de esa manera: él era quien hacía el trabajo sucio.

—Sólo serán tres días —confirmó el otro—, y luego, recibirás tu parte de la recompensa. O te lo cambio por dinero, podemos arreglar alguna suma que sea justa para ambos.

—Estás comportándote como un idiota —contestó resignado el saiyajin—, ¿no podías esperar tú también un poco más? Vas a arruinarlo todo…

—¡Claro que no! Mírala, será una buena compañía para Marron —y le señaló a ambas muchachas, que conversaban a varios metros de ellos—. Entre mujeres se entienden más fácilmente, y de esta forma evitaremos momentos incómodos…

* * *

—¡Mírate, pareces una muñequita! —exclamó Ruby luego de las presentaciones correspondientes, mirándola embelesada—. ¡Eres preciosa! Un momento, ¿ese color de cabello es natural?

—Sí, lo es —contestó ella, con las cejas levantadas por la sorpresa por la pregunta—. ¡Ah! Y gracias por los cumplidos, pero tú eres realmente muy bonita, yo sólo vine así nomás, sin arreglarme demasiado.

—¡Justamente, a eso me refiero! Con semejante piel, ¿quién necesita maquillaje?

Marron sólo pudo soltar una risita nerviosa como respuesta, y rogó en su fuero interno para que la lluvia de elogios extraños que estaba recibiendo cesara. No sabía cómo lidiar con esas cosas. Además, en un primer momento se había sentido un poco celosa de esa muchacha por estar tan familiarizada con ambos saiyajines, pero la había tomado desprevenida el arranque de cordialidad de su parte. Ahora no sabía qué pensar. Los dos saiyajines se estaban acercando a ellas, por suerte. Lo mejor era dirigir la conversación a temas más prácticos.

—Nunca nos habíamos visto antes, pero los edificios de la universidad son bastante grandes, ¿verdad? ¿Eres compañera de facultad de Goten o de Trunks? —preguntó con una sonrisa, de a poco iba sintiéndose más segura de sí.

—¿Facultad? —Ruby quedó desconcertada, no entendía lo que le estaba preguntando.

—Sí, me refiero a qué carrera estudias en nuestra universidad —Siguió la rubia con total inocencia.

—¿Universidad, yo? —Ahora sí la otra joven no pudo comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. Estuvo a punto de explotar en ruidosas carcajadas, pero al sentir que Trunks aparecía y le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros en un gesto aparentemente amistoso, supo que debía contenerse.

—Lamento no haberte dado más detalles antes, Marron —explicó él, salvando la situación con lo primero que se le vino a la mente—. Ruby está estudiando para hacer el ingreso a tu carrera —al decir esto, la aludida lo miró tratando de adivinar en qué problema tenían planeado meterse esta vez—, por lo que ella estará a tu cargo. Espero que se lleven muy bien.

—¡Por supuesto! —agregó ésta, tratando de seguir la corriente. En especial, quería evitar que la rubia le hiciera alguna pregunta específica sobre la profesión que supuestamente había elegido, ya que ella ni siquiera había sido informada de cuál era—. ¡Siempre quise hacer esto, desde pequeña! Me levantaba por las mañanas y decía ¡Voy a ser la mejor! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Les patearé a todos el trasero!

Entonces la hija de Krillin y Dieciocho presenció el discurso de motivación vocacional más exaltado y más ambiguo de toda su vida; la otra muchacha entró fácilmente en su papel y se dejó llevar, tal vez demasiado. Mientras Trunks reía por los ademanes exagerados de aquella, Goten sintió que estaban haciendo las cosas con demasiada improvisación, y esto era extraño en el chico de cabello violeta. Tal vez se estaban oxidando y ya habían perdido la habilidad para hacer travesuras. Lamentablemente, no podía pedir que las cosas siguieran exactamente iguales para ellos por siempre…

Ése último fragmento de su reflexión quedaría en el recuerdo para él por mucho tiempo, e iría adquiriendo diversos significados mientras pasaran los años. Ojalá se hubieran quedado congelados en ese instante.

* * *

—Eres igual a tu madre, Goten.

Ruby y Marron alzaron los ojos de lo que estaban leyendo, la primera ansiosa de acotar algo y distraerse un poco, la segunda no puso más de un segundo de atención antes de volver al libro.

—¿A mi madre? ¿Ya estás borracho a esta hora, Trunks? —reaccionó el aludido, sin dejar lo que estaba leyendo—. ¿No recuerdas acaso que permanentemente tengo que estar cortándome el pelo para que no me confundan con mi padre?

—No me refiero a eso, idiota —dijo el de cabello violeta, entre risas. Apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa, dejó de lado el libro abierto que su amigo le había prestado para la sesión de estudio improvisada que estaban teniendo, y así comenzó a explicar su idea—. Te conozco desde siempre, y estoy seguro de que detrás de esa fachada de chico moderno, escondes a un moralista inflexible y anticuado. No lo digo para insultarte, sino para ilustrar un hecho tan cierto como el de que yo soy un egoísta caprichoso. —Ambas muchachas volvieron a mirarlos, abriendo bien grandes los ojos. ¿En qué momento la conversación trivial se había convertido en eso?

—A ver, señor egoísta, ¿en qué te basas para decirme eso? —preguntó algo molesto el joven Son, cayendo en la distracción de su amigo. Pensó que seguro el otro se estaba vengando de él por haber sugerido a viva voz utilizar la tarde entera en comenzar con los estudios, eliminando su posibilidad de escape ante Marron—. ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi madre en tus delirios?

—Bueno, mi teoría es que tu hermano siguió el destino marcado por la señora Milk, pero su carácter no se parece en nada al de ella, sino al contrario. Gohan es una persona de mentalidad muy abierta, capaz de relacionarse con cualquiera sin importar su procedencia o su comportamiento, cosa que sé que a tu madre no le gustaba. Recuerdo que ella llamaba "rebeldes" a sus amigos Iresa y Shapner y le llevó mucho tiempo aceptarlos. Con respecto a _verdadera rebeldía_, Gohan _sí se rebeló_ contra ella a una edad muy temprana en muchos sentidos, para elegir finalmente el seguir con sus estudios, pero nunca lo hubiera hecho si no lo deseaba, estoy seguro. Supongo que él es como tu padre, con el agregado de un desarrollado sentido de los deberes propios de la vida terrícola y con una gran pasión por el estudio y la investigación, en lugar de por las batallas. Pero no se parece en nada a Milk fuera de esas dos cosas.

—¿Has estado fumando algo raro? —dijo el de cabello negro, provocando un ataque de carcajadas en Ruby, y una sonrisa involuntaria en Marron, que fingía seguir en lo suyo.

—¡Claro que no, déjame seguir! Ése es Gohan, pero tú eres lo contrario. Será porque no conociste a tu padre en los primeros años, no lo sé, pero eres igual a Milk. Siempre fuiste algo así como la voz de mi conciencia. Debía arrastrarte, literalmente, a hacer travesuras, y solías enojarte por las cosas que yo hacía. Ahora, finges ser independiente y moderno, pero en el fondo eres un anticuado. Por ejemplo, a veces veo que no te llevas bien con las mujeres demasiado liberales y, a la hora de elegir, prefieres a las más inocentes.

—¡Es cierto! —agregó la chica de pelo castaño—. Aunque Goten, déjame decirte algo, no sabes distinguir entre inocencia y estupidez. —Y se dirigió a Trunks, buscando un cómplice—. ¿Te acuerdas de la última chica con la que salió?

—¡Ah, sí! —recordó éste, divertido—. ¡La que no sabía lo que era una hamburguesa!

—Ohhh, Señor Goten… ¿Esto cómo se come? —dijo imitando la voz aguda y la expresión de eterna sorpresa de la ex novia del muchacho—. ¡Es muy grande para mi tenedor! ¿Tengo que abrir así la boca, Goten?

Esto provocó un ataque de risa en el heredero de Capsule Corp, que fue inmediatamente seguido por el de la misma autora del chiste. Ambos rieron hasta las lágrimas, y Marron tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no sumarse a ellos, porque Goten estaba colorado de furia. Entonces, Trunks tomó una bocanada de aire para seguir hablando antes de que su amigo se levantara de la mesa, ofendido.

—En fin, lo que quiero decir es —recomenzó, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso del dedo índice—, que tu manera de ser en realidad es algo bueno, pero a veces…

—Está bien, ¿ya terminaste de burlarte de mí? —interrumpió el otro saiyajin, indignado—. Lo de esa muchacha, Pares, supongo que fue un error, pero no soy inflexible ni anticuado. Como prueba está el hecho de que soy tu amigo, y para bien o para mal, te sigo en todas las locuras que propones.

—¿O sea que si yo no estuviera a tu alrededor, harías las mismas cosas? —preguntó escéptico el saiyajin.

—Sé quién soy, Trunks. Y seré un chico venido del campo, pero no tengo la mente cerrada como tú dices. He pasado demasiado tiempo metido en tu casa cuando éramos niños como para tener sólo la visión del mundo que quiso imponer mi madre, aún con todas sus buenas intenciones.

—¡Hey! —reaccionó rápidamente el joven, casi a la defensiva—, yo no estaba hablando mal de tu madre, ni nada por el estilo…

—Ya lo sé —respondió Goten con tranquilidad—. Pero reconozco que en muchas cosas ella tiene conceptos equivocados.

Entonces, en la terraza vidriada de la casa de verano favorita de los Briefs, se impuso un silencio prolongado. La conversación había dejado de ser divertida para convertirse en algo más íntimo, por lo que Trunks se quedó mudo, sin saber si el ambiente decaería demasiado si seguía, y por otro lado, ninguna de las dos muchachas quiso seguir escuchando. Los cuatro trataron de poner atención a lo que estaban leyendo, y el ruido del paso de alguna página fue lo único que se pudo oír aparte del de las olas del mar, que estaba tan cercano. Entonces el de cabello violeta volvió al ataque.

—Tú también tienes conceptos erróneos sobre muchas cosas…

—¿Empiezas de nuevo con eso? —saltó Goten de su asiento de manera algo cómica, haciendo que su amigo riera otra vez.

Marron se dirigió a Ruby, preocupada porque ésta no había avanzado ni una página.

—¿Qué tal te está pareciendo? Esto es parte de una materia de segundo año, la cual tengo que rendir en un mes. Lamento no haber sabido antes que vendrías, hubiera traído algo de mi ingreso a la carrera, te hubiera servido mucho más.

—Ehh...No te preocupes —respondió ésta, reprimiendo un bostezo—, me da una idea de lo que me espera en el futuro. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un descanso? —agregó mientras pensaba que con un par de párrafos había tenido más que suficiente—. ¡Bajemos a la playa!

La rubia no tuvo tiempo de responder, inmediatamente fue llevada del brazo hacia la planta baja de la enorme casa. Habían llegado esa misma mañana allí en la nave de Trunks, y apenas había puesto un pie en esa mansión, Marron se había dado cuenta de que las palabras "con vista al mar" allí significaban algo totalmente distinto a lo que eran en Kame House.

Al momento del arribo, la muchacha se había quedado absorta mirando el paisaje desde la elevación en la que estaba ubicada la vivienda, un poco alejada de la costa, pero aún sobre la misma. La playa, que por ser privada estaba únicamente a disposición de ellos, era bastante amplia, con arena extremadamente blanca y fina, y el mar se veía de otro color totalmente diferente al que estaba acostumbrada. Éste océano era de color azul turquesa, casi como el envoltorio del regalo que su tío le había hecho un día antes. No quiso pensar en la reacción de Diecisiete al enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo allí, e inconscientemente había disminuido su ki un poco mientras Trunks daba las gracias a la ama de llaves y al jardinero y les daba el fin de semana libre, para tener algo de privacidad. Ruby correteaba por la arena llamándola a los gritos, y Goten llevaba las cápsulas de todos, que con las suyas hacían una buena cantidad, adentro de la propiedad.

Por otro lado, la casa era gigantesca. La edificación tenía un aire futurista, como todo lo perteneciente a los Briefs, con grandes segmentos vidriados que dejaban ver parte de los lujosos muebles de diseño desde el exterior. Contaba con numerosas habitaciones y baños, una terraza techada y a un costado, por si el mar fuera poco, una piscina de aguas cristalinas y un espacio con reposeras amplias de color blanco, las cuales se veían bien limpias y brillantes. Era obvio que la familia tenía empleados encargados de mantener todo listo para cuando alguien quisiera usar la instalación. Luego Trunks les había mostrado a todos la casa por dentro y les había asignado a cada uno una habitación en el primer piso, cuando a Goten se le ocurrió hacer la sugerencia de usar la tarde para comenzar a repasar los libros. Hasta el momento, Marron estaba pasándola muy bien, el viaje estaba siendo de lo más interesante.

Esa tarde, en la playa, ambas habían extendido una lona sobre la arena, para tomar el sol y luego se dedicaron a repasar sus brazos y piernas con el protector solar. Marron no podía creer que se había animado a sacarse la remera y el short, lo cual había hecho automáticamente mientras Ruby hacía lo mismo. Bueno, suspiró, al fin y al cabo estaban al lado del mar, no tenía sentido quedarse con la ropa puesta. Pero saber que estaría al descubierto ante las miradas de Goten y Trunks, con lo que ella consideraba su insulsa delgadez, su pequeño busto, sus piernas pálidas o su bikini simple de color rosa claro, la puso muy nerviosa.

—Ahora dime —saltó al ataque la de pelo castaño con ansiedad, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—, me muero de la curiosidad por saberlo: ¿Quién eres? ¿La hija de algún miembro de la junta directiva de Capsule Corp.?

—No —respondió la rubia con una sonrisa. Esperaba que fuera a preguntarle algo así, debido a que estaba acompañando a los dos muchachos—, nada más lejos de eso…

—Entonces —la otra avanzó un poco hacia ella, en actitud confidencial—, ¿eres pariente de algún político influyente del círculo del Rey del Mundo?

—Jajaja… —Marron no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar—. ¡Claro que no!

—¿En serio? —dijo Ruby, bastante asombrada, mientras dejaba el envase del protector solar a un lado—. No lo entiendo, tienes aspecto de ser alguien muy importante. Algo tiene que haber en ti.

La muchacha la miró sorprendida por un momento antes de contestar. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella? ¿Qué clase de planteo era ése?

—No —respondió, por fin—, yo simplemente soy la hija de un amigo de la infancia de la Señora Bulma Briefs. No soy el tipo de chicas que siempre están alrededor de Trunks y Goten —aclaró, deseando en el fondo de su ser que eso fuera cierto. Repentinamente su cabeza había traído el recuerdo de las fans de los dos saiyajines.

—Ahhh… —comprendió finalmente Ruby—. Entonces viene por ese lado. —Y al ver que la rubia la miraba extrañada de nuevo, se decidió a explicarle—. Conozco lo suficiente a esos dos como para horrorizarme de que ya llevemos casi medio día por aquí, y la casa aún no esté patas arriba. Es más, nos hemos sentado tranquilamente a leer y a tener conversaciones sin sentido, sin que hubiera alcohol de por medio. O tú eres la princesa de algún lugar lejano y la furia de tu padre es legendaria, o estos chicos están gravemente enfermos.

Marron no pudo evitar reír ante la lógica de aquella muchacha, en realidad el príncipe con el padre temible debía ser Trunks.

—Lamento haber dado una imagen errónea —se disculpó divertida—, pero fueron ellos mismos los que dijeron desde un principio que este viaje sería para estudiar y nada más.

En ese momento, la de pelo castaño sintió que no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero antes de tener tiempo de seguir con el interrogatorio, aparecieron ambos chicos en traje de baño y con una pelota de voley.

Ellas voltearon a verlos, y Marron sintió que con semejante _panorama_ iba a tener un sangrado nasal gigantesco al estilo Roshi.

—¡Chicas, miren lo que encontramos en la casa! —dijo Trunks, que era quien llevaba la pelota—. ¡Juguemos un rato!

Ella pensó, alarmada, que no podían intentar algo así delante de la otra joven. Era obvio que la pelota no soportaría la fuerza excesiva en los golpes de los saiyajines y se rompería a la primera de cambio. Goten corrió para ubicarse velozmente detrás de ellas, para luego alzar los brazos, expectante y feliz.

—¡Tíramela, tíramela!

La hija de Krillin quedó sorprendida, ¿acaso no se daban cuenta de que estaban por hacer el ridículo delante de su otra amiga? ¿O es que ella sabía de su verdadera naturaleza? Quiso decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió qué. ¿Cómo hacer una advertencia que sólo ellos entendieran? Mejor dicho, ¿cómo hacer para que ellos entendieran lo que estaba tratando de decirles? No tardó en sumarse Ruby a la petición del exaltado Goten, a los saltos y con los brazos también en alto.

—¡No! ¡A mí! ¡Tíramela a mí!

El joven de cabello lila rió, realmente era divertido verlos a ambos compitiendo como si fueran dos perritos por una galleta, y lanzó la pelota al aire para golpearla en un saque alto. Marron cerró los ojos, esperando el sonido de la explosión del objeto, pero los segundos pasaron y no ocurrió nada. La curiosidad la llevó a querer ver qué había pasado, y estuvo a tiempo de presenciar cómo Goten recibía el saque y lo interceptaba de manera magistral, enviándolo de vuelta a su amigo, quien la dejó escapar porque prefirió beber de una de las botellas de agua que las dos muchachas habían traído con ellas.

—¡Ah, hiciste trampa! —se quejó Ruby, molesta—. ¡No es justo! ¡Es imposible que seas tan rápido! ¡No se puede jugar con ustedes, no hay forma de ganarles!

La única respuesta que obtuvo del joven fue una risa inocente, con la mano detrás de la nuca, gesto que lo hacía parecerse aún más a su padre. A su vez, con el fin de aliviar el calor, Trunks se arrojó el resto del líquido de la botella en la cara y el pelo, con leves movimientos del cuello hacia un lado y otro para permitir que el agua llegara a toda su cabeza. Semejante acto hizo que las mejillas de Marron se pusieran al rojo vivo y la hicieran desear salir corriendo de allí. Por suerte, no lo había hecho, pero en su lugar se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándolo con la mandíbula casi a nivel del suelo. Cerró su boca antes de que alguien la viera, y tomó el pote de protector solar que estaba sobre la lona en la arena, para vaciarlo sobre su rostro. Debía tapar ese vergonzoso color en su cara, o ellos pensarían que era una más de esas locas que los perseguían por los pasillos de la Universidad. Una vez hecho esto, se masajeó frenéticamente la zona de los pómulos con la crema y se alejó para ver en qué estado había quedado realmente la pelota. Volvió a sorprenderse: estaba intacta. Tal vez la respuesta de todo estaba en el logo azul de Capsule Corp que la adornaba.

—Era mía originalmente.

La joven se sobresaltó, Trunks estaba a su espalda hablando. No lo había sentido venir. Él siguió su explicación.

—Por eso no se rompió. Esta pelota fue uno de los tantos juguetes que mi abuelo creó especialmente para mí. Cuando era niño sufría mucho al no poder jugar normalmente con mis compañeros de la escuela sin que no quedara nada en pie. Una vez, recuerdo que al encestar una pelota en un partido de básquet, el poste donde estaba la canasta se dobló y cayó encima de la cancha. Por suerte, nadie salió herido, y se echó la culpa a la administración por mal mantenimiento, pero yo tenía seis años y quedé muy apenado. Luego de eso, hice un esfuerzo enorme por controlar mi poder físico, sin ningún buen resultado, por eso con el tiempo mis compañeros empezaron a creer que me perseguía la mala suerte y dejaron de invitarme a participar con ellos.

Marron no pudo evitar el deseo de mirarlo, ¡se lo oía tan triste! Él estaba de espaldas, observando a Goten y Ruby ir hacia la casa acusándose de "tramposo" y de "lenta tortuga" respectivamente.

—Entonces, mi abuelo diseñó ésta pelota, y distribuyó como muestras gratis centenares de la misma en todos los colegios y clubes deportivos de la Capital del Oeste. Nunca más volví a tener problemas, sólo debía asegurarme de que se usaran las pelotas con el logo impreso; además, con el tiempo aprendí a controlar mi fuerza para no dañar a nadie —y volteó a mirarla, sonriente—. Pero, si no hubiera sido por él, mis diferencias con el resto de las personas de mi edad hubieran sido más notorias.

Marron le sonrió a su vez, con ternura, y pensó que no era mala suerte lo que él tenía, sino todo lo contrario. Había tenido la fortuna de conocer a sus abuelos, y éstos habían sido personas adorables. Los recordaba de las pocas veces que había ido a Capsule Corp, y sentía que en algún lugar estarían sus propios abuelos, cocinando cupcakes e inventando juguetes para ella, aunque no la conocieran. Lamentablemente, sus sueños infantiles de una enorme familia sólo habían sido posibles considerando a los Guerreros Z como sus tíos. Tío Yamcha, tíos Ten y Chaos, abuelito Roshi… Ésa había sido su única familia, hasta el momento en que había aparecido Diecisiete, su verdadero tío, que se enojaba cuando hablaba de los demás con ese mismo título. Volvió a sonreír con el recuerdo, ausente de su entorno, pero algo la trajo de vuelta al presente.

Estaba sintiendo la intensa mirada de Trunks sobre ella. Él la observaba fijamente. En dos zancadas estuvo frente a ella, con un gesto imposible de definir para la muchacha. Iba a dar un paso atrás, inhibida por la invasión de su espacio personal, cuando él hizo algo más: le tomó del rostro con ambas manos y acarició sus mejillas de manera decidida, recorriéndolas con los pulgares en círculos. Listo. Con esto la pobre chica quedó en blanco.

La sensación recibida por las terminales nerviosas de su rostro fue transmitida en forma de impulsos eléctricos, que fueron hacia la médula espinal y desde allí directo hacia la corteza cerebral, haciendo saltar todas las alarmas de su sistema límbico y provocando la convocatoria a una reunión de emergencia entre las pocas neuronas que le quedaban activas en ese instante.

—_¡Atención! ¡Atención!_

—_Está tocándola, ¡necesitamos un plan de contingencia! ¡Repito, un plan de contingencia!_

—_Sugiero la huída inmediata._

—_Imposible, no estamos frente a un humano común y corriente._

—_Yo digo que es momento de un desmayo instantáneo._

—_¡Muy tarde! ¡Él está hablando! ¡Está diciéndonos algo!_

—Tienes toda la cara llena de protector solar —explicó él entre risas, mientras le sacaba los restos de producto de la piel con movimientos enérgicos de sus pulgares—, te has excedido un poco, ¿no crees?

Ella lo miró anonadada, pensando en quién estaba hablando de excederse realmente, y él apenas terminó con la tarea, la soltó y se alejó. Goten fue al encuentro de su amigo, preocupado.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—Nada. Tenía una máscara de crema encima, no la iba a dejar así sin decirle algo —pero el joven Son aún le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria—. ¿Qué? ¡No es mi culpa que ella sea tan tímida!

—Tú mismo dijiste que era yo quien debía encargarme de ella y por eso no me dejaste traer a mi acompañante aquí. Creo que estás olvidándote de tu propio plan, Trunks —sentenció su amigo, con gesto serio—. Vas a arruinarlo todo.

—¡Claro que no! —reaccionó el otro, llevándolo un poco más lejos para que la chica no los escuchara—. No me he olvidado. Estoy tranquilo, que es diferente, porque éste es MI plan, y sé que funcionará.

Goten se dio cuenta de que había tocado el orgullo del saiyajin, ése que era marca registrada de Vegeta pero también corría en las venas de su hijo. Y cuando eso ocurría, era seguro que estaban perdidos.

—Me retracto —respondió, cruzándose de brazos—. No es que te hayas olvidado del plan, sino que el exceso de testosterona te está quemando el cerebro…

Error. Acababa de echar leña al fuego. Pero el hijo de Goku estaba realmente molesto, debía hacer de niñera y no sabía ni siquiera cómo empezar. Para colmo, no sólo debía impedir que Marron se diera cuenta de que la estaban utilizando, sino que debía protegerla de las manos del mismo autor de ese plan estrafalario. Estaba indignado, y con mucha razón.

—¿Quién lo diría? —susurró Trunks. La expresión de su rostro había cambiado por completo. Se veía siniestro—. Es toda una sorpresa que sepas el significado de una palabra como testosterona…

—¿Acaso estás tratándome de idiota? —saltó el otro, mosqueado.

—¡Todo lo contrario! —exclamó avanzando hacia él sin perder la cara de enojo mal disimulado—. ¡Estoy siendo amable contigo! Usé un nivel muy bajo de sarcasmo, para asegurarme de que incluso alguien como tú pueda captarlo…

Esto terminó de provocar a su amigo. Ambos muchachos estaban a punto de trenzarse en una pelea a puño limpio, y Marron al verlos así no entendió nada. ¿Qué era esa tensión entre ellos? ¿No estaban por relajarse con un partido de vóley? ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

—Estem… —dijo la rubia, y carraspeó antes de elevar la voz para que los jóvenes, que se medían con la mirada, le prestaran atención—. Vamos a resolver esto de una manera civilizada, ¿sí? —Nadie dio muestras de haberla escuchado—. _¿Por favor?_

—Ah, niña… —se quejó Ruby por lo bajo, tirándole un puñado de pochoclo—. Me arruinas toda la diversión…

Ella tragó saliva y la miró. La muchacha estaba sentada en la lona, con un balde de pochoclo, dispuesta a observar la inminente pelea.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó la hija de Krillin, sobresaltada.

—De la cocina —contestó, con la mayor naturalidad—. Traje varios desde mi casa, en una cápsula, ¿no los viste? Son instantáneos, los pones en el microondas y en pocos minutos están listos. Tuve tiempo de ir a preparar éste y volver mientras tú hablabas con Trunks.

Ella respiró aliviada, entonces eso significaba que no la había visto meter la pata con el heredero de Capsule Corp y el asunto del protector solar. Al fin y al cabo, no sabía si ellos eran pareja o no, y lo último que deseaba era despertar los celos de nadie.

—Está bien —cedió Goten, al recordar su papel de niñero—, vamos a ver quién es el mejor con un desafío de vóley.

—¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo? —exclamó Trunks, molesto—. ¡Tengamos un enfrentamiento como corresponde!

El hijo de Goku no supo qué contestarle. Pensó que su amigo realmente tenía razón, y su propia sangre clamaba por una buena lucha, pero aún había una vocecita en su cabeza diciéndole que se contuviera.

—Está bien —dijo por fin el de cabello violeta, con una nueva idea. La casa estaba detrás de ellos y no podían destrozarla así como así. No esta vez. Sólo tenía que agregarle un poco de adrenalina al asunto—. El equipo que pierda hará toda la limpieza durante el fin de semana en lugar de los home robots.

—¿Equipo? —reaccionó la de pelo castaño—. ¡Oigan! ¡No nos metan a nosotras en esto!

—¡Es cierto, Trunks! Tu amiga tiene miedo de perder…ten compasión de ella —expresó el joven Son con una falsa expresión de pena, demostrando que sí sabía hacer uso de la ironía.

—¿Quién ha dicho algo sobre tener miedo? —gritó ésta, y de un salto se puso de pie, para ir a ubicarse al lado de su compañero de equipo—. ¡Acepto la apuesta!

Ante el nuevo giro de los acontecimientos, Marron se vio obligada a tomar su lugar al lado de Goten. Una vez que ellos ubicaron la red en los postes sobre la arena destinados a tal fin, comenzó el juego. Fue un enfrentamiento muy reñido, con una gran demostración de habilidades por parte de los contrincantes…pero Marron y Ruby no llegaron a tocar la pelota en ningún momento. Jugaron sólo Goten y Trunks, ellas ni siquiera pudieron ver los saques, debido a su extrema velocidad. La muchacha de pelo castaño demostró estar encantada con el ritmo frenético que habían adoptado los movimientos de su compañero, pero la rubia llegó a temer por su integridad física. ¡Esos dos se habían vuelto locos! ¡Estaban haciendo algo demasiado peligroso, y ambas estaban ubicadas en el medio de todo! Mientras una temblaba y la otra daba saltitos de excitación, un pequeño descuido por parte del joven Son definió el partido. Ganó Trunks.

—Lo lamento —dijo el de cabello negro, bastante apenado, mientras los del otro equipo festejaban—, te metí en esto sin pensarlo bien…

—No te preocupes —respondió la rubia con una sonrisa de alivio por verse librada del peligro—, me alegro realmente de que el ambiente se haya distendido y nos podamos divertir todos juntos.

Y con precaución, pero sin detenerse, se alejó del área del juego, no fuera a ocurrírsele a su compañero de equipo pedir una revancha.

—Escucha, Marron —alcanzó a decir Trunks—, no estás obligada a hacer nada. Esto fue algo entre Goten y yo.

—¿Eh? —al oír eso, la hija de Krillin tuvo una revolución interna. Su sentido del honor se sintió tocado, y un enorme volcán hizo erupción dentro de su cabeza. Se encontró respondiendo automáticamente—. ¡No, insisto! ¡Voy a pagarte mi deuda de honor, eso es lo que corresponde! —y agregó, más calmada, al ver que el chico la observaba con los ojos bien abiertos—: He sido testigo de suficientes apuestas en Kame House como para saber que estas cosas funcionan así.

—¿Deuda de…honor? —dijo, sin entender nada—. ¡Vaya! Eres una chica bastante interesante, después de todo —concluyó él, y le guiñó un ojo antes de volver con los demás.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, algo ofendida. ¿Qué había querido decir con ese "después de todo"?

* * *

Más tarde, una vez que bajó el sol y la playa quedó a oscuras, Trunks prendió las luces de la casa y las del exterior. Las dos chicas nuevamente se quedaron sin habla al ver la belleza del paisaje nocturno con el efecto de las luces. Pero lo poético del momento se perdió definitivamente cuando el rugido de los estómagos de ambos saiyajines cruzó el aire.

—Creo que será mejor que vayamos pensando en la cena —dijo Goten, con la misma sonrisa traviesa de cuando era un niño.

—Iré a ver los ingredientes —agregó Marron—, así sabremos con qué contamos.

Él se dio cuenta de que ésa era una excelente oportunidad de mantenerla bajo control. Lo único que debía hacer era distraerla y no dejarla acercarse a Ruby y a Trunks. Esos dos ya empezaban a lanzarse miradas_ extrañas_, y todo podía irse al diablo en cuestión de minutos.

Por ser el primer día, decidieron hacer hamburguesas con papas. _Toneladas de hamburguesas con su porción respectiva de papas._

—¿Sabes cocinar? —exclamó con grata sorpresa el joven Son, mientras se encargaba de lavar y cortar los ingredientes. Trunks y Ruby estaban en la sala de estar con una consola de videojuegos conectada al enorme televisor LCD.

—Sí, un poco —respondió ella, al tiempo que buscaba los utensilios de cocina—. Pero esto no es la gran cosa, son sólo hamburguesas. También puedo hacer guisos y amasar pastas con diferentes combinaciones de salsas. Son lo que más me gusta hacer. Mamá se enoja, ya que dice que ésas no son comidas con las que voy a manejarme en un ambiente de categoría, que debería acostumbrar mi paladar a otras cosas, pero al fin y al cabo no puedo evitarlo. ¿Y tú, sabes cocinar alguna cosa?

—No, ni un huevo frito puedo hacer —confesó él, con una risita—. Mi madre se ponía furiosa cada vez que intentaba acercarme a la cocina. Ése era su terreno. Cuando Videl empezó a salir con Gohan y quiso aprender a cocinarle, fue como si hubiera una declaración de guerra en casa. Por algunos meses, mi hermano y yo fuimos obligados a comer todos los días con los ojos vendados el doble de ración, una cocinada por mi madre y la otra por Videl. Debíamos darle una puntuación a cada plato, y la que obtuviera el menor puntaje nos castigaba de una manera o de otra. Al principio era sólo el almuerzo, pero luego la competencia se extendió a la merienda y la cena, y un día nos encontramos con que Videl ya no se iba a su casa a dormir, sino que se quedaba con mi madre preparando más y más comida para el desayuno. Cuando finalmente mi madre se rindió y le enseñó a cocinar como era debido, nosotros nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos al borde de la obesidad. Y créeme, para nosotros eso es demasiado.

Ella trató de mantenerse seria, ya que lo que el chico de cabello negro le estaba contando era algo bastante desagradable, pero le resultó bastante difícil. Goten se dio cuenta de esto.

—Oh, no hay problema —Le dijo, sereno, sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo—. Puedes reírte si lo deseas. No te contengas.

Con eso ella no pudo resistir más y estalló en carcajadas. No pudo dejar de reírse por un buen rato, incluso tuvo que sentarse en el piso. Él la miró, sorprendido. No había imaginado que ella también fuera capaz de reírse así. Aunque, prefería sus carcajadas a cualquiera de las risas normales de chicas como Ruby y Beryl. Al sentirse observada, la rubia lo malinterpretó.

—Oh, lo siento mucho —pudo decir, entre risas, sentada al lado del enorme mueble bajo mesada—. ¡De verdad, lamento que te haya ocurrido eso! —y apenas terminó de decirlo se dobló de la risa otra vez.

—Ya dije que no hay problema —respondió él, sintiendo que un ligero calor le subía a las mejillas...

El muchacho terminó rápido de cortar los ingredientes, y ella los cocinó en los enormes utensilios de cocina que encontró allí. ¡No había nada pequeño en esa alacena! Obviamente, el apetito saiyajin había influenciado los hábitos de aquella familia hasta ese punto, pero las sartenes y las freidoras de gran tamaño resultaron de mucha utilidad por la cantidad industrial de comida que terminaron preparando.

Durante la cena, el joven Son volvió a hablar de estudios. Prometió que al día siguiente avanzarían mucho más, ya que dedicarían mucho más tiempo a los libros, lo que provocó que Ruby se atragantara y que Trunks le enviara a él una mirada asesina. Definitivamente, se había metido demasiado en el papel de niñero. Por otro lado, la hija de Krillin no terminó de salir de su asombro, cuando después de arrasar con la mayor parte de la cena, ambos muchachos se lanzaron sobre unos gigantescos potes de helado traídos desde la Capital del Oeste en el viaje. Ruby, en cambio, ni se inmutó al verlos. ¿Estaría mucho más habituada a eso, o realmente sabía la razón por la que ellos eran así? No podía cometer la imprudencia de preguntárselo, porque tal vez ella le terminaría revelando el secreto sin querer.

—Bueno, creo que ya es tiempo de ir a la cama —exclamó la de pelo castaño luego de un rato, desperezándose en la silla—. Estoy algo cansada.

—Iré también —dijo Trunks, al recibir una ligera patada en el tobillo por parte de la chica. No significaba más que un roce para él, pero había sido útil para hacerle entender la indirecta. Se levantó de la mesa siguiendo a su compañera y se despidió—. Hasta mañana, chicos.

Entonces ellos quedaron solos, en un silencio algo incómodo. Ambos hicieron el movimiento de empezar a levantar su plato y el del otro a la vez, pero Goten se detuvo a tiempo de que su mano tocara la de ella. Aun así, quedaron enfrentados y demasiado cerca uno del otro. Los dos se apartaron para seguir con el resto de las cosas de la mesa, evitando mirarse. Si lo hubieran hecho, se habrían dado cuenta de que tenían la cara cubierta por el mismo tono de rojo.

Una vez que pusieron todo en el lavaplatos, Goten se quedó mirando pensativo hacia un rincón de la enorme cocina.

—Marron… ¿Crees que dentro del trato hayan incluido el que no utilicemos el lavavajillas?

Entonces los dos sonrieron, como si fueran niños a punto de hacer una travesura.

* * *

—¿Y bien? —dijo Trunks, al llegar a la puerta de su habitación—. Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?

Ella lo empujó hacia adentro de la pieza, molesta, y cerró la puerta.

—¿No puedes siquiera imaginarlo? —respondió con los brazos en jarra—. ¡Hay demasiadas cosas extrañas en este viaje! ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Él respiró hondo y se acercó a ella. Pensó que era obvio que ella iba a protestar en algún momento. Bastante bien se había portado el día entero.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho antes —expresó algo arrepentido—. Sinceramente, no pensé en que vinieras con nosotros hasta último momento. Sentí que me iba a aburrir demasiado aquí.

—¿Cómo? —reaccionó la castaña ofendida—. ¿Así que ahora soy tu instrumento de diversión? ¡Suficiente! —Volteó para abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación—. ¡Llamaré a un taxi y me iré de aquí ahora mismo!

—¡No, espera! —pidió él, con gesto de cansancio, mientras le cerraba la puerta para que no se fuera—. ¡Sabes a lo que realmente me refiero! ¡No te enojes! Te lo explicaré, ¿sí?

—Bien, estoy escuchando —cedió ella, aún molesta, al tiempo que sacaba su celular del bolsillo del short—. Pero iré marcando el número de la central de taxis, porque presiento que lo que me vas a decir hará que salga huyendo de aquí.

—En realidad, para resumirlo, se trata de una apuesta con mi madre por el departamento del distrito cinco. Si te quedas, te daré los detalles.

De la sorpresa, a ella se le cayó el teléfono al piso.

—¡No! —exclamó, con las manos juntas sobre la boca. No podía creerlo—. ¿En serio? ¡Ustedes los Briefs son terribles! ¿Qué ocurrirá con esa pobre muchacha?

—No es para tanto, la idea es que nadie salga lastimado de aquí —agregó él, rascándose con una mano la parte de atrás del cuello. Se sentía incómodo. Sonaba muy mal lo que estaban haciendo si lo ponía en palabras—. Ése es precisamente el desafío.

—Aun así… —reflexionó la joven, tratando de no sentir tanto rechazo ante la idea—. Deben tener mucho tiempo libre ustedes para ponerse a pensar en cosas como ésa.

—Como sea, ¿te quedarás? —pidió el de cabellos lilas, levantando ambas cejas y poniendo cara de inocente—. Será muy extraño si estamos los dos solos con ella —Tuvo que agregar, ya que ella lo seguía mirando con cara de que no estaba de acuerdo con aquello, y había abierto de nuevo la puerta. Ningún avance. Bueno, entonces usaría el último recurso—. Mira que te daré una compensación por no haberte prevenido sobre esto…

El saiyajin había dicho esto último con su mejor sonrisa seductora. Como respuesta, ella sonrió también, y cerró la puerta con el tacón de su sandalia.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Goten y Marron fueron por ese mismo pasillo conversando. El lavavajillas les había ahorrado bastante tiempo, por lo que se habían puesto a hablar de todo un poco. La charla había llegado a los asuntos de la universidad, y mientras criticaban a un profesor que tenían en común se dieron cuenta de que ambos usaban el mismo libro de texto.

—No puedo creer que tú sí lo tengas —comentó ella—. ¡Lo busqué por todos lados y ya estaba agotado! Todos mis compañeros usan fotocopias, no soy la única, pero es un libro tan interesante que me gustaría tenerlo en original.

—Bueno, yo sólo lo tengo porque lo "heredé" de Gohan, pero me parece de lo más aburrido —contestó el saiyajin, animado. Al final sí había resultado entretenido el trabajo de niñero—. Deberías hablar con él, a lo mejor te lo consiga o te regale éste cuando yo termine de usarlo. Tiene una biblioteca gigantesca en su casa con toda clase de libros, desde los más comunes hasta los más antiguos y extraños, deberías verla. —Y llegaron a la habitación de él—. Aquí está, sé que mi madre lo puso en una de las tantas cápsulas que traje.

Con toda tranquilidad, entró a buscarla en uno de los cajones de un mueble y dejó la puerta abierta de la habitación. Marron sin pensarlo ingresó también, ya estaban en confianza. Pero, de pronto se oyó un grito de mujer que los puso en alerta a ambos. ¡Ésa había sido la voz de Ruby! Se miraron, sin saber qué hacer, pero inmediatamente sintieron una risa amortiguada por la pared. ¡Estaba allí al lado! Ella se dio cuenta de que la habitación de donde había venido el sonido era la del chico de pelo violeta, al tiempo que el grito de "sí" se repetía una y otra vez, con un ritmo frenético. Goten se indignó. ¿En qué estaría pensando Trunks? ¿Acaso él no sentía que ellos estaban allí? El ki de Marron estaba muy bajo, pero aún así…

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron por un segundo, y los apartaron al ver que estaban igual de ruborizados. Los gritos no se detuvieron, y ella cayó en la cuenta de que todo ese día había sido bizarro. No había estudiado más de una página, y el único que parecía interesado en avanzar con eso era Goten, cosa que podía explicar la enorme tensión entre él y el heredero de Capsule Corp. Y lo que le había dicho esa chica por la tarde era muy sospechoso. ¿Acaso no había venido por la misma razón que ella? Era muy extraño, pero sólo podía pensar en que todo llevaba a una sola cosa.

—Goten —comenzó a decir, con la voz apagada—, esto no es ningún viaje de estudio, ¿verdad?

Él la miró sintiéndose culpable. Los gritos de fondo le dieron a la situación un tinte aún más extraño.

—Así es. Lo siento mucho…

Entonces el peor de los pensamientos cruzó por la mente de la rubia. Recordó a todas aquellas chicas que morían por meterse dentro de los pantalones de aquellos dos, que hacían cualquier cosa por estar cerca de ellos… ¡Ella no era una más! Ahora estaba totalmente segura de eso, pero ya era tarde. Estaba metida en un lío, y bien hasta el cuello. Quiso huir, y esta vez las piernas sí le hicieron caso, aunque no pudo avanzar ni dos pasos. Goten estuvo delante de ella en un instante gracias al uso de su gran velocidad, y la detuvo del brazo con cara de desesperación. ¿Acaso ése era el precio que ella tendría que pagar por el viaje hasta allí?

Él quiso darle una explicación, porque había visto que ella había malentendido todo, pero al detenerla en la puerta de la habitación se dio cuenta de que acababa de empeorar las cosas y tuvo que dejarla ir. Lo que había visto en los ojos de ella había sido verdadero terror. Usar su ventaja física en una situación así sólo le había dado el mensaje equivocado._"Ahora no podrás escapar de aquí"_. Seguro que eso era lo que ella había interpretado de su gesto. Se la veía realmente asustada, y era por su culpa. ¡Debía cuidarla por tres días, ése era su único trabajo, y en menos de veinticuatro horas ya lo había arruinado todo! Se había confiado demasiado al dejarla ir hasta allí. Marron era una muchacha inocente, igual a él cuando había terminado la educación con su madre en Monte Paoz para comenzar la preparatoria en el Orange Star High School. De no ser por la presencia de Trunks allí, él la habría pasado horrible. Las costumbres de la gente de su edad en una metrópoli como Ciudad Satán eran muy diferentes a las suyas, y el shock había sido demasiado grande. Recordó la expresión de Marron de hacía un momento, él había visto esos ojos antes. Había sido al mirarse al espejo del baño del Orange Star durante el primer día de clases, ¡ésos habían sido sus propios ojos!

Ya no recordó el plan de Trunks, ni las llaves del departamento, ni la apuesta con Bulma y Dieciocho. Decidió que debía encontrar a la rubia y decirle cómo habían sido realmente las cosas, sin importar cuánto tiempo le llevara. Pero al recorrer toda la casa, sin resultados, se dio cuenta de que no sería tan fácil. El ki de la chica había desaparecido del todo.

* * *

Varias horas después, Ruby entró a la cocina tarareando una canción, descalza y con una remera de Trunks como única vestimenta. Sacó un mini bar de una cápsula y lo comenzó a llenar con bebidas del refrigerador grande. Una vez hecho esto, volvió a guardarlo. Luego abrió la alacena y metió en cápsulas toda la comida chatarra que encontró. Por último, sacó varias varillas de pan, dispuesta a preparar sándwiches con éstas. Ubicó en la mesada todos los ingredientes que necesitaría, lo único que le faltaba era un cuchillo para partir el pan y algo con qué untarle la mayonesa. Como no sabía en dónde podía encontrarlos, empezó a abrir una por una las puertas del mueble bajo mesada. En uno de aquellos intentos, se encontró con Marron metida dentro del espacio reducido del mueble. Estaba hecha un ovillo, y no tenía buena pinta.

Luego del susto inicial, se sentó en el suelo para observarla mejor. Parecía muerta. ¡Ya sabía ella que todo aquello no podía terminar bien! ¡Nunca debió quedarse a participar de ese plan de locos! Trunks era millonario y Goten era pariente de Mister Satán, ¡pero ella era una pobretona sin nombre! ¡No había manera de salvarse de ésta! Comenzó a desesperarse, y se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras hacía fuerzas para no llorar. Pobre princesita. Esos dos eran demasiado torpes, seguro ella había terminado asustándose por algo y al esconderse allí había muerto de asfixia.

Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas ansiosamente de un lado a otro de la cocina, pensando en si era mejor decirles algo a los chicos, o salir huyendo de allí por su propia cuenta antes de que llegara a policía. Volvió al piso y se acercó más al mueble abierto. Era realmente una pena que una muchacha tan bonita y dulce como ésa hubiera terminado de una manera tan horrible. Se despidió de ella con un susurro, y le acomodó un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja, cuando Marron despertó con un sobresalto.

La rubia pegó un grito e intentó levantarse por reflejo pero se golpeó la cabeza con el mueble y la castaña dio un alarido y retrocedió arrastrándose rápidamente por el suelo con ayuda de sus manos. Ambas se habían llevado un susto horrible, la primera por pensar que había sido descubierta y la segunda por ver a un supuesto muerto volver a la vida.

—¿Qué demonios haces ahí adentro? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—¡Habla más bajo! —respondió la otra, aterrorizada aun. Entonces al ver a la otra chica el reproche le salió sin pensarlo —. ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan ruidosa?

—¿Eh? —Ruby creyó que le estaba hablando del grito de hacía un momento, y se ofendió—. ¡Esta es mi forma de ser, así que te la aguantas! ¿Y quién te manda a meterte en ese lugar? —Se levantó y siguió buscando en otros muebles lo que necesitaba—. ¿Vas a seguir allí adentro, no piensas salir?

—Ehhh…No, prefiero quedarme un poco más aquí.

En el momento en que Goten la había tomado del brazo, ella pensó que ocurriría lo peor. Incluso olvidó que él era el mismo chico que asistía a sus fiestas de cumpleaños desde siempre, el más tierno del planeta, el que junto a su amigo llenaba de juegos y diversión la pequeña isla en la que vivía rodeada de personas mayores. El consejo de su madre sobre aumentar su ki y esperar por ella ni siquiera pasó por su mente, de todas maneras no habría sido de ninguna utilidad en caso de realmente necesitarlo. Al ver que él la soltaba, lo único que pudo hacer fue correr. Y así lo hizo sin detenerse, escondiendo su ki completamente, esperando que eso le diera alguna ventaja. Pero no había visto ningún vecino de la propiedad cuando viajaban hacia allí, y si había alguno, seguro que se encontraba demasiado lejos. Había desechado la idea de pedir ayuda por el momento, sólo le quedaba esconderse. Entonces había llegado allí, y sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida. Al despertar, todo fue dolorosamente claro. Era obvio que nadie pensaba tocarle un pelo, la idea del viaje no era del todo inocente, pero ella definitivamente había exagerado. ¡Debería haber escuchado la explicación que Goten tenía para darle! Entonces se sintió demasiado avergonzada para salir. Simplemente se acurrucó y esperó que las consecuencias no fueran tan terribles.

—Bueno, entonces yo seguiré con lo que vine a hacer —dijo Ruby, aún molesta—. Si no llevo rápido esta comida, Trunks vendrá hasta aquí y no creo que quieras que te vea en ese estado, ¿o sí?

—Como quieras —susurró ella, resignada.

—¿Tienes idea de dónde puedo encontrar un cuchillo de untar? —preguntó sosteniendo una de las varillas de pan, y apretándola para ver si estaba blanda.

—Aquí al lado está, en el primer cajón —respondió, sacando la mano para señalar hacia su izquierda.

—Bueno, gracias —expresó, sonriente, y se puso a hacer lo suyo. Luego de un momento, el silencio y la curiosidad fueron demasiado para ella, y tuvo que entablar conversación de nuevo—. ¿Me vas a decir qué fue lo que te sucedió o vas a seguir refunfuñando ahí adentro?

Otro silencio. La de pelo castaño sintió que esa excesiva vergüenza de la rubia era una molestia, le había hecho una pregunta, ¡lo menos que podía hacer era responder!

—Lo sé todo —contestó por fin—. Bueno, no sé si todo, al menos el hecho de que no estoy aquí para participar en ningún grupo de estudio, y que tanto Goten como Trunks me mintieron para que viniera con ustedes.

—Ahhh… ¿Entonces por eso estás metida allí adentro? Es una reacción un poco extraña, déjame decirte. Cuando yo me enteré, hace algunas horas, lo primero que quise hacer fue volverme a mi casa. No es que quiera influir en ti, pero al menos mi opción fue mucho menos peligrosa que la tuya. Cuando te vi pensé que habías muerto de asfixia, ¿sabes?

—No… No fue por eso que vine hasta aquí. Creo…que cometí un grave error con Goten. Malinterpreté... _algo_, y ya no puedo volver atrás. No sé cómo pedirle disculpas. Soy de lo peor.

—¿Eh? —preguntó entre risas la castaña—. ¿Qué tú tienes que pedirle disculpas a él?

—No te rías, tengo que hacerlo antes de irme a casa, o si no seré el hazmerreír de Goten, Trunks, nuestras familias, amigos y toda la universidad —y apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas, desconsolada—. Oh, por Kami, estoy segura de que él ya está riéndose de mí. Tú también lo harás.

En ese instante, Ruby volvió al suelo, tenía que mirarla a los ojos. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando de aquella niña.

—¿Qué clase de concepto tienes de nosotros? —preguntó, totalmente indignada—. Es cierto que podemos llegar a ser bastante torpes y cabezas huecas, pero no somos tan idiotas como para ir por ahí contándole a todo el mundo lo que ocurra este fin de semana. ¿Sabes la cantidad de secretos desagradables e increíbles que guardamos entre los tres? ¡Vas a llevarte una buena sorpresa si les das la oportunidad a esos dos, ya lo vas a ver!

No hubo contestación a eso, y la castaña siguió con la preparación de los sándwiches. Luego de un rato, la rubia salió del mueble y se puso de pie, haciendo crujir varios huesos. Se le había deshecho el peinado por lo que dejó su pelo suelto, y las horas que había pasado metida allí en una posición incómoda le dejaron el cuerpo adolorido. Miró a Ruby, y ésta seguía preparando los emparedados… ¡Había más de diez, y eran gigantescos! La chica se veía bastante ofendida, al parecer le había molestado su desconfianza.

—Ehhh… ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? —preguntó, queriendo romper el hielo, con timidez. Se sentía muy culpable.

—No —respondió la otra, cortante.

—Bueno… —dijo, en voz baja. ¡Ella no debía ser la que se disculpara! ¿Por qué los papeles se habían invertido? Suspiró. Intentaría al menos ser amable, la chica lo había sido con ella. Intentaría comenzar una conversación civilizada—. Dime, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que eres la novia de Trunks?

A Ruby se le cayó el cuchillo al piso de la impresión, por lo que tuvo que lavarlo para seguir usándolo.

—¿Eh? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Trunks y yo novios? —dijo extrañada, y estalló en otro de sus ataques de carcajadas.

—¡No! ¡No te rías! ¡Goten me va a encontrar en este lugar y aun no estoy lista para hablar con él!

—Ahhh… —se detuvo, limpiándose las lágrimas con una servilleta de papel—. ¡Entonces no me hagas esos chistes!

—No es ningún chiste. Lo oí todo —Y la enfrentó, decidida.

—¿En serio escuchaste...eso? —preguntó la otra chica, sonrojada por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Ustedes también pueden confiar en mí; no hace falta que lo mantengan en secreto aquí, no se lo contaré a nadie.

—Oh...¡Kami sabe que nosotros no somos más que buenos amigos! —aseguró entre risas Ruby, mientras Marron se preguntaba qué tendría que ver el pobre Dende en todo aquello—. Es muy simple: él me presta su hombro cuando yo tengo problemas amorosos y yo hago lo mismo con él.

Con sólo esas palabras, la rubia entendió todo. Así que ellos eran **esa** clase de amigos. De alguna forma, parecía tener sentido.

—¿Ustedes tienen muchos problemas? —preguntó la hija de Krillin, algo incrédula. No se los veía sufrir demasiado en medio de todas las comodidades y la popularidad que tenían.

—¡Oye, me ofendes! —exclamó, con un gesto temible, y luego se relajó y le dio a la rubia una palmada en el hombro—. No, mentira, no me hagas caso. ¡Claro que sí tenemos problemas! Por ejemplo, la gente por lo general suele dejarse llevar por lo que ve de mí a primera vista, y terminan creyendo que no tengo la capacidad de albergar sentimientos reales por nada. Así, la que termina siendo lastimada soy yo… Y Trunks, bueno… ¡Él es un ser humano como cualquiera! —dijo ante la incredulidad de Marron, para luego dar un vistazo a la enorme cantidad de cápsulas con comida que estaba por llevarse, y sentir que se le formaba una gota de sudor en la frente—. O algo por el estilo… Pero tiene sus grandes dramas, créeme. Como verás, todos aquí estamos atrapados en la imagen que damos ante los demás. Las apariencias no nos ayudan para nada.

—Ya veo… Bueno, quisiera pedirte un último favor —se animó a decir la hija de Krillin, mientras se cruzaba de brazos en un gesto de desprotección que le dio mucha ternura a su interlocutora—. No le digas nada de esto a Trunks, quiero ser yo la que hable con él mañana temprano antes de irme. ¿Puede ser?

—Por supuesto. De todas maneras, él no me dijo nada sino hasta hace un par de horas, así que yo no tengo porqué ir a correr con el chisme —respondió guiñándole un ojo, con diversión—. Bueno, me voy yendo a llevar esto. Ojalá que mañana cuando despierte aún estés aquí.

Marron la miró salir de la cocina con las cápsulas y no dijo nada, todavía estaba muy indecisa. Se había armado una gran confusión en su cabeza. Entonces la muchacha de pelo castaño se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

—Con respecto a la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí —dijo con voz seria, sin mirarla—, es por una apuesta para conseguir las llaves de un departamento para Trunks. Nadie debía tocarte un pelo o hacerte pasar un mal momento. Si le cuentas esto a tu madre, ella se quedará con la propiedad. Tú decides.

La rubia quedó sola en la cocina. El asombro dio paso a la indignación. ¿Su madre sabía de todo aquello? ¿Acaso la estaba cambiando por un departamento? Tuvo que detenerse un segundo, porque sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Respiró profundo y bebió un vaso con agua helada. Debía tomar una decisión, y rápido, en lo que quedaba de aquella noche. Cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas y trató de poner su mente en blanco. En ese momento, le vino a la memoria lo que había dicho su padre aquella mañana:

"_Goten y Trunks serán algo traviesos, pero no dejan de ser buenos chicos…"_

También recordó lo tensa que se encontraba su madre durante el desayuno… ¿Se habría sentido mortificada? ¿Entonces por qué la había dejado hacer ese viaje estúpido? La respuesta vino en forma de otra de las cosas que había dicho Krillin ese mismo día:

"_Le hemos enseñado bien a Marron, ella no hará nada que esté fuera de nuestros valores…"_

¡Era eso! ¡Confiaban en ella! Desde que ella había abandonado Kame House para ir a vivir a los dormitorios de la Universidad de Ciudad Central, su madre había ido disminuyendo su nivel de sobreprotección hacia ella. Lo había hecho muy paulatinamente, pero ella lo había notado. Su padre era el más comprensivo del Universo, y podía hablarle abiertamente, pero el único idioma que Dieciocho había establecido con ella era el de los hechos. Ésta era seguramente una forma de ponerla a prueba. Y ella quería pasarla con éxito. Quería ser adulta también ante los ojos de ellos.

* * *

A las seis de la mañana, Goten volvió a la casa. Había sobrevolado toda la noche el área buscando a Marron. Incluso había pasado a vuelo rasante sobre el mar, para asegurarse de que la muchacha no estuviera en peligro, pero no había obtenido ningún resultado.

Estaba en serios problemas. No quería ni imaginar la posibilidad de que a la rubia le hubiera pasado algo allí afuera, no se lo perdonaría nunca. De todas maneras, no había nada más que él pudiera hacer por el momento, sólo le restaba hablar con Trunks y luego averiguar si de alguna forma ella había logrado volver con su familia.

Se sintió tan cansado y frustrado, que quiso aguardar un poco más para despertar a su amigo con la mala noticia. Primero descansaría en la playa un rato, tomaría un momento para darse valor, y luego comenzaría con el proceso de pedirle disculpas a todo el mundo y aceptar la responsabilidad.

Fue a la cocina y sacó un pack de latas de cerveza, iba a necesitarlo. Cuando llegó afuera de nuevo, estaba amaneciendo, y entonces pudo verla de pie en la arena. ¡Allí estaba Marron! Respiró aliviado, estaba sana y salva. Bajó caminando desde la loma en la que estaba ubicada la casa, sin pensar en si estaba siendo prudente en presentarse ante ella de manera tan sorpresiva. En aquél lugar la salida del sol era algo tan hermoso, que la atmósfera pareció cambiar para él. De pronto todo quedó oscurecido a su alrededor, y lo único que pudo ver fue la silueta de la muchacha, recortada sobre el enorme sol que aparecía sobre el cielo anaranjado. Avanzó hipnotizado por el color del cabello suelto de ella, dotado de un brillo mágico por los rayos del sol que nacía frente a ambos, del otro lado del mar. La chica lo escuchó venir, y volteó hacia él, lo cual inmediatamente lo dejó congelado en el lugar, sólo unos metros los separaron. Entonces ella notó la rigidez en el gesto del saiyajin, que no supo qué cara poner o de qué manera pedir disculpas por algo que en primer lugar ni siquiera había pensado en hacer, pero que lo avergonzaba terriblemente. Y decidió mostrarle que todo estaba bien, que quería dejar de ser la niña de la isla, que quería recorrer el mundo con ellos y tener mil aventuras. Que quería ser su amiga.

Lo que Goten vio fue la sonrisa más brillante y sincera de todas, la más inocente. Había sido perdonado, y un enorme alivio lo recorrió entero. Le sonrió en respuesta, feliz, pensando que era realmente afortunado de tener una visión tan inesperadamente hermosa. Se sintió increíblemente dichoso de estar allí.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Ah, me estoy muriendo de ganas de pasar a lo que sigue, ¡quería escribir los próximos capítulos! Pero antes tenía que publicar éste, por cuestiones de sentido común, jeje.

Voy a hacer algo estúpido, pero bueno, es lo que siento: Le dedico este capítulo a mi tía, porque en estas últimas semanas ha tenido que ser operada de urgencia y todos hemos estado muy angustiados. He pensado mucho este capítulo mientras estaba sentada en la sala de espera delante de la puerta de la unidad de terapia intensiva. Ella fue quien me crió, guardo muchos buenos recuerdos de mi infancia en su casa. Obviamente, no pienso dejarla leer esto, por eso digo que es estúpido dedicarle el capítulo, pero bueno XDDD

La risa de Ruby es marca registrada de Schala. Lo siento, no quise ridiculizarte ni nada por el estilo, es sólo que me inspiraste XDDD Pero fue sólo eso, el personaje de Ruby en teoría representa a esa hermana mayor/amiga que con sus exageraciones nos enseña el mundo de los adultos cuando todavía somos demasiado chicos o tímidos para averiguarlo por nuestra propia cuenta. En un principio, iban a ser sólo los tres en el viaje, pero a último momento la agregué, ya que si no las cosas no iban a avanzar nunca. Veré en qué otro momento me sirve. Así que, lo siento Ruby, no serás el instrumento de diversión de Trunks, pero sí el mío XDD (estoy loca, no me hagan caso).

Un enorme agradecimiento a **Anekico**, por su ayuda en los análisis de las personalidades de Marron y Goten, y la forma en que se relacionan con sus padres. También a **Schala**, por sus aportes y por el aliento para escribir esta historia. Es muy satisfactorio hacer lo que a uno le gusta, pero aún más cuando está respaldado por la gente que le rodea. También un gracias gigante a mi novio, por darme el tiempo y el espacio para escribir (por primera vez no lo he notado celoso, incluso cuando me ve echada sin hacer nada me recuerda que puedo usar el tiempo en avanzar con la historia, a pesar de que él ni siquiera es fan de la serie).

Gracias también a **Vasilissa**, por venir en mi rescate cuando se fue la musa, y a **Micky**, a **Mya**, a **Dev**, a **Radical**, a **Hildis** y a toda la gente del face por ayudarme cuando tenía alguna duda sobre vocabulario neutro. Es difícil con algunas palabras.

La cajita turquesa con el moño blanco se supone que es de Tiffany & Co. O al menos imaginemos alguna versión análoga de ese comercio en el Dragon World. Me fascinan las cajitas, creo que estando en lugar de Marron me interesaría el envoltorio más que el contenido :P El collar que Diecisiete le entrega existe realmente, les recomiendo pasar por la página web de esta conocida joyería y verán que hay cosas increíbles. No puedo creer que alguien realmente use esos collares llenos de diamantes. Pero también hay cosas delicadas y más "utilizables" por alguien como Marron. Ya lo verán, o mejor dicho, lo leerán :P

Voy a aclarar el tema de las edades, para que no surja confusión luego, en este capítulo Marron acaba de cumplir 19, Trunks tiene 24 y Goten 23. Es el año 790, así que espero haber sacado bien los cálculos :D

Pido disculpas por cambiar la clasificación del fic, las primeras lectoras lo vieron como un fic Marron – Trunks, y luego le borré el nombre de Trunks, dejando a Marron solita como protagonista, y ahora puse a Goten. La verdad es ésta: La página no me dejaba en esa época poner a cuatro personajes principales, y me sentía mal poniendo sólo a dos, además de que podía prestarse a confusiones al principio. Ahora sí se pueden poner más de dos personajes en la clasificación, pero les da un orden cualquiera, luego en la vista preliminar el fic se ve como un Goten - Trunks, y eso me da escalofríos. Este fic debería estar clasificado como Diecisiete – Marron – Goten – Trunks, así que ténganlo en cuenta :P Y unifiqué los primeros capítulos, cambiando algunas cosas. Espero que no sea muy confuso, pero ahora he encaminado mejor la historia, eso es lo que siento, y necesitaba acortar los capítulos del fin de semana en la playa. Se me hacían demasiado aburridos, jejeje.

¡Mil gracias a **Nessye**, **NebilimK**, **Ragdoll Physics**, **Schala**, **Krisley18**, **Sarita**, el **anónimo que no quiso dejar su nombre**, **Pan-dbgt**, **Lamu Yatsura**, **lizet dbz**, **UGGLYTRUTH**, **Roxan**, **Andrea1819**, **lixy-chan** y **Luzha** por los reviews! Me han puesto muy contenta, pensé que nadie leería la historia con sólo el prólogo. Espero que el resto sea de su agrado :D

¡Gracias por el apoyo extra Schala, y por aguantar mis preguntas a cualquier hora por el face!

Y saludos también a los lectores que pasan silenciosamente ;D

Cualquier duda, corrección ortográfica o sobre la cronología de la serie son bien recibidas. Hasta pronto y perdón por la larguísima nota de autor.


	3. Capítulo II: El héroe, el cero y el mons

**Capítulo II: El héroe, el cero y el monstruo**

Ya eran las nueve de la mañana, había un sol brillante y en el cielo no había ni una nube. Marron y Goten conversaban sentados sobre la arena de la playa donde tres horas atrás se habían reencontrado luego de una noche desastrosa. Los malentendidos habían sido aclarados inmediatamente y las disculpas habían sido aceptadas, por ambas partes, pero ya no habría demasiado tiempo para irse a dormir, por lo que ambos decidieron quedarse a disfrutar de la vista del amanecer y a esperar a que Trunks y Ruby despertaran.

Mientras Marron contaba algunas anécdotas de su época en la escuela, Goten tuvo un sobresalto.

—¿Puedes sentirlo?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

—El ki de Trunks acaba de elevarse, seguro ha despertado —dijo él, mientras se levantaba del suelo—. Vayamos a la casa, muero de ganas de desayunar —y le ofreció su mano a la muchacha para ayudarla a ponerse de pie—. ¿No te han enseñado a sentir la presencia de otros? Eso podría serte muy útil en una situación de peligro, junto con la disminución de ki que sí sabes hacer.

Ella se levantó, y ambos iniciaron entonces el camino de vuelta a la casa.

—La verdad es que, en lo que respecta a las artes marciales, no fui una alumna muy aplicada —respondió Marron, avanzando mientras se sacudía la arena del short—. A duras penas pude aprender a volar, y eso fue lo máximo que soportó la paciencia de mi tío.

Entonces los dos jóvenes no pudieron dar un paso más. Diecisiete estaba de pie frente a ellos, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión temible.

—Hablando de paciencia… —dijo el androide, irónico.

* * *

Trunks salió de la ducha del baño en suite, se secó y cerró la toalla en torno a sus caderas. Mientras cepillaba sus dientes, miró de reojo hacia la habitación. Ruby dormía profundamente, despatarrada sobre la cama y con la boca abierta. Cuando terminó, cruzó la puerta y se quedó de pie mirando a la muchacha. ¡Era tan simple la relación que ellos tenían, tan fácil de mantener! Era una pena que ninguno de los dos hubiera desarrollado algún sentimiento que fuera más allá de la amistad. ¿O, a lo mejor, el secreto de lo bien que se llevaban era precisamente ése? Tomó el respaldo de la cama y lo sacudió por un buen rato, de manera que ésta comenzó a moverse y de un momento a otro la muchacha despertó de un salto, aterrorizada.

—¡Terremoto! ¡Terremoto! —gritó, salió de la cama a medio vestir y se puso debajo del marco de la puerta del baño, hasta que vio que su amigo se reía a carcajadas, sentado en el piso, y nada se movía. Se indignó—. ¡Otra vez tú! ¿Cuántas veces me vas a hacer esa horrible broma de mal gusto?

—¿Y cuántas veces más vas a caer en ella? —contestó él, riendo a más no poder.

—Algún día va a ocurrir un terremoto real, y yo moriré por tu culpa —dijo molesta, acercándose a la cama otra vez.

—¿Por mi culpa? —preguntó el saiyajin con su mejor cara de inocencia mientras se levantaba del suelo y comenzaba a vestirse.

—Sí, porque no seré capaz de levantarme de la cama.

—De todas maneras, tú no eres de aquellas personas con el sueño ligero —agregó él, conteniendo otra risa mientras se ponía el pantalón—. Podría traer una orquesta a tocar a tu lado mientras duermes, y no te darías por enterada.

Ella le arrojó una almohada tras otra, furiosa, y él tomó rápidamente su remera y salió de la habitación riendo. Terminó de vestirse en el pasillo, y decidió bajar a desayunar mientras su amiga se daba una ducha. En el camino a la cocina escuchó la voz de Marron y los ruidos característicos de la preparación de la comida.

—No me iré de aquí, no de esta manera. Lo siento.

Al oír a la muchacha decir eso, el heredero de Capsule Corp se detuvo en seco a un lado de la entrada a la sala. ¿Acaso Goten estaba echándola? ¿Qué se le había metido en la cabeza?

—¿No te das cuenta de que esto es un disparate? —dijo Diecisiete, irritado, para luego bajar la voz— ¿Ni por un segundo has pensado que se te hacen sospechosos esos dos?

Al escucharlo, el joven de cabello lila se quedó realmente congelado en su lugar. Cualquiera podría haberlo confundido con una estatua, muy mal ubicada por cierto, en medio del pasillo hacia la cocina y la sala de estar. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que ese sujeto estaba allí? ¡Claro, si los androides no tenían ki! De cualquier manera, eso podía significar que ya había perdido la apuesta contra su madre. Adiós al departamento del Distrito Cinco en la Capital del Oeste. Adiós a la tan deseada independencia.

—Claro que no, tío —respondió la rubia del otro lado de la pared, mientras recordaba que ella había pensado exactamente lo mismo que su tío, pero un día antes. No quería mentir aún más, por lo que desvió la conversación—. Me siento bastante cómoda aquí, el lugar es muy bonito, y hasta ahora el viaje ha sido divertido.

—¿Te diviertes? —preguntó él, incrédulo—. ¿Te diviertes haciendo _esto_?

En ese momento, Trunks ingresó a la cocina dispuesto a tomar en sus manos la situación, pero se encontró con una imagen que le puso los pelos de punta: Marron y Goten, en delantal y con pañuelos en sus cabezas, cocinaban a toda velocidad un desayuno monumental delante de Diecisiete, quien los observaba al borde de la furia.

—¡Te han traído hasta aquí para que seas su sirvienta!

—No es eso, tío, es sólo que nosotros dos perdimos una apuesta —explicó la muchacha, con toda tranquilidad, mientras ponía al horno unas galletas—, estamos pagando nuestra deuda de honor, nada más.

—¿Deuda…de…? —repitió el androide, sin entender nada. Entonces vio a Trunks pasar sigilosamente hacia Goten, y se enfureció— ¡Oye tú! ¡Ven aquí!

El hijo de Vegeta interrumpió a su amigo, que estaba preparando el café en una expresso enorme del otro lado de la cocina, y lo arrastró hacia el comedor. La rubia detuvo a su tío, que deseaba abalanzarse sobre ellos.

—¿En qué momento llegó aquí este sujeto? ¿Marron lo llamó? —comenzó a preguntar el de cabello violeta, desesperado—. ¿Y qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo? ¡No la dejes hacer todo eso delante de él!

—¡Ella insistió en cocinar! —se defendió Goten—. Y Diecisiete vino por su cuenta, Marron estaba tan sorprendida como yo.

Entonces el androide los alcanzó, un poco más tranquilo gracias a la insistencia de la joven, pero sin dejar de mostrarse enojado.

—Ustedes dos, no van a escaparse tan fácilmente de mí —los increpó, aprovechando que su sobrina estaba controlando la comida que estaba puesta al fuego—. ¿Qué rayos significa eso de "deuda de honor"? ¡Parecen ancianos adictos al juego! ¡No metan a mi sobrina en sus idioteces!

—¡Un momento! ¡De eso no me hago cargo! —respondió Trunks, a la defensiva—. Lo de la "deuda de honor" fue completamente idea de ella, no lo ha escuchado de nosotros, y aunque sí es cierto que Goten y yo la metimos en la apuesta, inmediatamente la liberamos de la obligación de pagar.

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó el mayor, harto de escucharlo—. Me la llevaré de aquí ahora mismo, y más les vale que no vuelvan a meterse en nuestro camino, mocosos.

Se dirigió a paso decidido hacia la cocina, con la intención de terminar con todo aquello de una vez, pero antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta ambos muchachos hicieron uso de su gran velocidad y lo interceptaron.

—Lo siento —comenzó Trunks—, pero debo decirte que ésta es una propiedad privada, y tú has ingresado aquí sin mi permiso. No tienes derecho a llevarte a Marron

—¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué no inventas una mejor excusa, niño?

Cierto, pensó el de cabello lila, ése no era un buen impedimento para alguien que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida siendo un delincuente, luego de ser un villano ultrapoderoso con el potencial de destruir la vida como la conocían en aquel planeta. Debía utilizar el último recurso. No podía fallar con eso.

—Tengo instrucciones de llamar a mis padres y a los de ella si cualquier cosa desagradable sucede, y es lo que voy a hacer en este preciso momento.

—Es cierto —lo secundó Goten, poniéndose serio—. Apuesto a que Krillin y Dieciocho no saben que estás aquí. Marron es nuestra responsabilidad hasta pasado mañana, no te la entregaremos.

Él por fin se detuvo y los escuchó, primero con incredulidad y luego mirándolos con algo muy parecido al desprecio absoluto. Entonces dio un paso hacia ellos y cerró los puños. Ardía en deseos de estrellar los nudillos contra las caras de esos dos.

Ambos muchachos tragaron saliva. Debían evitar que la casa resultara dañada a como diera lugar, y ese sujeto no podía sospechar el verdadero motivo por el que estaban ahí, no podían pedirle pelear afuera para proteger la mansión. Después de tanto esfuerzo, estaban por perder la apuesta de todas maneras.

—Nosotros… —quiso argumentar el menor de los Son, bastante nervioso como para hilar una frase coherente— los estudios… la universidad…

—Cállate —susurró su amigo, pensando en la mejor forma de arrojar al tío sobreprotector por una ventana al exterior apenas comenzara el enfrentamiento, para poder moverse con tranquilidad luego.

El androide no pareció muy convencido al escuchar al joven. Todavía resonaba en su cabeza la forma en que esos dos le habían dicho que él no tenía autoridad alguna para proteger a su sobrina. Bueno, no le habían dicho exactamente eso, pero ésa era la conclusión a la que él había llegado. Y de alguna manera, se había sentido herido. Quería destrozarlos a ambos.

Los tres se miraron, aguardando a quien quisiera realizar el primer movimiento de ataque, en lo que fueron los segundos más intensos que hubieran vivido en mucho tiempo. Debido a que la concentración de todos estaba puesta en la pelea inminente, no pusieron atención al pequeño ki que se había acercado a ellos desde el pasillo, y cuando un almohadón cruzó el aire para ir a estrellarse contra la sien derecha de Trunks, la sorpresa desbarató la tensión en un instante.

—¡Ahí tienes! —exclamó victoriosa Ruby, a las carcajadas—. ¿Quién está dormido ahora, eh?

Los dos muchachos la miraron, temerosos de lo que pudiera ocurrir con ella, pero Diecisiete la observó con intriga. Ella entonces lo notó, y cambió su actitud totalmente.

—¡Vaya! ¿Tenemos otro invitado? ¿Por qué no me lo presentan? —dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello y sonreía con coquetería.

Diecisiete enarcó una ceja, ¿de dónde había salido ésta muchacha? ¿Y por qué lo miraba como si fuera a comérselo? Antes de que alguno de los dos saiyajines pudiera intervenir para evitar una catástrofe, apareció Marron por la entrada de la cocina.

—Ya está listo el desayuno —anunció alegremente, al tiempo que se secaba las manos en el delantal—, ¿me ayudas a traerlo a la mesa, Goten?

Los tres luchadores se miraron de nuevo, el ambiente de pelea se había arruinado por completo, para alivio de dos de ellos.

—Tío, ¿vas a quedarte a tomar algo con nosotros? Hay suficiente para todos.

El aludido notó el desagrado de los dos chicos con la sola mención de su permanencia allí por un rato más. Se dio cuenta de que, para darles su merecido, no necesitaba enredarse con ellos en una pelea inútil (de la que seguro no saldría bien parado).

—Por supuesto, pequeña. Y si no es molestia, podría quedarme a hacerles compañía el día de hoy mientras estudian —sugirió con una media sonrisa, para inmediatamente mirar de reojo a sus anteriores contrincantes—. Porque eso es lo que han venido a hacer, ¿no es verdad?

Los dos chicos tragaron saliva, pero no fueron los únicos. Marron sintió una terrible vergüenza por el lío en el que acababa de meterlos a todos, y Ruby, que había pensado que con el conocimiento del plan por parte de la rubia se libraba de fingir que era una estudiante, se desanimó.

—Pero, ¿no vas a aburrirte aquí con nosotros? —salió al paso la hija de Krillin, algo nerviosa—. Lo único que haremos será leer durante _horas y horas —_y remarcó esto último para desalentar al hermano de su madre, pero sólo consiguió hacer surtir ese efecto en sus compañeros de viaje.

Claro que iba a aburrirse, sería un infierno, pensó Diecisiete, pero valdría la pena verles la cara a esos dos mocosos insolentes. Era obvio que ninguno de ellos quería tocar un libro realmente, y por alguna razón todos temían que su inocente sobrina o él lo notaran. Inmediatamente se retractó, no sería aburrido en absoluto. Iba a aprovecharse de ellos lo más que pudiera. Si la idea era ver quién se cansaba primero, los hijos de aquellos salvajes estarían enfrentándose a un androide de energía ilimitada, no la tendrían fácil.

—No te preocupes por mí, Marron. Puedo soportar mucho más de lo que imaginas… —Y el sonido de un celular lo interrumpió. Era el de él—. ¡Ah, rayos! Debí apagar mi teléfono el día de hoy.

Se apartó irritado para atender la llamada, mientras los dos saiyajines y la chica de pelo castaño discutían en susurros las opciones que tenían para salir de aquella situación. La rubia se quedó observando a su tío, sorprendida de verlo usar algo tan cotidiano para cualquiera, pero tan extraño en él como un teléfono móvil. ¡Entonces era cierto que estaba trabajando! Sonrió y sin pensarlo se acercó a él, por lo que pudo escuchar algo de la conversación que mantenía con quien fuera que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Se supone que hoy es mi día libre! —exclamó Diecisiete realmente indignado al teléfono, pero luego su interlocutor elevó la voz y él quedó en silencio. Lo que fuera que acababan de decirle lo hizo ponerse totalmente serio—. Bien, estaré allí en una hora. —Y cortó la llamada, luego de lo cual se le escapó un pensamiento en voz alta. Un pensamiento lleno de rencor y de recuerdos negativos—. Maldito viejo… —Entonces la vio a ella y cambió su expresión por una más alegre. Avanzó hacia ella con una sonrisa—. Lo siento, pequeña, no podré quedarme hoy contigo.

—Pero, al menos desayuna con nosotros —pidió la joven sinceramente. Esperaba que el ambiente mejorara, su tío era en realidad alguien divertido y amable, no tan distinto de los tres que estaban en el comedor.

—No será posible, tengo un compromiso. Será la próxima vez —respondió mientras calculaba mentalmente el tiempo que le llevaría llegar desde allí hasta el lugar en donde lo esperaban si volaba a máxima velocidad.

La muchacha, sintiéndose culpable por haber deseado momentos antes que él se fuera, le dio un abrazo rápido y lo vio irse por una de las enormes ventanas de la casa. Detrás de ella aparecieron los demás.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué se ha ido después de todo ese escándalo? —preguntó el joven de cabello negro al ver que el androide ya no estaba.

—Tenía asuntos urgentes de qué ocuparse… —respondió ella, y al ver la incredulidad en el rostro de los dos saiyajines (que habían oído las historias sobre el mal comportamiento de su tío), se sintió algo incómoda, por lo que cambió de tema—. En fin, ¿vamos a comer?

* * *

—Cuéntanos Goten —dijo el de cabello lila, con ganas de divertirse un poco a costa de su amigo, una vez que los tres estuvieron sentados en la mesa—, ¿cuál fue tu aporte al desayuno? No habrás dejado sola a Marron cocinando, ¿o sí?

—¡Claro que no! —respondió éste, molesto por el ataque repentino.

—Goten me ayudó con los ingredientes, ya que tuve que usar una buena cantidad de cada uno —interrumpió la rubia, tratando de mantener el buen ambiente—, además él hizo el jugo y el café.

—Con razón —siguió el heredero de Capsule Corp con una risita maliciosa—, este café no tiene gusto a nada…

—¿Qué? ¡Si eso es lo que mejor me sale! ¡Si no lo quieres, dámelo!

—¡Sólo estaba bromeando!

—No importa, ¡ahora quiero que me lo devuelvas!

Y ambos comenzaron un forcejeo muy gracioso por la taza; el ofendido trataba de quitársela y el que había comenzado la broma lo esquivaba entre carcajadas. Al final, el café terminó derramándose en el suelo y el hijo menor de Goku tuvo que ir a buscar algo con qué limpiarlo antes de que dejara una mancha en el porcelanato blanco del piso. Con semejante escena, Ruby comenzó a reír, y Marron sintió la tentación de hacerlo también. La rubia no podía creer que las cosas fueran tan diferentes a como las había imaginado. Cualquiera de sus compañeras hubiera quedado absolutamente decepcionada al ver a esos dos portándose como niños. Estaban muy lejos de ser esos galanes inalcanzables que ella veía pasar por los pasillos de la universidad y no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos. Pero estaba contenta de haberlo descubierto.

La rubia tomó la taza vacía y fue a cargarla con más café, mientras Goten limpiaba el desastre del comedor. Trunks le agradeció por traerle la bebida y le pidió disculpas por haber interrumpido su desayuno. Ella sólo le sonrió y volvió a su lugar en la mesa.

El muchacho de cabello violeta estaba siendo demasiado amable con ella, en cambio con Goten y Ruby se permitía usar ironías y bromas llenas de doble sentido. Incluso las discusiones que ellos tres tenían parecían parte de la diversión. Ella estaba fuera de todo eso, era una extraña allí. Goten y Ruby también se manejaban con ella como si pretendieran mantenerla envuelta en algodones por el tiempo que durara aquel viaje. No estaba mal que lo hicieran, pero de alguna forma sentía que para cualquiera sería evidente que ella no era una amiga más, sino una invitada. Una invitada por la cual debían esforzarse de formas extrañas y tomarse innumerables molestias. Una _carga_. Tal vez eso había tratado de decirle su tío momentos antes. Pero no se daría por vencida, aprovecharía el tiempo lo más que pudiera, ya que no habría otra oportunidad. Estaba feliz de estar allí, fuera cual fuera la razón por la que la habían traído.

—Veo que estás tranquilo, Trunks —comenzó el contraataque Goten, apenas pudo volver a sentarse con todos—. Y no es para menos, te salvaste de tener que leer otra vez mi libro del Código Civil del Reino Mundial —el otro se sobresaltó, no esperaba que fuera a atreverse a bromear con el hecho de que él ni siquiera había traído un libro para fingir delante de la hija de Krillin —Debió ser mortalmente aburrido para ti, con todos esos términos desconocidos para un estudiante de administración.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? —respondió, realmente nervioso. Si se había librado por milagro de Diecisiete, ahora su propio socio estaba por echar el plan por la borda. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Esta vez sí debería despedirse de la idea de tener el departamento de su madre.

—Tranquilízate, no hay necesidad de seguir fingiendo, ¿verdad, Marron? —Y el saiyajin miró a la rubia, que sintió que de alguna manera había quedado atrapada en la contienda. No quería un enfrentamiento con nadie, mucho menos con el dueño de casa. Sólo le sonrió, algo sonrojada y sin saber qué decir, lo cual sirvió de confirmación para las palabras del joven Son—. Anoche lo supo, y ha decidido quedarse con nosotros de todas maneras, así que el plan sigue en marcha.

Entonces Ruby saltó a abrazar a la muchacha, llena de felicidad por el buen final del problema de la noche anterior. Goten le dedicó a su amigo una sonrisa de complicidad: el asunto estaba prácticamente resuelto. Esas llaves ya estaban totalmente aseguradas. Pero Trunks no se sintió conforme. Nada de lo que estaba haciendo por conseguir ganarle la apuesta a su madre era de su agrado.

Bulma solía jugarle bromas, o proponerle desafíos desde que era pequeño, y él participaba en cada una de ellas como pasatiempo, como parte de los juegos de ingenio que sólo podían entender ellos, seres de una inteligencia por encima del promedio. El aburrimiento convertía a los Briefs en seres extravagantes, y al fin y al cabo él no era la excepción. Pero esta vez había algo que no le cerraba. La idea de incluir a alguien de afuera de su círculo en aquel viaje le parecía tan artificial, que era una molestia. El contenerse todo el tiempo para que la casa no fuera destruida, o que aquella invitada forzosa no se diera cuenta de que en realidad Goten y él eran dos idiotas que sólo pensaban en sexo, batallas y diversión, realmente era más difícil de lo que había pensado.

Por otro lado, le estaba empezando a molestar la excesiva inocencia de Marron. Lo hacía sentirse _inferior_. Se sentía _sucio_, _indigno_. ¿Es que Goten no se sentía igual que él? ¿Por qué parecía tan a gusto con su presencia allí? Lo que era peor, ¿por qué esos dos parecían entenderse tan bien? Incluso la ruidosa de Ruby se veía encantada con ella. ¿Él era el único que se sentía afectado?

Por supuesto, eso de salir perdiendo en comparación con alguien más era una situación a la que debería estar habituado. En cambio, de sólo recordar que su madre la había mirado con _esos_ ojos antes de proponerle la apuesta le hizo hervir la sangre. Era esa misma mirada que ella ponía cuando hablaba de… ¡Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de aceptar semejante trato! Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no encontró ninguna palabra adecuada para el momento. La rubia volvió a mirarlo, con la felicidad pintada en el rostro, y le ofreció otro café, o una tanda más de galletas. Él declinó la oferta, con la mayor amabilidad de la que fue capaz. El hambre se había ido para ser reemplazado por la culpa. Y él definitivamente se sintió el ser más vil sobre la faz del planeta.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, en Capsule Corp había alguien que moría de curiosidad por ver si las cosas estaban saliendo bien en la casa de la Capital del Sur. Se trataba de Bulma, que había recibido la cancelación de una reunión de la compañía debido a problemas de salud del empresario con el que iba a encontrarse, y como ése era un día festivo en todo el planeta, no tendría trabajo en la oficina. Entonces había decidido tomarse el día libre. La mente de la científica, al librarse de otros compromisos, pasó a ocuparse del asunto de su hijo. ¿Estaría en pie la mansión todavía? Seguramente que sí, de otra manera ella ya se habría enterado. Las malas noticias siempre eran las primeras en llegar. Como había estado muy ocupada el día anterior, no había tenido tiempo de comunicarse con Trunks, pero había llegado el momento de hacerlo.

Luego de un baño y de ponerse ropa más cómoda que la que llevaba para la reunión postergada, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y comenzó a vagar por la casa vacía, descalza y pensativa. Bra estaba en lo de una amiga del colegio, y Vegeta, como de costumbre, sólo había aparecido para el horario de la comida, luego se había encerrado en su cámara de gravedad.

Se sentía cansada, deseaba retirarse para concentrarse en lo que más le gustaba: la mecánica y los inventos estrafalarios. Incluso podía embarcarse en un viaje por las esferas del dragón, con el objetivo de pedir un rejuvenecimiento de diez o quince años. El manejo de la corporación le demandaba cada vez un mayor gasto de tiempo y energía, y ella no deseaba seguir prolongando su gestión como CEO. Ya era bastante con que Trunks hubiera tardado algunos años en ponerse serio con sus estudios de administración, y ahora que estaba a punto de obtener el título ella lo notaba demasiado disperso. Comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento.

Su hijo no había resultado ser ni la mitad de lo dócil que era su contraparte del futuro. ¿O era que no había tenido el suficiente tiempo para conocer mejor a aquél muchacho tímido y gentil que vino a ayudarlos a luchar contra los androides?

Ella había estado segura de que Trunks sería alguien extremadamente responsable y consciente de las obligaciones relacionadas a la familia Briefs. En cambio, el muchacho de esta línea temporal era inconstante y escurridizo. Desde niño, en más de una ocasión le había dedicado una mirada insolente, y poseía un sentido del humor bastante cínico, totalmente diferente a lo que ella había esperado de él. ¿Lo había consentido demasiado? ¿O era la presencia de su padre lo que lo había influido? ¿Sería que vivir en tiempos de paz como un heredero millonario lo había hecho diferente? Podría haber sido una mezcla de todas esas cosas, o podía haber algún otro factor que ella desconociera. A lo mejor, en el fondo sí era el joven extremadamente amable que ella había conocido.

Llegó al balcón terraza del segundo piso, y se sentó en una de las reposeras ubicadas allí, teléfono en mano. Respiró hondo, y marcó el número de la casa de la Capital del Sur. Cuando escuchó la voz de su hijo del otro lado, lo saludó con una alegría exagerada, e hizo algunos comentarios graciosos antes de ir al grano. Trunks le ofreció pasar la llamada al teléfono con video, así podía saludar a todos y ver que la casa estaba en perfectas condiciones. Entonces ella tomó el videoteléfono instalado allí para seguir con la conversación, y de paso bombardear con preguntas a todo el mundo.

—_Aquí están todos, mamá —dijo el joven de cabello lila por la pantalla, antes de hacer un paneo general con la pequeña cámara del aparato de la cocina, en donde Marron y Goten se esforzaban por amasar algo, y del comedor, donde Ruby se pintaba las uñas—. ¡Salúdenla chicos!_

Los gritos de los otros tres llegaron a los oídos de la científica y la hicieron sonreír sinceramente. Aunque, hubo algo que no le gustó.

—Un momento, Trunks —dijo, esta vez más seria. Había olvidado la pose relajada que había pretendido adoptar para esa llamada, y se estaba revelando en sus intenciones de mantener todo bajo control. Al fin y al cabo no sentía que hubiera nada de malo en eso, pero esperaba que su hijo no le escondiera nada por el hecho de verla en el papel de inspectora de sus vacaciones—. ¿Qué hace esa muchacha allí?

—_¡Ah! ¿Hablas de Ruby?_

—Sí, de ella, hijo. Ella no estudia contigo, ¿para qué la has llevado?

—_¿Es que no te lo conté? —dijo el muchacho, tratando de parecer natural y que no se le notara el titubeo por haber olvidado el detalle de que su madre conocía a su amiga. Mintió por reflejo—. ¡Ruby ingresará a la universidad este año!_

—¿Ah, sí?

—_Sí. Mira, mamá, puedes preguntarle a Marron, hemos estado estudiando, incluso nos hemos acostado temprano. Y nos levantamos a tiempo de impedir que Diecisiete se la llevara a rastras de aquí. _

—¿Cómo? —se sobresaltó Bulma—. ¡Debiste llamarme inmediatamente! ¡Marron está allí con el permiso de sus padres!

—_No te llamé porque no fue necesario, mamá —respondió él pensando en que, de darse el caso, su madre no podría hacer demasiado contra alguien como el androide. Pero nunca se sabía. La científica había resultado una gran oponente contra el mismísimo príncipe de los saiyajin—. Apenas pudo ver que todo estaba en orden, se fue sin dar problemas._

—En fin… —dijo ella, con un suspiro resignado. Lo que veía por la pantalla no era lo que esperaba—. Por cualquier cosa, me llamas. No importa el horario, ¿entendido?

—_Sí, mamá…_

—¡Adiós a todos!

Luego de recibir los saludos a gritos de los muchachos, cortó la llamada. Se sentó nuevamente en la reposera, pensativa, puso sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas flexionadas y apoyó el mentón sobre las rodillas. Estaba preocupada, y ahora aún más. Lo que ella pretendía era lograr acercar a su hijo y a Marron, una muchacha que podía ser de muy buena influencia para él. Podía ser el inicio de una buena amistad con la que Trunks se diera cuenta de que era momento de madurar. Pero se había precipitado al forzarlo a llevar a la rubia a ese fin de semana con él. No era algo que pudiera lograrse con sólo poner a dos personas tan diferentes en el mismo lugar por tres días. ¿Qué eran tres días?

—Nada —resonó la voz de Vegeta junto a ella, sobresaltándola.

—¿Eh? —reaccionó, mirándolo. ¿Le acababa de leer el pensamiento? ¿Tenían ese poder los saiyajin?— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Que no hay nada mejor que verte semidesnuda y distraída —explicó el príncipe, con una sonrisa seductora y sosteniendo una botella de agua mineral. Ella se tranquilizó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella, cayendo en la cuenta del pequeño pijama con el que estaba vestida, el cual revelaba demasiado para una mujer de su edad, a pesar de todos los ejercicios físicos y tratamientos en centros de belleza—. ¿Quedaste con hambre luego del almuerzo?

—Es posible —respondió el saiyajin, evasivo—. Pero déjame decirte que más extraño que el encontrarme fuera de mi entrenamiento a esta hora, es verte a ti tan silenciosa. Si no fuera por tu pequeño y molesto ki, habría pensado que estaba solo.

—Así que realmente saliste a buscarme, ¿eh? —expresó la mujer con algo de satisfacción y coquetería.

—Puede ser… —dijo, restándole importancia y mirando el paisaje de la ciudad que se extendía delante de ellos.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Bulma pensó en ir al laboratorio a probar suerte con algunas cosas que tenía pendientes. Cuando se levantó, Vegeta habló. Fue crudamente al grano.

—El mocoso no es adecuado para ser el próximo presidente de tu compañía.

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior, no contestó. Un nudo se le había formado en la garganta. Él acababa de decir algo que ella ya sabía, que ya venía pensando desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero que nunca se hubiera atrevido a expresar en voz alta.

—Creo que… —respondió luego de una larga pausa— si él no fuera mi hijo, jamás permitiría que llegara a sentarse en el sillón de presidente.

—Pero no puedes dejárselo a un extraño, ¿no es así?

—No. Hay demasiados secretos dentro de esta corporación. El uso de nuestra tecnología para fines que la humanidad ni siquiera imagina: la fabricación de tus armaduras, el radar de las esferas, los planos de la máquina del tiempo, los de los androides del Doctor Gero, la existencia de naves que pueden ir al espacio exterior… Eso sin contar la enorme cantidad de inventos registrados y de fabricación masiva. Toda esa cantidad de información en las manos equivocadas sería… No quiero imaginarlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Vas a destruir toda la información de los inventos que no quieres que sean conocidos bajo el riesgo de que luego los necesites? ¿O vas a seguir ocupándote de algo que cuando tenías la edad de Trunks tu padre ya te había dejado? —preguntó, apoyado en la baranda, de brazos cruzados y mirándola fijamente. Ella estaba anonadada de que él se molestara en tocar esos temas—. ¿Vas a resignarte a morir en ese sillón? ¿Y luego, qué? ¿Piensas que si postergas tomar la decisión esto va a solucionarse por sí solo?

—La verdad es que estoy agotada, Vegeta. Sé lo que tengo que hacer, sólo he estado esperando el momento adecuado.

—Pues no lo parece —dijo el saiyajin, levantando una ceja.

—Tu sólo aguarda y lo verás —aseguró la científica, poniendo una mano en su cadera y volviendo a su ánimo habitual—. Cuando Trunks vuelva ya lo tendré todo preparado. La empresa no se hundirá mientras la Gran Bulma Briefs pueda hacer algo para impedirlo. Y haré lo que sea necesario.

El rió entre dientes. Ella seguía siendo la misma mujer que lo había invitado a su casa apenas habían vuelto de Namek. Mostraba la misma fuerza, la misma actitud impulsiva de quien no conoce la derrota. Para ella todo era posible, y lo imposible sólo era un reto.

—Ahora vuelves a ser tú misma —ronroneó mientras se acercaba a su mujer y la tomaba de la cintura bruscamente.

—Ah… —reaccionó ella, ligeramente incómoda—. No me toques en cualquier lado, Vegeta. No sabes lo difícil que es mantener tonificadas algunas partes del cuerpo cuando una pasa cierta edad... Es vergonzoso, cuando tú aún tienes esos músculos…

—¿Eh? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —preguntó él, mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por debajo del pequeño short de Bulma.

—No, espera… —jadeó al ser arrojada en la reposera boca abajo—. Déjame que me ponga algo que me haga ver mejor…

—¿Para que luego te lo quite? —susurró él en su nuca, mientras le terminaba de sacar la ropa—. Me molestan esas pérdidas de tiempo…

De pronto ella se preguntó por qué demonios estaba resistiéndose a semejante hombre. Olvidó las pequeñas arrugas, la falta de elasticidad en su piel y se dejó poseer allí mismo, en esa incómoda posición, al aire libre y en la luz del día.

* * *

—¿De verdad te gusta el póker? —preguntó interesado Goten, mientras ponía al fuego una sartén.

—Sí, en realidad aprendí del Señor Roshi y de Oolong cuando era pequeña —dijo Marron, agregando los fideos que había amasado en una olla con agua hirviendo.

—Me parece extraño que Krillin y Dieciocho te hayan dejado aprenderlo…

—Es que ellos nunca me enseñaron. Simplemente los observaba jugar —respondió mientras sacaba unos filetes del refrigerador—. Se armaban mesas grandes cada vez que nos visitaban tío Yamcha y Yaijirobe. Yo sólo les cocinaba galletas o les alcanzaba bebidas. Incluso mi padre y mi madre jugaban a veces. Mi madre en especial lo hacía por el dinero. Una vez me atreví a aconsejarle a Oolong, que hubiera pasado por alto la posibilidad de una buena jugada, y entonces fui descubierta. Me invitaron a unirme a ellos, casi como un favor, y les terminé ganando… varias veces seguidas —explicó, bastante avergonzada—. Desde entonces, lamentablemente nadie ha vuelto a desafiarme en Kame House, pero en la residencia estudiantil de la universidad suelo participar en mesas de póker.

—Me gustaría intervenir en una —manifestó el saiyajin, cada vez más interesado en ver a una joven de mirada tan inocente como aquella observándolo por encima de sus cartas.

—¡Genial! —se entusiasmó ella—. Entonces te invitaré a la primera que haya este año.

—No me lo perderé por nada del mundo —agregó él, mirándola intensamente—. Será interesante verte en acción…

Entonces ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro por un momento. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que estaban en silencio, ella con un cucharón en las manos y él a cargo de una sartén con aceite que comenzaba a quemarse. El primero en despertar del trance fue el joven Son, que algo desorientado se movió hacia atrás, queriendo comenzar con lo que sería su primer intento de cocinar un filete, con tanta mala suerte que golpeó con su codo el mango de la sartén y ésta se ladeó un poco, dejando caer parte del aceite caliente. Éste, al contacto con el fuego, se quemó y provocó la aparición de una llamarada de medio metro de alto.

—¡Maldición!

—¡Espera, no vayas a echarle agua! —exclamó la rubia, e inmediatamente tomó la tapa de la olla que no estaba siendo usada y la arrojó encima del fuego. Inmediatamente éste desapareció.

Trunks y Ruby preguntaron si estaba todo bien desde el comedor, mientras seguían con el videojuego del día anterior. Marron les dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

—Ah… Lo siento, soy un inútil —se lamentó Goten luego de apagar la cocina.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió ella, sonrojada e incómoda, y trató de enderezar la sartén, pero aún estaba aturdida por alguna razón desconocida para ella, por lo que olvidó tomar el objeto con un repasador y se quemó un dedo— ¡Auch!

—¡Te ayudo! —casi gritó él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—No es necesario... —susurró la rubia, mientras ponía su mano debajo del agua del grifo y se preguntaba por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte que iba a salírsele del pecho.

Entonces el hijo menor de Goku, ansioso por ser útil, encontró colgada en una pared lo que parecía ser una manopla bastante colorida. La tomó y se la entregó a Marron, que tenía las manos mojadas y la recibió sin entender nada.

—¡Con esto puedes secarte! —explicó él con inocencia—. Incluso tiene la forma de una mano, jaja.

Ella abrió bien grandes los ojos al comprender que él realmente lo decía en serio, e intentó no reírse. Le agradeció y, sin secarse, se puso directamente la manopla y sacó la sartén de la cocina para lavarla y que no hubiera peligro de otro accidente cuando pusiera los filetes.

—Lo lamento —dijo de nuevo el saiyajin, bastante avergonzado—. Si pudiera cocinar, no dejaría que pases aquí el tiempo que deberías usar en divertirte. Se suponía que eras nuestra invitada.

—Ya dije que eso no era problema —respondió e intentó sonreír, rogando en su fuero interno que el cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago fuera sólo por hambre.

—De todas maneras, déjame el resto a mí —expresó el muchacho con optimismo, e hinchando ligeramente el pecho—. Tengo la fuerza y la velocidad para limpiar la casa en poco tiempo yo solo. ¡Y sin cansarme! —En ese momento, al verla sonreír con el gesto de victoria que le había hecho mientras hablaba, el saiyajin sintió el impulso de salir corriendo. De repente tuvo la energía para caminar por las paredes, si era necesario—. Es más —agregó acercándose ligeramente a ella, con una sonrisa confiada—, te apuesto otro filete a que termino la limpieza antes de que los fideos estén terminados.

—¡Pero si ya están prácticamente listos! —advirtió ella, divertida.

—Exacto —dijo él, y luego de guiñarle un ojo desapareció.

En pocos segundos, pasó por cada una de las habitaciones dejando hechas las camas, limpiando los baños y pasando la aspiradora. Volvió a tiempo de ver cómo la rubia apagaba la cocina. Cuando le mostró la bolsa de basura que llevaba en las manos y exigió su filete extra, ella rió con ganas.

Desde el otro lado de la pared, Trunks escuchó las risas y pensó que Goten otra vez se había metido demasiado en su papel de niñero.

Durante la comida, Marron otra vez pensó que la imagen que antes tenía de Goten y Trunks estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Ellos no eran esos dos galanes inalcanzables que todas se empeñaban en ver, sino los mismos chicos que ella había conocido de niña. Y en lugar de decepcionarse por eso, se sintió mucho más a gusto. Los admiró aún más. ¡Ellos eran los mismos traviesos que habían tomado la batalla con Avo y Cado como un simple juego! Se sintió ansiosa de saber más sobre los dos.

Luego del postre, Trunks y Ruby se negaron a que ellos levantaran un solo plato. Entonces aparecieron los home robots, que habían sido activados por el muchacho de cabello violeta poco antes, y se llevaron la vajilla con ellos. Ante la perplejidad de los dos, la muchacha de pelo castaño explicó que la seriedad con la que ambos se habían tomado el asunto del castigo por la apuesta le había quitado toda la diversión al momento. Oficialmente el pago de la misma se dio por concluido a partir de entonces.

—Rayos —protestó Goten—, ¿por qué no me avisaron antes de que limpiara toda la casa?

* * *

Por la tarde, en un bar instalado sobre una de las playas más concurridas de la Capital del Sur, Trunks y Ruby se acomodaron en la barra y pidieron algo de beber. Estaban solos debido a que Marron esperaba la llamada de sus padres al teléfono de la casa y no podía salir de allí, y Goten, extendiendo su papel de niñero a pesar de que esto ya no era necesario, decidió quedarse a acompañarla. Normalmente Trunks hubiera desechado la idea de salir si no era con todos, pero la negativa de la rubia le sonó a excesiva mojigatería y eso lo irritó, tal vez demasiado. Con una sonrisa forzada había arrastrado a su amiga de pelo castaño hacia la playa de la ciudad, con la intención de no volver de allí hasta no haberse bebido buena parte de la reserva del local que le habían recomendado. No sabía por qué, pero quería escandalizar a la hija de Krillin, aunque fuera un poco. Se sentía un idiota, la muchacha era dulce e inocente, no se merecía la antipatía que él estaba sintiendo. Pero con cada gesto, con cada palabra, ella se empeñaba en demostrar lo diferente que era a él, como si viniera de otro mundo al que él no comprendía. Se sentía molesto, lo cual lo hacía sentirse culpable, y a su vez volvía a irritarlo en un ciclo que parecía no tener fin desde el comienzo de aquel viaje de locos.

—Más vale que sea cierto eso de que los tragos frutales aquí son espectaculares, Trunks. Me estoy perdiendo la mejor hora de sol. Estoy sacrificando mi bronceado por un jugo…

—Bueno, podrías haber pedido algo más exótico, ya que estamos aquí…

—Es un poco temprano para algo más fuerte, Señor Grape Crush.

—¿Qué? Sólo sentía curiosidad… —dijo él, levantando su trago, de un color violeta intenso—. Además, sabes que no me refería a que tú bebieras alcohol —explicó, mirándola con seriedad. Él jamás haría que ella volviera a caer en eso, ambos habían sufrido demasiado y ya era suficiente—. Me han entrado ganas de comer algo. ¿Vamos a una mesa? Creo que hay una desocupada por allí.

—¿Necesitas una mesa? —expresó ella, recordando que sólo habían almorzado dos horas antes—. ¿Qué estás por pedir?

—Algo con qué engañar al estómago —respondió con gesto pícaro—. Vamos.

Se trasladaron a una mesa con sus bebidas, y luego de que él pidiera una fuente de patatas fritas extra grande a la camarera vestida en un uniforme muy revelador, se dedicaron a disfrutar de sus tragos en un momento de silencio. El bar era un lugar muy pintoresco, totalmente abierto y con un techo de forma cónica, cubierto de paja, o simulando estarlo. La clientela estaba formada por turistas casi en su totalidad, y desde cualquier ubicación se podía tener una hermosa vista del mar. El lugar tenía como empleados a algunos de los mejores barmans del planeta, y recientemente habían ampliado el local debido a la gran cantidad de gente que lo visitaba durante gran parte del año. Se había convertido en un lugar de culto, uno de los que cualquiera debía conocer si viajaba a la Capital del Sur.

—Ahh… —suspiró Ruby, luego de que llegó la comida—. No te ofendas, pero hubiera sido más divertido si veníamos los cuatro.

—Lo sé, y lo siento, pero este lugar se llenará en un par de horas y estará repleto por la noche también. No tengo deseos de ser acosado por la prensa o por algún loco de la tecnología. No estoy de humor. Simplemente quería pasar por aquí.

Trunks estaba de incógnito, ya que revelar su identidad hubiera provocado una oleada de saludos, pedidos de autógrafos y apariciones en fotografías junto a todos los que estaban allí. Su paso por aquel bar habría estado en todas las revistas de la prensa amarillista al día siguiente, y él no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones a nadie sobre su comportamiento. De modo que llevó un gorro y lentes de sol que no se quitó en ningún momento. A pesar de eso, fue el centro de atención de la clientela femenina del lugar.

—Podríamos volver mañana con ellos —sugirió la de pelo castaño, mientras lo observaba devorar las patatas como si no hubiera comido en tres días—, también en este horario si lo deseas... En fin. —Volvió a suspirar. Hubo otro momento de silencio, y ella empezó a morderse una uña con la mirada ausente. Él siguió comiendo, y de repente la muchacha golpeó con ambas manos la superficie de la mesa. No podía soportar más el ritmo frenético que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, necesitaba hablar de ello—. Trunks, dime que también lo has notado, por favor. Ha sido así desde que llegamos a esa casa. ¿No crees que esos dos se están llevando muy bien? Y me refiero a… _demasiado_ bien.

Con eso obtuvo la total atención del saiyajin, que respiró hondo y dejó a un lado la fuente casi vacía.

—Sí, claro que lo pienso. De ti con ella también. —Ante la sorpresa de ella por lo que acababa de decir, llamó a la camarera y pidió otro trago. Luego volvió a mirar a su amiga, indignado—. ¿Qué ocurre con ustedes? ¿Les dio un ataque de sobreprotección con esa niña?

—¿Son celos lo que estoy percibiendo en el ambiente? —preguntó, entre risas.

—¡Claro que no!

—No te preocupes, cielo —dijo enternecida mientras la acariciaba la mejilla—. Tú sabes que siempre serás la _reina_ de cada uno de nuestros encuentros, y nadie de nosotros está interesado en quitarte el puesto, preciosa.

—Deja de tomarme el pelo, ¿quieres? —estalló él, todo colorado—. No estoy queriendo llamar la atención, es que no entiendo qué hay de especial con esa muchacha. Es tan… común y corriente. Tan del promedio. Y ustedes la tratan como si fuera un ángel recién caído del cielo…

—¡Es que lo es! —respondió convencida—. Si existen tales cosas, Marron es una de ellas. ¡Es muy tierna!

—Sí —expresó el joven de cabello lila, irónico—, es _perfecta_.

En ese momento Ruby lo miró, sorprendida. ¡Así que se trataba de aquel asunto!

—Ok —retomó la conversación luego de aquella pausa—, ya lo entendí, ahora todo se reduce a tus complejos. Deja de mirarte a ti mismo y fíjate un poco en lo que ocurre a tu alrededor.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que Goten y la princesita se están llevando _demasiado_ bien. ¡Demasiado! ¿Por qué tengo que repetirlo? ¡Hasta un idiota lo notaría!

El heredero de Capsule Corp se quedó mudo por unos instantes, los ojos bien abiertos mirándola a través de los lentes oscuros.

—Ahh… —Comprendió y empezó a reír a carcajadas, lo que llamó la atención de la gente de las mesas cercanas—. No…No… Estás exagerando. ¿Te imaginas el problema en el que se metería esa muchacha?

—Exacto, Trunks —afirmó ella, sin una pizca de diversión en el tono de voz—. A eso me refiero. ¿No crees que deberíamos advertirle a ella sobre…?

—No. —La interrumpió, repentinamente serio—. Ni se te ocurra hacer eso. ¿Tienes ganas de hacer este viaje aún más extraño para todos nosotros?

—No, pero…

—Ni hablar. Además, eso es un asunto que le corresponde exclusivamente a Goten. No podemos ir divulgándolo por ahí, sólo porque tienes la intuición de que… _aquello…_ podría volver a ocurrir. —Y los dos quedaron en silencio por otro rato, revolviendo sus tragos y sin mirarse. Entonces él volvió a hablar en susurros, consciente de que estaban rodeados de desconocidos—. Es imposible. Él está totalmente recuperado. Ha aprendido la lección.

—No lo sé. Aún pienso que _aquello_, como tú lo llamas, es demasiado reciente.

—Precisamente por eso digo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse —agregó, más tranquilo y con el hambre recuperado. Volvió a atacar la fuente de patatas —. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres un poco? Pediré más.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa en las afueras de la ciudad, los dos que habían quedado allí estaban haciendo un esfuerzo por comportarse con naturalidad, a pesar de que sentían que el aire se hacía más y más denso, por alguna razón que no querían analizar demasiado.

—¿No hablarás con tu madre, Goten? —preguntó Marron, al tiempo que se sentaba en uno de los pequeños sillones cercanos a donde estaba sentado el saiyajin mirando un programa en el enorme televisor LCD.

Él la miró, se estiró y tomó el control remoto de la mesita ratona de la sala de estar.

—No es necesario —explicó mientras jugueteaba con el aparato en sus manos, sin decidirse a cambiar de canal ni recordar porqué había tomado el control—. Nosotros no nos manejamos de esa manera, son sólo tres días de ausencia. Con que vuelva en condiciones del viaje todo estará bien; mi madre me cocinará como premio y demostración de que me ha extrañado. —Y tras dudar un momento, agregó—. De todas maneras, si ella llega a llamar, le dices que estoy durmiendo porque estudié toda la noche. No importa la hora que sea, ¿sí?

Entonces Marron pensó que el desapego era algo genético en los Son. Eso, o él realmente sentía miedo de mentirle a su madre. En la televisión, El Encantador de Dinosaurios, programa sobre adiestramiento de mascotas que el saiyajin estaba mirando, se vio interrumpido por una emisión especial de ZNews. El hijo menor de Goku iba a cambiarlo, pero entonces pensó que la rubia tal vez podría crearse una mala imagen de él y lo dejó allí.

—Esto debe ser interesante, ¿verdad? No todo en la vida son programas de entretenimiento, de vez en cuando hay que informarse.

—Ah, sí... Claro.

En realidad Marron estaba por sugerir que pusiera otra cosa, pero al oírlo se sintió fuera de lugar y simplemente asintió. Los dos se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares, observando el flash del noticiero y tratando de parecer interesados.

* * *

—Estamos aquí para cubrir el nuevo robo a un banco importante de la Capital del Este por parte de un grupo comando misterioso —habló desde la pantalla una joven enviada por el canal ZTV al lugar de los hechos—. Nos acompaña el Sargento Mousse, Jefe de la División de la Policía Especial de la Ciudad del Este, que nos comentará sobre lo que acaba de suceder.

—Buenas tardes, en primer lugar —comenzó el uniformado, un hombre canoso, de ojos verdes y expresión muy seria—. Hace un momento, cuatro individuos ingresaron a esta sucursal del Banco Central de la Ciudad por la puerta principal, redujeron al personal de seguridad, obligaron al tesorero a entregar las llaves de las cajas fuertes, las vaciaron y en pocos minutos abandonaron el lugar. Se organizaron de tal manera que, desde que ingresaron hasta que se fueron, no tardaron más de diez minutos.

—Entonces ustedes llegaron cuando ellos ya se habían ido —afirmó la mujer, con intención de dejar claro que la policía no había estado allí—. Háblenos sobre este grupo. La gente ha comenzado a llamarlos "Los príncipes del infierno", por la sutileza y la habilidad con las que se manejan.

—Sí, pero no debemos confundirnos —remarcó el policía, bastante incómodo por verse cuestionado por la muchacha y sin haberlo previsto—. Son simples delincuentes. Éste grupo ha venido funcionando desde hace un tiempo, y se puede identificar su modus operandi con algunos elementos característicos: Toman grandes cantidades de dinero, llevan máscaras de Mister Satán sonriente y visten de negro. Los testigos han coincidido en declarar que parecen ser ágiles y veloces en sus movimientos.

—Parece ser una banda de ladrones profesionales —la periodista volvió a tomar el micrófono y habló a la cámara entusiasmada—, según lo que nos comenta el Sargento Mousse —y volvió a dirigirse a su entrevistado—. ¿Es verdad que, a pesar de que van fuertemente armados, nunca hay ningún herido en sus intervenciones?

—Hasta el momento no se han registrado víctimas de ninguna clase, eso es verdad, pero sí se han causado enormes daños económicos. Y que no hayan herido a nadie hasta ahora no significa que en el futuro no puedan hacerlo. Por eso quiero asegurarle a la población que tanto la Policía de la Ciudad, como el Escuadrón Especial de Policías de la Ciudad del Este seguirán este caso muy de cerca y no se detendrán hasta tener a estos sujetos tras las rejas.

—Muchas gracias, Sargento. Como pueden ver, un nuevo fenómeno ha aparecido en nuestras calles. Puede que los Príncipes del Infierno sean extremadamente eficientes, y por eso representen un gran dolor de cabeza para la policía, pero a la vez nos dicen que no tenemos nada que temer. ¿Será eso realmente cierto? ¿Podremos confiar en nuestras fuerzas de seguridad?

El policía, que seguía a su lado, le dedicó una mirada desconcertada y limpió con un pañuelo la gota de sudor que caía por su sien. Pero en parte el comentario y la actitud fuera de lugar de la muchacha le habían hecho añorar la energía que lo llenaba en su juventud al encontrarse con un nuevo desafío.

—Bueno, esto ha sido Amanda Lilium en un flash informativo para ZTV. Volveremos a nuestra programación habi.…

Pero entonces, dos explosiones a unos metros de donde estaba el camarógrafo impidieron el final de la transmisión. La periodista se asustó frente a la cámara y pegó un grito, a la vez que el camarógrafo corrió hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el ruido. Los policías rodearon al intruso que había arrojado los explosivos, los cuales habían resultado ser sólo bombas de humo, y le pidieron que se diera a conocer. La cámara del canal enfocó la nube de polvo, y en la agitación del momento no hubo lugar para hacer ajustes a la imagen o para enderezar del todo el aparato, por lo que la imagen se veía inestable por el temblor de las manos del que lo manejaba. La muchacha, que aún sostenía el micrófono, corrió junto a su compañero y comenzó a relatar todo lo que veía, con evidente nerviosismo.

—¡En exclusiva, para ZTV! ¡Alguien ha tirado un par de bombas en este lugar! ¡Estamos frente a la sucursal del Banco Central de la Ciudad del Este, a pocos minutos del robo de los Príncipes del Infierno, y alguien ha arrojado explosivos! ¡No se puede ver nada, pero la policía ha rodeado al culpable!

Inmediatamente la nube se despejó, y dio lugar a la aparición de un sujeto vestido de manera estrafalaria. Pero no era cualquier vestimenta. Esas ropas eran demasiado conocidas para todos. El traje de spandex negro, debajo del gi sin mangas de color verde, los guantes y las botas blancas, los lentes de sol y la bandana blanca en la cabeza, todo llevaba a una sola persona. Pero no tenía la misma estatura del que todos recordaban, este sujeto se veía más alto y el color de sus cejas no era negro, sino marrón claro. Nadie reparó en esos detalles, por supuesto, excepto algún que otro televidente.

Los oficiales que apuntaban al desconocido disfrazado le ordenaron que se mantuviera quieto y que entregara cualquier otro explosivo o arma que tuviera oculta. Pero el sujeto los ignoró y se mantuvo en silencio, lo cual aumentó la tensión entre los que lo observaban. Entonces, comenzó a bailar en poses extrañas mientras recitaba un discurso que terminó de convencer a todos de que no estaban delirando. Era real.

—Ustedes no deberían malgastar su tiempo y sus esfuerzos contra mí. Los verdaderos villanos están allí afuera… —expresó, aumentando la confusión general a su alrededor—. ¡Mi corazón no podía soportar ver la injusticia y la maldad de este mundo! —gritó y levantó ambos brazos, mostrando que no llevaba nada escondido en sus manos ni debajo de su capa, pero inmediatamente cambió de posición, para lucirse—. ¡Por eso, he entrenado día y noche para merecer este Gran Honor! ¡Ahora que lo he logrado, no perdonaré a los villanos! —y se movió de un lado a otro, cambiando la pose de brazos y piernas—. ¡Soy el Nuevo Gran Saiyaman, el elegido por el anterior Gran Saiyaman! Y desafío a esos "Príncipes del Infierno" a que intenten huir de mi furia —y finalizó enfrentando a los que lo miraban boquiabiertos, con la frente en alto—. Podrán huir, pero no esconderse. Yo seré quien los atrape.

Luego de esto, el silencio absoluto. Tanto el autoproclamado nuevo representante de la justicia como los policías, los periodistas que lo filmaban y los transeúntes se habían quedado estáticos. Por un momento, los uniformados se miraron entre ellos sin saber bien qué hacer, y el Nuevo Saiyaman tragó saliva, pero la respuesta definitiva llegó pronto. Primero fue un tímido y solitario aplauso, al que luego se fueron sumando más y más, para llegar a convertirse en una ovación general. Acababa de nacer un nuevo héroe.

* * *

En la sala de estar de la mansión, Marron y Goten se quedaron paralizados por un momento debido a la sorpresa por lo que acababan de ver.

—¿Tú sabías de esto? —preguntó la joven, sin poder creerlo todavía.

—Claro que no —respondió él indignado—. Simplemente porque ese sujeto es un impostor. Todo lo que acaba de decir es mentira.

—Bueno, no seas tan duro… A lo mejor, Gohan se comunicó con él al saber sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo con ese grupo comando.

—Es imposible —afirmó convencido—. Mi hermano se retiró de todo ese asunto de la "Lucha por la Justicia" debido a que la policía no hacía su trabajo, ¿lo sabías?

—No…

El muchacho frunció el ceño, y acarició pensativo las teclas del control remoto, para luego iniciar un zapping frenético mientras hablaba.

—Recuerdo que un día llegó a casa enfurecido, y te imaginarás que eso no es muy común en él.

—La verdad que no imagino a Gohan furioso fuera de un campo de batalla —reflexionó ella—. Y ni siquiera de esa manera se me ocurre. Él es demasiado educado y amable.

—Exacto, pero entonces nadie se atrevió a volver a preguntarle qué le sucedía, ni siquiera mi madre. Realmente daba miedo. Se encerró en su habitación por el resto del día, ni siquiera quiso cenar con nosotros. Más tarde, lo encontré sentado a la mesa con la comida fría, se lo veía triste. No le pregunté nada, pero él comenzó a contarme lo que le había sucedido —Siguió hablando mientras pasaba de canal, sin dejar ningún programa el tiempo suficiente para entender lo que estaban viendo—. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, ya que ésa también fue una decepción para mí. Esa tarde él y Videl, por cuestiones de la Universidad, habían llegado tarde para impedir una pelea entre pandillas callejeras como Gran Saiyaman Uno y Dos, y en el tiroteo una persona había salido gravemente herida. Nunca olvidaré la frustración con la que me contó que no había ido ningún móvil policial al lugar. Todos los esperaban a ellos, a buena distancia del sitio del peligro.

—Eso es horrible…

—Fue como una pesadilla para Videl y para él, hasta que el herido pudo recuperarse. El sujeto se salvó, pero ninguno de los dos volvió a hacer ese trabajo con la alegría de antes. Y créeme, eso se notó a leguas. —Ella no supo qué decir, y él hizo una pausa mientras seguía con el recorrido ininterrumpido por todos los canales, luego de la cual prosiguió—. A lo mejor se habrían dado cuenta de que su tarea se había vuelto contraproducente, supongo. Así fue hasta que al poco tiempo pidieron una audiencia con el jefe de policía de Ciudad Satán, y le explicaron que a partir del mes siguiente no aparecerían por las calles. Volverían a ser ciudadanos comunes y corrientes.

—¡Vaya! —dijo ella con admiración_—_. Es como si hubieran renunciado a un trabajo formal.

—Por supuesto —afirmó, con una sonrisa y un notorio orgullo en la voz—. Así de serios son ellos. Cuando todos se enteraron, hubo manifestaciones en las calles para rogarles que siguieran siendo sus héroes por siempre.

—Es cierto, ahora lo recuerdo —agregó la rubia—. Yo iba a un colegio de una ciudad cercana a Kame House en esa época. Estoy segura de haber visto esas manifestaciones. No sólo fue un pedido de Ciudad Satán, sino algo que estremeció a todo el mundo.

—Eso les dio la convicción de que debían dejar de ser el Gran Saiyaman Uno y el Dos lo antes posible. Mi hermano nos explicó a nosotros que si la policía no hacía su trabajo era porque ellos estaban allí, entonces no era bueno que la gente los reclamara. Así fue como se les ocurrió a ambos colaborar con la policía de las cuatro capitales más importantes del mundo para crear un escuadrón especial que supiera manejarse con artes marciales. Les enseñaron bastante, excepto la técnica del control de ki, por supuesto.

—Entonces así fue como nació la Policía Especial, ¿verdad?

—Sí. De esa manera, Gohan y Videl quedaron satisfechos y pudieron retirarse —concluyó, antes de volver a prestar atención a la pantalla frente a ellos, que a pesar de encontrarse en un canal totalmente diferente, seguía mostrando el baile estrafalario del nuevo superhéroe autoproclamado—. Por eso digo que no hay manera de que ellos hayan estado de acuerdo en algo como esto. Es más, estoy seguro de que si están viéndolo en estos momentos, el asunto les ha caído pésimo.

—Tú tampoco te ves muy contento…

—La verdad que no —respondió con una sonrisa triste el saiyajin, e inmediatamente se indignó con la imagen que tenía enfrente—. Mira que ser tan poco original, ¡hubiera inventado su propio nombre, con su traje y personalidad! ¡No está haciendo más que aprovecharse de los méritos y la fama de otros!

La hija de Krillin sintió en la enérgica protesta del saiyajin que todo ese asunto era realmente algo serio para ellos. Y pensar que la mayoría de los Guerreros Z habían tomado al Gran Saiyaman como una anécdota divertida de la cual acordarse en las fiestas…

—A lo mejor él solo es un antiguo fan de ellos y los está homenajeando —trató de justificar Marron, con cautela.

—Hubiera entrado entonces a participar en la Policía Especial —razonó él, cruzándose de brazos—. Si ya en la época de mi hermano ese traje era anticuado, imagínate hoy en día. ¡Y mira sus poses! ¿Qué haría si supiera que mi hermano se las copió a un escuadrón de soldados asesinos extraterrestres?

Ambos observaron la repetición del baile y la presentación del Nuevo Gran Saiyaman.

—Por lo ostentoso, parece más el heredero de Míster Satán —arriesgó ella con una risita—, con el debido respeto hacia tu cuñada…

Él la miró sorprendido por la acotación, e inmediatamente ambos rieron con ganas. Para entonces, ya habían olvidado esa extraña sensación que los estaba comenzando a invadir por saberse completamente solos en la casa, y la tensión del ambiente había desaparecido. Entonces sonó el videoteléfono ubicado a pocos metros, sobre la pared. Marron corrió a atenderlo. Era Krillin.

—_¡Hola pequeña! —saludó por la pantalla alegremente el guerrero de la tortuga—. ¡Hola Goten!_

—¡Hola papá, Roshi, Oolong, Umigame! —respondió ella alegremente, observando a todos los que estaban en Kame House por medio del visor del teléfono. Entonces se sorprendió, alguien faltaba—. ¿Y mamá?

—_Ella… fue de compras —titubeó su padre—. Te dejó saludos. _

—Está bien, salúdala de mi parte también —dijo ella, comprensiva.

—_Cuéntame —cambió él de tema—, ¿qué tal la están pasando por allá? No veo a Trunks…_

—Ah, él y otra compañera que vino con nosotros salieron a buscar algo para la merienda —contestó, ocultando lo molesta que se sentía por tener que mentir—. Hasta ahora nos hemos divertido mucho, el lugar es muy bonito.

—_¿Todo está bien? Te veo algo pálida._

—Ah, es que durante la madrugada me levanté y fui a la cocina a buscar algo. Terminé durmiéndome allí. Ruby, la chica de la que te hablé recién, me encontró y me despertó. Pero ya era casi hora de levantarse —al menos en esto no iba a mentirle, suspiró aliviada. Realmente tenía sueño, no había dormido casi nada la noche anterior.

—_Vaya, ten más cuidado la próxima vez, hija. —En ese momento, el guerrero de la tortuga quiso decirle algo, pero se arrepientió—. Cuídate mucho, ¿sí? Confío en ti —y remarcó las últimas palabras, como intentando decirle algo más. _

Ella sonrió, enternecida. No era momento de decirle nada, hablaría con él cuando regresara.

—Gracias, papá.

* * *

Cuando Trunks y Ruby regresaron del bar, ya casi al atardecer, se encontraron con un espectáculo extraño en la casa. Marron dormía en una reposera al lado de la piscina con un libro en el regazo, y Goten roncaba en el sillón grande de la sala de estar con la tele prendida.

—¿Qué hacen esos dos así? —preguntó ella entre risas.

El joven de cabello violeta los observó enternecido y sonrió.

—Sentí la presencia de ambos en la playa anoche.

—¿Presencias? Ah, cierto. Eso es parte de toda esa parafernalia de ustedes con las artes marciales, ¿verdad?

Trunks por un momento se limitó a sonreír con la simplicidad de su amiga. Le gustaba que nunca se asombrara de nada de lo que ellos hacían o decían. A esas alturas, no sabía si era porque ella no entendía lo que ellos eran, o porque realmente lo sospechaba y le daba lo mismo.

—Así es. Antes de eso, el ki de Goten sobrevoló el área por un buen rato, incluso en un momento llegó a asustarme porque no la sentía a ella. Cuando iba a levantarme a preguntar qué ocurría, ella apareció en la playa y él volvió. Debió ser el momento en que él le dijo la verdad del viaje, y luego de que tú la encontraras en la cocina.

—Debió ser eso, seguramente. En ese momento no te lo conté porque ella me lo pidió. Hubieras visto su carita de desesperación…

—Está bien —dijo él, y respiró hondo—. Si hubiera dependido de mí, no sé si ella seguiría aquí.

Ante la protesta de su amiga por lo que acababa de decir, el saiyajin fue hasta la rubia, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Marron no se dio cuenta de nada, dormía profundamente.

* * *

De pronto se encontró en Kame House, con toda la familia y los amigos en medio de una fiesta. La mayoría bailaba, otros comían y algunos brindaban. No faltaba nadie, ni siquiera Goku, quien la saludó desde lejos con una pata de pavo en la mano. Ella atravesó la casa y salió a la playa, donde se encontró con una sorpresa: la nube Kinton. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía! Goku se la había regalado al niño que entrenaba en el sur, Uub. ¿La habrían devuelto?

Contenta, corrió a montarla como cuando era una niña. Adoraba la sensación mullida y cálida de la nube, y la adrenalina que la recorría entera mientras se aferraba bien a ella para levantar el vuelo. Ver el cielo desde más cerca, la casa más pequeña, su padre animándola desde el suelo y su madre mirándola con atención, lista para salir a atraparla en el caso de que ella resbalara al vacío… a pesar de que nunca había caído. Kinton era su amiga fiel. Corrió feliz hacia ella y saltó para montarla, pero al caer sobre ésta algo increíble sucedió. No había calidez, no era mullida. Había aire, sólo aire al cual traspasó para aterrizar en el suelo… Se estampó contra la arena bruscamente y la nube siguió intacta, por encima de ella.

¿Eh? ¡Un momento! ¡Eso era imposible! ¡Debía ser un error!

Miró a su alrededor, todos habían puesto los ojos en ella. De repente, su familia, sus amigos, incluso Umigame estallaron en risotadas. ¡No lo podía creer! Entonces, un horrible sentimiento de vergüenza la invadió, ellos no podían haberla visto, pero allí estaban. Goten y Trunks. Ambos reían hasta las lágrimas y la señalaban. Todos la señalaban.

—¿Por qué ya no puedo subirme a Kinton? —Se preguntó, al borde del llanto—. ¡Si soy yo, la pequeña Marron! —Y gritó, mientras el sonido de las risas a su alrededor era cada vez más fuerte—. ¡Sigo siendo inocente, ni siquiera he sido besada! ¿Me escuchan?

Y despertó, sentándose bruscamente en la cama. Miró a su alrededor y no reconoció la habitación. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah, había sido un sueño! Respiró aliviada. Alguien la había llevado hasta allí, seguro se había quedado dormida mientras leía en la reposera al lado de la piscina. Miró hacia la ventana, ya era de noche. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Se levantó y fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Cuando prendió la luz y se miró al espejo, se preguntó si realmente podría montar otra vez a Kinton en el caso de intentarlo. Por si acaso, no haría jamás la prueba en público.

* * *

Horas más tarde, los cuatro se encontraban sentados en la playa, tomando unas cervezas luego de la cena. Las dos muchachas vestían shorts y se habían puesto unas sudaderas para resguardarse del aire frío que soplaba por las noches desde el mar. Ambos chicos vestían pantalones deportivos, el de cabello lila llevaba una remera mangas largas con el logo de Capsule Corp, y el joven Son, un buzo con capucha.

—No puedo creer que hayas asustado de esa manera a la pobre Marron… —exclamó Ruby, que a escondidas había tomado un par de botellas y comenzaba a desviarse de un tema a otro en la conversación.

—¡Yo no la asusté! —contestó Goten, que había bebido un poco más pero sólo sentía un ligero efecto debido a su sangre saiyajin—. ¡Adivina quién era la que gritaba del otro lado de la pared!

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Me estabas espiando, degenerado?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Pero no necesitaba estar cerca para oírlo! —Y señaló en dirección al este, gesticulando en exceso—. ¡Estoy seguro que hasta en la Montaña Paoz te escucharon!

—¡Pervertido! ¡Me estás faltando el respeto! —gritó ella horrorizada.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Exagerada! —vociferó él, arrojando la botella vacía en la conservadora donde tenían el resto de las cervezas.

—¿Ah, sí? —sonrió ella, pícara—. Bueno, para que lo sepas, mi hermana ha cambiado su número de móvil, y sólo por la forma en que me estás tratando, no pienso dártelo.

—Lo averiguaré de todas maneras…

—¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Mientras ellos peleaban, Trunks se acercó a Marron, la tomó del brazo y la apartó del grupo. La rubia lo observó sorprendida mientras él la llevaba caminando lentamente por la zona en donde el mar rozaba la arena en un continuo ir y venir. No la soltó hasta que estuvieron bastante alejados de los otros dos que discutían. Ambos aún sostenían las botellas de cerveza en sus manos, y estaban descalzos. El muchacho de cabello violeta tardó en decidirse a decir algo.

—Mi madre me enseñó que caminar sin calzado por la arena es mejor para descargar tensiones —dijo por fin, sin mirarla.

—Mi padre dice algo parecido… —susurró ella, mirando el diseño de la etiqueta de su bebida.

El momento estaba resultando bastante incómodo para ambos.

—Es verdad —reflexionó el saiyajin—. Los dos pasaron mucho tiempo viajando juntos cuando eran muy jóvenes. Seguro lo aprendieron en ese entonces.

Siguieron caminando, observando pensativos sus propios pies o el mar, con tal de no mirarse entre ellos. Él bebió un sorbo de cerveza, y se decidió a ir al grano.

—No he hablado contigo como corresponde en todo el día. Lo siento.

—¡Oh, no es necesario!

—Claro que sí es necesario —aclaró, entristecido—. No he sido sincero contigo en las intenciones que tenía sobre este viaje.

Marron lo miró apenada. Tampoco había ido hasta allí para estudiar, lo que más deseaba era que ellos la tomaran en cuenta como una compañera más. Ella también había tenido otra motivación oculta, tan egoísta como la de ellos.

—Está bien, Goten ya me lo explicó todo.

—Pero soy yo quien obtendrá los mayores beneficios con este viaje, Marron —se exasperó él. ¿Por qué demonios ella tenía que ser tan sumisa?—. Debo responsabilizarme por ti y lo que sea que hayas sufrido anoche... Mira, no sabes cómo te agradezco que quieras quedarte con nosotros, pero no es necesario. Sólo dímelo y te llevaré de vuelta a Kame House en este momento.

—¡No! No lo hagas, sólo falta un día y medio…

—Lo sé, pero esto ha sido un desastre desde el principio. Mi madre y yo nos entendemos, en mi familia tenemos un extraño sentido del humor, así que no te preocupes. Nadie se molestará contigo por volver a casa.

Esta vez sí se miraron de frente, directamente a los ojos. Él lo hizo con rudeza, fijamente, tratando de intimidarla. Ella, en cambio, lo hizo como un desafío. Un reto hacia él y hacia ella misma. Quiso saber si era capaz de sostenerle la mirada, si realmente valían la pena los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo, o si debía darse por vencida y salir huyendo de allí. Aquellos dos chicos la asustaban y la atraían al mismo tiempo, tenía la espantosa sensación de que si se descuidaba sería arrollada por la excesiva energía que mostraban tener, y sin embargo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar allí, cerca del huracán. A lo mejor, podía contagiarse de ellos y volverse más segura de sí misma, o al menos saber que no terminaría su juventud sin haberse atrevido a vivir las experiencias de la gente de su edad. Quería dejar de ser la niña de la isla, la pequeña Marron de la que nadie esperaba demasiado. Por eso había venido con ellos, no por haber pensado que realmente iban a estudiar algo.

—Comprendo —dijo con calma y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos—. Pero me quedaré. No necesito estudiar de más, estoy al día con mis obligaciones de la universidad, así que puedo darme el lujo de descansar un par de días. Si no fuera de esa manera, tampoco estaría aquí.

En ese momento, los gritos de Goten y Ruby volvieron a llamarles la atención, y los dos voltearon a ver cómo la discusión había perdido el rumbo hasta transformarse en una guerra de proyectiles de arena. Ya no peleaban, sólo reían.

—Míranos. Esto es lo que somos. Un grupo de idiotas con problemas para adaptarnos a lo que todos esperan de nosotros. Incluso, no lo has visto todo, y estoy seguro de que no te agradaría hacerlo.

—Para eso son los amigos, supongo —respondió la muchacha, con una sonrisa.

Él quedó sin palabras. ¿Ella estaba proponiéndole ser su amiga?

—Tal vez soy demasiado simple, pero me gusta estar con ustedes. Ahora, si lo que deseas es que me vaya…

—Ah, pero yo no estaba echándote… —se apresuró él a responder, comenzando a sentirse culpable.

—Lo sé.

—No quiero obligarte a mentir, Marron.

—Yo no he dicho que fuera a mentirle a nadie… —respondió, enarcando las cejas.

Y volvió con los demás, extrañamente agitada por haber sido capaz de hablarle así al heredero de Capsule Corp. No se reconocía a sí misma. ¿Sería la cerveza? Lo que sí sabía era que no pensaba hacer nada que la hiciera avergonzarse frente a sus padres. Aún resonaban en su cabeza las palabras de Krillin…

"_Ella no hará nada que esté fuera de nuestros valores…"_

Por otro lado, Trunks se quedó observándola irse, y pensó que a lo mejor la muchacha ya no le resultaba tan irritante.

Cuando llegó junto a los otros dos, que descansaban de la pelea echados en el piso, se encontró con que estaban hechos un desastre. La muchacha de cabello castaño se levantó y la hizo sobresaltarse. Estaba cubierta de arena, borracha y despeinada, y se lanzó a abrazarla. Luego la soltó y caminó en zigzag hacia Trunks. Goten se frotó las sienes, visiblemente afectado por el alcohol, y al notar su presencia a su lado se acomodó el cabello e intentó quitarse la arena de encima.

—Bueno, creo que mejor nosotros nos vamos a descansar —dijo el hijo de Vegeta, con su amiga colgada al cuello y susurrando incoherencias—. Lamento no haberte dado un mejor tour por la zona, Marron. Si lo deseas, mañana por la noche iremos a algún bar o a bailar. Tendré que pasar desapercibido para que no tengamos problemas con la prensa o con mi madre por la apuesta, pero verás que es divertido.

Ella inmediatamente captó el significado de aquella invitación: él la estaba dejando entrar a su mundo. Asintió, feliz, y lo vio marcharse hacia la casa junto a la otra muchacha. ¡No lo podía creer, había sido aceptada! Goten interrumpió sus pensamientos, ofreciéndole una botella de cerveza de las que aún quedaban intactas en la conservadora, y ella la aceptó.

—No tengo ganas de acostarme todavía —explicó él, rascándose la nuca—. Dormí bastante esta tarde en ese sofá, ahora no tengo sueño.

Ella se sentó a su lado en el suelo a mirar el horizonte. Tampoco tenía ganas de ir a dormir. Quería disfrutar lo más que pudiera de aquellas vacaciones, para luego no arrepentirse. Él se recostó en la arena a mirar las estrellas con las manos detrás de la cabeza, y ella hizo lo mismo a su lado. El cielo en aquel lugar era demasiado limpio, estaba libre del smog de las grandes ciudades y por lo tanto se veía lleno de estrellas. A ambos les recordó la visión que podían obtener en sus propios hogares, antes de tener que emigrar a Ciudad Central para estudiar en la Universidad. El aire de nostalgia los hizo sonreír, casi al mismo tiempo.

—Sé sincera —comenzó a decir el saiyajin, sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba—, ¿qué te ha parecido el viaje con nosotros hasta ahora?

Ella se dejó llevar por la emoción que venía sintiendo desde hacía un rato y se relajó completamente, por primera vez en varios días.

—¿Sinceramente? Ha sido aterrador.

El muchacho comenzó a reírse, y ella también lo hizo, antes de continuar hablando.

—Pero también ha sido divertido. Ustedes son geniales.

Entonces Goten dejó de reír abruptamente. Sintió un escalofrío, y su mente lo llevó al recuerdo de la última persona que había usado con él esas palabras…

—_Ustedes son geniales _—Casi pudo sentir otra vez esa voz en sus oídos…

—_Tú eres genial _—Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer…

—_Genial _—Aquella voz, que alguna vez había sido música para sus oídos…

—_Demasiado _—¿Por qué pensaba en eso de nuevo?

—_¡Basta, no puedo soportarlo más!_

Marron lo despertó sacudiéndolo, asustada, al parecer se había quedado dormido por un momento.

—¡Goten! ¿Estás bien? Parecías estar teniendo una pesadilla…

—Ah… Sí. No te preocupes.

¡Obvio que estaba bien! Con cuidado, evitó que ella lo tocara aún más. Se sentía extremadamente incómodo, podía jurar que tenía la piel de gallina desde la cabeza a los pies. Tenía ganas de gritar, de golpear a alguien, de volar hacia algún lugar y destruir alguna montaña, golpeando cada piedra con sus puños hasta que el cansancio y el dolor físico fueran tan fuertes que su mente no fuera capaz de recordar nada más. Pero no podía, Trunks no estaba allí para calmarlo y no era momento de salir huyendo. Estaba con Marron, la pequeña Marron. Era _terreno seguro_. Respiró hondo, se relajó y comenzó a contarle las viejas historias que el Señor Piccolo le relataba cuando era niño sobre las constelaciones.

Marron se recostó a su lado otra vez y lo miró mientras hablaba ensimismado. Sintió su perfume envolverla, en parte mezclado con el aroma de la cerveza. Era una fragancia amaderada, extraña, que ella no podía discernir del todo debido a que no conocía nada sobre esas cosas, pero le resultaba increíblemente deliciosa. Deslizó su mirada por su perfil, sus ojos enormes, su nariz respingada, sus labios… Viéndolo de cerca, se dio cuenta de que tenía pestañas largas, y labios carnosos. Él siguió con su relato, sin prestarle atención al hecho de que ella se había sonrojado violentamente y lo miraba fijo.

La rubia comenzó a hacerse preguntas en silencio. ¿Por qué sentía ese tremendo impulso de acercársele más? ¿A qué distancia estarían sus labios de los de ella? ¿Quince, veinte centímetros? Su piel se veía tan suave que moría de ganas de tocarla. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Él entonces dijo algo y sonrió. ¡Qué sonrisa tan hermosa!

No quiso mirar las estrellas, sino mirarlo a él. Hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no delatarse, y se quedó quieta, con la respiración agitada y la mente aturdida, a pocos centímetros del hijo menor de Goku. Él ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pero ella deseó que esa noche no terminase nunca…

—Se cuenta que un viejo peregrino encontró un día un mono, un zorro y un conejo. El hombre, que era muy anciano, se encontraba agotado por su viaje, lo cual le llevó a pedir a los tres animales, como un favor, que le consiguiesen algo de comida. El mono se subió a un árbol y recogió las frutas más jugosas, el zorro con su habilidad para cazar atrapó un ave y el conejo, con gran pesar, volvió con las manos vacías.

—¿Esa es otra de las historias del señor Piccolo? —Marron lo miró extasiada mientras Goten siguió hablando.

—Así es —respondió él—. En realidad, forma parte del conocimiento que él obtuvo al unirse con el anterior Kamisama. Me contaba estas cosas cuando era pequeño y mi padre todavía no había vuelto a la vida. A mí me gustaba mucho escucharlo, lo molestaba y lloraba hasta que él accedía, a regañadientes, a contarme una de estas leyendas.

—La verdad que sí son muy interesantes —dijo ella, y se recostó de lado para poder mirarlo—. Sigue contando.

—Bueno, ¿en qué había quedado? —se desconcentró él por un momento—. ¡Ah, en que el conejo no había traído nada de comer! En fin, al ver al anciano con la cara triste y cansada, el roedor se sintió culpable. Entonces recogió ramas y hojas secas, encendió una fogata y se lanzó dentro para ofrecerse a sí mismo como alimento. El viejo, conmovido ante el trágico sacrificio del pobre animal, reveló su verdadera identidad. En realidad era un dios de gran poder. Inmediatamente recogió los restos del pequeño y los enterró en la luna como monumento a su gesto de solidaridad. Se dice que los conejos saltan tratando de alcanzar a su héroe que descansa en la luna.

—Oh… Qué final tan triste —susurró la muchacha.

—Cierto. Recuerdo que esa vez lloré más al saber lo que había pasado, que cuando se negaba a contar la historia —explicó el saiyajin con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Lloré tanto, que el pobre Piccolo tuvo que explicarme que, en realidad, la leyenda se había basado en lo que ocurrió con un ladrón conejo al que mi padre había llevado a la luna.

Ambos rieron.

—¿Eso es verdad?

—Sí, totalmente cierto. Yamcha luego me contó los detalles. Resulta que en uno de sus viajes con mi padre y la madre de Trunks, al pasar por una aldea se encontraron con un conejo que manejaba a la mafia y quería quedarse con Bulma. Luego de una pelea muy extraña, en la que supuestamente ella fue convertida en zanahoria…

—¿Zanahoria?

—Sí, en zanahoria —continuó él, divertido—. Luego de eso, mi padre los venció y los llevó hasta la luna con el Báculo Sagrado.

—¡Es una historia de lo más graciosa! —exclamó la rubia, conteniendo una carcajada.

—¿Verdad que sí? Bueno, más adelante, cuando mi padre se enfrentó en su forma Oozaru al maestro Roshi y al señor Piccolo, en las dos oportunidades la luna fue destruida para devolverlo a él a su forma normal. Entonces los de la Banda Conejo murieron, pero fueron revividos las veces que el satélite fue regenerado por las esferas del dragón.

—Oh… ¡Es demasiado chistoso escucharlo! Pero para ellos no debió serlo.

—Créeme que no…

Las cervezas se terminaron y los dos se encontraron con que estaban bastante mareados.

Marron se sintió muy extraña, presa de un entusiasmo de una clase que nunca antes había conocido. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas acercarse más a él, pero ¿y luego qué? ¿Qué era lo que quería hacer? Ni siquiera quiso pensar en eso. No quiso imaginarse lo que podía llegar a ocurrir si le daba al joven Son el pie para que cualquier cosa ocurriera. Tampoco quiso prestar demasiada atención a la punzada ardiente que sentía en algún lugar debajo de su ombligo, y que se intensificaba por momentos al escucharlo reírse, o sentir su mirada sobre ella. Debía ser el alcohol que la estaba aturdiendo, seguramente.

Y encima, estaba allí sola con él, en medio de la nada. Llegó a la conclusión de que debía volver a la casa, lo mejor era ir a encerrarse a su habitación. Aunque no tuviera nada de sueño, y sólo pudiera mirar al techo desde su cama, cualquier cosa sería mejor que esa ansiedad terrible que estaba sintiendo. Entonces intentó levantarse, pero las piernas no le respondieron y cayó hacia atrás. Goten la quiso tomar pero no llegó a tiempo debido a su borrachera, por lo que ella cayó encima de su espalda y él dio con su rostro contra la arena.

—Discúlpame… —balbuceó la rubia, sentada encima de él, nerviosa como nunca en su vida lo había estado.

—Ah… No hay problema, pero preferiría sacar la cara de aquí —respondió él, con la nariz enterrada en el suelo.

* * *

Trunks llegó a la habitación de Ruby, con la muchacha colgada de su cuello. Entró arrastrándola y la arrojó sobre la cama, ya que ella no quería soltarlo. Le quitó las sandalias y la acomodó entre las sábanas mientras su amiga reía y decía incoherencias. Una vez que terminó, la observó entristecido y se dispuso a salir de la pieza, pero ella lo tironeó de la ropa para detenerlo.

—Quédate conmigo —le dijo, con una mirada lujuriosa—. Podemos repetir lo de anoche, si lo deseas…

—Ya ha sido suficiente, Ruby —contestó el de cabello lila, bastante serio—. No quiero que haya confusiones entre nosotros —Y lo decía en serio. No deseaba que ella comenzara a mirarlo con intenciones románticas. Sería el fin de una amistad de años.

—Argh… —Ella repentinamente puso cara de asco—. ¡No seas idiota! —E hizo una pausa mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su abrigo, era su celular. Él respiró hondo y se acercó más a la puerta, dándole la espalda—. Sólo me siento mal —Al volver a hablar, mientras miraba el aparato, la voz se le quebró—. Recibí un mensaje de texto de Lars.

—¿Lars? —preguntó el heredero de Capsule Corp, extrañado—. ¿Tu ex?

—¿Quién más? —dijo la de pelo castaño, con una sonrisa entristecida—. Vamos, esto amerita que me des la mejor noche, así puedo olvidar…

—¡Sólo eres una aprovechada! —bromeó él—. Estás inventando excusas… —Pero al darse vuelta y mirarla, vio que ella estaba llorando realmente. Olvidó el chiste, se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama—. Oh, Ruby… Por eso bebiste, ¿verdad?

Entonces ella estalló en llanto y abrazó la almohada a su lado, lo cual lo hizo sentirse culpable por haberse burlado del tema momentos antes. El asunto era demasiado serio para su amiga, y él lo sabía.

—Estoy harta de ser el juguete de todo el mundo —se lamentó la muchacha, mirándolo con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas—, estoy cansada de que nadie me tome en serio, Trunks.

—¿Y por eso quieres tener sexo sin compromiso conmigo? —Él rebatió, entre la ironía y la ternura, acariciándole el cabello.

—Eres un estúpido —Fue lo único que ella atinó a responder, mientras recibía el pañuelo de papel que él le alcanzó —. Sabes que tú eres el único con el que tengo esta confianza.

—Lo siento —expresó el muchacho, comprensivo—. Puedes llorar, gritar, hablar todo lo que quieras, me quedaré aquí.

Ella se sonó la nariz y se limpió las lágrimas de la cara. Arrojó el papel al cesto del otro lado de la habitación, con muy mala puntería, lo cual provocó una risa en el saiyajin y en ella también.

—Acuéstate aquí, a mi lado —le dijo entonces, abriendo la sábana del otro lado de la cama King size, y mientras él se quitaba el calzado lo miró con gesto desesperado, a punto de volver a llorar—. No me dejes responder ese mensaje, haz lo que sea necesario.

Entonces él, descalzo frente a la cama, la miró y sintió verdadera pena por ella. Tomó el celular y lo destrozó con una mano, arrojando los restos de plástico a su lado.

—Ese aparato era una antigüedad inútil, tendrías que modernizarte —declaró con un fingido tono frívolo, ante la cara de horror de ella por lo drástico de su "ayuda"—. Mañana iremos a la ciudad y te compraré uno nuevo, con otro número.

Ruby lo miró boquiabierta, primero a él, luego a las astillas de lo que había sido su teléfono, y otra vez a su amigo. No pudo evitar las carcajadas.

—¡Eres un fenómeno de circo! —dijo tomándose el estómago, que le dolía de tanto reírse—. ¿Te lo he dicho antes?

—Sí, varias veces —dijo él entre risas, y se acostó a su lado.

—El fenómeno de circo más adorable… Gracias —agregó y lo abrazó, más seria. Luego de una pausa, se acomodó en la cama para mirarlo y decidió cambiar de tema—. La llamada de tu madre esta mañana no fue sólo para saludar, ¿no es cierto?

—Así es —contestó él, recostado boca arriba—. Ella necesita tener todo bajo control, está en su naturaleza. No tiene nada de malo, en realidad, supongo que está velando por la integridad de sus bienes, y por la nuestra también.

—Pero…

—¿Cuándo dije que fuera a haber un "pero"? —preguntó el saiyajin, mirándola.

—Por el tono de tu voz, comenzaste a decirlo como si fueras a agregarle una segunda parte a la oración —explicó la joven.

—Ahh… No estás tan borracha como parecías.

—Lamentablemente. Quisiera seguir tomando hasta perder completamente la memoria —dijo con un suspiro, resignada—. Aún estamos a tiempo, si lo deseas. Podríamos evitar hablar de lo que está molestándote a ti también.

— No, gracias —dijo él, muy apenado—. Sabes que eso terminará muy mal. Ni siquiera debiste ver una botella de lejos, fue mi culpa. Lo siento.

Por un momento los dos se quedaron en silencio. Algunos temas podían ser demasiado dolorosos.

—Si quieres, puedes compensármelo de alguna forma —susurró Ruby, un tono seductor, y metió la mano por debajo de las sábanas, para dirigirla lentamente hacia el bajo vientre del saiyajin.

—No comiences cosas que no puedas terminar —La detuvo, tomando su mano y colocándola encima de su estómago—. Y sí iba a agregar un "pero" con respecto a mi madre. Ella está planeando algo. Desde hace un tiempo la vengo evitando, no deseo estar a su alcance, pero de a poco el cerco se va achicando a mi alrededor.

—Lo dices como si fueras un animal salvaje al que pretenden encerrar.

—Así es como me siento —expresó, con una extraña amargura en la voz.

—No puede ser tan malo —Trató de animarlo su amiga, riendo—. Cualquiera querría estar en tu lugar, tonto.

—Eso es lo que crees… —dijo, mirando pensativo los dibujos de la lámpara que colgaba encima de sus cabezas—. Aunque, a lo mejor cualquier otro podría manejarlo mejor que yo. Y eso es lo que no se da cuenta mi madre. O tal vez, ya lo sabe. Puede que ya se haya percatado de que está pretendiendo sentar en el sillón de la presidencia de Capsule Corp. a un cero a la izquierda.

—Ah… ¿Otra vez vas a comenzar con lo de que eres un cero? —se lamentó la muchacha.

—¡Oye! Yo te escuché todas esas veces que me hablaste de Lars, repitiendo mil veces las mismas quejas… —se molestó él—. ¿Sabes qué? Tú lo pediste —Y se puso encima de ella, atrapándola entre sus brazos contra la cama y besándole el cuello.

—¡No! —Comenzó a reír ella, sintiendo cosquillas—. ¡Ahora no quiero! ¡No debemos mezclar las cosas! —dijo irónica, imitando lo que él le había dicho momentos antes—. No quiero que haya confusiones entre nosotros…

Él la besó, con un beso que los hizo arder a ambos, de esos que ellos sabían que no iban en serio pero que quemaban por dentro. Eran esos besos que les servían de práctica durante los recreos, cuando sólo tenían trece años y se escondían en la terraza de la Secundaria Orange Star para explorar lo que significaba estar creciendo.

Luego la miró, colorada como estaba, con los ojos desencajados por haber tomado sólo unas cuantas cervezas, y se sintió tan culpable de haberla dejado tocar una botella de alcohol, que la excitación se fue al demonio. Él la conocía mejor que nadie, y sabía que esa fachada de chica extrovertida de risa fácil sólo escondía una fragilidad demasiado pronunciada. Aunque no era como él, que escondía algo mucho peor. La soltó y se echó hacia atrás, a un lado de ella. Cuando se quedaron en silencio, tuvieron otra sensación más que conocida. El vacío. La nada. Sus mentes volvieron a ocuparse de los asuntos que los preocupaban, casi inmediatamente, por medio de caminos extraños y ridículos. Y las heridas no habían sido curadas, sino que dolían, más que nunca. Trunks miró a su amiga, que había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente, y la abrazó. Esto lo llevó al recuerdo de cuando ellos eran sólo dos pre-adolescentes, una mañana en el colegio, en una de aquellas sesiones de descubrimiento en la terraza.

* * *

—No, detente —dijo una pequeña Ruby, empujando a un Trunks púber hacia atrás.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el muchacho, repentinamente inseguro—. ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?

—Cambié de opinión, lo siento —explicó la chica, colorada como un tomate y manteniendo la distancia—. Sólo quiero llegar al final con alguien a quien ame. Y que me ame también.

—Bueno, si es lo que quieres…

Él se había sentido ofendido, pero había respetado su decisión, más por obligación que por verdadera comprensión.

Los años habían pasado, y los dos habían tenido sus propias experiencias amorosas reales. Aunque con el tiempo habían notado algo muy curioso: el amor llegaba, lo revolucionaba todo y luego se iba, pero la amistad entre ellos seguía intacta. Entonces habían decidido hacer la promesa de nunca tener algo más que eso, a fin de proteger su amistad para siempre, y así había sido hasta la llegada de Lars.

Lars, un muchacho tan atractivo que podía competir con él y con Goten en la cantidad de fanáticas que lo perseguían por la calle. Ellos ya habían terminado la preparatoria, habían comenzado la agitada vida universitaria, de fiesta en fiesta, y Ruby se había puesto de novia formalmente con el tal Lars. El sujeto había resultado ser un huracán en la vida de la muchacha, y una vez desaparecido no dejó nada en pie.

Trunks y Goten debieron salir a rescatar a su amiga de los bares más oscuros, de las peleas más patéticas con hombres que pretendían aprovecharse de su eterna borrachera, y de la aparición de malas amistades que querían llevarla por caminos demasiado peligrosos. Ruby no tenía más familia que una abuela muy anciana, y su hermana menor, Beryl, por lo que ellos se hicieron cargo de la situación. Volvieron los tiempos en los que sólo eran ellos cuatro, los dos saiyajines y ambas hermanas, como si hubieran vuelto en el tiempo, a los recreos en los patios de la Orange Star School. Desde entonces, las cosas habían sido así.

No era que la pasaran mal juntos, todo lo contrario, pero el saiyajin sabía que las cosas no estaban bien. Algo debía cambiar. Él deseaba que su amiga fuera realmente feliz. Y él… para él esas cosas no eran realmente importantes. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había deseado estar con alguien con tanta intensidad, tampoco le interesaba volver a hacerlo. Y a lo mejor eso formaba parte de su gran problema, tal vez todo estaba relacionado.

* * *

En la playa, Goten y Marron seguían conversando. Debido al vergonzoso incidente de haber caído sentada encima del joven Son, la muchacha no se atrevió a volver a intentar hacer una retirada. A él parecía no haberle importado la cantidad de arena que había tragado momentos antes, y aceptó alegremente las disculpas de ella, para luego hacer de cuenta que nada había ocurrido.

—¡Así que te gusta ése grupo de rock! Eres una caja de sorpresas, Marron.

—No lo digas de esa manera —respondió ella entre risas, ya olvidado el momento de incomodidad—. Todas mis compañeras en la facultad lo escuchan, está de moda hoy en día esa banda. Mi compañera de cuarto muere de amor por el guitarrista. Y tienen algunas baladas muy hermosas, con letras más románticas que las de cualquier cantante de pop.

—¿Y a ti?

—¿Eh?

—¿Te gusta alguien?

Ella enrojeció completamente y tragó saliva, pero el alcohol habló por ella más rápido de lo que su cerebro alcanzó a procesar.

—Tú… ¿Tú qué música escuchas?

—No has cambiado nada —expresó él, riendo—. Eres demasiado tímida, Marron. ¿No has pensado que eso te puede traer problemas en el futuro? Para tu profesión, por ejemplo…

¡Oh, rayos!, pensó ella. Ahora la estaba viendo como a un bicho raro. Genial, lo único que le faltaba.

—No soy así todo el tiempo —dijo, repentinamente seria—. Tengo mis amigos en la universidad, puedo hablar perfectamente con los profesores y los compañeros si me esfuerzo un poco al principio, luego ya me sale naturalmente —explicó, con demasiado interés en la imagen que él podía tener de ella.

Él sintió que la hija de Krillin se veía completamente adorable. Pensó que podría tomarla de la cintura, tumbarla en la arena y hacerle cosquillas hasta que llorara de la risa, pero la rubia no era una de esas chicas con las que solía relacionarse, no podía comportarse como un desvergonzado con ella.

—Entonces —prosiguió, luego de carraspear para volver a concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo—, ¿por qué no te has abierto un poco más con nosotros? No mordemos… No a muchachas buenas e inocentes como tú. —Y le guiñó un ojo, obligándola a mirar para otro lado para que no viera lo colorada que se había puesto, pero sólo estaba bromeando—. Hablando en serio, me alegra haberme encontrado de nuevo contigo, aunque fuera a la fuerza. Me recuerda a cuando jugábamos los tres durante las fiestas de nuestros padres.

—Ah… Es cierto —se relajó ella—. Me acuerdo del cumpleaños de la señora Bulma, ése en el que llegó aquél dios, Bills. Tomé un globo rojo y ustedes corrieron detrás de mí para quitármelo. Hasta el día de hoy no me explico cómo fue que me dieron ventaja, siendo tan rápidos ni siquiera debieron dejarme sostenerlo por dos segundos.

—Ganar de esa forma no hubiera sido divertido. La verdad es que Trunks y yo nunca fuimos tan serios con nuestros poderes, Marron.

Ella se maravilló con que él pudiera hablar por los dos con tanta seguridad. Admiró el nivel de conocimiento y unión que tenían ambos amigos, y sintió algo de envidia también. Ella quiso que él hablara así por ella algún día. Deseó que llegara el momento en que ella pudiera hablar así por él también. ¡A un nivel amistoso, por supuesto! Sacudió la cabeza. No estaba pensando claramente. Él la miró fijo, sorprendido.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—En nada. Me… me duele la cabeza un poco —mintió, avergonzada.

—Ah... Y no puedes tomar ningún medicamento, después de todo lo que has bebido. Te traeré un poco de agua —Se levantó con algo de esfuerzo y emprendió el camino hacia la casa, pero de repente se volvió hacia ella y le contestó la pregunta que ella había hecho antes—. ¡Ah! Y me gusta el garage rock, pero si es por romanticismo prefiero el blues —dijo, con una sonrisa demasiado amplia.

Cuando se dio vuelta para ir a buscar el agua, se pateó mentalmente. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?

* * *

Trunks vio que Ruby dormía profundamente, y abandonó la cama con cuidado de no despertarla. Había llorado demasiado, el sueño debía estar siendo reparador para ella. Pero él no podía dormir.

Tomó sus zapatillas y salió de la habitación. Por un rato caminó por la casa sin un rumbo fijo y sin prender las luces. Rato después, sintió el ki de Goten en la cocina, pero prefirió evitarlo; tampoco sentía deseos de volver a la playa. No quería hablar con nadie.

De alguna forma se encontró en la terraza vidriada de la mansión, inconscientemente había caminado hasta llegar allí. La vista del cielo nocturno y el mar, junto con la posibilidad de disfrutar del paisaje sin que lo molestaran, lo convencieron de quedarse. Desde el lugar en donde estaba, el saiyajin no pudo llegar a ver a los dos que estaban sentados al lado del mar, y era preferible para él que fuera así. Abrió una de las ventanas corredizas y se apoyó en ésta para mirar al horizonte. El vacío que tenía en el centro del pecho no lo había abandonado, y su mente comenzó a dar vueltas sobre los mismos temas de siempre.

Su madre no había dejado de perseguirlo ni aún en sus vacaciones, como era de esperarse. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dramático, él sabía que Bulma tenía todo el derecho, como su madre y como dueña de la casa, de estar pendiente de lo que sucediera ese fin de semana. A pesar de eso, le molestaba sentir sobre él su atención, porque sabía que era debido a una innecesaria preocupación, y podía asegurar que había también algo de decepción en el medio. La misma decepción que teñía los consejos, las miradas y las acciones de Bulma hacia él.

Entonces pensó que debería estar más acostumbrado a aquello, si desde pequeño había notado que las expectativas de todos los que lo rodeaban eran demasiado altas con respecto a su futuro. Las miradas de su familia y de los amigos de su madre habían estado puestas en él desde siempre, como si todos supieran lo que debían esperar. Escucharlos diciendo que ya sabían cómo se iba a ver cuando creciera, qué carácter iba a tener, cuáles serían sus debilidades y cuáles sus mejores virtudes, al principio fue divertido, pero luego se convirtió en algo realmente irritante. Tan irritante, que comenzó a desear que de alguna manera todos estuvieran equivocados. Fue tan molesto, que intentó rebelarse contra eso varias veces. La primera vez fue a los diez años, cuando se le ocurrió pintarse el cabello con la tintura de su abuela siguiendo las instrucciones del paquete. Cuando apareció con el cabello decolorado desprolijamente, en mechones de violeta, rubio y blanco, su madre pegó el grito en el cielo. El castigo valió totalmente la pena, sólo por el precio de ver a su madre y a su abuela mirarlo con auténtica sorpresa.

Pero las travesuras no fueron suficientes para dejarlo satisfecho. Aquellos de su entorno, con buenas intenciones, comenzaron a recordarle que él debía ser un niño obediente, porque ya sabían que en el futuro sería un muchacho tranquilo y bondadoso. Ya estaba determinada su manera de ser. Él debía convertirse en un joven altruista, generoso, simple, humilde y honesto, capaz de darlo todo por su familia, y que a la vez lograría ser un competidor poderoso para su padre o el propio Goku. Pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de que ése sujeto ya había existido, y no era él.

Con el pasar de los años, fue sintiéndose incapaz de llegar a cumplir un ideal tan inmenso, y nadie se lo dijo directamente, pero mientras más se acercaba a la edad marcada por todos como el momento en que lo habían conocido, más diferente se veía a ese muchacho ideal.

Él no era un héroe, y tampoco le interesaba serlo. Sólo era un adolescente lleno de defectos, inseguridades e instintos que no sabía cómo manejar, por lo que simplemente se dejó llevar por el estilo de vida confortable que le había tocado como el heredero de una de las familias mejor acomodadas del planeta. Cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, se percató de que sólo era un niño rico mimado más, y que ni siquiera había atendido su herencia como guerrero. Su participación fallida en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales le demostró que tristemente había logrado distanciarse de la imagen que todos habían tenido de él. Pero entonces, ocurrió algo mucho peor: en lugar de olvidarse de aquél sujeto al que habían conocido hacía tantos años, con su mismo nombre y apariencia física, lo transformaron en un fantasma que lo persiguió en cada una de las reuniones en Kame House, en la Montaña Paoz o en su propia casa.

—¿Sólo esas unidades de poder puedes alcanzar? Vaya, hubiera esperado que llegaras al doble de las que _él_ tenía…

—No eres _tan_ amable como te recordaba…

—¡Tienes _sus_ mismos ojos! Pero no es _la misma_ mirada, no señor…

—Tú eres demasiado atrevido, _él_ era más educado.

—¿Crees que _él_ ya hubiera sentado cabeza a esta edad? Yo apuesto a que sí…

Y entonces lo supo. El fantasma no era el otro sujeto, era él. Él era la sombra de un muchacho tan fuerte, tan amable, tan _perfecto_, que no habría manera de alcanzarlo, de opacarlo. Incluso su padre adoptaba un aire solemne las pocas veces que se dignaba a decir algo sobre él. Su madre y sus abuelos literalmente babeaban cuando se perdían en sus recuerdos, y Krillin, Yamcha, Ten y Chaoz lo recordaban como a un héroe. Porque era un héroe de leyenda, casi a la par de Goku.

Y él debía soportar las miradas decepcionadas de todos, la eterna derrota en la comparación con él, la incansable competencia con un rival que no le interesaba, que nunca tuvo la intención de enfrentar.

Pero eso no lo había librado del camino dibujado para él. Debía hacerse cargo de la empresa, tenía la obligación de capacitarse, porque lo esperaba el sillón de la presidencia que en aquél momento ocupaba su madre. Podría haberse rebelado, decir simplemente que no deseaba hacerlo. Pero si le hubieran preguntado qué era lo que sí deseaba hacer, no hubiera sabido qué contestar. No tenía idea. Tenía múltiples intereses, le gustaba la mecánica, pero era como un hobbie para él. No se imaginaba trabajando de eso en uno de los laboratorios de la compañía. Se sabía inteligente, los estudios no le costaban, fuera la asignatura que fuera. Pero nada era demasiado interesante para él, no al extremo de luchar por ello en contra de los designios de su madre. Y las artes marciales eran un refugio para él, una descarga de las frustraciones, no las veía como un oficio.

Miró al cielo estrellado, y sonrió con ironía al recordar algo que escuchó decir a su padre durante su pelea con Avo y Cado, hacía ya muchos años.

—Le falta motivación, igual que a su madre…

Inmediatamente, Bulma había estallado en respuesta, por sentir la observación como algo personal, y los dos se echaron la culpa mutuamente por el mal resultado que estaban teniendo con él. Pero su padre había tenido toda la razón. No en lo de su madre, sino sobre él. Lo que Trunks no tenía era una motivación. No había nada que él deseara ser, nada en lo que deseara convertirse. Era como si el propósito de su existencia se lo hubiera llevado por completo aquél sujeto del futuro, como si su único sentido al nacer hubiese sido el de salvarlos a todos en otra línea temporal.

Envidiaba realmente a Marron, por el entusiasmo con el que tomaba sus libros y los leía, aún en medio de un lugar paradisíaco como aquél. Tal vez eso era lo que le había molestado tanto de tenerla cerca en ese viaje. Ella era _perfecta_, pura e inocente, como aquél sujeto del futuro. También sentía celos de la obstinación con la que Goten había decidido meterse en sus estudios universitarios, a pesar de no tener la misma facilidad que su hermano mayor para las buenas notas. El joven Son había tenido sus propias razones para hacerlo, y no había sido algo simple, pero de todas maneras, eso contaba como una clase de motivación personal. Él no sentía nada de eso cuando pensaba en su carrera, e incluso deseaba que sus tiempos de estudiante no terminaran nunca, porque cuando eso ocurriera, tendría que ejercer. Eso significaría aceptar el camino determinado para él, y no era lo que deseaba. Entonces tendría que asumir que no había hecho nada por cambiar su destino. Pero, tampoco había nada que él prefiriera en lugar de aquello. No tenía motivación, ni siquiera sabía lo que quería. Bueno, sí había algo. Quería ser él mismo, eso era cierto, pero ¿quién era realmente?

Sintió ganas de reír amargamente, sí sabía lo que era. Era un cero a la izquierda. Y fracasaría estrepitosamente cuando su madre le diera las riendas de su imperio. ¿Cómo era que nadie se daba cuenta de eso?

* * *

De vuelta en la playa, Goten y Marron bebían. Ella, un agua mineral, y él, otra cerveza.

—¿Te sientes un poco mejor? —preguntó el saiyajin, sinceramente preocupado—. Si lo deseas, podemos aguardar un poco, y si te sigue doliendo la cabeza, te llevaré a algún hospital de la zona, así ellos deciden qué darte. No has bebido tanto, pero creo que si tomas un analgésico ahora, no te hará efecto. Gohan me lo enseñó, junto con una charla sobre el funcionamiento del hígado, que sinceramente no recuerdo.

—Ah —reaccionó la rubia, recordando que le había mentido sobre un supuesto dolor de cabeza—, no te preocupes, ya se me está pasando.

—Bien, entonces…

Los dos, sentados sobre la arena y mirando al cielo en silencio, a pocos centímetros de distancia entre sí, se sintieron tan relajados y cómodos, que olvidaron todo lo que les esperaba allí afuera cuando volvieran a sus vidas habituales. Aquella noche, fueron sólo ellos, aún si no tenían nada interesante de qué hablar. Ya habían sido capaces de olvidar la incomodidad, en parte por la influencia de lo que habían tomado antes, y pudieron disfrutar de la compañía del otro por un buen rato.

—¿Cómo será vivir en la luna? —preguntó ella, mirando el satélite con curiosidad.

—No lo sé… Supongo que no muy agradable, allí no hay capa de ozono…

Ella sonrió, y se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos en la arena para sostenerse y así ser capaz de mirar hacia arriba sin estirar tanto su cuello.

—Si tu padre pudo llevarlos hasta allí, entonces tú serías completamente capaz de llevarme —dijo, con total inocencia—, si te lo pidiera.

—¿Bromeas? —reaccionó él, tomándoselo demasiado en serio—. Sin contar todos los impedimentos físicos, como la diferencia de gravedad, la falta de oxígeno y todo eso, debe ser muy inseguro para ti, con aquellos sujetos viviendo allí.

—No creo que ellos sean un problema para mí si voy contigo… —reflexionó la rubia, comparando en su mente los poderes de la Banda Conejo y los de Goten.

—Estás adulándome inútilmente —respondió el joven Son—, no haré semejante locura. Además, eres demasiado confiada —agregó, bromeando y con aire misterioso—. ¿Quién dice que soy una buena compañía para ti?

—¿Para ir a la luna? —se extrañó ella—. No puedo ir sola…

—¿Qué seguridad tienes de que una vez allá, si nos enfrentamos a aquellos sujetos y te convierten a ti en una zanahoria gigante, yo no termine comiéndote? —insistió él, con una expresión bastante extraña—. Al fin y al cabo, soy un saiyajin, sólo pienso en comida.

Ella no supo qué responderle por un momento.

—No vas a comerme, estoy segura de eso —dijo después de una breve pausa.

—No puedes saberlo.

—Claro que lo sé —aseguró la muchacha entre risas—. Tú no me comerás, eres buena persona.

—Eso… tampoco lo sabes —dijo el joven, y su expresión se convirtió en una de inconfundible tristeza. Esto desorientó realmente a su compañera, pero por educación no quiso hacer preguntas, y trató de seguir con el mismo tema.

—Bueno, en lo que respecta a mi seguridad como zanahoria, puedo darte un ejemplo de que sí serías bueno conmigo. Si el señor Goku no se comió a la madre de Trunks, entonces eso quiere decir que como saiyajin, puedes soportar la tentación…

Entonces el muchacho no pudo evitar reír con la comparación.

—Está bien, admito que tienes un buen argumento —dijo él.

Marron volvió a mirar al cielo, y a perderse en sus pensamientos.

—¿Seguirán con vida? La Banda Conejo, digo…

—No lo creo… Ya eran mucho mayores que mi padre en esa época. En todo caso, deberían ser muy ancianos.

—¿Habrán sido felices?

—¿Felices? No lo sé —respondió el joven Son, sorprendido por el nivel de la curiosidad de la muchacha. Era una pregunta que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido hacer sobre unos sujetos perdidos en la luna—. No lo creo, allí no hay a quién robarle…

Los dos rieron por el comentario.

—Yo pienso que se deben haber sentido muy solos…

Él la miró, asombrado de nuevo. No esperaba escuchar esa clase de cosas de ella. La imaginaba menos reflexiva.

—Eso no es necesariamente algo malo, ¿sabes? Hay mucha gente que busca la soledad, les hace bien.

—Yo creo que aún los más solitarios, siempre están buscando el cariño de alguien —expresó la rubia, recordando el caso de la relación de sus padres—. Lo necesitan. Todos necesitamos esa contención, y en realidad, no tiene nada de malo.

En ese instante, por alguna razón a Goten las palabras de ella lo conmovieron hasta un punto en que se hizo casi insoportable. El corazón se le aceleró tanto, que pudo escucharlo entre sus orejas, como si se le hubiera subido a la cabeza. Sabía que lo que ella acababa de decir no era tan simple, y podía darle mil razones para refutarlo. Pero miró a Marron por unos segundos, y la vio tan hermosa, tan brillante bajo la luz nocturna, que terminó de olvidar quiénes eran, en dónde estaban, y la razón por la que ambos se encontraban allí. Tuvo un irrefrenable impulso, y se dejó llevar…

Contempló al cielo en silencio, sin romper la tranquilidad del momento, y con timidez movió su mano derecha hasta encontrar la izquierda de ella, que estaba apoyada en la arena. Su dedo meñique entró en contacto con el de la rubia, pero no se detuvo. No la miró, no dijo nada, no se movió de su lugar excepto por el lento avance de sus dedos sobre los de ella. Marron, a su vez, estaba pensando en decir algo sobre la vista de la Tierra que debían tener los que estaban en la Luna, cuando sintió el dedo de él chocar con el suyo. Se sobresaltó, pero pensó que había sido un roce accidental, por lo que decidió hacer de cuenta que no lo había notado. Entonces él comenzó a pasar suavemente su dedo sobre el de ella, y avanzó muy despacio con el resto de las yemas de sus dedos sobre el dorso de su mano. La rubia se olvidó por completo de lo que estaba hablando, y el silencio fue total entre los dos, sólo el ruido de las olas les sirvió de fondo, pero tampoco le prestaron demasiada atención.

Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerla por entero debido a la manera tan extraña en que él acariciaba su mano. ¿Qué estaba haciéndole? ¿Le ocurría algo? ¿Estaría tan borracho? La sensación fue algo en exceso placentero, casi explosivo, que la hizo contener la respiración y cerrar los ojos. Una especie de fuego le subió hasta las mejillas, el cosquilleo en su estómago a esas alturas ya fue intolerable, ni siquiera fue capaz de moverse. La suavidad de sus caricias siguió avanzando hasta cubrir toda su mano.

La muchacha abrió los ojos, fijó la vista en el mar que se movía lentamente frente a ellos y se quedó inmóvil mientras él entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos y tomaba su mano, primero de forma suave y luego apretándola ligeramente. Entonces el joven Son se volvió hacia ella, que no se atrevió a despegar sus ojos del paisaje que tenía adelante.

—Marron… mírame.

Ella tragó saliva, y sintió que cada milímetro de su piel estaba tan sensible que si él llegaba a tocarla un poco más, estallaría. Hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado. El insistió.

—Mírame, por favor… —rogó él, casi en un susurro, sin soltar su mano y sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

La hija de Krillin bajó la cabeza, confundida, y su cabello recogido en dos colas de caballo altas se deslizó hacia adelante, ocultando su rostro. El saiyajin, al borde de la excitación más tremenda que hubiera sentido en su vida, se desesperó.

—¡Mírame, Marron! —exclamó, levantando ligeramente la voz, pero consiguiendo por fin su objetivo.

Ella volteó hacia él, colorada hasta las orejas, en un estado de aturdimiento total por la cantidad de sentimientos encontrados que luchaban en su interior por dominarla, y le dedicó la mirada más dulce que él hubiera visto. Se observaron por un rato, con sus narices casi tocándose, sus ojos perdidos en los del otro, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus pulsaciones a mil. No olvidarían ese momento en mucho tiempo. Él no lo soportó más, y quiso avanzar los pocos centímetros que separaban sus labios de los de ella. Cuando la muchacha lo vio venir, hizo lo único que su inexperiencia le permitió, cerrar los ojos y aguardar. Pero el beso nunca llegó.

Marron abrió sus párpados y se encontró con que Goten la observaba horrorizado, como si hubiera vuelto en sí de una pesadilla horrible.

—¡Lo… lo siento! ¡Perdóname, por favor!

Dicho esto, se levantó y salió disparado hacia la casa, sin mirar atrás. Ella se quedó allí, sentada en la arena, con la conservadora llena de botellas vacías de cerveza y sin entender qué era lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

La mañana siguiente en la casa favorita de Bulma Briefs, los ánimos no estaban para celebraciones. Era como si una nube negra se hubiese posado sobre el lugar y sus ocupantes.

Marron terminó de vestirse, se ató el cabello en dos rodetes altos y se miró al espejo. Su rostro decía a gritos que no había logrado dormir en absoluto la noche anterior, y por alguna razón quiso ocultarlo debajo de una delicada capa de maquillaje. Ella no solía ser así, jamás le había importado verse demacrada en la universidad luego de varias noches en vela por el estudio.

Su corazón había tardado mucho en calmarse luego de lo sucedido en la playa con el saiyajin, y al volver a su habitación, había dado tantas vueltas en la cama que podría haberle hecho un agujero al colchón con el tamaño y la forma de su cuerpo. Pero se había convencido de que toda la agitación era producto de su nula experiencia con los hombres. Lo de Goten había sido una buena borrachera, y todo quedaría en el olvido junto con la salida del sol. Estaba segura de que, esa mañana, todo sería normal entre ellos. ¿Entonces por qué el vestido rosa? ¿Por qué el cubreojeras, la base de maquillaje? Vaciló un momento frente a la puerta, y luego de pensarlo un poco, se cambió por un enterito en short de color violeta oscuro con el símbolo de la paz en verde a la altura de la pechera y una remera negra de mangas cortas por debajo del mismo. Se quitó los zapatitos sin taco y se colocó unas zapatillas, pero no se quitó el maquillaje, para que nadie le preguntara la causa de las oscuras ojeras. Comenzaba a sentirse bastante cansada, había dormido muy mal en todo ese viaje, pero ya tendría tiempo para reponerse cuando volviera a casa de sus padres.

Una vez lista, bajó a la cocina y se encontró con que nadie se hubiera fijado en su apariencia de todas maneras. Trunks la saludó con gesto ausente mientras programaba a los home robots para que hicieran el desayuno, y Ruby bebía un café negro con unas ojeras peores que las suyas y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

—Buenos días princesa —susurró la de cabello castaño al verla entrar.

—Buenos días, muchachos —dijo la rubia, un tanto alarmada por verlos tan distintos a la forma en que se había acostumbrado—. ¿Necesitan que los ayude en algo? Si desean, puedo cocinar…

—No te preocupes —respondió el de cabello violeta, un tanto irritado—. Sólo siéntate y espera, que en unos minutos todo estará listo.

Ella no sabía que había despertado en él nuevamente el tema de su excesiva amabilidad y de su incapacidad para soportarla sin pensar en sus propios dilemas. ¿Era su culpa que él se sintiera de esa manera, en lugar de disfrutar de lo que debía ser un simple viaje de placer? Claro que no, pensó el hijo de Vegeta, pero no podía evitarlo. Había algo en esa muchacha que él debía aprender a vencer, por lo que había decidido que no la dejaría alejarse demasiado del grupo una vez que la apuesta con su madre hubiera terminado, aunque le salieran ronchas en todo el cuerpo de sólo escucharla en ciertos momentos. Trunks sabía, observación de su padre mediante, que las cosas que más costaban eran las que más esfuerzo merecían. Y no iba a quedarse conforme con esa sensación tan extraña adentro suyo.

La rubia se sentó frente a Ruby, sin saber si decir algo más o no, para no empeorar la situación. Entonces se concentró en sus propios asuntos, recordó a Goten y su corazón volvió a enloquecer de ansiedad. Moría por verlo aparecer por la puerta, sonreírle y oírle decir que no se preocupara por nada. Pero algo en su interior temía que no fuese así, y que en lugar de eso el saiyajin le reclamara terminar con lo que habían empezado. Podía llegar a decirle que se había acobardado la noche anterior, pero que la deseaba de verdad, y eso sería terrible para ella. Se removió en el asiento, nerviosa, pero los otros dos estaban tan ensimismados que no lo notaron.

Trunks llegó a la mesa con dos tazas de café, una para sí mismo y otra para Marron. Detrás de él los home robots trajeron enormes bandejas con comida para acompañar las infusiones.

—¿Alguien desea jugo de naranja? —consultó el heredero de Capsule Corp, con la voz apagada.

Las dos muchachas negaron en silencio, los robots sirvieron todo, se retiraron y él se sentó con ellas. Antes de comenzar a comer, la hija de Krillin se asombró de que el otro saiyajin no llegara. Miró a su alrededor y notó que a los dos que la acompañaban eso no parecía importarles. Tal vez sería algo normal, no debía preocuparse, pensó, y se dispuso a tomar su café. Pero pasaron cinco, diez, veinte largos minutos y el joven Son no se presentó en el comedor. Esto sumado al tenso mutismo de los que desayunaban con ella, contribuyó a ponerla aún más nerviosa. Trunks prendió con un control remoto el equipo de música de la sala de estar a todo volumen, pero Ruby se quejó de un espantoso dolor de cabeza por la resaca, lo cual hizo que el muchacho apagara la música. Diez minutos más, todos terminaron de comer, menos ella, y el muchacho no parecía siquiera haber salido de su habitación, ya que no se había sentido ningún ruido en la casa aparte del de las tazas al chocar contra la mesa o el del cuchillo de untar sobre el plato con la mantequilla. Los robots retiraron la vajilla, sin ningún resto de comida gracias al saiyajin. Marron dejó su parte y se puso de pie con gesto de determinación.

—Trunks, lo siento, ¿ha quedado algo de comida para Goten? Voy a llevársela.

—Sí, está en la cocina. Hice que los home robots prepararan de más por si él se levantaba, pero no te hagas problema, termina lo tuyo con tranquilidad. Él vendrá, su estómago lo traerá hasta aquí.

—Gracias. Prefiero ir ahora de todas maneras.

El chico de cabello violeta programó a un robot para que la siguiera, con una bandeja y un desayuno abundante hasta el primer piso, y así ella se dirigió a la zona de las habitaciones. Tocó la puerta varias veces y no obtuvo respuesta. Pensó que a lo mejor estaría durmiendo, y estaba por volverse pero luego se le ocurrió que a lo mejor el joven Son se sentía enfermo, o que podía haberle ocurrido algo malo y ellos podrían no notarlo a tiempo de hacer algo. Olvidando que su mejor amigo en la planta baja podía monitorear el ki y saberlo inmediatamente, decidió abrir la puerta e ingresar a la habitación para averiguarlo ella misma. Entonces se encontró con que él salía del baño, en la misma ropa que tenía puesta la noche anterior y con el rostro demacrado como el de ella. Marron suspiró aliviada de verlo consciente, pero no atinó a moverse cuando él la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí adentro?

—Perdóname, yo… me preocupé, no bajaste a desayunar y luego golpeé y no contestabas… creí que… ¡Te traje comida!

Él dejó de observarla como si le hubiera copiado el gesto al príncipe de los saiyajines, volvió a su cama para recostarse pesadamente y miró al techo con una expresión de piedra.

—¿Y no pasó por tu cabeza que si no te atendía era porque no deseaba hacerlo? —dijo, sonando más cínico de lo que hubiera deseado—. Podría habérsete ocurrido alguna manera mejor de averiguar mi estado de salud sin invadir la habitación, Marron. No estoy escondiendo mi ki, si así hubiera sido, el primero en preocuparse hubiera sido Trunks, ¿no lo crees?

La rubia quedó anonadada ante el tono de voz monocorde y la frialdad en el trato del saiyajin. El muchacho que tenía enfrente no se parecía en nada al simpático y amistoso Son Goten que había estado junto a ella los últimos dos días.

—Lo… lo siento. Perdóname por favor.

Él respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, con pesar, al escucharla. Estaba repitiendo las mismas palabras que él había dicho pocas horas antes.

—Yo también. Ahora vete, ya has visto que no moriré por haber tomado un par de cervezas.

—Ehhh, bueno. Te traje el desayuno, dime si quieres que lo deje por aquí o que el robot directamente te lo lleve a la cama…

—¡Vete, Marron! —exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia.

Ella se paralizó por el miedo. Jamás hubiera pensado en que él la iba a tratar así. El saiyajin la vio, de pie al borde de su cama, a punto de largarse a llorar, y pensó que si la dejaba quedarse las cosas se terminarían de complicar. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, con una mano tomó a la muchacha del brazo y con la otra levantó al home robot que llevaba su desayuno y arrastró a ambos hacia el pasillo.

—Al menos quédate con la comida… —alcanzó a decir ella cuando él la sacó de la habitación.

—Sólo déjame en paz por un par de horas, por favor —rogó el joven Son antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara y ponerle llave.

La hija de Krillin y Dieciocho quedó de pie frente a la puerta cerrada, con la mente en blanco, por algunos minutos. ¿Qué había intentado hacer? ¿Realmente acababa de meterse por la fuerza en la habitación de Son Goten, un chico al que ni siquiera podía mirar a los ojos hasta hacía un par de días? Al menos no era como ella había temido, el saiyajin no había malinterpretado lo de la noche anterior ni parecía tener intenciones de terminar con lo que habían empezado en la playa. Incluso se lo veía bastante mortificado, por lo que no había peligro de otro acercamiento, eso debía ser un alivio para ella. Un alivio, sí. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan decepcionada, tan horriblemente humillada frente a esa puerta cerrada en sus narices? ¿Acaso…?

Su reflexión fue interrumpida por el tono de llamada de su teléfono celular, el cual llevaba guardado en el bolsillo del enterito. Era muy mal momento para hablar con sus padres, de verdad, pero miró de todas maneras la pantalla y vio que se trataba de un número desconocido. Con la esperanza de que se tratara del nuevo celular de su tío, decidió atender.

—¿Hola, Marron? —sonó del otro lado una voz masculina que no era la de Diecisiete. El tono de voz revelaba bastante ansiedad—. ¡Qué alegría, he podido encontrarte!

—¿Eh? ¿Quién habla?

—¡Soy yo, Travis Mousse! —respondió la voz alegremente, y ella cayó en la cuenta de quién se trataba, con un gesto de cansancio.

Travis, uno de sus compañeros más apuestos y carismáticos en la facultad de psicología de la Universidad de la Capital Central, había formado parte de su grupo de amistades casi desde el principio. Se trataba de un joven alto y atlético que con su simpatía, su desordenado cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos verdes se había ganado gran cantidad de admiradoras. Era el hijo único del comisario de la Capital del Este, y vivía en los dormitorios de la Universidad durante la época de clases al igual que Marron y sus amigas. Luego de cruzarse en varias materias, el muchacho se le había ido acercando con excusas relacionadas a los estudios, y con tanta insistencia que cuando la hija de Krillin pudo darse cuenta, él ya formaba parte de su grupo más íntimo. A pesar de su carácter sobreprotector y exagerado, Marron había terminado por tomarle un cariño sincero, guardando una distancia saludable de él.

—Hola Travis, qué sorpresa —respondió finalmente la rubia, alejándose un poco de la puerta de la habitación del saiyajin, para no molestar con algún ruido indeseado a quien estaba adentro—. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número de teléfono?

—He tenido que insistirle mucho a tu compañera de cuarto, esa insoportable de Berry, para que me lo diera. Te confieso, que se lo gané en una partida de póker.

—¿Finalmente pudiste vencerla? ¡Felicitaciones!

—Bah, ella no era tan difícil después de todo. Sólo tú eres un digno rival, Marron.

—Un momento, sé que ella está en casa de sus padres por las vacaciones, en un pueblo cerca de la Capital del Este. ¿Cuándo se encontraron?

—No fue tan difícil, está a pocos kilómetros de la casa de los míos, así como sé que la isla en la que tú vives fuera de la época de clases tampoco está muy lejos. Me gustaría ir a visitarte. Si lo deseas, podríamos ir al cine o a tomar algo.

—Oh, te lo agradezco, pero no me encuentro allí. Estoy de viaje…

Entonces Trunks desde la planta baja la llamó a los gritos, diciéndole que si no iba a terminar su desayuno, él se lo comería todo.

—Un momento… —exclamó el chico desesperado, del otro lado de la línea— ¿Eso que acabo de escuchar era la voz de un hombre? ¡Marron, en dónde estás!

—Ahhh… Oh, no… —tartamudeó ella, al borde de un ataque de nervios—. Estem… ¿Qué dices? —preguntó sin pensarlo bien. Si Travis Mousse se enteraba de que ella había pasado todo un fin de semana en una casa a solas con Trunks Briefs y Son Goten, toda la universidad lo sabría para el comienzo del año académico—. No te escucho bien, no tengo buena señal, creo que la línea se está ligando con otra… Travis… ¿Travis? ¿Travis? —Y cortó la llamada, con una enorme gota de sudor en su frente. Temblando de los nervios, apagó el celular y se lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo.

Que sus padres la llamaran a la casa si necesitaban algo. Ese muchacho sí que era persistente, desde el inicio de los cursos de admisión no se había despegado de su lado, y aunque era divertido charlar con él, a veces podía ser realmente molesto si veía que otro muchacho pretendía sumarse al grupo. Era un joven apuesto y simpático, pero ella sólo lo veía como un amigo, y sus compañeras insistían en que él quería con ella algo más que amistad. La rubia nunca lo había creído, pero empezaba a sentirse incómoda con tanta persecución. Debía tratarse de su manera de ser, era un muchacho demasiado intenso a veces, casi podía decir que parecía torpe. Pero ella no era quién para hablar de la torpeza de los demás.

Miró la puerta cerrada, y con un suspiro resignado volvió al comedor. El home robot la siguió, llevándose la comida en la bandeja.

* * *

—¿Quieres que vayamos a la ciudad a comprar otro celular? —preguntó Trunks, sentado al lado de Ruby en la sala frente al ventanal que daba a la playa—. Así reemplazamos al que rompí anoche… La antigüedad inútil, ¿recuerdas?

—Gracias —respondió ella enternecida—, pero prefiero no tener un celular en mis manos por un buen tiempo.

Los dos amigos se miraron y sonrieron con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Está bien, te comprendo —cedió el saiyajin—. Pero apenas quieras uno, me llamas y te envío el último modelo que salga al mercado, ¿entendido?

Y se fue a nadar un rato, antes de que el sol se pusiera demasiado fuerte. Fue solo, ya que nadie estaba de ánimos para acompañarlo. Por otro lado, Marron volvió de su intento fallido de conversar con Goten y la vio echada en el sillón frente al televisor, con el rostro pálido.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí —contestó, pero estaba más seria que de costumbre. Al ver la forma en que la rubia la miraba, se relajó un poco—. Oh, vamos, princesa, no te pongas mal por mí. Te preocupas demasiado por los demás, ¿sabes? Vamos, hazme la pregunta que tienes atragantada. Sin importar lo que sea, te la responderé.

La muchacha la observó, sin saber si estaba bien o no el querer saber algo que no debía ser asunto suyo. Pero la otra la miró, aguardando su interrogante, y la hizo sentirse en confianza, como si se tratara de su compañera de cuarto en la universidad. Se animó entonces, avanzó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Has peleado con Trunks? —susurró, por si alguno de los dos saiyajines llegaba a pasar por allí.

—Oh, no —aclaró la de cabello castaño, descartando la posibilidad con un gesto de su mano al aire—. Eso que has visto esta mañana, eran dos problemas completamente distintos, manifestándose a la vez —Y se sentó de frente a ella, para mirarla a los ojos mientras le hablaba—. No somos tan divertidos como parecemos, linda. Me disculpo contigo por eso en nombre de los tres.

Marron no supo qué decirle, estuvo segura de que a ninguno de los dos saiyajines les interesaría justificarse con ella por eso, ya que lo que ella pensara no les importaba. Pero en esos días le había tomado mucho cariño a Ruby, con ella sí se sentía capaz de ser sincera y de relajarse un poco más.

—¡Chocolate! —exclamó repentinamente, dándole un susto a la otra chica.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Una taza de chocolate caliente —explicó—, y una manta en el sillón junto a tu película favorita. Eso es lo mejor para la tristeza. Nunca falla, lo uso como un buen remedio desde que era niña, uno de los amigos de mi padre me lo recomendó.

—Oh, gracias princesa —dijo entre risas la castaña—. Pero hace bastante calor para eso.

—Ah, es cierto… Aunque puedes reemplazarlo por una chocolatada fría.

Por primera vez en el día Ruby pudo entregarse a uno de sus ataques de carcajadas.

—¡No sabes cómo te agradezco que me hagas reír en este momento! Realmente nos hace falta alguien como tú en el grupo…

Goten apareció para el almuerzo, argumentando una severa resaca, pero de muy buen humor. Arrasó con la comida hecha por los home robots, y no dejó de hacer chistes sobre lo bueno que era descansar al menos por un día de la limpieza. Había aprendido algo nuevo. Pero mejor que su madre no se enterara, o se terminarían sus vacaciones. El ánimo de todos mejoró rápidamente, y el grupo volvió a las bromas y a los dobles sentidos, pero Marron no pudo reírse, se sintió horriblemente ignorada por el joven Son, que hasta el momento había tenido una atención especial hacia ella. ¡No podía ser que todo se hubiera arruinado! Se sintió llena de angustia, no soportó que no la mirara, que no le hablara. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que él no la buscara como antes? ¿No era mejor así, para evitar nuevos malentendidos?

* * *

Luego de la comida, todos volvieron al bar de la Capital del Sur. Esta vez, todos pidieron jugos de frutas. En un momento, Goten se levantó para ir al baño y Marron fingió que tenía que hablar por teléfono, pero disminuyó su ki y lo siguió. Cuando el saiyajin salió de los sanitarios, ella lo esperaba en el pasillo con gesto serio.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Puede ser en otro momento? —dijo con tono indiferente.

—No —suplicó la rubia—. Por favor, hablemos ahora, no lo soporto más.

—Trunks y Ruby se van a preocupar si no volvemos rápido —acotó el joven Son, mientras controlaba que no se los viera hablar juntos desde la mesa que ocupaban en el salón del local—. Además, has desaparecido tu ki, no ha sido una decisión muy inteligente, ¿sabes?

—¿Es eso —preguntó indignada—, o no quieres que ellos sepan lo que pasó anoche?

Goten la observó con sorpresa por el reclamo que ella acababa de hacerle, y la muchacha de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. No podía creer el estado de ansiedad en el que se encontraba por culpa de algo tan tonto como haberse tomado de la mano con Son Goten, uno de los chicos que conocía desde que era niña. Pero las cosas no eran tan simples ni inocentes. Ambos sabían que las intenciones habían sido otras. En conclusión, la joven estaba totalmente fuera de sí, no era propio de ella lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

Él la arrastró hacia una de las tantas salidas de emergencia, la cual daba a la parte de atrás del bar. Era una zona de la playa casi desierta y cercana a un acantilado bastante alto que le daba al lugar una vista increíble, pero digna de vértigo.

—Marron, que nadie lo supiera sería lo mejor —explicó, más comprensivo—. Sabes que esto no será del agrado de nadie y no servirá de nada. Pero bueno, si deseas quejarte con alguien puedes hacerlo, no voy a obligarte a que te quedes callada. Tampoco soy un tirano.

—Ah, no sé lo que estoy haciendo —murmuró avergonzada—. Claro que no pienso decírselo a nadie, sé que ustedes no debían ponerme una mano encima, y en realidad no hiciste nada, Goten.

—Una mano, precisamente… —recordó él—. Dime qué tengo que hacer para que dejes esto atrás. Desearía que olvidáramos que eso alguna vez sucedió.

—No hay nada que debas hacer —comenzó a decir, resignada—, porque no quiero olvidarlo. No podré.

—¿Eh?

—No voy a pedirte más explicaciones de lo que ocurrió. Sólo quiero que me digas porqué ahora me ignoras de esta manera, eso me pone aún más incómoda y me hace pensar en que tienes razones extrañas…

—¿Extrañas? ¿No te parece suficiente razón el que nos conozcamos desde niños, Marron?

—No es eso… —sonrió, mirando pensativa el paisaje—. Sólo jugábamos, y muy de vez en cuando. Nunca fuimos amigos. No puedes sentirte tan mal por eso.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando —se indignó el saiyajin—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo? Deberías tener cuidado, y no ir por ahí provocando a tus amigos con esa clase de cosas…

—¿Ahora somos amigos? —preguntó y se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo, con un nuevo valor nacido de su dignidad de muchacha virgen que jamás había sido besada y se enorgullecía íntimamente de eso—. ¿En qué momento te provoqué Goten?

—¿En qué momento? —quiso dar un ejemplo concreto, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Entonces se sonrojó, e incapaz de admitir que se había equivocado en su percepción de la actitud de la muchacha, la volvió a atacar, esta vez de manera algo cómica—. ¡Todo el tiempo! ¡Ahora mismo, mirándome con esos ojos de cachorrito y pidiéndome explicaciones por no haber terminado lo que empecé anoche! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡No eres más que una apuesta, Marron! ¡Se supone que no debo tocarte un pelo!

—Nunca pensé en provocar a nadie —musitó ella con tristeza—, yo sólo quise ayudarlos a cumplir con su apuesta a cambio de ser su amiga. Sólo quería estar más cerca de ustedes. Tú fuiste quien lo confundió todo.

El hijo menor de Goku al escucharla creyó que el corazón literalmente se le estrujaba, se sintió el peor de los monstruos por el lío en el que la había metido. Pero hubiera sido peor si la noche anterior no se hubiera detenido a tiempo. Todo hubiera empezado de nuevo, la misma situación, el mismo círculo vicioso en el que él terminaba siendo el malo y el idiota al mismo tiempo. Respiró hondo y trató de volver a entrar al local por la puerta trasera.

—Entonces deja que me aleje mientras estamos a tiempo.

—Hablas como si fuera a ocurrir una catástrofe —lo detuvo ella, que no entendía nada de su actitud—. ¿A tiempo de qué?

—¿En serio quieres saberlo? —dijo, y la acorraló contra la pared del bar.

—Deja de burlarte de mí —pidió, enojada, pero con el rostro totalmente colorado y sin ser capaz de mirarlo directamente—. No soy ninguna tonta.

—Claro que no lo eres —insistió el saiyajin, inclinando la cabeza y buscando verla a los ojos—. Yo creo que simplemente no sabes lo que es jugar con fuego.

—Ahora estás exagerando —expresó molesta, con la vista aún clavada en algún punto fijo a su costado.

—Oh, créeme —se sonrió él, entrando sin querer en una discusión extraña—. En esto nunca hay exageración. Estoy siendo muy respetuoso contigo, otro en mi lugar ya habría…

—¿Qué cosa? —reaccionó y lo miró por fin, provocando el efecto opuesto al que hubiera querido.

—Habría… —murmuró acercándose más a ella, sin poder terminar la frase.

—¿Qué? —interrogó en un hilo de voz, tratando de seguir enojada por lo que él estaba insinuando, pero sin lograrlo.

En ese momento un fuerte resplandor los cegó e hizo que volvieran a la realidad. Se separaron y escucharon el sonido de una especie de aeronave que aterrizaba a pocos metros de ellos, casi sobre el borde del acantilado. Ambos miraron con más atención el vehículo, que llevaba el logo de Capsule Corp pero no se parecía en nada a cualquier auto que hubieran visto. Éste se abrió y de allí salió un sujeto vestido con un ropaje demasiado extraño para ser un ciudadano común o un visitante del lugar. Los dos quedaron sin palabras al reconocer vagamente a quien tenían delante, y a su vez el sujeto los miró primero confundido y después decepcionado.

—Rayos, me equivoqué de momento y de lugar…

Mientras tanto, Trunks y Ruby pagaron y salieron del bar. La muchacha corría tratando de alcanzar al saiyajin, sin demasiado éxito.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Trunks? ¿Por qué de repente salimos huyendo? ¡Dejé mi jugo por la mitad!

—Lo lamento, Ruby, esto es urgente…

Se adelantó a gran velocidad y la perdió en el camino. Había sentido un ki bastante familiar, ubicado justo detrás del bar, y quería ver al dueño de éste con sus propios ojos. No podía volar, ya que había demasiada gente de aquél lado de la playa, no quería arriesgarse a ser fotografiado y convertirse en la sensación de las redes sociales. Apenas rodeó el local, se encontró con la tan conocida nave de cuatro patas, de color amarillo y abertura vidriada de forma redonda. El logo de Capsule Corp la identificaba, pero al acercarse a ésta confirmó que allí estaba su adorno más valioso. Se trataba de una pequeña palabra dibujada en uno de sus costados con un objeto punzante sobre el metal: estaba bastante desgastada, pero aún podía leerse, Hope, en letras mayúsculas y con un signo de admiración al final. Su entusiasmo fue en aumento al comprobar que se trataba de la misma nave, aquella que representaba su mayor sueño y su peor pesadilla, a la vez.

Volteó a mirar al dueño de la nave y pudo encontrarlo junto a unos sorprendidos Goten y Marron, a pocos metros de él.

El sujeto sintió la presencia detrás de él y se dio vuelta, aliviado de saber que en realidad sí estaba en el lugar y el momento correcto. Los que lo habían enviado allí no se habían equivocado. Miró al muchacho y le sonrió con nostalgia.

—¡Tapión! ¡Hermano! —exclamó con felicidad el saiyajin, pero no tuvo tiempo de correr a abrazarlo.

El guerrero de Konatsu cambió su sonrisa por una expresión triste y avergonzada, mientras el cielo volvió a abrirse y el paso de otra nave los sorprendió a todos.

—Perdóname, Trunks —alcanzó a decir el héroe de la espada, antes de que el destello de una explosión los cegara, y segundos después llegara su sonido atronador.

* * *

Ahhh…terminé de escribir este capítulo con mucha alegría. Suena I need a Hero, de Bonnie Tyler, a todo volumen, jaja. La historia ahora realmente empieza, señoras y señores (y ya no le quedaban lectores por haberse entusiasmado con la introducción y por alargar el fin de semana en la playa más que los cinco minutos de Namek XDD).

No, en serio, estoy feliz de empezar con el drama de verdad. Si llegaron hasta esta parte del fic, les mando un abrazo enorme, gracias por la fé. Esto va a ir mejorando, tengan paciencia.

Una confesión: Originalmente el que aparecía en lugar de Tapión era Mirai Trunks, pero después me di cuenta de que habría demasiado conflicto de por medio, y en realidad para la función que debe cumplir este personaje en la historia era algo innecesario. Además, adoro a Tapión y a su hermano Minoshia, desde hacía mucho que venía pensando en hacer algo incluyéndolos.

Marron supuestamente tiene un pequeño "homenaje" a la ropa de la película, por si se dieron cuenta. ¿A qué película me refiero? A Batalla de los Dioses, la peli que vengo siguiendo por pedacitos inconexos en youtube, y que no puedo ver completa debido a que no soy japonesa ni vivo allí T_T También mencioné muy por encima la escena en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bulma en la que juegan los tres con el globo (¿Por qué no la atrapan, si son tan poderosos? jaja...bueno, son niños, están jugando y punto)

Este Trunks es "mi" Trunks, así como me gusta pensarlo. Es el que surgió en mi mente después de años de decepción por GT, en realidad, mi decepción comenzó el día que apareció en el penúltimo capítulo de Z. En un primer momento morí de amor al verlo en el auto, salir con impaciencia y volar hasta Monte Paoz. Pero después con sus pocas ganas de participar en el Torneo, que su padre pudiera controlarlo con algo tan estúpido como "te cortaré los víveres, niñito, te quedas sin plata para tus salidas de fin de semana" (¿Ah, no dijo eso Vegeta? Juraría haberlo escuchado XDDD), que no quedara en los primeros lugares, que le dieran un oponente gracioso y no uno "poderoso" como a Pan, que anduviera casi a los abrazos con Goten mientras esperaban su turno de participar (WTF!)…todo eso fue un fiasco. Me dejó re frustrada como fan.

Yo esperaba volver a ver a Mirai Trunks, lo admito, no a su versión de los tiempos de paz, pero todo no se puede. Era obvio que en algo iba a cambiar el chico, si había crecido felíz, con ambos padres y etc. Pero no era necesario que se descuidara de los entrenamientos y se volviera flojo. Ahora, después de tantos años, pienso que a lo mejor podría trasladar esa decepción a su familia y a los amigos que lo conocieron en su versión alternativa. Y por otro lado, imagino que las presiones fueron las que lo arruinaron. Eso quiero pensar, jaja. Así se me ocurrió este Trunks perdido. Espero que sea del agrado de los que leen.

La idea del "cero" en Trunks, me vino por el tema Zero de Yeah Yeah Yeahs, quedó perfecta para la imagen que tenía armada del pobre chico.

Gracias a Iluvendure y a Dev por las recomendaciones musicales por medio del face :3

Y agradezco a Lamu Yatsura, Schala, Kikky, Lixy-chan, ToraMaro, Mya, Dev y Ashril por sus reviews, me encanta ver sus opiniones, sus reacciones y sus puntos de vista sobre los personajes. Me recuerdan que hay alguien del otro lado leyendo, y eso es lo más loco de todo esto.

También gracias a los que leen pero por una razón u otra no dejan comentarios, los adoro igual.


	4. Capítulo III: Nudos

**Capítulo III: Nudos **

La explosión afectó parte del bar, provocando un principio de derrumbe que puso a todos en alerta y los hizo salir huyendo hacia la parte delantera del lugar. Por suerte, a nadie se le ocurrió cruzar la puerta trasera para ir hacia el centro del peligro. Al menos no por el momento, mientras no había periodistas rondando. Aquella parte de la playa rápidamente fue cerrada por los pocos policías que se encontraban allí, y la cantidad de curiosos era tan grande que hasta que no llegaran refuerzos no podían aventurarse a ir a ver qué estaba ocurriendo atrás del enorme local. El gigantesco cartel del bar terminó de impedir la visión, lo único que pudo apreciarse fue que había ocurrido un estallido.

A excepción de la Máquina del Tiempo que había traído a Tapión, la cual cayó por el acantilado y fue a parar al mar, no hubo ningún saldo desfavorable del incidente. Trunks y Tapión volaron en círculos buscando a quién fue el autor del disparo. Ruby salió despedida hacia atrás por el ataque, rebotando de manera algo graciosa una y otra vez en el suelo hasta terminar sentada en mala posición contra la pared de ladrillos. Goten logró quedar a varios metros del piso, levitando con Marron entre sus brazos. La rubia estaba en shock, no entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido. En un momento estaba por recibir su primer beso y al siguiente aparecían un montón de sujetos extraños, como aquellos tipos con apariencia de moluscos… ¡Un momento!

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Trunks a la distancia.

Estaban por recibir de lleno un nuevo disparo de energía, y de no ser por la advertencia del joven de cabellos violetas, Goten no habría podido evadirlo. Se movió rápido en el aire con ella firmemente apretada contra él para que no se le escapara de las manos, y el rayo les pasó rozando a un costado, tan cerca que sintieron arder la piel de brazos y piernas descubiertos por sus ropas de verano. La hija de Krillin, una vez pasado el susto, se puso totalmente colorada. Recién había tomado conciencia de que los brazos de él la rodeaban por la cintura, y que estaba pegada a su pecho. Pudo sentir su corazón contra el suyo, y no supo distinguir a cuál de los dos pertenecía el latido desbocado que percibía. Movió sus manos, que hasta el momento colgaban a los costados, y se aferró a la espalda del guerrero, no sólo por el miedo a caerse, sino por un impulso nacido desde alguna motivación que no se permitió analizar por el momento.

No se animó a mirar hacia arriba para verlo a la cara, pero si lo hubiera hecho habría notado que él estaba mortalmente serio. Tal vez era por la concentración que le demandaba el enemigo, o por la creciente molestia que los sentimientos contradictorios hacia aquella muchacha le provocaban. El saiyajin tragó saliva, irritado, mientras trataba de localizar a su atacante moviéndose rápidamente frente a ellos, y se puso rígido cuando sintió las manos de ella cerrarse alrededor de su espalda. Maldito el momento en que había aceptado meterse en ese viaje. Las cosas ya no serían iguales, ella ya no podría seguir siendo la simpática hija del amigo de su padre, la pequeña Marron, que le traía recuerdos felices de su niñez. Ahora siempre estaría relacionada a _aquello_, aunque fuera de manera indirecta. Ya no podría mirarla sin recordarlo.

De no haber estado seguro de que la rubia tendría una muerte segura contra las rocas al fondo del acantilado, con mucho gusto la habría soltado en ese instante. Era como si el contacto con ella lo quemara.

Marron, por su parte, se quedó quieta pensando en que era la primera vez que abrazaba a otro hombre que no fuera su padre o su tío, y la sensación era totalmente distinta. De pronto fue consciente de pequeñísimos detalles, como el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de él, el ruido de su respiración, la dureza de sus pectorales y los músculos de su espalda, la textura de la tela de su camiseta con dibujitos, su aroma. Quiso hundir su nariz en su cuello para sentir su perfume, pero se detuvo a tiempo. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Pensaba en algo así en un momento como ése? ¿Acaso estaba loca?

En tierra, Ruby había sufrido el efecto de la nueva onda expansiva de una manera bastante desafortunada. Había sido arrojada al aire mientras trataba de huir, gritando aterrorizada, para terminar cayendo sentada en medio del campo de batalla. El humo, los gritos, la desaparición repentina de sus amigos la confundieron. De repente se encontró totalmente sola, con un abismo enfrente y un incendio detrás. No había hacia dónde huir. Se sintió perdida, sin entender nada, y el resplandor de otro disparo la cegó, junto con la convicción de que había llegado su fin. El ruido fue ensordecedor, el calor despedido por el rayo de energía fue demasiado intenso y por instinto cerró fuertemente los ojos, aguardando la llegada del impacto sobre su piel.

La explosión no se hizo esperar, pero ella no sintió nada. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, pero aparte de eso, nada había cambiado. Con morbosa curiosidad abrió los ojos, para encontrarse al extraño sujeto que había hablado con Trunks un momento antes de que todo volara en pedazos por allí. ¿Había interceptado el disparo por ella? Una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que era el momento de salir corriendo de allí, pero la muchacha la ignoró y se quedó mirando absorta a su salvador, quien estaba de espaldas frente a ella. Era muy extraño, no sólo su vestimenta, de un estilo que ella ni en sus diseños más alocados por encargo del cliente más extravagante, se le hubiera ocurrido, sino también su apariencia física. Definitivamente no se veía humano. Tampoco era un ser zoomorfo de los que habitaban el planeta. Y ese aerocoche tan raro que había alcanzado a ver, ¿era una nave espacial? ¿Qué demonios…?

—¡Vete de aquí, Ruby! —exclamó Trunks que había aterrizado a su lado y ella no lo había notado—. ¡Corre!

—¿Y tú? —gritó al levantarse del suelo, temblando sin darse cuenta—. ¡Ni hablar!

—Yo estaré bien, hazme caso —dijo el saiyajin, ubicándose en pose de defensa junto a Tapión.

—¡Ven conmigo!—rogó ella, tironeando de su ropa y molesta por ver que su amigo la ignoraba en su preocupación— ¡Vamos, no seas idiota!

Goten llegó junto a ellos y depositó a Marron en el suelo. Ambos se soltaron lo más rápido que pudieron y evitaron mirarse al hacerlo.

—Tú no seas idiota —casi gruñó el menor de los Son, con un extraño malhumor proveniente de la incomodidad del momento anterior con la rubia—. Estás estorbando aquí, podemos salir heridos por no poder concentrarnos en defendernos como corresponde.

—Vamos, Ruby —dijo Marron, con seriedad.

Si las palabras de sus amigos no habían tenido el poder de convencerla, la tercera explosión sí lo hizo.

—Hay algo que tú sabes y yo no, ¿verdad? —gritó, desesperada mientras observaba a los tres guerreros repeler el ataque y más cascotes y tierra volaban a su alrededor.

—¡Te lo explicaré luego! —respondió la hija de Krillin, tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola hacia atrás—. ¡Huyamos!

Ambas se alejaron del improvisado campo de batalla y se escondieron entre los escombros del bar. Había algo de fuego en el lugar, se oían los gritos de gente herida, muchos corrían y se escuchaban a lo lejos las sirenas de la policía y los bomberos. El escenario se había convertido en una pesadilla, ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para hacerse cargo de la defensa de un lugar con tantos inocentes expuestos. Simplemente hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, pero no pudieron alejar de allí a sus contrincantes. Casi sobre el acantilado, Goten, Trunks y el guerrero de la espada lucharon contra sus atacantes, se trataba de tres sujetos de apariencia extraña.

—¿Son humanos zoomorfos, o qué? ¡Nunca había visto seres como ésos! —reaccionó por fin Ruby—. ¡Extraterrestres! ¡Eso es lo que son! —concluyó, ante el mutismo de Marron—. ¿Y por qué ni tú ni esos dos están tan horrorizados como el resto de los que estamos aquí?

La otra la miró en silencio, tratando de decidir qué era mejor, si decirle la verdad o que ella llegara a imaginar cualquier cosa sobre todos ellos.

—No sé cuánto sabes en realidad sobre Goten y Trunks —comenzó a decir, sin terminar de convencerse de qué era lo que debía hacer—, tampoco estoy segura de que me corresponda a mí contarte esas cosas, pero puedo resumirlo en que ambos no son seres humanos comunes y corrientes.

—Ah, ¿sí? No me digas, no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle —dijo irónica su compañera—. Cuéntame algo más. ¿Tiene algo que ver con la familia tan extraña de Trunks? —Y ante la falta de respuesta de la otra, sacó sola su propia conclusión—. Oh, no… ¿Acaso ellos son resultado de alguna clase de experimentos de la Capsule Corp?

—¡Claro que no! —aclaró la rubia entre risas—. Los dos nacieron con sus poderes incorporados de manera genética y natural.

—Poderes, ¿eh? Así que lo admites… Entonces alguno de sus familiares es igual de… —Y se quedó muda por un momento cuando vio a sus amigos disparar rayos de energía por sus manos, volar y dar vueltas por los aires— … particular…

Marron también los observó, pensando que nunca dejaría de maravillarse de la destreza de los saiyajin, antes de responder en un susurro.

—Ahí estás un poco más cerca…

—Es la madre de Trunks, ¿cierto? —siguió la otra muchacha, ansiosa por saber—. Toda esa inteligencia no puede ser humana…

—Ahora volviste a alejarte —expresó la rubia conteniendo la risa, mientras imaginaba la reacción de la mujer de cabello azul si escuchara a la muchacha decir eso.

—¡Su padre! ¡Eso es! —casi gritó la de cabello castaño—. Él y el padre de Goten son muy extraños, y se ven demasiado jóvenes…

Recién entonces consiguió que Marron dejara de prestar atención a los que batallaban a pocos metros de ellas y la mirara.

—Creo que es toda la ayuda que puedo darte, no me atrevo a comentarte nada más.

—¡Oye! Pero si no me has dicho nada… —La miró su amiga con enojo—. Todo lo deduje yo sola…

* * *

A pocos metros de ellas, Goten volatilizó las naves de los invasores y los enfrentó con gesto travieso.

—No pienso dejarlos escapar de aquí. Me han hecho enojar de verdad.

Trunks, por otro lado, observó a su amigo y al que consideraba su "hermano mayor" peleando, los tres estaban codo a codo y dándolo todo. De pronto recordó que se suponía que no estaba allí, que su ki y el de Goten serían detectados por su padre y por los de Marron, que éstos últimos estarían allí en muy poco tiempo, y que si no se apuraba y arreglaba las cosas también la policía y la prensa harían esto un problema aún más grande. Entonces Tapión se le aproximó en el aire y le dedicó una mirada extremadamente triste.

—Lo siento mucho, no pude hacer otra cosa más que traerlos aquí, yo solo no podía con ellos.

—No te preocupes, hiciste lo correcto.

—Es verdad —dijo Goten, que se había acercado a ellos—. ¡Has venido al lugar indicado, Tapión!

—Sólo deja que nos encarguemos de esto contigo y luego nos pondremos al día —expresó con una sonrisa confiada el hijo de Vegeta.

Los bichos los enfrentaron, y ellos los miraron desafiantes por un momento. Los tres se veían imponentes, cada uno con sus particularidades era un digno oponente a pesar de no tratarse de los seres más poderosos de aquél planeta. Inmediatamente arremetieron contra los moluscos antropomorfos con gran energía. Se las arreglaron para separar a los sujetos de manera que pudieran encargarse individualmente de ellos y que no pudieran reagruparse.

Entonces Trunks peleó con todas sus fuerzas contra su enemigo, utilizó las mejores técnicas de las que tenía memoria, y lo que le faltó por entrenamiento pudo obtenerlo por improvisación. Él era un buen estratega, siempre había tenido desde pequeño la habilidad para planear la forma de salir bien parado de una batalla. Lo había heredado de su padre como algo innato.

Y se dio cuenta de que con esto una vez más decepcionaría a su madre. Ella sabría que no había cumplido con la apuesta, que se había escapado de su control en ese fin de semana yendo hacia allí. Otra vez había tomado el camino contrario al que se suponía, incluso con algo tan pequeño como desviarse de una supuesta sesión de estudios, para terminar peleando con un monstruo en un lugar público y poniendo en riesgo el secreto de su identidad como saiyajin y la tranquilidad de su familia. Si al menos hubiera estado en la casa, Tapión habría ido hasta allí a buscarlo y no al bar, pero si el guerrero había llegado hasta allí con la Máquina del Tiempo, eso quería decir que estaba en su destino encontrarse en ese bar, a esa hora, aquél día…

Su tren de pensamiento fue interrumpido al recibir un golpe que lo hizo estrellarse de cara bajo el acantilado, sobre las rocas que bordeaban esa parte de la playa, y quedó algo herido pero volvió a levantarse. Se limpió la sangre del rostro y miró fijamente a su oponente. Esto se estaba poniendo interesante. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una batalla de verdad, en la que estuviera luchando por su vida o la de alguien más. Los entrenamientos no se parecían en absoluto a eso, por eso lo aburrían. Sentía que no había nada en juego. No podía entender cómo a su padre le agradaba tanto semejante rutina. Aunque, si servía para poder mantener peleas como aquella, bien debía valer la pena. Estaba siendo un poco vergonzosa su performance, pero pronto se repondría, estaba seguro. Sólo tenía que observar al molusco moviéndose un poco más, probarlo en la velocidad de sus ataques e inferir cuál era su mano dominante, si es que tenía una. Eso podía darle una ventaja. O tal vez no.

Recibió un par de golpes más en el proceso, pero logró obtener la información que necesitaba. Entonces llegó el momento de responder en serio. La adrenalina lo envolvió de tal manera que sólo tuvo en mente al molusco humanoide. Se lanzó hacia él con todo, y fácilmente la balanza se inclinó a su favor. La batalla casi estaba ganada, y él seguía golpeando, estaba eufórico. La sangre saiyajin en sus venas hablaba por sí sola, en aquél instante se sentía pleno.

Pero el cuerpo también tiene memoria, y las sensaciones pueden llevarnos a recordar…

La última vez que se había sentido así de bien, que su corazón había estado a punto de salírsele del pecho y a la vez sentía los nervios más terribles de su vida, no había sido en la pelea contra Majin Boo, tampoco en la de Avo y Cado, ni en la del Dios de la Destrucción Bills (que no duró demasiado, de todas maneras). Hubiera deseado que sus recuerdos se redujeran sólo a eso. Realmente. Pero no era así… Esas sensaciones lo llevaban a revivir esos momentos, por supuesto que sí, pero a él lo había perseguido la mala suerte, al parecer. Había vuelto a sentirse al límite de su cordura por culpa de dos sucesos más. Y ambos estaban relacionados, entrelazados en su mente, llevándolo a la confusión y enredándolo todo.

_De pronto se vio con todos ellos, los seis sentados en un pasto verde, muy verde. El aerocoche de Trunks estacionado a un lado, con las puertas del lado derecho abiertas y el desorden de ropa, cápsulas, botellas y comida asomando desde el interior. Los acordes de una guitarra rompieron el silencio en aquél campo totalmente abandonado, la sugerencia de alguien sobre armar un grupo musical, las risas exageradas provocadas por el alcohol… Y el abrazo cálido, el cabello largo y brillante cayendo sobre su regazo, la voz suave, en susurros… _

Un golpe húmedo y pegajoso del molusco alienígena lo devolvió al presente. Se pasó una mano por la cara, asqueado, y no sólo de la viscosidad que había dejado en su piel el monstruo. Detestaba que su mente volviera a esos tiempos. Se sentía un estúpido, se avergonzaba de sí mismo.

Una patada lo hizo sumergirse en el mar, seguido del bicho, que en ese medio claramente tenía la ventaja. Intentó arreglárselas para salir del agua, pero su oponente no se lo permitió, lo golpeó duramente en el estómago y le terminó de quitar el poco aire que le quedaba. A punto de desmayarse, tragando agua y sintiendo que el enemigo lo arrastraba hacia una zona más profunda del lecho marino, pensó que ésa sería una manera muy ridícula de morir. Muy digna de alguien que había pasado por la vida sin pena ni gloria, como él. Asesinado por un molusco, que tal vez se lo comería, o dejaría su cadáver para que lo encontraran en alguna de las playas cercanas. Hubiera reído a carcajadas por la ironía de su destino, de haber tenido el aire suficiente para hacerlo. Fueron instantes que se le hicieron eternos, hasta que vio que el molusco lo soltaba y se concentraba en otro enemigo, mientras alguien detrás de él lo llevaba fuera del agua.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Goten al borde de las carcajadas mientras lo dejaba sobre una roca que sobresalía de la superficie marina—. ¿Cómo llegaste allí abajo? —El heredero de Capsule Corp no fue capaz de responderle, sólo tosió y tomó aire a grandes bocanadas—. Bueno, recupérate pronto, que ya vienen de nuevo por nosotros.

Y salió volando a detener los ataques junto con Tapión, quien había estado entreteniendo a los bichos mientras tanto. Aún seguía agitado, los ojos le ardían, le costaba respirar y podía sentir con doloroso detalle todo el camino que hacía el aire hacia sus pulmones, pero no podía quedarse allí quieto. Debía colaborar con sus amigos y terminar todo aquello de una buena vez. Se concentró, ya sabía lo que debía hacer, y levantó vuelo hacia sus compañeros de batalla.

—Hay que dispararles directo a la cabeza —dijo entre dientes cuando estuvo al lado de los otros dos.

—Sí —respondió el guerrero de Konattsu, sin dejar de prestar atención a los enemigos—, me di cuenta de que los golpes allí los debilitan…pero ¿cómo hacemos para que la dejen descubierta?

—No lo haremos. Les dispararemos tan fuerte que disolveremos sus corazas.

—Ya lo hemos intentado, Trunks… —expresó con resignación el joven Son.

—No los tres a la vez —agregó el de cabellos violetas con una sonrisa enigmática.

Como el tiempo se les iba terminando debido a que el sonido de las sirenas de la policía era cada vez más cercano, y podían sentir las presencias de Krillin, de Gohan y de Bulma en dirección hacia allí, decidieron que no perdían nada con probar todas las soluciones posibles. Permanecieron agrupados y dejaron que los tres bichos se reunieran frente a ellos, pero en el momento en que comenzaron a presentar signos de querer fusionarse en uno solo, Goten y Trunks prepararon el Kame Hame Ha más potente del que fueron capaces. Tapión utilizó un ataque de energía muy poderoso y se unió a ellos. Los disparos salieron todos a la vez en un solo haz de energía, que alcanzó al enorme molusco cuando casi había completado su transformación en un nivel de poder mayor, y lo desintegró en su mayor parte.

Cuando la explosión se dispersó, los fragmentos del cuerpo volatilizado en forma de una enorme mancha estaban sobre el agua. El material pegajoso estaba inerte, no parecía haber signos de vida y silenciosamente se movió meciéndose sobre el agua como si se tratara de una buena cantidad de aceite derramado allí. Ellos habían ganado.

No hubo demasiado tiempo para festejos, debían volver arriba y ubicarse entre los damnificados por la explosión del bar para el momento en que la policía y las ambulancias llegaran. No podían levantar sospechas.

—Tapión —dijo Trunks, tomando las riendas de la nueva situación—, ve y espéranos en dirección al sur, vas a reconocer la casa de verano favorita de mi madre. La diseñó el mismo sujeto que hizo Capsule Corp, sólo que ésta es cuadrada.

—¿Eh? —reaccionó el aludido, algo confundido, mientras convertía la Máquina del Tiempo en cápsula y la guardaba entre sus ropas—. ¿Pero, y si me equivoco?

—¡No lo harás! —exclamó su autoproclamado hermano menor, mientras subía volando hacia el local que en parte había quedado destruido—. ¡Casi todo es nuestro en esa región!

Y ambos saiyajines desaparecieron sobre el acantilado. El guerrero de la espada decidió que sería mejor hacerle caso y al menos buscar un lugar seguro, si no quería meterlos a todos en más problemas. Salió volando y desapareció en el horizonte en dirección al sur, por lo que no pudo ser testigo de que la mancha que había caído al agua se reagrupaba y desaparecía de la superficie, en busca de las profundidades marinas.

* * *

Los móviles policiales no encontraron en el lugar más que restos de fuego y explosiones, por lo que lo tomaron como un atentado terrorista y así lo comunicaron a sus superiores. Era un atentado muy extraño, por cierto, pero no podían llegar a otra conclusión dentro de los límites de la lógica. Entonces rápidamente la información viajó hacia el despacho del Rey del Mundo, quien se sintió incómodo con la mención de algunos de los primeros detalles obtenidos de la escena del crimen. No pudo evitar los malos recuerdos de los ataques de villanos como Piccolo Daimaoh, o Cell, por más que su Ministro de Seguridad insistiera en que se había tratado del atentado de un grupo de terroristas humanos y sólo había que estar atentos porque en cualquier momento harían su aparición, se lo adjudicarían y sabrían mejor a lo que se estaban enfrentando. De cualquier manera, la orden salió de la boca del soberano con firmeza, no podían pasar algo así por alto.

Inmediatamente fueron convocados los principales representantes de la Policía Especial de los cuatro puntos cardinales del planeta, debía comenzarse una investigación sobre ese hecho para localizar a los culpables e impedir que volviera a suceder. Así, aquel sector de la playa pública de la Capital del Sur fue cercado, dejando a las víctimas adentro para ser interrogadas, clasificadas y atendidas según el grado de gravedad de sus heridas en carpas que fueron armadas rápidamente por los servicios de emergencia. Se hicieron controles estrictos de todo aquel que pretendiera ingresar y sólo se permitió el paso a profesionales de la salud, miembros de las fuerzas de seguridad especialmente identificados y un número reducido de familiares directos de los damnificados, quienes fueron rápidamente enumerados en una lista para este fin. La prensa no pudo obtener más información que la que autorizaban los encargados de la situación.

En ese contexto, llegaron Gohan, Krillin, Dieciocho y Diecisiete desde distintos puntos del planeta, a ver qué había ocurrido. Se encontraron en el aire, casi a la entrada de la playa. No aterrizaron en el mismo bar por iniciativa de Krillin y del hijo mayor de Goku. Ambos androides se mostraron ansiosos de encontrar a la adolescente, pero Gohan los detuvo cruzándose en su trayectoria en el aire, con los brazos extendidos.

—Piénsenlo, existe la posibilidad de meter en problemas a Marron, Goten y Trunks con nuestro comportamiento extraño —explicó el saiyajin, ante la creciente irritación de los que estaban con él—. Por favor, no podemos aparecer volando así como así en medio de un ataque reciente. He trabajado en casos así cuando era el Gran Saiyaman, y sé que ahora el accionar de la policía es desconfiar de todo y de todos. Están buscando al autor material de los hechos, no llamemos la atención, hagámoslo por ellos.

—¿Ellos? ¿Hablas también de los mocosos que metieron a mi hija en esto?

—Dieciocho, ocupémonos de una cosa a la vez —terció Krillin, conciliador—. Luego pediremos explicaciones a los muchachos. Estoy seguro de que hay una buena justificación para lo que ha ocurrido.

—Más vale que así sea —gruñó Diecisiete, conteniendo las ganas de mandarlos a todos al demonio.

Entonces, madre y tío terminaron por ceder a regañadientes. Aterrizaron en un lugar seguro de miradas indiscretas, en otra parte de la playa, y se dirigieron hacia la aglomeración de gente ubicada frente al cordón policial que delimitaba la zona del bar.

Los cuatro se escabulleron con facilidad entre los curiosos y los desesperados por saber algo de sus familias, y al llegar frente a uno de los vigilantes que sostenía una lista con las víctimas fue Krillin quien tomó la palabra. Tuvieron que dar los nombres de los tres muchachos para que los dejaran pasar a los cuatro, ya que de ninguna manera permitirían más de dos personas por víctima. El nivel de intrusos en la escena debía ser reducido lo más que fuera posible.

* * *

Una vez dentro del perímetro, barrieron con la mirada el panorama. Gohan había tenido razón, de haber aterrizado en medio de toda esa cantidad de uniformados, las consecuencias habrían sido muy molestas. El lugar estaba completamente rodeado de policías a pie y en aeronaves blindadas que daban vueltas por el espacio aéreo para vigilar la zona frente a un posible nuevo ataque, e impedir que la prensa invadiera con sus propios coches voladores buscando alguna primicia. Un grupo de bioseguridad se había retirado luego de analizar posibles rastros de radiactividad, y al dar el visto bueno comenzó la recolección de pruebas por parte de los investigadores y el paso de los familiares de cada uno de los desafortunados testigos. Por otro lado, los bomberos aún estaban apagando el incendio en una parte del local atacado, mientras los dueños del lugar lloraban y se arrancaban los cabellos por la angustia. Ningún seguro cubriría semejante daño de origen misterioso.

Inmediatamente, cada uno pudo localizar la presencia de quien habían venido a ver, y se separaron en su búsqueda. Gohan fue hacia Goten y Trunks, que aguardaban ser atendidos en la fila frente a una carpa de primeros auxilios. A duras penas había podido convencer a su madre por teléfono, desde su lugar de trabajo, de que se quedara tranquila en el Monte Paoz y no intentara ir hasta allí a ver cómo se encontraba Goten. Krillin, Dieciocho y Diecisiete se dirigieron a un puesto de la policía, donde Marron terminaba de ser interrogada. Nadie hubiera pensado que aquella muchacha de rostro angelical les estaba mintiendo sin que se le moviera un pelo sobre lo que sabía de aquél incidente. Ella misma no pudo sentirse más asombrada de la facilidad con que las palabras salían de su boca. Pero era por una buena razón, las fuerzas de seguridad de los humanos no estaban listas para lidiar con enemigos como los que habían causado todo aquello, y si el problema estaba solucionado, ¿qué sentido tenía armar más alboroto del necesario contando la verdad?

Por su parte, los muchachos se habían entremezclado exitosamente con los damnificados a tiempo de que llegaran los grupos de rescatistas. Tuvieron que dejarse examinar por los médicos y responder a las preguntas de la policía para pasar como simples visitantes del bar y que nadie sospechara que ellos tenían algo que ver con el desastre ocurrido. Sólo se alegraban de haberse enterado de que nadie había resultado herido de gravedad, pero la frustración de no haber visto venir el primer ataque los perseguía, hiriendo el orgullo de guerreros que aún guardaban en el fondo de sus mentes.

En ese momento, Bulma llegó en su nave más rápida, protestando porque ni Vegeta ni Goku le habían hecho caso en venir a ver qué ocurría. Se la veía furiosa, tenía demasiadas razones para estar de un pésimo humor, y los guardias del perímetro temblaron al verla venir. En dos segundos ya estaba adentro. Otros dos segundos después, había ubicado a su hijo fuera de la carpa del servicio médico.

—¡Trunks! ¿Qué demonios significa todo esto?

—Mamá, lo siento, te lo explicaré más tarde…

—Bulma —intervino Gohan—, por favor, considera el lugar en el que estamos. No es prudente…

—¿Qué cosa tengo que considerar, Gohan? —dijo la mujer, enfrentándolo con una mirada peligrosa que hizo al discípulo de Piccolo pensar que lo prudente sería no interponerse en su camino, ella entonces volvió a concentrarse en el muchacho de cabello lila—. Sólo te salvas del discurso que te mereces por estar aquí, pero apenas nos volvamos, te juro que…

—Vino Tapión de nuevo, mamá —susurró su hijo, tratando de que comenzara a hacerse una idea de lo que había ocurrido—. Necesitaba nuestra ayuda, lo venían siguiendo.

Por un momento, la científica quedó en silencio, observando al saiyajin con ojos llenos de desconfianza.

—¿Vas a hacerme creer que trajo a algún sujeto peligroso desde la casa hasta este lugar lleno de gente indefensa para pelear? —dijo por fin—. No me engañas. En todo caso, espero que él aún esté en este planeta para respaldar tu coartada.

—¿Entonces era suyo el ki que apareció primero de los tres? —reaccionó Gohan ante la noticia.

—Exacto —intervino Goten—. Si lo piensas, hermano, no era una presencia maligna.

—Bueno, pero eso no explica el porqué estaban aquí y no en... ¡Oh, por Dende! —exclamó, lívida de repente—. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido de estar ustedes en la casa y con esos villanos haciendo explotar todo por los aires? —Miró a su alrededor, y en parte se alegró de que no fuera su propiedad la que se viera invadida de esa manera por la policía, los médicos, la prensa y los curiosos.

* * *

A pocos metros de ellos, Marron aún no había terminado su entrevista con la policía, por lo que Krillin, Dieciocho y Diecisiete la esperaron afuera de la pequeña carpa, impacientes.

Los minutos transcurrieron lentamente, y los hermanos terminaron enfrascándose en una discusión sobre la mala idea que había sido el dejarla ir en ese viaje. Mientras se culpaban uno al otro por nimiedades y daban argumentos totalmente ilógicos de algo que ambos sabían que no podría haber sido predicho por ninguno de ellos, Krillin los interrumpió para decir que él era el responsable de haberle dado el permiso a la joven. Se lo veía terriblemente incómodo, y los gemelos lo fulminaron con la mirada justo en el momento en que Marron salió a su encuentro.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —corrió a abrazarlos la rubia con alegría—. Perdónenme por hacerlos preocuparse…

—¿Por qué pides perdón? —sonó una voz, irónica y divertida a la vez—. ¿Tú provocaste los destrozos?

—¡Tío! —gritó al descubrirlo detrás de ella, y lo abrazó también con emoción, como si no lo hubiera visto apenas el día anterior.

Siempre era una alegría para ella encontrar a toda la familia unida. De pronto olvidó que estaban allí por una razón para nada agradable. El androide la recibió paternalmente en sus brazos mientras Krillin le rogaba a su esposa que mantuviera la calma, para que no llamaran demasiado la atención.

—Debí haberte arrastrado fuera del alcance de esos dos idiotas ayer, pequeña —susurró con algo de culpa Diecisiete.

La rubia se refugió en el cálido abrazo familiar pensando en que si su tío la hubiera obligado a abandonar la casa de los Briefs el día anterior, aquel bochornoso episodio en la oscuridad, al lado del mar, jamás hubiera ocurrido. De esa manera, el buen ambiente que estaba logrando con Goten no se habría arruinado y la esperanza de hacerse amiga de ambos saiyajin hubiera permanecido intacta. Sin embargo, una parte de ella comenzaba a rebelarse contra ese pensamiento. Era la misma que la había obligado a entrar en su habitación, a buscarlo para pedirle una explicación poco antes de la explosión y a abrazarlo aprovechando la situación de una forma casi egoísta. De pronto volvió a la realidad, por cortesía de su madre, que la miraba con extrañeza.

—¡Marron! ¿No me escuchas? —la llamó impaciente Dieciocho—. Si ha quedado con algún problema de audición por culpa de esos imbéciles, juro que…

—Ten paciencia, sólo está asustada —intervino Krillin, comprensivo, mientras su hija por fin reaccionaba.

—Ah, mamá, lo siento —balbuceó nerviosa y se soltó del abrazo de su tío para mirar a sus padres—. ¿Qué me decías?

La androide se tragó el discurso habitual que le daba a la joven sobre que debía ser más despierta si no quería que el mundo le pasara por encima, y con sólo un gruñido le entregó a Marron el cambio que hizo del regalo de Diecisiete, en una bolsa de color turquesa con el moño blanco que la adornaba. Al abrirla y ver el contenido, se encontró con que el buen gusto de su madre combinado con su conocimiento de lo que ella era capaz de ponerse, realmente habían hecho un buen trabajo en la elección. El costoso collar de diamantes había sido reemplazado por un delicado y vaporoso vestidito blanco, un par de sandalias de color azul, un chaleco de jean y una cadena de plata con un dije de gran tamaño en forma de corazón labrado, todo proveniente de la misma marca costosa. Había resultado ser muy conveniente que su tío eligiera hacer la compra en una casa tan variada como ésa, ya que se había visto beneficiada con todo un cambio de ropa para alguna ocasión especial. Algún día se pondría ese vestido, pero no cualquier día. Tenía que ser para una ocasión importante. Una de las pocas cosas en las que podía compararse con su madre era en su amor por la ropa de calidad. A pesar de haber perdido la oportunidad de ir a probarse todos los vestidos del negocio, no podía estar más agradecida por el resultado.

—Oh, muchas gracias por ir a la tienda por mí —dijo emocionada, mientras volvía a guardar todo en una cápsula—. No tenías porqué traerlo hasta este lugar.

—Claro que sí —replicó su progenitora, aún molesta—, si no te agradaba el cambio directamente le devolvías el regalo a tu tío y asunto terminado. Casi hubiera preferido que lo rechazaras…

—¡Mamá!

La conversación fue interrumpida debido a que la muchacha recibió una llamada telefónica a su celular, el cual había encendido pocos minutos antes. Atendió y se alejó un poco para poder hablar.

—¡Marron Jinzo! ¡Niña tonta! ¿Qué hacías allí? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Berry? —exclamó la rubia, sorprendida—. ¿Cómo sabes…?

—Acabo de verte de fondo en las imágenes de las noticias del ataque terrorista al bar de la Capital del Sur, ¡y te juro que casi me he vuelto loca!

La joven entonces recordó que había algunos problemas con los que filmaban allí adentro lo que ocurría con sus celulares y lo publicaban en las redes sociales. La policía les había hecho firmar a todos una copia de un documento en el que se comprometían a no divulgar información importante sobre lo que allí había ocurrido a la prensa, ya que se trataba de una investigación de gran peligrosidad que involucraba a un grupo terrorista. Ella sabía que no había inconveniente alguno, que nadie iría a buscarla porque aquellos sujetos tan peligrosos ya no existían, pero se había limitado a seguirles la corriente a los uniformados para que no tuvieran ninguna sospecha extraña sobre ella.

—No te preocupes —respondió enternecida ante la preocupación de su amiga—, estoy bien…

—Más te vale.

La muchacha entonces se distrajo de la conversación telefónica, mirando a lo lejos un punto fijo detrás de los puestos de revisación médica, del otro lado de la zona del desastre del bar. Desde el celular la voz de su amiga le llegó, lejana, y ella respondió con monosílabos, como hipnotizada, hasta que escuchó su nombre por el altavoz del lugar. Fue como si despertara de un sueño, se sentía muy extraña y no entendía qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo exactamente. Había sentido el estómago tan apretado, que parecía que se le había hecho un nudo.

—Es mi turno de la revisación médica —explicó, desviando la mirada de aquello que la había tenido tan ensimismada—, me piden que corte la llamada.

—¿Revisación médica? Ah, ve y que te arreglen lo distraída…Pero que no te quiten esa carita de inocente, que la necesitas para las partidas de póker, ¿me entendiste?

—Entendido —respondió la joven entre risas, y guardó el aparato en su bolsillo mientras ingresaba a la carpa improvisada por el equipo de salud para la emergencia. La rara sensación había desaparecido.

Sus familiares la acompañaron y se instalaron a la salida del puesto médico para esperarla. Krillin se sintió avergonzado de que ambos androides miraran con cara de pocos amigos a todo aquel que se les acercara, por más que se tratara de aquellos a los que llamaban para entrar después de Marron.

* * *

Ya había quedado libre de la entrevista con los policías y la revisación médica, pero le dijeron que no podía abandonar el perímetro sin una autorización previa. Le aseguraron que en poco tiempo la dejarían ir y pidieron que se formara en una larguísima fila frente a la salida cerrada por las fuerzas de seguridad. La gente se veía impaciente y no parecían avanzar en absoluto. Respiró hondo, casi resignada, cuando vio a un costado, a la salida de una de las carpas de servicio médico destinadas a los pacientes masculinos, al chico de cabello violeta acompañado de otro sujeto y de una mujer, ambos ubicados de espaldas a ella.

—¡Trunks! —gritó entusiasmada mientras corría hacia el grupo.

—¡No digas mi nombre tan fuerte! —rogó el aludido, incómodo mientras le tapaba la boca a su amiga—. No quiero ser reconocido, o tendré que quedarme para hacer relaciones públicas y hasta que se haga de noche no seré capaz de salir de aquí.

El muchacho había vuelto a ponerse el gorro y los lentes apenas había terminado la pelea, y sólo los policías y los médicos que lo atendieron supieron que se trataba del hijo de la famosa presidenta de Capsule Corp. Su madre también había entrado al lugar con gafas de sol y un elegante sombrero de ala ancha. No deseaba que la gente relacionara a su empresa con aquél desastre.

—Ahhh… Lo siento —susurró Ruby, divertida, cuando él la soltó, y les dirigió la vista a los demás—. Hola, señora Briefs, no la había reconocido —saludó con una risita, y recibió un escueto asentimiento de cabeza de parte de la madre de su amigo, que hablaba por su teléfono móvil en ese momento. Nunca se habían llevado bien, ni siquiera cuando ella era una niña. Le encantaba molestar a la de cabello azul, quien no se reprimía al contestarle. En la actualidad la rivalidad entre ambas era un caso perdido. De pronto, al reconocer a Gohan a su lado, el temperamento de la joven se volvió extrañamente respetuoso y un leve rubor le subió a las mejillas. Incluso su tono de voz bajó un par de decibeles—. Buenas tardes, Doctor Son. Cierto que usted era el hermano mayor de Goten.

—Así es —respondió Gohan con educación—. Tanto tiempo sin verte.

—Sí, es verdad —reconoció rascándose la nuca con timidez y provocando que Trunks a su lado blanqueara los ojos y sintiera ganas de vomitar—. Mi hermana es la que más visita a ese cabeza dura en las vacaciones, yo estoy muy ocupada con el trabajo en la ciudad como para moverme hasta el Monte Paoz.

—Me alegra que te encuentres bien, siempre le pregunto a mi hermano por ti. No has vuelto por el hospital a verme.

—Por suerte, no lo he necesitado —comentó con una sonrisa demasiado inocente, mientras el chico de cabellos violetas detrás de ella le hacía señas a Gohan de que no era cierto y luego movía su dedo índice en círculos junto a la sien, con intención burlona.

El mayor tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír por la broma, lo que hizo que Ruby se diera vuelta e intentara golpear a su amigo, sin éxito.

—Oye, le estás mintiendo a tu médico —se defendió el hijo de Vegeta entre risas—. Gohan, por favor, dile que tiene que volver a terapia, que no hizo bien en dejarla así nomás.

—No digas tonterías, él no está para esas cosas —lo regañó, incómoda, antes de volverse hacia el hijo de Goku, con expresión de niña que busca la aprobación de un maestro—. Lo importante es que usted puede seguir con su rol de profesor tranquilamente, ya no tendrá otro paciente cayendo inoportunamente a todas horas.

La transformación absoluta en el comportamiento de la chica de pelo castaño al ver al hermano mayor de Goten, no era nada nuevo, por lo que ya no sorprendía a ninguno de los que estaban allí. En realidad, había razones de sobra para que la muchacha le tuviera tan profundo respeto.

Gohan la miró y no pudo evitar comparar su imagen con la que tuvo de ella el día que la conoció. Se encontraba en un estado lamentable, en los brazos del hijo de Vegeta, quien desesperado y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas irrumpió en su sala de descanso por la ventana. Había sido una noche de guardia bastante agitada para sus alumnos del centro médico en el que trabajaba, y se disponía a comer algo antes de seguir monitoreando a los practicantes a su cargo, cuando tuvo que correr para salvar la vida de aquella muchacha. Luego de aquello, las visitas habían ido repitiéndose, ya no de manera tan grave pero siempre dándole una visión espeluznante al saiyajin.

Había decidido, sin que nadie se lo pidiera, que se convertiría en el médico de cabecera de esa chica que apenas comenzaba a vivir y ya tenía demasiados inconvenientes. Su faceta de padre lo hacía temblar de indignación al ser testigo de lo desdichada que era la amiga de su hermano menor y no dejaba de imaginar lo que sería para su pequeña Pan el entrar al mundo de los adultos, a veces tan cruel y repugnante.

—No te preocupes, para eso tengo el consultorio. No pienses que es una tontería, sabes que estoy siempre dispuesto para ayudar. No dudes en pasar por allí en cualquier momento, ¿sí?

—Por supuesto. Gracias.

—¿Ya terminaste con los controles? —preguntó Trunks, con ganas de abandonar aquél lugar de una buena vez.

—Así es, estoy libre pero no me dejan irme todavía —respondió ella, mientras le señaló la enorme fila en la salida del perímetro custodiado—. Y se ve que no soy la única, mira toda esa gente por allí —Entonces de repente cambió su semblante tranquilo por uno más serio y enfrentó a su amigo para mirarlo a los ojos—. Ah, escucha Trunks. Aunque estoy molesta porque tuve que inventar rápidamente una excusa para no decir lo que realmente vi hace rato, no debes preocuparte. No le he dicho nada a la policía, y tampoco se los diré aunque me obliguen.

Él recordó que ni Goten ni él habían tenido tiempo de reunirse con las muchachas antes de que llegaran las autoridades. Para el momento en que subieron por el acantilado hacia el bar, éste estaba comenzando a incendiarse y ya estaban realizándose las tareas de rescate de aquellos que habían quedado atrapados por el derrumbe. Marron y Ruby ya no estaban allí. Por la hija de Krillin no había de qué preocuparse, ella podría entender lo ocurrido, y la necesidad de ocultarlo; pero su amiga de cabello castaño era otra historia. Para ella, cosas así no eran algo común, a pesar de tener sobrados indicios de que los dos muchachos no eran personas normales. Esa era la primera vez que ella era testigo de una demostración de su verdadera naturaleza. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, mirándolo con el mismo cariño de siempre, con la misma confianza. A su cabeza vinieron demasiadas cosas, pero su boca no fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno por varios segundos, hasta que reaccionó emocionado.

—Gra…

—Un momento —interrumpió Bulma, acercándose luego de cortar su llamada—, ¿acabas de hablarle así a uno de los guerreros que defendieron a este planeta de semejante peligro?

—Mamá, has entendido mal…

—Yo sé defenderme sola, Trunks —dijo Ruby, con una risita, para inmediatamente acercarse a la madre de su amigo con gesto travieso—. Creo que la señora tiene problemas de audición por la edad…

—¿Qué es lo que has dicho, mocosa insolente? —explotó la científica, a quien se le marcó una vena en la frente con tanta precisión, que parecía que iba a estallarle en cualquier momento.

—Exactamente —confirmó la menor, cruzándose de brazos—, te estás quedando sorda. La tercera edad no viene sola, ¿eh?

—¿A quién crees que le estás hablando? ¡Si aún estoy en el podio de las mujeres más atractivas del siglo según las encuestas!

—¡Del siglo pasado querrás decir!

Trunks y Gohan miraron a ambas discutir, y mientras el volumen de las voces aumentaba y los gritos se volvían más y más agudos, los dos guerreros dieron algunos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Crees que es buena idea que me meta y las separe? —preguntó, con algo de preocupación el joven de cabello lila, al ver que estaban comenzando a atraer demasiada atención.

—No, en absoluto… —respondió el hijo de Goku, más experimentado en esa clase de cosas gracias al carácter de su madre y de su esposa.

En ese momento, Goten salió de la revisación médica y quedó ubicado de manera muy desafortunada entre ambas mujeres, que comenzaron a arrojarse todo lo que tuvieran a mano y a utilizarlo a él como escudo.

—¡Oigan! —exclamó al interceptar en el aire una botella de agua que iba directo a su rostro y a la vez el bolso de Bulma impactaba en su espalda—. ¿Qué les sucede? —En ese momento, ambas comenzaron a correr alrededor de él, deteniéndose de vez en cuando y tomándose de sus ropas para inmovilizarlo y utilizarlo de escudo a la vez que tiraban algún proyectil improvisado a la otra—. ¡Suéltenme! —pidió, comenzando a desesperarse, pero no recibió respuesta alguna ya que las mujeres seguían gritándose entre sí, entonces miró a su alrededor buscando ayuda—. ¡Trunks, Gohan, no me abandonen aquí!

Los aludidos se vieron sorprendidos en pleno escape, y con enormes gotas de sudor lo miraron. No importaba qué tan fuertes pudieran ser ante cualquier amenaza para la vida del planeta, cuando se trataba del carácter de Bulma o cualquiera de las mujeres del grupo, tenían que ponerse a rezar y a esperar que la tormenta pasara pronto.

A regañadientes, separaron a ambas contrincantes y el menor de los Son fue liberado.

—En fin —dijo la científica luego de un carraspeo, con expresión de suma dignidad y alisándose el vestido—. Haré la llamada a mis contactos en la policía para avisar que ustedes ya terminaron con los controles y pedir que les den rápido el permiso de salir de aquí.

—Mamá —susurró Trunks, con algo de temor a otra explosión de mal genio de su progenitora—. Fíjate si puedes pedir permiso para Ruby también…

La presidenta de Capsule Corp le dedicó una mirada por encima del hombro a la amiga de su hijo, que se arreglaba el cabello alborotado a un par de metros de ella, y lanzó una risa vanidosa.

—No te preocupes, hijo, no me costará nada pedir para alguien más. El jefe de policía me debe varios favores, no me afectará en lo absoluto —explicó elevando el mentón y poniendo las manos en sus caderas, para elevar la voz a continuación y que todos escucharan lo que estaba por decir—. Tu madre es una mujer poderosa, sí, pero además muy generosa con todos los _pobres desafortunados_ que se le cruzan por el camino…

Y se apartó para hablar tranquilamente por celular, riendo de manera casi maniática, mientras Gohan volvía a sostener a Ruby para que no se lanzara a otro enfrentamiento con ella.

—¡Argh! ¡Ni que yo necesitara de su limosna! —fue lo único que pudo escuchar la científica.

* * *

En ese momento, Goten se dirigió al puesto de emergencias para pedir una botella de agua ya que moría de sed. Luego de beberse de un trago la mitad del contenido del envase, miró a su alrededor, pensando en qué diría su padre al ver el tremendo lío que habían armado allí. No estaba seguro de si en la época de las andanzas de la niñez de Goku las cosas se ponían así de molestas después de cada batalla. Suspiró, cerrando la botella y de camino a reunirse con su hermano y su amigo otra vez, llegó a la conclusión de que la Policía Especial había sido un invento de Gohan, y que la enorme susceptibilidad frente a esas cosas sólo había nacido después del Torneo de Cell.

Las esferas del dragón habían hecho un buen trabajo al borrar las memorias de todos después de la batalla con Majin Boo, pero durante los seis meses que tardaron en pedir el deseo a Shenlong, su padre había sido perseguido sin descanso por los investigadores del Rey del Mundo, debido al desliz de Vegeta en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, y en Capsule Corp no lo habían pasado mucho mejor. No sólo el demonio rosado había debido evitar durante ese medio año el acoso de la prensa y el miedo del público en general. Perdido en sus pensamientos, llegó a la conclusión de que su hermano tenía razón en pedirles que mantuvieran un perfil bajo y no salieran volando de allí enfrente de todos, y en eso estaba cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de alguien que lo miraba desde el otro lado del puesto de revisación médica. Era Marron.

La muchacha parecía estar hablando por teléfono, pero se veía más concentrada en observarlo que en su llamada. Sus pies dejaron de moverse y su mirada quedó clavada en la de ella, en una competencia por ver quién desviaba la vista primero. Pretendía ser una broma en un principio, pero no pudo encontrar ningún motivo para reírse. Él resultó el ganador, ya que ella volteó el rostro hacia un costado y luego de reír un poco cortó la llamada, pero pasaron algunos segundos y él no pudo despegar su atención de la rubia. Incluso tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para detener el aluvión de pensamientos ridículos que lo invadió en ese instante.

¡Se veía tan bonita! Aún con el hollín por las explosiones de la batalla pegado a su ropa y a su rostro mal limpiado, estaba preciosa. Era tan inocente, estaba tan alejada de algunas cosas… ¿Por qué ponía esos ojos de cachorro y lo perseguía desde el día anterior? Lo estaba poniendo demasiado incómodo. Lo estaba llenando otra vez de esa energía que recorría todo su cuerpo y le daban ganas de sonreír, de correr, de decir idioteces y reír como un poseso. Lo hacía sentirse culpable también.

Lo de la noche pasada había sido una verdadera confusión; estaban en la oscuridad, él había bebido y ella sin querer había tocado algún punto sensible en él que lo había hecho pensar en el pasado. No era a ella a quien había tomado de la mano, no era a ella a quien había querido besar… Por eso se había sentido tan avergonzado después. Pero ya no tenía excusas. Esa tarde, de pie en medio de la Playa de la Capital del Sur, rodeado de gente que iba y venía, se había dado cuenta de algo terrible: Marron le gustaba. No, ésa no era la palabra, gustar no era suficiente. En esos tres días algo había visto en ella, y al final Trunks tenía razón, él tenía alguna clase de fijación por las muchachas dulces e inocentes.

La atracción que sentía por ella era enorme, y eso era horrible. ¡Sus padres eran como hermanos! ¡Ellos eran casi familiares! De repente, un pensamiento surgió en su mente en forma de pregunta.

_¿Y por qué no? _

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió la cara con la palma de su mano, molesto consigo mismo. De pronto no estaba pensando con claridad. Algo dentro de él se agitó, casi con esperanza, llenándolo de nuevo con esa extraña energía que había sentido durante los últimos días y que casi había olvidado.

_¿Por qué no?_

La respuesta a eso vino inmediatamente con el recuerdo asociado a todo aquello.

—_¿No te das cuenta? ¡Eres un monstruo!_

Entonces todo volvió a apagarse adentro suyo. Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse, con candado, bajo siete llaves. Respiró hondo, sacó la mano de su cara y se quedó por un momento mirando fijamente su palma, al igual que hizo aquella noche, dos años atrás. Miró hacia el lugar donde había estado Marron minutos antes, con los ojos apagados, y la idea de que ella supiera algo de lo que había pasado le dio escalofríos. Se sintió aterrorizado, sería como volver a vivir lo mismo. Si hubo alguna duda, ésta fue inmediatamente rechazada.

Mientras tanto, a poca distancia del saiyajin, sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos.

—¡Oh, vamos! —susurró Ruby, indignada—. ¿No se dan cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo? Alguien debe hablar con él, a mí ni siquiera me escucha. No le importa lo que yo diga.

Gohan y Trunks lo observaron por algunos segundos, e inmediatamente desecharon la probabilidad.

—Sólo se siente culpable —respondió el joven de cabello lila, creyendo entender el supuesto sentimiento de impotencia de su amigo—, ¿No viste la pierna izquierda de Marron? Se quemó durante alguna de las explosiones, seguramente.

—Es cierto, concuerdo con Trunks —dijo Gohan, apenado—. De todas maneras, hablaré con él apenas salgamos de aquí. O eso intentaré. No importa nada de lo que ninguno de nosotros le diga, en realidad. Él deberá darse cuenta por sí mismo.

El hijo mayor de Goku sintió que realmente era una lástima, pero no creía posible lo que estaba sugiriendo Ruby. Él deseaba que de una buena vez su hermano superara lo que había ocurrido. Pensó, apenado mientras lo observaba, que nada de lo que había pasado había sido su culpa. ¿Por qué no era capaz de entenderlo?

Sin darse cuenta de que lo estaban mirando, ni de la preocupación que había despertado en sus amigos, Goten siguió en la misma posición. Se quedó de pie allí, aún mucho después de que Marron había desaparecido de su campo de visión. Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco.

* * *

—No era necesario tomarse tantas molestias, hermanita —dijo Diecisiete, mientras esperaba que su sobrina saliera de la revisación médica—. Ya le había dicho a Marron que hiciera el cambio por lo que quisiera. ¿O es que necesitabas ir a ver por ti misma si el objeto no estaba registrado por la tienda como robado? En ese caso, supongo que tu curiosidad está satisfecha.

—Cuando se trata de ti, nunca estoy satisfecha, Diecisiete —dijo la androide con amargura—. Y sí, tenía derecho de asegurarme que mi hija no fuera detenida al ir a cambiar un objeto que podía haber sido robado. Por otro lado, no serías tan idiota de permitir que algo así ocurriera.

Krillin observó a los dos hermanos, con resignación. Estaba más que acostumbrado a esas escenas, en las que su esposa le recriminaba a su cuñado los intentos de consentir demasiado a su hija. Él no lo veía como una influencia peligrosa para su pequeña, incluso estaba seguro de que ella estaba operando algunos cambios favorables en él. Por eso, y porque el mal humor de Dieciocho podía ser temible, prefirió hacer una vez más oídos sordos a la discusión.

—¿Lo ves? En el fondo sí sabías la respuesta —expresó el androide con una sonrisa socarrona—, sólo tenías que ir a curiosear a esa tienda repleta de cosas costosas y probarte algunos vestidos, ¿no es así?

—No te hagas el gracioso conmigo —siseó, y se le acercó, enojada, para quedar frente a frente—. Vi el precio de ese collar, y pude cambiarlo por varias cosas ese día. No sé de dónde sacaste el dinero para pagarlo, pero no metas a Marron en tus cosas. Yo no me trago el cuento del trabajo, y no es mi asunto tampoco. Pero tu sobrina todo el tiempo habla de la promesa que le hiciste ese día en Kame House, y cree que te has vuelto una especie de obrero sacrificado. Ojalá nunca se entere de quién eres en realidad, porque yo también recuerdo el juramento que te hice esa tarde frente a ella.

—No me olvidé de ninguna de las dos cosas, Dieciocho —declaró, con seriedad repentina—. Simplemente estás pasando algo por alto, y es que hacen como veinte años que no vivimos juntos. Tú no eres la única que ha cambiado, ¿sabes?

—Es justamente por eso que digo todo esto. Hace veinte años te conocía mejor, sabía hasta dónde eras capaz de llegar —Dicho esto, se dio vuelta y fue a recibir a su hija, que salía de la revisión con su pierna vendada y algunas indicaciones de tratamiento para la quemadura.

—Vaya, sí que estás siendo injusta —murmuró, cruzándose de brazos—. Si supieras, hermanita…

* * *

Mientras tanto, fuera de la zona cercada por el perímetro policial, el Nuevo Gran Saiyaman llegó al mismo tiempo que la prensa. Declaró frente a las cámaras que encontraría a los autores de aquél atentado, a pesar de que ninguna organización se hubiera responsabilizado por el incidente. Cuando los periodistas pasaron a enfocarse en los rescatistas y en los policías, el aspirante a héroe ingresó para dar un recorrido por el terreno, previo permiso del jefe de operaciones, que lo miró con recelo, le dio sólo diez minutos y le prohibió que se acercara hacia la parte posterior, que corría riesgo de derrumbe.

Durante su observación del lugar, el muchacho se las arregló para internarse en las ruinas del bar. Trató de hacerse una idea de lo que había ocurrido y una enorme ira creció en su interior. No entendía nada de explosivos, pero las razones por las que un grupo de delincuentes haría algo así eran algunas de las cosas que lo obsesionaban desde siempre. Por eso deseaba dedicarse a colaborar con la búsqueda de la justicia. Una justicia verdadera y definitiva, como la del Gran Saiyaman en los tiempos de su infancia.

El jefe del escuadrón de la Policía Especial comenzó a llamarlo a gritos, había excedido su tiempo, pero él deseó quedarse un poco más. Miró las pertenencias abandonadas por la gente, y un sombrero de niña en el suelo le hizo poner la piel de gallina. El mal existía, y no había recursos suficientes en este mundo para combatirlo. Algo debía hacerse para proteger a la población, y aunque lo considerasen un payaso, él no se detendría. Por el momento, los del Escuadrón de la Policía Especial estaban poniendo peros a su incorporación como miembro, bajo las condiciones que él pedía. Pretendían tratarlo como uno más, y él no deseaba eso, él quería ser el Gran Saiyaman. Si le hubiera interesado el oficio de policía, directamente hubiera estudiado en la academia como cualquier hijo de vecino. Sintió venir al jefe de escuadrón, insultando y llevándose por delante la evidencia del sitio, y se dio cuenta de que ya debía volver. Cuando se dio vuelta con la intención de calmar los ánimos del uniformado, la vio.

Una jovencita rubia salía de uno de los puestos de observación médica improvisados por los rescatistas, y se abrazaba a un hombre mayor de cabello negro, contextura robusta y de baja estatura, mientras era rodeada por un hombre y una mujer de apariencia joven. El Saiyaman pensó que, a pesar de estar despeinada y con su ropa cubierta de hollín, se veía muy hermosa. Sonrojado como estaba, se olvidó del oficial, que llegó a su lado y lo sacó de las orejas de la escena del crimen.

* * *

En la playa, Dieciocho le devolvió las llaves a Bulma, molesta.

—Toma tus benditas llaves, no quiero tener nada más que ver con ustedes.

La científica atrapó el manojo en el aire y alzó una ceja, pensando que no era necesaria tanta brusquedad.

—Comprendo, pero si necesitas alguna compensación para tu hija por el mal momento, éste es el momento de pedirla —dijo con la frialdad de negociadora que la caracterizaba en ciertos momentos—. Luego no aceptaré reclamos.

La androide miró a su hija, que a poca distancia de ellas le alcanzaba un caracol a su tío. Al negarse éste a recibirlo, la muchacha se lo puso en la oreja derecha. Reía y se movía bastante bien para tener una pierna vendada por una quemadura. Pensó que se veía bastante entera, y tampoco parecía haber perdido la inocencia de siempre.

—No, creo que por suerte no tendré nada que lamentar. Me la llevaré a casa apenas pueda sacarla de aquí, luego Krillin irá por sus cosas a tu casa. No quiero que vuelva con ustedes.

—Bien, entonces —respondió la de cabello azul, bastante irritada—. Pero que conste que esto no fue por culpa de mi hijo, ni mía. Las cosas hubieran salido perfectamente si no…

—¿Si no hubieran venido a un bar en medio de una supuesta sesión de estudios? —La interrumpió la otra, volviéndose hacia ella de repente y estrechando los ojos.

Entonces la científica se quedó sin palabras por un instante. Maldición, pensó, tenía razón y ella no podía defender lo indefendible. Allí, en casa frente a su esposo, en la compañía frente al directorio, siempre estaba dando excusas por el comportamiento de Trunks. ¿Por qué ella, la Gran Bulma Briefs, terminaba pagando los platos rotos por culpa de su hijo?

—Tal vez los habrían ido a buscar en donde estuvieran —dijo para sí misma, no muy convencida.

—No a Marron —siguió la androide, convencida—, ella no conoce lo que es un campo de batalla fuera de las visitas que hacemos a tu casa o a la de Goku. Supongo que la solución a todo esto está muy clara. La culpa es nuestra por dejar que se mezcle con ustedes.

Bulma se quedó muy molesta, pero no se sintió con ganas de armar un argumento en contra de lo que acababa de escuchar, tampoco le interesaba enfrentarse a Dieciocho por eso. Estaba segura de que había tenido razón, ella era madre de una pequeña niña y podía entenderlo. De todas formas, se había puesto de mal humor y necesitaba patearle el trasero a alguien. Dio un vistazo a su hijo y a sus amigos riendo en medio del desastre que acababan de provocar, y casi pudo sentir la satisfacción de saber que su ira no iba a quedar en la nada.

* * *

El celular de la hija de Krillin volvió a sonar, y ésta pensando que se trataba de su compañera de habitación de la universidad otra vez, atendió sin mirar la pantalla.

—Berry, ya me dieron el alta, estoy sana y mi cara de inocencia tambié…

—¿Marron? —sonó la voz masculina y ansiosa del otro lado—. ¡Soy yo, Travis! Mi padre me comentó que te vio entre los que estaban en el Bar de la Playa del Sur, pero no pudo darme muchos detalles. Dime que estás bien.

—Oh, muchas gracias por preocuparte —respondió sorprendida, buscando con la mirada al Comisario Mousse, que a varios metros de distancia daba algunas indicaciones a sus subordinados, y al notar su presencia, levantó la mano para saludarla—. Estoy bien, sólo algunos raspones sin importancia, ya me vieron los médicos.

—Qué alivio. Dime, ¿necesitas que vaya a buscarte y te lleve a casa? Tengo un coche nuevo, último modelo de Capsule Corp, y puedo cruzar medio planeta en menos de lo que imaginas. Si me aguardas, ya salgo para allá.

—Te lo agradezco, de verdad. Pero no es necesario, mis padres ya están aquí y me iré con ellos a casa.

—Oh, muy bien entonces. Te llamaré en estos días por si quieres ir a tomar algo. Saludos.

El muchacho cortó la comunicación, y de su rostro se borró la sonrisa de tonto enamorado en un instante. Estaba seguro de que la muchacha no aceptaría su ofrecimiento de llevarla a casa, pero casi se había visto obligado a proponérselo para guardar las apariencias. Era realmente un alivio que se encontrara en buenas condiciones, no hubiera soportado que algo le ocurriera a la muchacha de sus sueños.

Cuando por la mañana ella le había dicho que se encontraba de viaje, y la voz de un hombre se había colado en sus oídos, había imaginado lo peor, pero ahora que sabía que estaba en un lugar público y tan lleno de gente, estaba más tranquilo. Se sentía molesto de alegrarse de que estuviera allí, en medio de un atentado terrorista, pero sus celos irracionales no lo habían dejado en paz desde hacía varias horas. Se encogió de hombros y llegó a la conclusión de que todo ocurría por alguna razón. Respiró hondo y se concentró en todo lo que le quedaba por hacer ese día. Aquella era una fecha muy importante y no debía pasar ningún detalle por alto, o iba a lamentarlo…

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la autorización para salir pedida por Bulma llegara, a pesar de que nadie había podido poner un pie fuera del perímetro en horas.

Gohan estaba conversando con algunos médicos que lo reconocieron de su cátedra en la Universidad, cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención. Allí estaba aquel sujeto que se hacía llamar el Nuevo Gran Saiyaman. Su vestimenta era muy parecida, la había imitado bastante bien, llevaba una bandana blanca en la cabeza y lentes de sol, en lugar del casco original. Lo observó mientras era arrastrado de la oreja por el antiguo jefe de la Policía Especial, el Comisario Mousse. De pronto sintió una enorme nostalgia de aquellos tiempos. Pero había hecho muy bien en dejarles esa tarea a hombres tan íntegros como Mousse. Su destino no estaba allí, y tampoco el de aquél muchacho que estaba jugando a disfrazarse de él. Algún día seguramente lo entendería, de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho.

El grupo se preparó para partir, y cuando Krillin y Dieciocho desencapsularon su pequeña aeronave, los otros tres jóvenes que habían pasado el fin de semana juntos fueron a despedir a Marron. Trunks se acercó a la rubia, preparado para explicar todo en caso de que ella hubiera dicho toda la verdad a sus padres, pero Krillin lo saludó de lejos con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza, y los androides subieron al coche sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo. La muchacha, al verlos venir, se detuvo a medio camino y los aguardó. Goten caminó hasta allí a regañadientes, serio y cabizbajo. Ruby corrió hacia ella y le entregó un papel en el que había anotado un número.

—Éste es el teléfono de mi trabajo. No tengo mi celular, pero hasta entonces comunícate conmigo allí.

La rubia recibió el papel y la miró, sin entender nada.

—Ah, sí —reaccionó la otra, rascándose la nuca con súbita timidez—, es que no quiero perder contacto contigo. Me caes bien, princesa, no nos alejemos demasiado, ¿sí? Cualquier cosa que necesites, aunque sea hablar, o escuchar mi risa ruidosa, allí estaré.

—Muchas gracias —dijo la hija de Krillin, gratamente sorprendida, mientras guardaba en un bolsillo el papel doblado—. Te llamaré.

Trunks se adelantó y la miró con seriedad.

—Te agradezco que hayas querido colaborar con nosotros en este estúpido plan. Lamento que hayas quedado enredada en medio de todo esto.

—No hay problema, de verdad. Disfruté mucho estos días con ustedes.

—Repito lo que dijo Ruby, no quisiera que nos alejáramos.

Ella quedó asombrada de que él le dijera eso, después de la frialdad con la que la había tratado en esos días. Hubiera deseado escucharlo de boca de Goten, pero él miraba al suelo con las manos en los bolsillos y no decía nada. Decidió no insistir.

—No me enojaré si decides contarles a tus padres la verdad —prosiguió el de cabello lila—, es tu decisión y no cambiará lo que acabo de decir.

—Ya dije que no lo haré —murmuró ella, para que nadie fuera a escucharlos desde el auto—. Yo tampoco fui para estudiar, creo que ya lo mencioné.

—Está bien. Entonces te debo una —dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa casi galante—. Pídeme lo que sea, es tuyo.

—¡No voy a sobornarte! —dijo ella, sonrojándose.

—¡No es mi intención, tampoco! —dijo él comenzando a irritarse—. Es simplemente eso, tómalo como uno de esos juegos de azar. Tú ganaste, y yo tengo una de esas _deudas de honor_ contigo, ¿sí?

Ella sonrió y no le contestó. Saludó a los tres con educada distancia, y subió al aerocoche. Nadie parecía haber escuchado la conversación, sus padres hablaban de una invitación hecha por Bulma para una cena en Capsule Corp que ellos habían rechazado, y su tío estaba serio y ensimismado. Cuando el auto se elevó, ella miró por la ventanilla a los tres que habían quedado en tierra y los saludó una vez más. No volvería a ver a los dos guerreros hasta que comenzaran las clases, y con respecto a la otra muchacha, no creía que fuera a darse la oportunidad de encontrarla. Ruby trabajaba en un pueblo cercano a la Capital del Sur y ella pasaba la mayor parte del año en el dormitorio de la Universidad de la Capital Central. Incluso los dos saiyajines no tenían mucha relación con su círculo de amistades ni con sus estudios. Había fracasado en su intento de convertirse en amiga de ellos, estaba convencida de eso. Trunks sólo quería asegurarse de que ella no dijera nada que le impidiera obtener su departamento en la Capital del Oeste, y Goten prácticamente la ignoraba.

Sin darse cuenta de qué era lo que había hecho mal en esos días, partió de vuelta a su vida normal, de regreso a su isla. O eso pensó ella. La verdad era que los lazos que la unían a esos tres no habían hecho más que anudarse.

* * *

Aquella noche, en la Capital del Oeste se organizó una cena para celebrar el regreso de Tapión al planeta Tierra. Se encontraron en el banquete los Briefs con Gohan y su familia además de Milk y Goten. También llegaron Yamcha, Puar, Mr Satán y Mr Boo con su perro Bee. Goku y su alumno Uub acudieron por la promesa de la deliciosa comida, y desde Kame House el Maestro Roshi y Oolong se presentaron con las disculpas de Krillin por no acudir junto a su esposa e hija. Capsule Corp rápidamente se llenó de voces alegres, música y el ruido de los platos vaciándose a gran velocidad.

En la mesa de los bocadillos dulces, Ruby se detuvo a mirar la enorme variedad de pasteles que un gordito de color rosado cargaba en una bandeja mientras tarareaba una canción. Cuando el majin abandonó el lugar prácticamente no quedaba nada. Molesta, se cruzó de brazos y aguardó a que los home robots repusieran la comida, cosa que hicieron inmediatamente. Miró a ambos lados, atenta por si aparecía alguien más, y al comprobar que todos estaban concentrados en devorar desenfrenadamente y no le prestaban atención, tomó un plato y una espátula de forma triangular para servirse. Decidida, estiró su mano hacia un lemon pie, y cuando estaba a punto de sacar una porción, apareció Trunks y levantó el pastel entero, dejándola con la mano en el aire.

—¡Mira lo que es esto! —exclamó alegremente—. Se ve delicioso, me lo llevo.

La muchacha contuvo las ganas de gritarle a su amigo, y quiso desviar su atención a una tarta de cerezas pero entonces Goku y Vegeta se abalanzaron en una competencia por ver quién se llevaba mayor cantidad de cosas de la mesa. Ella no pudo ver nada por la velocidad con la que ambos pasaron a su lado, sólo sintió una ráfaga de viento y un par de insultos a un tal "insecto", tras lo cual no quedó una miga sobre el mantel. Volvió a quedarse allí, de pie, temblando de furia y con los ojos desorbitados, y cuando los robots volvieron a llenar de platillos el panorama Trunks se le acercó chupándose los dedos.

—¿Te ocurre algo? Vamos de vuelta a la mesa, no te quedes en medio del camino —expresó, queriendo animarla—, te ves graciosa así parada mientras los demás van y vienen.

—No entiendo qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí —respondió ella, sin moverse y volvió a cruzarse de brazos, con una creciente incomodidad.

Él la observó, sorprendido por el reclamo, y sintió ganas de reír. Su amiga tenía una expresión muy parecida a la de su hermanita menor cuando le quitaban un dulce o se le rompía alguna de sus muñecas de plástico.

—Oh, vamos. No iba a llevarte a tu casa así nomás sabiendo que teníamos un festejo esta noche, hubiera sido desconsiderado de mi parte…

—Di la verdad, Trunks —lo interrumpió, clavándole la mirada—. No quisiste dejarme sola, pensaste que podía tener una crisis, ¿no es así?

El heredero de Capsule Corp tardó unos segundos en encontrar las palabras para responderle. Lo había descubierto.

—Gohan me aconsejó que…

—Nada —siseó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—, no necesito que me trates con delicadeza. Lars ya no me afecta, no dejaré que se me acerque.

—Oh, por eso no te preocupes —murmuró él, con una nota irónica en la voz. Él se encargaría de que así fuera.

—¿Entonces? —dijo ella, y tomó una copa de champagne de la bandeja de un robot que iba pasando a su lado.

En ese momento, el muchacho de cabello lila se puso mortalmente serio y le quitó la copa de la mano.

—Ya fue suficiente. Se supone que debes cuidarte, y yo sería un imbécil si dejara que después de lo de anoche volvieras a encerrarte en tu casa, sola. Es más, no debí dejarte probar una gota en todo el fin de semana.

—Baja la voz —rogó ella, mirando a su alrededor, avergonzada. Gohan la miraba desde su mesa con gesto contrariado.

—Está decidido —siguió él, entregándole una porción de pastel—, voy a volver a acompañarte a tus reuniones. Se terminaron las vacaciones, vamos a hacer las cosas como corresponde.

La joven miró la porción de lemon pie en el delicado platito en sus manos, y se debatió entre arrojárselo a la cara a su amigo por ser tan molesto, y las ganas de dejarlo a un lado para poder abrazarlo. El saiyajin volvió a su mesa, solo, y ella se quedó allí sin hacer nada, con un cosquilleo en la garganta, señal de que no podría evitar el llanto por mucho tiempo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había alguien más allí, frente a ella, del otro lado de la mesa de los pasteles.

—¿Y tú, qué estás mirando? —le gritó, enfadada.

Quien se encontraba junto a ella, eligiendo algo dulce para llevarse, era Tapión. No había tenido intención de oír lo que ellos decían, él sólo quería llegar a probar algo antes de que alguno de los Guerreros Z volviera a arrasar con todo por allí. Al ser increpado de esa forma, perdió la concentración puesta en su decisión sobre unos muffins de chocolate o de crema de frutos rojos, y al subir la vista se encontró con que era de nuevo esa muchacha extraña que venía gritándole desde aquella tarde, cuando fueron a buscarlo a la casa de Bulma ubicada en el sur.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con suma amabilidad—. No estaba mirándote a ti, sino a estos postres. Lo siento si te hice sentir incómoda.

—¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que disculparte? Pides perdón, pero sigues aquí, de pie viendo llorar a una dama. Así como esta tarde, trajiste a un montón de alienígenas asesinos para ponernos a nosotros en peligro, y luego sólo dices que no fue tu intención.

Él no hizo nada más que mirarla inexpresivamente por un segundo, y luego volvió a enfrascarse en los dulces. La muchacha siguió hablándole, diciendo que no entendía cómo después de lo que había ocurrido todos le hacían una celebración y brindaban por su llegada. Él ubicó en su plato, con enorme paciencia, un muffin de cada sabor, mientras ella lo tildaba de grosero por ignorarla y Trunks se levantaba de su mesa con curiosidad ante la escena. Sólo cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse, volvió a prestarle atención.

—En el lugar de donde provengo —explicó con gesto solemne—, el momento de la comida es sagrado. No puede contaminarse con expresiones de odio ni con el enfrentamiento entre los comensales. Veo que las costumbres aquí son diferentes —Y desvió la mirada hacia la mesa en donde Goku y Vegeta peleaban por un cuenco repleto de frutillas bañadas en chocolate—, pero de todas maneras el ambiente es agradable —Volvió a poner sus ojos en ella, y abandonando el plato con los muffins le indicó una puerta lateral que daba hacia el jardín de la corporación—. Si lo desea, podemos salir de esta sala, yo le daré mis explicaciones y entonces usted podrá hacer su descargo.

Ruby lo miró por un momento, incrédula, y pensó que el héroe de Konattsu le estaba jugando una broma. Justo cuando estaba a punto de mandarlo a la casa de su abuelita a pedirle que le hiciera su descargo, el hijo de Vegeta apareció detrás de ella y le tapó la boca.

—No te preocupes, hermano —dijo con una sonrisa, mientras sostenía a su amiga, con una mano tapando sus gritos y con el brazo libre evitando que se lanzara encima de él—. Ve y disfruta de la comida antes que nosotros terminemos con todo.

Tapión lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, tomó su plato con los postres y se alejó de ellos, asombrado de que nadie estuviera prestando atención al muchacho sosteniendo a la chica que tiraba manotazos y patadas al aire.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, cuando ya todos habían terminado de comer, Bulma se puso de pie en medio del salón y tomó la palabra.

—Gracias a todos por hacer un alto en sus actividades para venir esta noche, a pesar de que hace pocos días estuvimos juntos en Kame House. Los he citado no sólo para celebrar el regreso de un buen amigo —Y dedicó un asentimiento a Tapión—, sino también para advertirles sobre algo.

En ese momento, un tenso silencio se impuso entre todos los presentes. El presentimiento de que se avecinaba una situación que todos conocían muy bien fue demasiado fuerte. Una amenaza a la seguridad de sus seres queridos se avecinaba, estaban seguros de eso. El guerrero de Konattsu se puso de pie y agradeció a la científica sus palabras, tras lo cual le entregó la cápsula con la Máquina del Tiempo y la dejó boquiabierta.

—Ah, pero ya la revisé esta tarde y no está dañada, ¿sabes? Puedes utilizarla sin ningún problema.

—Lo sé, Bulma, no es eso. Simplemente estoy devolviéndotela, ya no volveré a necesitarla.

—¿Cómo? —intervino Trunks, con una sonrisa. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo—. ¿Eso significa que vas a quedarte, hermano?

—¡Deja de decirle hermano, no se parece a nosotros! —protestó la pequeña Bra desde los brazos de su padre, que blanqueó los ojos y le restó importancia.

—Ya cállense todos —tronó Vegeta, perdiendo la paciencia, para luego dirigirse a la madre de sus hijos—. ¿Qué era lo que estabas diciendo antes de toda esa interrupción por la Máquina del Tiempo?

—Es verdad —dijo Goku, interesado—. Hablaste de una advertencia, Bulma.

—Yo se los explicaré —respondió Tapión, con seriedad—. Cuando regresé a mi época, busqué a mi hermano antes de que fuera asesinado por aquellos interesados en liberar a Hildegan, y lo llevé a nuestro planeta, donde tuvimos una vida pacífica por diez años…

—Un momento —interrumpió Piccolo—, ¿eso quiere decir que venciste a la mitad del monstruo que estaba dentro de tu hermano?

—Así es, gracias a que pude reunir a un grupo de guerreros con los que me organicé, y trabajando en conjunto pudimos controlarlo y luego deshacernos de él sin lastimar a Minoshia. Luego llevé a mi hermano a nuestro planeta y dejé que mi versión de esa línea temporal permaneciera encerrada con la mitad de Hildegan, para que el anciano Hoi me encontrara en el futuro y me llevara ante ustedes. De esta forma, se mantendrían los sucesos de la manera más fiel posible. O esa fue mi intención.

—Nos alegra mucho oír eso, muchacho —dijo Roshi con seriedad—. Pero, ¿eso en qué nos afecta a nosotros?

—Resulta que con mi regreso, cambié los sucesos creando otra línea temporal. El oráculo de los sabios de mi planeta predijo que en ésta época ocurrirá en Konattsu una terrible desgracia. Un enemigo demasiado fuerte aparecerá para destruirlo todo, y no hay nadie que pueda enfrentarse a él en este momento.

—¿Estás diciendo que nosotros formamos parte de esa nueva línea temporal? —preguntó Vegeta con escepticismo.

—Bueno, éste es el futuro al que me ha traído la Máquina del Tiempo, pero hay más de una línea en la que yo fui ayudado por ustedes, la original en la que mi hermano estaba muerto, y ésta, en la que pude salvarlo y vivir con él en paz.

Más de uno en el salón sintió que comenzaba a marearse con tanta explicación.

—Entonces, dices que en el Konattsu de ésta época aparecerá un enemigo muy poderoso y que nadie puede vencerlo —concluyó Goku, concentrado en lo que le interesaba.

—Así es. Por eso fui enviado hasta esta época. Mi misión, como héroe de mi pueblo, es asegurarme de que el orden no se vea afectado. Pero no estoy seguro de poder yo solo con esta amenaza, por eso programé la Máquina para volver a la Tierra y pedirles a ustedes que cuando llegue el momento estén atentos a alguna señal de mi parte, si es posible que mantengamos alguna clase de comunicación a esa distancia.

—Puedo trabajar en eso —aseguró Bulma, convencida—, sería un desafío agradable.

—¿Pero tienes alguna fecha estimativa, o sólo crees que aparecerá en cualquier momento? —quiso saber el príncipe, algo molesto por lo inexacto de la información que estaba recibiendo.

—El oráculo dio como referencia el comienzo de la temporada de la Luna Roja de este año en Konattsu, para lo cual todavía faltan seis meses.

—¿Y has venido con tan poco tiempo? —casi gritó el príncipe saiyajin.

—¡Tenemos que entrenar! —se apuró a decir Goku, ansioso.

—Lo siento muchísimo, pero no podía arriesgarme a producir cambios aún peores en esta línea temporal. Tuve que ajustarme a un momento lo más cercano posible a la aparición de este villano. Incluso es probable que ya se encuentre en algún lugar cercano a mi planeta, esperado el momento de atacar.

—Pues, para que lo vayas sabiendo, muchacho —respondió Vegeta con sorna—, el sólo hecho de que hayas viajado hasta aquí lo ha cambiado todo. Prepárate, porque nada saldrá de la forma en que te dijeron que sería. Tenemos experiencia de sobra en ese sentido.

—Lo sé, señor —admitió el guerrero, bajando la vista—. Pude vivirlo cuando fui a rescatar a Minoshia hace diez años.

—Un momento —pidió Gohan la palabra, al darse cuenta de algo—. Si le has devuelto la Máquina del Tiempo a Bulma, eso quiere decir que aunque acabes con la amenaza no volverás a tu época.

El guerrero le dedicó una sonrisa resignada antes de responder. Bien sabía él las consecuencias de haber aceptado esa misión. Pero su bienestar personal había quedado por debajo del de su pueblo desde el mismo momento en el que él y su hermano habían aceptado convertirse en los héroes de su planeta.

—Así es. Mi deber ahora está con la gente de esta línea temporal. Ellos están sufriendo por culpa de mi deseo egoísta de volver para cambiar mi destino y el de mi hermano. Ahora, no sé a qué clase de peligros los estoy exponiendo con mi sola aparición. No puedo abandonarlos a su suerte, yo ya tuve suficiente felicidad los últimos diez años.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno considerando un aspecto diferente de la información que acababan de recibir. Algunos comenzaron a planear un entrenamiento intensivo, otros, la ayuda de tipo tecnológica que podían utilizar para no tener que trasladarse allí a aguardar durante los seis meses que faltaban, y otros, simplemente consideraron admirable el nivel de sacrificio que podían hacer algunos por el bien de los demás. Ruby estaba entre estos últimos.

—Hay algo que no termina de quedar claro —Volvió a hablar Piccolo, desde una de las mesas—. Esos moluscos que vinieron persiguiéndote desde otra dimensión, ¿forman parte de la amenaza de la que hablas?

—No, eso tiene su explicación. Verán, en el momento en que el oráculo hizo que me enviaran hacia aquí, mi planeta estaba siendo atacado por esos sujetos. Como estábamos teniendo demasiados problemas para vencerlos, y el tiempo de tomar una decisión se me terminaba, hice que me siguieran hasta aquí, y pedí que el oráculo me indicara el día y el lugar donde podría encontrar a Trunks, el único de todos ustedes del que mi mente conservó un recuerdo intacto. Así fue como aparecí en esa playa. Lamento los problemas que les causé.

—¿Entonces dejaste solo a tu hermano con la defensa de tu planeta? —preguntó Oolong, sorprendido.

—No exactamente, el grupo de guerreros que trabajaron conmigo para la liberación de Minoshia, se convirtieron en los nuevos héroes de Konattsu. Ellos y mi hermano se encargarán de seguir con la tarea de proteger a nuestro pueblo.

El bombardeo de preguntas al guerrero del pasado parecía haber terminado. A partir de ese momento, comenzaba un período bastante ocupado para todos.

El maestro Roshi se acarició la barba blanquecina, meditabundo. Y pensar que Krillin no había ido a esa cena, se había perdido de algo muy interesante.

* * *

En el interior de una furgoneta azul, la banda de Los Príncipes del Infierno aguardaba el momento indicado para dar su golpe contra un importante Museo en la Capital del Norte, en búsqueda de una serie de piezas de incalculable valor histórico.

Los seudónimos de los cuatro que se desempeñaban en las misiones eran Abbadón, Cerberus, Balzephon y Dantalion. Estos habían sido elegidos en forma de burla por su jefe, a partir del nombre que les había dado la prensa, ya que se trataban de las denominaciones de demonios provenientes de la mitología de diversos pueblos y épocas. Ya estaban vestidos de negro, con sus máscaras de Mr Satán en las manos, y para soportar la tensión de la espera, los miembros del grupo comenzaron a conversar sobre asuntos triviales. En pocos minutos ya se encontraban riendo a carcajadas.

—No puedo creer que alguien tan ridículo se dé el lujo de amenazarnos por televisión —exclamó Balzephon—. Pareciera que está pidiendo a gritos que lo liquidemos por payaso…

—En realidad, a mí me divierte —reconoció Abbadón, con una media sonrisa—. Lo prefiero a él antes que al viejo aburrido de Mousse dando sus discursos.

—Es verdad —comentó Dantalion, más serio que los demás—. Aunque la gente está comenzando a darle importancia a ese loco vestido de todos colores desde lo que ocurrió esta tarde en la playa de la Capital del Sur. Piensan que fuimos nosotros.

—No es ése nuestro modus operandi, ni siquiera la policía sería tan estúpida de creer algo así —afirmó Balzephon con brusquedad—. Pero puedo asegurarles algo, y es que nadie va a adjudicarse semejante desastre. Para mí que sólo fue un escape de gas del local, y los dueños lo encubrieron bajo la forma de un ataque.

Entonces Cerberus, el único que se había mantenido en silencio durante todo ese tiempo, observándolos, tomó la palabra con la altanería que lo caracterizaba.

—Y bien, Abbadón, tú que siempre sabes tanto —Lo increpó, desde su rincón de la furgoneta, elevando el mentón—. ¿Tienes idea de qué es lo que vamos a robar esta vez?

El aludido le dedicó una mirada de hielo a su interlocutor antes de poner cara de despreocupado y responderle.

—¿No has prestado atención cuando les expliqué los pasos de la operación de esta noche?

—Claro que sí, muchacho. Sólo pregunto para saber si tienes algún otro conocimiento, o eres un simple ejecutor, como nosotros tres. Eres tú quien tiene el contacto más directo con Mefisto, ¿no es así?

—No —corrigió éste, con satisfacción por poder señalarle que estaba equivocado—. Quien tiene el contacto más directo con Mefisto, el único que alguna vez lo ha visto a la cara, es Zagan. Yo soy el líder de operaciones, no la mano derecha del jefe.

Entonces el ambiente se puso tenso, y todos se quedaron nuevamente en silencio. El que había tenido el choque con el líder del grupo, decidió que algún día le haría tragar todas sus contestaciones insolentes, sólo debía esperar por ello.

A pesar de no intercambiar datos personales, Cerberus conocía a Balzephon y a Dantalion por estar en el mismo negocio del crimen organizado, aunque jamás hubieran trabajado juntos. El mundo era pequeño para gente como ellos.

Sabía que Dantalion era un experto estafador que había logrado quitarle una fortuna a un familiar cercano del Rey del Mundo, lo cual le había costado una orden de captura que le había impedido realizar otro trabajo, pero le había servido para retirarse holgadamente. Aunque, pensó, los deseos del estafador de realizar otro golpe irían en aumento, y la imposibilidad de actuar seguramente lo habría estado asfixiando, justo en el momento en que Zagan llegó con su proposición de unirse al grupo.

Por otro lado, había visto a Balzephon en los periódicos. Éste era un militar extremadamente corrupto que había usado hombres del ejército del Reino Mundial como grupo comando para realizar asaltos a mano armada en diversos lugares. Su efectividad sólo se comparaba con la brutalidad con la que asesinaban a sus testigos, lo cual según Cerberus fue su perdición. Ese punto débil lo llevó a la cárcel, aunque sólo por un tiempo. Al huir de su confinamiento, nadie había podido encontrarlo a excepción, por supuesto, del ayudante de Mefisto, que obviamente le habría ofrecido protección y un nuevo trabajo bajo la condición de cumplir al pie de la letra todas sus órdenes.

Cerberus había sido un asaltante de los bosques, que con el tiempo se había perfeccionado y cambiado de rubro. Actualmente era un asesino a sueldo que podía darse el gusto de jamás dejar una misión incompleta, sin importar la dificultad de la misma. Sólo se manejaba a través de un complicado sistema de comunicación y de pago para asegurarse que sus clientes llegaran a él únicamente si él lo permitía y le interesaba el trabajo.

Él se diferenciaba de los dos primeros en el hecho de que jamás había sido atrapado, y ni su rostro ni su nombre verdadero eran de conocimiento público. No estaba seguro de que los demás supieran quién era él, tal vez debían imaginarlo, o tal vez no. No le interesaba realmente. Zagan lo había contactado y cuando se reunió con él, la propuesta de unirse a Mefisto había sido aceptada. Las condiciones impuestas a los cuatro el primer día que los reunieron en la base de operaciones, habían sido que obedecieran al pie de la letra las instrucciones impartidas a través de él, y que su dedicación fuera exclusiva. No podían concretar golpes de manera independiente hasta que su contrato con el misterioso desconocido terminara.

Del único que Cerberus no conocía antecedentes era el más joven de todos, al menos en apariencia, Abbadón. Cerberus siempre se había jactado de que su buen aspecto y su habilidad de fingir un refinamiento que no poseía eran algunas de las armas que le permitían realizar sus trabajos sin dejar sospechas, pero el misterioso muchacho que tenía enfrente parecía salido de una discoteca y no de estar a punto de cometer un robo. Incluso en ese momento se encontraba haciendo bromas y contando anécdotas estúpidas. En ocasiones como ésa, podía decir que el tipo era realmente un payaso y carecía de profesionalismo. A excepción de una cosa.

Apenas Zagan daba la señal convenida y comenzaba a correr el tiempo para realizar el robo de turno, Abbadón mostraba una transformación absoluta en su carácter. En su rostro podía ver la típica expresión que dominaba a los otros tres antes de colocarse sus máscaras de Mr Satán. Él sabía que se veía igual, era la misma cara que había visto reflejada en el espejo antes de salir a asesinar a alguna importante personalidad por encargo, la misma demencia, la misma sed. Pero se lo veía inexperto, ¿de dónde lo había sacado Mefisto? Podía captar la misma incertidumbre en sus colegas más antiguos, ninguno de ellos lo conocía. Él tenía la teoría de que se trataba de algún niño rico, o del hijo de alguien importante que jamás había entrado en sus círculos pero que podía hacer gala de un enorme talento. Parecía tener dos caras, pero no al mismo nivel que ellos, que las necesitaban para poder vivir en sociedad cuando terminaban con sus fechorías. Este sujeto parecía sufrir alguna extraña condición, alguna especie de locura que le quitaba el buen humor y lo sumergía en la frialdad, la eficacia y la rapidez con la que llevaba a cabo su parte del trabajo.

Lo peor era que una vez ingresados al lugar de la misión, él era el encargado, el jefe de operaciones. Incluso se le tenía permitido hacer cambios o solicitar explicaciones. Eso irritaba a Cerberus, que desde que estaba a las órdenes de Mefisto ya no era dueño de su tiempo ni de su vida personal, a pesar de la buena remuneración que recibía. Más de una vez había encontrado en las miradas de sus compañeros la misma molestia ante la insolencia y la excesiva desconfianza con la que a veces Abbadón se dirigía a ellos. Parecía sentirse superior. ¡No, definitivamente se creía más importante que ellos!

Algún día tomaría su cara de niño bonito y le estamparía un par de golpes que seguramente no lo dejarían muy bien pero servirían para despejarle la mente. Podía ser pariente de quien fuera, pero no tenía idea de con quién se metía. Notó la mirada del joven brillar de irritación hacia él, como preguntándole sin palabras qué era lo que estaba mirando. Y él, haciendo gala de una sutil ironía le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, segundos antes de que la señal de Zagan se hiciera presente y los pusiera en acción.

La puerta corrediza de la furgoneta se abrió y los cuatro salieron, algunos de contextura más delgada, otros más corpulentos y altos, todos vestidos de negro y portando sus máscaras. Mientras caminaban a paso firme y confiado, sin prisas, desencapsularon sus armas y enfilaron hacia la puerta principal del Museo de la Capital del Norte.

El juego de otro día había comenzado. Los lazos del destino seguían enredándose y tironeando entre sí.

* * *

Ahhh… ¡Terminé, después de dos meses, y pude actualizar por fin!

El capítulo va dedicado a Lixy, que fue tan amable de acordarse del fic por face. Fue un honor, mi primer acoso, jajaja. No, no es tan malo como suena. Gracias por la recomendación de música también, me han servido mucho los temas de Muse.

También a Schala y a Hildis, que siempre tienen palabras de aliento y una paciencia infinita para leer mis estados del facebook sobre el fic, aportar ideas, o simplemente leer mis locuras.

Mención especial a Iluvendure y a Hector4, por soportar mis delirios sobre las consecuencias de los viajes temporales de Tapión y prestarme sus teorías de lo que podría haber pasado en su vuelta al pasado luego del final de la película El ataque del dragón.

Gracias por las recomendaciones musicales a Ragdoll, Mya, Micky, Nadeshico, Radical, Dev… Me había abandonado la musa otra vez, tuve que obligarla a venir con música nueva XD

Aparte de los temas que me recomendaron, The Garden Of Everything, de Maaya Sakamoto y Steve Conte, sonó mucho mientras escribía. Y Sora, de Yoko Kanno.

Este capítulo debió haber estado mucho antes, pero culpo de mi tardanza a que comencé las clases en la facultad, a mi oneshot de Broly que ya publiqué, y a las mismas chicas, que me distraen por el face, con sus fics actualizados (malas), y por el wa con sus chistes… Nos perseguimos a todas horas O_O Y yo, con mi manía de hablar mucho y hacer poco… Encima, ya tenía casi listo el capítulo y lo borré para empezarlo de nuevo porque no me gustaba cómo había quedado :P

Pido disculpas si ha sido demasiado pesada la participación de Ruby en el capítulo. Y la cantidad de información dada por Tapión y por los Príncipes del Infierno. Me entusiasmé y expliqué demasiado :P Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora en este fic, no me animé a cortarlo aunque me vi tentada varias veces.

Siempre digo lo mismo, pero esta vez va en serio: se comienza a ver algo del comienzo de la trama, entramos en el terreno más interesante. Creo que sólo me falta un personaje por presentar de los que van a participar, pero ya ha sido nombrado, así que en teoría, ya están todos los que van a protagonizar, antagonizar, etc… En pocas palabras, están todos los "enredados" en la historia.

He agregado a alguien nuevo a partir de este capítulo, para complicarlo un poco más y porque no pude conmigo misma, jejeje, y quien se haya dado cuenta, bien, pero los que no lo hayan hecho, mejor para mí, así me dan tiempo de presentarlo/a como corresponde :P

Espero que les haya gustado un poco más lo que están leyendo del fic, mientras van avanzando. Cualquier duda, reclamo, tomatazo, ya saben, me lo dejan escrito acá abajo, en la hermosa y enorme casilla para reviews :D

Un abrazo también, como siempre, para los que leen silenciosamente, sin dejar reviews XD Yo sé que están ahí, pueden esconderse, los quiero igual XD


	5. Capítulo IV:La espada y la pared

**Capítulo IV: La espada y la pared**

En la residencia estudiantil para mujeres ubicada en el campus de la Universidad de la Capital Central, de pronto se armó el caos. Todas las alumnas volvieron de las vacaciones de verano el fin de semana anterior al comienzo de clases. El nuevo año académico pareció sorprender a todo el mundo en medio de una enorme flojera. Por eso, ese sábado por la mañana, los pasillos del edificio estaban repletos de gente que iba y venía trayendo buena cantidad de cápsulas con sus pertenencias. En medio de todo aquello, una joven rubia caminaba en silencio delante de sus padres.

—No es necesario que entremos hasta la habitación de Marron cada vez que venimos, Dieciocho —rezongó Krillin—, la ponemos incómoda frente a su compañera…

—Eso es lo de menos —respondió la androide mientras pasaba una pierna por encima de un par de muchachas que fumaban sentadas en el suelo del pasillo y no se movieron un centímetro para dejarla pasar—. Tengo todo el derecho de ver cómo y con quién duerme mi hija la mayor parte del año. ¿O es que a ti eso no te interesa?

—Claro que sí, cariño —respondió el guerrero de la tortuga, al tiempo que de un salto pasaba a las estudiantes que obstaculizaban el camino—. Pero no me refiero a eso…

Unos metros más allá, Marron avanzaba esquivando a sus compañeras, inmersa en sus pensamientos. De no haber estado tan nerviosa, hubiera cruzado el edificio a los saltos y cantando. Había esperado el regreso a aquel lugar con tanta ansiedad, que la felicidad que la embargaba en ese momento la recorría entera y le provocaba un exceso de energía. Y no se atrevía a demostrarlo, frente a nadie. Los últimos días de vacaciones se le habían hecho demasiado largos. Eternos, para alguien que se la había pasado intentando estudiar durante el día, sin mucho éxito, y sentada en la playa de Kame House por las noches, mirando la luna y suspirando de vez en cuando. Con una sola cosa en la cabeza. Un solo nombre.

El mejor amigo de Goku, mientras tanto, iba tras los pasos de su esposa cuando vio venir corriendo a un par de chicas por el pasillo. Ambas reían, y estaban muy ligeras de ropa. Pasaron a su lado, y él tuvo oportunidad de ver en primer plano los enormes pechos de la última de ellas, bamboleándose por los pequeños saltitos que daba su "propietaria". De repente, las palabras _¡Pafu Pafu!_ del maestro Roshi aparecieron en su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez, mientras él volteaba a mirarlas desde atrás. Colorado como un tomate, pensó en que aquello era un paraíso para cualquier hombre. Volviendo a su rol de padre de familia responsable, rechazó la idea con un sacudón de cabeza.

_Las muchachas de hoy en día no tienen nada de pudor_, pensó para autojustificarse.

—¿Qué demonios haces ahí parado? —dijo Dieciocho, de muy mal humor, mientras lo perforaba con la mirada y ubicaba las manos en sus caderas.

—Ehhh... ¡Nada, mi amor! —reaccionó el guerrero de la tortuga, más que nervioso.

La androide puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a adelantarse, con él pisándole los talones, rojo de arrepentimiento.

La hija de ambos seguía su camino, como si nada. Ya no podía seguir ignorando que algo le pasaba. Era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, pero estaba segura de que era algo especial. Sí, debía ser eso que sus amigas llamaban _gustar de alguien_.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación asignada para ella, la misma que el año anterior. Ingresaron, y se encontraron con que la compañera de la rubia ya se había instalado. Se trataba de una muchacha muy alta y delgada, algo desgarbada, de cabello lacio, bien por debajo de las orejas, de color azul oscuro y gafas.

—¡Berry! —gritó Marron y la abrazó con una efusividad algo torpe.

—¡Hola muñeca! —contestó la otra, le dio un beso en la cabeza, sobre el pelo encima de la frente, y luego la hizo dar una vuelta tomándola de la mano, para mirarla—. ¡Estás igual a la última vez, no has cambiado nada!

—A ti te ha crecido un poco el pelo —expresó la rubia, sonriente y algo incómoda por la observación de su amiga.

—No me hagas recordarlo —se quejó Berry—, perder esa apuesta me costó mi sedosa melena. Adoro a Prune, pero juro que me las va a pagar —Y entonces se percató de los dos que las observaban desde la entrada—. ¡Ah! Buenos días señor Krillin, señora Dieciocho.

Ambos la saludaron, cada uno a su manera, y luego de mirar bien la habitación y darle algunas indicaciones de seguridad a su hija, se dispusieron a retirarse. Dieciocho se sintió preocupada por su hija, la veía aún más extraña de lo que ya era normalmente. Algo le ocurría, estaba segura de eso. O no. Tal vez era que con la edad su hija se volvía más retraída en lugar de abrirse. Respiró hondo, no podía hacer nada por el momento.

—Nos vamos ya. Llama a Kame House si se te ofrece algo —dijo, intentando parecer despreocupada, cosa que su ceño fruncido de manera inconsciente le impidió lograr—. Lo que sea. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, mamá.

Krillin abrazó a su pequeña, emocionado como cada vez que se veía obligado a notar lo mucho que ella había crecido. Y partieron.

Apenas se cerró la puerta, Berry volteó para encender el televisor y Marron miró a su alrededor, aguardando por si a sus padres se les ocurría volver por haber olvidado algo, pero pasaron un par de minutos y ellos no regresaron. Entonces, tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de que no podía reprimirse más, ya era demasiado. Se tiró en su cama boca arriba y se tapó la cara con la almohada para amortiguar el grito que le salió de lo más profundo de su ser. Pataleó unas cuantas veces, mientras su amiga la miró asustada.

—¿Marron? —la llamó la otra, con miedo de que le ocurriera algo—. ¿Te sientes bien?

No recibió respuesta alguna. La rubia siguió aferrada a la almohada y se removió en su cama, como poseída por algún espíritu maligno. La de cabello azul oscuro tembló.

—¿Muñeca? ¡Me estás asustando, maldición! —exclamó, sin éxito—. Suficiente. Llamaré a tus padres, y que ellos te lleven de vuelta a casa si estás enferma.

Entonces la rubia se levantó de un salto y la detuvo en la puerta.

—¡No lo hagas! —rogó con una sonrisa, se veía totalmente colorada y agitada—. Perdóname por asustarte.

Berry la observó en silencio, se volvió hacia ella y ambas se sentaron de frente, cada una en su cama. Se miraron, serias.

—Algo ocurrió —comenzó Marron—, pero necesito que guardes el secreto.

—No me asustes…

—¿Quieres saberlo o no? —preguntó, aún más colorada.

—¡Por supuesto que quiero! —explotó la otra de impaciencia—. ¡Cuéntame!

La rubia juntó sus manos sobre su regazo y bajó la vista. Entrelazó sus dedos, y de pronto recordó cuando cierta persona la había tomado de la mano, en la oscuridad de una noche, cuando estaban sentados en la arena de una playa del sur.

—Bueno… yo… verás —titubeó, sin animarse a decir las palabras exactas—. Hay alguien que me gusta.

Berry dio un grito de emoción, se abalanzó encima de su compañera y la abrazó. Las dos cayeron riendo hacia atrás, sobre la cama de la rubia.

—¡Bienvenida al mundo de los idiotas felices! —exclamó la más alta, mientras se acomodaba a su lado para quedar de cara al techo.

Ambas miraron hacia arriba, donde habían pegado innumerables fotos, recortes de revistas y dibujos hechos por las dos. Habían logrado formar un hermoso caos en el que se alternaban fotos de los integrantes de Kame House, algunas de la familia de Berry, otras del grupo de amigos de la universidad, con imágenes de artistas, cantantes, recortes de publicidades de ropa, perfumes y artículos de electrónica de último modelo sacados por la Capsule Corp. Lo iban renovando cada tanto con nuevas imágenes, cada vez que les aparecía una nueva meta, o algún objeto nuevo que soñaban con comprar.

—Dime, ¿quién es? —inquirió alegre la de cabello azul oscuro—. No me digas que es Travis, al final el muy tonto consiguió tu número de teléfono por mi culpa. Debió perseguirte hasta que te ganó por cansancio, ¿verdad?

—No hables así… Pobre… Y no, no se trata de él.

—Ahh... Qué alivio. Ahora sí que podré burlarme en su cara, en venganza por todo lo que él se ha reído de mi peinado el año anterior. Ni que él hubiera sido el que me ganara ese partido de póquer. Si salió de la ronda antes que yo, el muy inútil…

—Vaya, me había olvidado de eso. Es cierto, creo que a Travis se le fue la mano contigo el año pasado —reflexionó Marron, en voz baja—. No busques venganza, te meterás en más problemas con él. Si es nuestro amigo, al fin y al cabo. Perdónalo y ya, todos seremos felices.

—¿Cómo crees? —reaccionó la otra—. Con semejante oportunidad que me estás dando… —Aunque al ver a su amiga tan contenta, pensó que a lo mejor podía hacer una excepción—. Está bien, pero déjame disfrutar de su derrota, aunque sea un poquito.

—Sólo un poquito —concedió la rubia, con una sonrisa.

Las dos rieron. Desde el televisor, que continuaba encendido, les llegó el sonido de la interrupción de la programación habitual para dar un flash informativo. Por simple curiosidad, le prestaron atención a las imágenes que mostraban la ceremonia de ingreso del Gran Saiyaman a la Policía Especial como miembro honorario, que había tenido lugar pocas horas antes.

—Ha avanzado bastante ese Nuevo Gran Saiyaman —pensó la hija de Krillin, en voz alta, mientras se preguntaba qué opinaría Gohan de eso.

—Bah —agregó Berry, sentándose al borde de la cama—. Eso es una gran farsa montada para tranquilizar a la gente, porque no han logrado investigar nada sobre el atentado al bar de la Capital del Sur. Además, los robos de los Príncipes del Infierno son cada vez más frecuentes y tampoco hay nada sobre ellos.

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta y la más alta fue a ver de quién se trataba, mientras la hija de Krillin se ponía de pie para apagar el aparato frente a ellas.

—¡Y hablando de farsantes! —ironizó la muchacha, luego de abrir, para dejar pasar al visitante.

Travis ingresó, no sin dedicarle una ácida sonrisa a su agresora, pero al ver a Marron sus rasgos se suavizaron.

—Venía a saludar, ya que terminé con mi mudanza hace un momento al dormitorio del lado oeste —mencionó, con una alegría tan grande que conmovió a la rubia y a la de cabello azul le dieron ganas de patearlo.

—Qué bien, este año estaremos más cerca —respondió Marron con amabilidad.

—Lo que nos faltaba…

—Y ahora voy a lo importante —prosiguió el muchacho, ignorando lo que acababa de escuchar, para hacer de cuenta que allí sólo se encontraba con la chica de sus sueños—. Esta noche, en el dormitorio de los varones ubicado en el lado norte del campus habrá una fiesta. Vamos a celebrar el comienzo del año.

—Gracias por la invitación —intervino Berry, más tranquila—, pero sabes que nosotras nunca vamos a ese tipo de cosas.

—Eso es cierto, Travis. De todas maneras, te agradezco que hayas pensado en nosotras.

—¡Oh, vamos! Las clases recién comienzan el lunes, y hoy es sábado —insistió él—. Mañana podrán levantarse más tarde sin sentir culpa. Estará todo el mundo, no sólo la gente que suele ir a esas fiestas.

—¿En serio dices que estará todo el mundo? —preguntó la rubia, esta vez con mayor interés.

Su amiga la miró en silencio, con los ojos bien abiertos. El muchacho no pareció darse cuenta del brillo que había adquirido de repente la mirada de Marron.

—¡Claro que sí! Además estaré yo con ustedes, no se sentirán fuera de lugar —ofreció él, con algo de vanidad.

—Bueno, supongo que podemos ir por esta vez…

Cuando el chico cruzó el umbral de la salida, tan feliz que no podía dejar de hablar, Berry le cerró la puerta en la cara. Las protestas del otro lado no se hicieron esperar, pero la muchacha de cabello azul se apoyó contra la entrada para bloquearla y miró con una risita de complicidad a la otra.

—Entonces, el gran afortunado es de esta universidad, ¿eh?

Marron sólo pudo responderle con una sonrisa tímida.

* * *

En el piso número cincuenta de uno de los rascacielos más imponentes de alguna de las cuatro capitales del mundo, rodeado de muebles de calidad y de hermosas obras de arte, se encontraba el escritorio del hombre que había elegido el nombre Mefisto como denominación clave para sus actividades clandestinas.

La secretaria anunció la llegada de su ayudante y lo hizo pasar a la oficina, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de sorpresa. No podía creer que su jefe recibiera con tanta facilidad a un tipo de tan mal aspecto como ése. Una vez que ambos sujetos estuvieron solos, el recién llegado lo saludó con una reverencia respetuosa y se acercó a dejarle la nueva pieza obtenida en la última _operación_ llevada a cabo en una exposición de objetos antiguos. Mefisto le hizo una seña para indicarle que era seguro hablar, tras lo cual Zagan comenzó su reporte. Todo había salido a pedir de boca, la discreción, rapidez y eficiencia de sus cuatro subordinados no podía ser mayor.

El que estaba sentado en el enorme sillón de cuero, detrás del escritorio de madera labrada, tomó el objeto y lo examinó en silencio. Su asistente aguardó, intentando contener el nerviosismo, y cuando el hombre cerró su mano derecha sobre la pieza con furia, éste pegó un salto aterrorizado.

—Otra vez te has equivocado —dictaminó, con un tono de voz tranquilo y un brillo peligroso en sus ojos—. Esto no es más que una simple réplica.

El objeto, por cuyo robo habían pasado días de cuidadoso planeamiento, cayó al cesto de basura en ese mismo instante, y Zagan se arrojó al suelo, bajó su cabeza y extendió sus manos sobre la invaluable alfombra.

—En verdad, no sabe cuánto lo lamento, amo Mefisto —balbuceó, con un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda—. ¡Le pido que perdone a este humilde siervo!

—¿Y a mí quién me devuelve el tiempo perdido en encontrar todas estas pistas falsas de lo que estoy buscando? —respondió el otro, furioso—. De todas las cosas que me has traído, _una sola_ ha resultado ser parte de la verdadera pieza que necesito volver a armar.

El sujeto, enfundado en un traje impecable, de diseño a medida, se levantó y miró por el enorme ventanal a sus espaldas, pensativo y en silencio, mientras su empleado temblaba en el suelo esperando un castigo.

—Al final, les estoy pagando a esos idiotas para que me traigan imitaciones de algo que por derecho siempre fue mío. Esto es patético.

Los cuatro sujetos que él había contratado eran ladrones profesionales, algunos de ellos se contaban entre los fugitivos más buscados por la justicia y de alguna manera habían sido encontrados por el mensajero de Mefisto, quien les había hecho la propuesta de convertirse en ese grupo. La prensa había comenzado a llamarlos Los Príncipes del Infierno por aclamación popular, y él les quitó los apodos originales que les había puesto, para comenzar a llamarlos como los demonios provenientes de la mitología de algunos pueblos antiguos. Le había parecido mucho más divertido de esa manera.

Cada uno había sido cuidadosamente seleccionado, de acuerdo a sus habilidades y antecedentes, y a pesar de que sus carácteres no fueran del todo compatibles, mientras pudieran mantenerse bajo control, la seguridad de las operaciones estaría garantizada. Para eso el invisible Mefisto contaba con la inestimable ayuda de su asistente, de nombre clave Zagan.

Se dio vuelta para mirarlo, con el desprecio pintado en el rostro.

—¡Vamos, hombre! No voy a hacerte nada —explicó con algo de diversión, para luego darse el lujo de dejar una pausa muy expresiva, la cual tenía un significado implícito, _te perdono sólo por esta vez_—. Necesito que sigas buscando. Y vigila de cerca a Cerberus y Abaddón. Lo último que necesito es una pelea entre ellos.

La apariencia de su ayudante podía llegar a ser aterradora. Los toros antropomórficos solían tener problemas para pasar desapercibidos en las calles, y Zagan no era la excepción. Pero su jefe era capaz de hacerlo temblar por su vida. El grupo había sido convocado y organizado hacía algunos meses por Mefisto, con él como intermediario y única cara visible. Una vez reunidos los miembros de la banda, sólo se les permitía reunirse entre ellos en las instalaciones del millonario para planear el siguiente asalto o para sesiones de entrenamiento debidamente vigiladas por él, o por el mismo jefe desde un circuito cerrado de video, instalado por todas las habitaciones de la central de operaciones, sin excepción.

Zagan se levantó del suelo, para mirarlo con una media sonrisa.

—No es necesario que me lo ordene, señor. Ya estoy haciéndolo.

* * *

Esa noche, las muchachas llegaron a la residencia universitaria de los varones, ubicada del lado norte del campus. No habían esperado por Travis, más que nada porque esperaban encontrarse con el misterioso chico que había ganado el corazón de la hija de Krillin. Pero no había resultado ser tan fácil como parecía. El lugar era enorme, y estaba lleno de gente.

Las tres chicas se detuvieron apenas pasaron la entrada, y miraron a su alrededor con asombro. Sí que estaban todos, pero la cantidad de personas era tal, que no vieron a nadie conocido. Marron estaba vestida con una falda corta de color negro y una blusita rosa, con el pelo en dos coletas bajas y maquillaje liviano. Berry llevaba un jean, tacones y una remera escotada, al igual que Prune, una bonita muchacha morena venida de las Islas del Sur, que siempre las acompañaba a todas partes. Ésta había sido la que en una apuesta había obligado a la más alta a cortarse el cabello, exponiéndola a las constantes bromas de Travis.

—Dime, ¿es él? —preguntó la de pelo azul a gritos, para hacerse escuchar por encima de la música del lugar, mientras señalaba a un compañero que la rubia había mirado por un segundo.

—No.

—¿Y qué tal aquél? Te está mirando fijo desde la barra de tragos.

—¿Eh? —reaccionó la joven de su distracción—. No lo conozco, es la primera vez que lo veo.

—Vamos, Berry, deja de torturar a la pobre —interrumpió Prune, comprensiva—. Seguro que cuando encontremos al chico, Marron nos lo dirá.

La otra chica, entre risas, la acusó de aguafiestas, después de lo cual decidieron dar un recorrido por el edificio. Había varias barras de tragos ubicadas en distintos puntos estratégicos, y sólo el piso de abajo estaba habilitado para el acceso general de los que habían asistido esa noche. Las plantas superiores albergaban los dormitorios de los estudiantes, y por razones de seguridad nadie podía subir, a no ser que viviera allí. Los espacios se habían distribuido entre pistas de baile y sillones con mesitas para quienes desearan simplemente sentarse a tomar algo. Las muchachas atravesaron los distintos salones, saludando a algún compañero al que conocían, hasta llegar al patio de la residencia. Allí también había gente bailando, la diferencia estaba en que había un gran escenario, con instrumentos y un micrófono listo para usar.

—¿Estás segura de que no los ves por ningún lado, Marron? —preguntó Berry, desanimada.

—No, hay demasiada gente, es muy confuso.

—Será la próxima, seguro —Las alentó Prune, justo en el momento en que la música se detuvo y todos miraron hacia delante. Al parecer algo estaba por ocurrir en el escenario.

Por las escaleras laterales de la estructura metálica subieron Goten y Trunks, lo que hizo que todos aplaudieran y las tres chicas se quedaran hipnotizadas en sus lugares. Ambos saludaron ligeramente con sus manos, Goten tomó la guitarra y Trunks se sentó en la batería.

—Buenas noches a todos —dijo escuetamente al micrófono el joven Son, para luego dar varios pasos hacia atrás y empezar a tocar.

El público estalló en gritos, y Trunks comenzó con la percusión. Entonces hicieron un dúo de guitarra y batería por algunos minutos, concentrados en sus instrumentos, sin mirar a nadie más. Marron se quedó boquiabierta, no le habían contado sobre aquello. Aunque no le extrañaba, ellos no habían tenido demasiadas ocasiones para hablar de sus vidas personales, se habían pasado el fin de semana haciendo tonterías en la casa de la playa. Más precisamente, ella había estado la mayor parte del tiempo con Goten, y los temas de conversación habían sido superficiales, en ningún momento habían hablado sobre sí mismos. Ahora que sabía la razón por la que no se había encontrado con ellos antes en aquel lugar, los observó con más detalle, y notó que sobre el bombo de la batería se encontraba impreso el nombre de la banda, en negro: Monster Monkeys.

Mientras sus amigas mantenían la atención al frente, la rubia se permitió sonreír. Tenía sentido ese nombre, en realidad. Era un poco exagerado lo de _monstruos_, pero si se trataba de una referencia a la transformación de Oozaru que podían realizar sus padres y de las que ella sólo tenía referencias por Krillin, se trataba de un guiño divertido. Se sintió secretamente orgullosa de ser la única entre toda esa gente que entendiera el chiste escondido detrás de eso. Lo que no sabía era que tenía más de un sentido la denominación.

Se admiró de lo bien que tocaban, la música parecía ser rock, y a ella le pareció entretenido, pero al volver a ver el micrófono en la parte delantera del escenario, se preguntó cuál de los dos sería el vocalista. Lo más sensato hubiera sido que se tratara de Goten, que era el que estaba en mejores condiciones de moverse con su guitarra hasta la ubicación del aparato. Además, ella no sabía nada sobre bandas de música, pero estaba segura de no haber visto un baterista cantando al mismo tiempo. Imaginaba que a lo mejor sería algo difícil, aunque para ellos nada era imposible… Estaba en eso, cuando de repente, desde el costado del escenario ingresó una muchacha. Lo hizo corriendo, arrancó el micrófono del soporte y comenzó a cantar. Primero la rubia pensó que se trataba de una intrusa, pero a juzgar por el hecho de que los aplausos de todos a su alrededor volvieron a aumentar en su intensidad, y que Goten y Trunks siguieron tocando con naturalidad, se trataba de la verdadera vocalista de la banda.

Se veía extrañamente imponente, con un vestido negro bien corto, zapatillas de lona y el cabello largo de un color rojo tan intenso que muy difícilmente podía ser natural. Su voz era suave y femenina por momentos, y fuerte y gutural en otros, según lo pidiera el ritmo de la música. Marron la observó fijamente y sin que pudiera evitarlo, algo se retorció en su estómago. Una sensación amarga la recorrió entera y la hizo apartar la vista y fruncir el ceño. ¡No podía estar celosa, no debía! Ella había tenido su oportunidad con esos dos, y la había desperdiciado con su timidez. Además, no había nada de malo en que esa muchacha se moviera de la forma en que lo hacía, compartiera miradas cómplices con Goten, e incluso se diera el lujo de apoyarse en su espalda mientras él tocaba un solo espectacular.

—¡No puedo creer que los estoy viendo en vivo! —exclamó entusiasmada Berry, sin notar la molestia de su amiga—. Son geniales, no entiendo porqué no intentan hacer esto de manera profesional.

—Supongo que Trunks, por ser un Briefs, no puede desviarse de su carrera en la compañía —reflexionó Prune, mirando al frente.

—A lo mejor. Vaya, es una lástima, porque son muy buenos. Escuché bastante sobre ellos, hacen una mezcla de géneros entre el rock indie y el… no recuerdo el nombre, lo tengo aquí, en mi cabeza.

—Garage rock —completó Marron, anonadada, y recordando las palabras de Goten en la playa.

—¡Exacto, Marron! —dijo la más alta, con una sonrisa de sorpresa—. ¿Tú también escuchaste de ellos?

Pero la rubia no le contestó, se encontraba perdida en lo que veía al frente. Goten, en ese momento, parecía salido de alguno de sus sueños. Se veía alegre, con el cabello revuelto, en jeans y una playera negra. Para ella, estaba hermoso. Además, por su actitud se veía cómodo, como si ese lugar le perteneciera sólo a él. Se movía todo el tiempo, inquieto, enérgico, incluso mostraba los dientes entre riff y riff. Miró al público en muy pocas ocasiones, en cambio a la cantante y a Trunks sí pareció prestarles más atención. ¿Era timidez? ¿Cómo saberlo?

En ciertos momentos se dejó llevar por el ritmo de la canción, agitó la cabeza de un lado al otro, como negando abruptamente, uno de sus pies siempre siguiendo el compás de la batería. En esos minutos fue cuando Marron más lo deseó cerca. Sin dejar de observarlo, entre los gritos y los saltos descontrolados de algunos, se sonrojó violentamente. ¿Por su cabeza había cruzado la palabra _deseo_? La niña de la isla poco a poco iba dejando de ser tal, pero ella estaba tan abrumada con la cantidad de emociones que estaba descubriendo, que ni siquiera pensó en eso. Sus amigas la obligaron a apartarse para no ser arrollada por un grupo de chicos que se entusiasmaron demasiado y además de saltar, comenzaron a pegarse patadas justo enfrente de ellas.

Era la primera vez que iba a un concierto en vivo, y la experiencia de ver un mosh la hubiera divertido más que cualquier otra cosa, si ella hubiera sido la misma del año anterior. Pero no había rastros de la niña de la isla cuando levantó sus ojos y buscó otra vez a Goten. Él seguía tocando, como si nada ocurriera debajo del escenario, o tal vez estuviera habituado a todo aquello. Su guitarra blanca y negra a la altura de las caderas lo mantenía levemente encorvado, y su mano izquierda marcaba las notas con rapidez, con ademanes exagerados, violentos, sobre el mástil.

Ella sintió que estaba por enloquecer. Una vergüenza enorme la asaltó cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía una acechadora por mirarlo así, y antes de convertirse en otra de esas chicas que gritaban como desaforadas, decidió enfocarse en los demás. La cantante era una presencia demasiado fuerte en el escenario, pero ella pasó de largo para centrarse en Trunks. Incluso él se veía muy atractivo, detrás del enorme instrumento musical. Al haberse apartado hacia un costado junto con sus amigas, ella pudo verlo con claridad desde ese ángulo.

Como siempre le ocurría cuando se trataba del chico de cabello violeta, Marron no pudo hallar las razones de lo intimidada que se sintió al mirarlo. En ese instante, con esa apariencia de _chico rebelde,_ le dio un poco de miedo. Desde que eran pequeños, él le había parecido imponente, inalcanzable, y el viaje no había cambiado demasiado el concepto que tenía de él. Pero debía admitir que estaba muy apuesto, y el color negro le quedaba muy bien. Lo observó con cierta simpatía, y pensó que hubiera sido bueno llevar su celular hasta allí para filmarlo y mostrárselo a su tío. Diecisiete solía decir que él era la versión insulsa de su contraparte del futuro, y a ella le hubiera encantado poder refutarlo con esas imágenes. Para ella, él no tenía nada de insulso, aunque sí había algo raro en él que no sabía cómo explicar. Los gritos de una de sus amigas la trajeron de vuelta al presente, y conteniéndose para no volver a mirar al hijo menor de Goku, se dedicó a concentrarse en Trunks.

El hijo de Vegeta también se desenvolvía magníficamente en el escenario. Mantenía su rostro hacia un lado la mayor parte del tiempo, moviendo el mentón al ritmo que marcaba con el bombo. Su flequillo, por el movimiento, se había descontrolado, y sus mechones volaban en el aire, en un permanente vaivén. La rubia al verlo supo que él no estaba ejerciendo mucha fuerza al tocar, para evitar consecuencias nefastas debido a sus capacidades sobrenaturales, pero aún así lograba un sonido poderoso que retumbaba en los oídos de todos y le daba un ímpetu enorme a ciertas partes de la canción. Marron se sorprendió moviéndose en su lugar al ritmo que marcaba el de cabello violeta. Sus amigas saltaban y daban alaridos, emocionadas, y cuando la abrazaron para que las siguiera, se dejó llevar, con un ataque de risa. ¡Esa música era fabulosa!

En el momento en que el concierto terminó, los tres fueron ovacionados. Berry y Prune comentaron lo emocionadas que estaban por haber accedido a ir a esa fiesta, y lo mucho que lamentaban haberse perdido todo aquello el año anterior. Pero la rubia no las escuchó. Ella estaba en otra dimensión, con la sonrisa más grande que era capaz de poner en su cara y una enorme cantidad de mariposas en el estómago. Sólo podía mirar al frente y concentrarse en el muchacho de cabello negro revuelto, que se quitaba la correa de la guitarra y dedicaba un gesto pícaro hacia el público.

* * *

A pocos kilómetros de la Capital Central, tuvo lugar un nuevo robo de los Príncipes del Infierno.

Abaddón había llegado al objetivo, y se encontraba mirando la nueva pieza en sus manos. El resto del grupo, mientras tanto, actuó rápidamente vaciando la caja fuerte del dueño de la mansión que estaban atacando en esa operación.

El millonario que había guardado la pieza por años como un capricho de coleccionista, se vio amordazado y maniatado en una silla detrás del líder del grupo, quien todo el tiempo se mantuvo cubierto con su máscara de Míster Satán. Supo que no debía temer por su vida, había visto su forma de actuar en las noticias, pero siempre había una primera vez, y él no deseaba pasar a la historia como el primer muerto que cargaran los Príncipes del Infierno en su haber. Por lo tanto, trató de no mirar demasiado a sus captores, y rezó. Rezó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ajeno a los pensamientos que atormentaban a su rehén, pero saboreando el terror que reinaba en el aire, Abaddón intentó prestar atención a todos los detalles del objeto que tenía que llevarle a Zagan. No le gustaba que un montón de imitaciones de esa cosa hubieran pasado a través suyo hacia el jefe. Él no tenía idea de qué rayos era lo que estaban buscando, e iba tanteando a ciegas las pistas que su superior le enviaba, pero de todas formas se sentía un inútil. Quería hacer algo bien, por una vez en todo ese tiempo, su orgullo se lo pedía a gritos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que, al tacto, esta pieza era diferente a las anteriores. Tenía un pequeño símbolo a un costado, una especie de rombo irregular de color rojo desgastado. Seguro ésta formaba con las otras un solo rompecabezas. Era un original, estaba seguro de eso.

Lo que se preguntaba era para qué servían todas esas cosas. Su objetivo personal era mucho mayor. El sólo deseaba llegar a ver en persona a Mefisto, no le interesaba nada más. Y si tenía que dar vuelta a todos los bancos, los museos y las casas de coleccionistas privados de todo el planeta, lo haría. Nada iba a detenerlo. Ni siquiera Cerberus, que con su curiosidad y su altanería pretendía provocarlo constantemente, como divirtiéndose a costa suya.

* * *

En la fiesta, el escenario había sido desarmado y la única música reinante era la de un DJ.

Marron, Prune y Berry se dirigían a comprar algo para beber, cuando se encontraron con que frente a ellas venían Goten, Trunks, la cantante de la banda y otra chica más. Las tres amigas se pusieron nerviosas, por razones muy distintas. La morena y la rubia hicieron el amago de retroceder, pero la de cabello azul las aferró por el brazo a cada una y las obligó a avanzar, con una falta de sutileza que jamás hubiera pasado desapercibida de no haber estado rodeadas de gente y en medio de las luces de colores del lugar.

Por otro lado, Goten fue el primero en verlas venir. ¿Qué hacía Marron allí? ¡Ah, cierto! Ella era alumna de esa universidad, al igual que ellos. ¡Parecía tan fuera de lugar, con su apariencia de angelito, su cara de inocente y sus amigas forcejeando para caminar en el medio de la pista! ¡Era adorable! Y al llegar de nuevo a esa conclusión, por enésima vez en la semana, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había pensado en ella. Bueno, no sólo en ella, también en todo lo que ella le había traído del pasado de manera involuntaria. Nada de eso le estaba haciendo bien, volvía a escuchar _esa_ voz en su mente, repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas palabras, apuñalándolo todo el tiempo, arrancándole el corazón del pecho y arrojándolo al viento…

Sus amigos ya se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de la rubia frente a ellos, y él hizo un esfuerzo por separar a la hija de Krillin de la porquería que lo tapaba hasta el cuello cada vez que pensaba en lo que había ocurrido dos años atrás. Ella no tenía la culpa. Es más, se dijo, la muchacha no debía saberlo por nada del mundo. Ya se acercaban a las tres amigas, en línea recta, con la clara intención de saludarlas, y Goten decidió que no sería nada del otro mundo volver a la normalidad. ¡Si sólo era la pequeña Marron, la niña de Kame House! Ella no le provocaba ninguna sensación extraña, era él quien se complicaba la vida al empeñarse en relacionarla a esa persona. ¡Si no tenían nada en común, más que alguna tontería dicha al azar por ambas! Sonrió, confiado, la rubia ya no le gustaba, eso había sido un espejismo por no tener nada más que hacer en las vacaciones. No le atraía, en lo más mínimo. Entonces, miró al frente. Luego, a ambos lados, y se encontró totalmente solo en la pista. Pero, ¿en dónde demonios estaban todos?

Marron sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. ¡Iba a hablar con él por primera vez, después de las vacaciones! Parecía una niña de colegio, emocionándose por algo tan simple. Pensó en mil maneras de saludarlo, sin prestar atención a sus amigas, que comenzaban a ponerse nerviosas por darse cuenta de que el grupo iba directo hacia ellas. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Era mejor parecer despreocupada, o demostrarle que estaba feliz de verlo? ¿Le gustaría cómo se había arreglado esa noche? ¿O le parecería demasiado tonto su vestuario? Ya estaba por llegar a su encuentro, y aguardó emocionada, a pesar de que él parecía algo disperso y miraba hacia abajo. Trunks fue el primero en hablarle, y ella tuvo que contestarle con una sonrisa forzada mientras el menor de los Son pasaba de largo, a su lado, ignorándola.

—¿Y ellas son tus amigas, Marron? —dijo el de cabello violeta, con gesto galante—. Eres mala, ¿por qué no me las presentaste antes?

—Ah… No te preocupes —avanzó la de cabello azul oscuro, disimulando muy bien las ganas que tenía de saltar encima del saiyajin—. La distracción eterna es parte de su encanto, y así la queremos, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Berry.

Mientras sus compañeras se presentaban con el heredero de Capsule Corp, ella se dio vuelta para mirar con desolación a su único objetivo de la noche. Goten estaba barriendo los alrededores con la mirada, y cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, él se sobresaltó e inmediatamente siguió camino hacia las mesas ubicadas a un costado del salón. La rubia se quedó mirándolo, mientras se preguntaba si realmente lo había visto sonrojarse intensamente, o era una ilusión causada por las luces de colores.

—Así que tú eres la chica de la que tanto me habló mi hermana —oyó decir a la pelirroja, detrás de ella, lo que la obligó a volver su atención al grupo.

—¿Hermana? —preguntó, algo desorientada todavía.

—Sí, Marron, lo siento por no presentártela antes —intervino Trunks, sonriente—. Ella es Beryl, la hermana menor de Ruby.

—Es verdad, Ruby también me habló de ti ese fin de semana —reconoció la joven, amablemente.

—Eres exactamente como te imaginaba, princesa —agregó, con gesto altivo, y Marron creyó notar un leve desprecio en la forma en que se lo estaba diciendo.

—Gracias —respondió, con algo de incomodidad, y aclaró por si había algún malentendido con la manera en que la chica de pelo castaño la había llamado esos tres días—. Mi nombre es Marron.

—Oh, eso ya lo sé, lo entendí —se apresuró a contestar la otra—. Bueno, Goten está solo y veo que comienzan a acosarlo por allá, así que me voy. Un gusto conocerte, _princesa_.

Y se fue, como un remolino que los dejó a todos con la boca abierta. Ni siquiera se había molestado en saludar a las dos amigas de Marron.

—Ah, no te sientas mal —explicó Trunks entre risas, más que acostumbrado al carácter de la pelirroja—. No le lleves el apunte, la culpa es mía por haber llevado a una hermana sin la otra. En ese aspecto, son como dos niñas pequeñas con sus celos.

En ese momento, la exuberante muchacha de cabello rosa que iba de la mano de él, hizo notar que también estaba molesta.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero me duelen los pies. Quiero sentarme —Y dijo lo último apoyándose en el brazo del saiyajin con la intención de tener un roce mayor con su cuerpo—. ¿No podemos apurarnos?

—Oh, por supuesto —respondió él con naturalidad—. No hay problema, tú ve adelantándote a la barra de tragos y yo luego te alcanzaré.

—¿Cómo? —Parpadeó, incrédula—. ¿Yo sola?

Todos la miraron, como si se preguntaran qué parte de la sugerencia no había escuchado, y la muchacha no tuvo otro remedio más que irse sola, víctima de su propia mentira.

—Hace mucho que no nos vemos, hablemos un poco más —le pidió a Marron el hijo de Vegeta, para sorpresa de las amigas de ésta—. ¿Has pensado sobre lo que hablamos la otra vez?

Ella en un principio no entendió a qué se refería, pero cuando recordó la razón de todo lo que había pasado ese verano, se sonrojó.

—Claro que no, Trunks —respondió con timidez—. Me siento incómoda, realmente no creo que tú estés en deuda conmigo.

Berry y Prune tenían los labios sellados, pero sus cerebros trabajaban a mil por hora y las conclusiones que cada una sacó a partir de lo que escuchaban las llevó a sentir que les salía humo por las orejas.

—¡Pero no te preocupes! Ya te dije que me pidas lo que sea, sin remordimientos —dijo, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos, y con una de esas sonrisas que habían hecho que incluso se formara un club de fans en su nombre en la institución—. Te cuento que ya me mudé al departamento, así que cuando vuelvan las vacaciones haré una fiesta a la que invitaré a todos ustedes.

Las amigas de Marron, felices, lo miraron sin decir una palabra. No hubieran sido capaces de emitir sonido alguno si se lo hubieran propuesto. Acto seguido, él se dispuso a marcharse y la saludó afectuosamente, pero cuando se volteó para irse por donde había venido en primer lugar, Marron lo detuvo del brazo.

—¡Espera! ¡Estás olvidando a esa chica! —exclamó, y cuando él la miró como si le estuviera hablando en un idioma incomprensible, tuvo que explicar lo obvio—. Tu pareja se había ido para el otro lado, hacia la barra de tragos.

—¡Ah, sí! —reaccionó el saiyajin—. Precisamente por eso me voy por aquí. Nos vemos.

Y le guiñó un ojo, haciéndola cómplice de una de sus travesuras, para luego irse. Ella sintió que había vuelto en el tiempo, a la época en que él era un niño de ocho años y ella correteaba detrás de él, viéndolo hacer un montón de bromas que la hacían reír pero no entendía del todo. El malentendido en la cabeza de sus amigas, a estas alturas, ya era de niveles astronómicos.

—¡Oh, por las barbas del profesor de Psicoanálisis, es él! —gritó Prune, eufórica—. ¡El afortunado que se ganó el corazón de mi amiga es Trunks Briefs!

Nadie le dio importancia a lo que la morena acababa de decir. Ante los ojos de todos, era simplemente una loca más que gritaba en medio de la pista de baile.

—No… —balbuceó la rubia, mirando a su alrededor y temerosa de lo que fuera que sus compañeras estuvieran imaginando.

—¡No lo niegues, muñeca! —agregó Berry, mientras la abrazaba—. ¡Tienes que cumplir todas nuestras fantasías! ¡Hazlo por nosotras!

—¡Eso! Mira, para mañana te daremos una lista detallada con nuestros consejos sobre lo que tienes que hacer con él cuando…

—¡Basta! —gritó, colorada hasta las orejas y al borde del llanto—. ¡No es Trunks, es Goten!

Inmediatamente se tapó la boca, avergonzada. Sus amigas la miraron con ternura, y volvieron a abrazarla. En ese momento, detrás de ellas apareció Travis, bastante molesto porque ellas no habían esperado a que él las fuera a buscar para llevarlas a la fiesta. Él quería la exclusividad de la compañía de la rubia.

—¿Qué hacían hablando con ese degenerado de Trunks Briefs? —preguntó mientras se colocaba en medio de las tres y le alcanzaba un trago frutal a Marron.

—¿Celoso, Mousse? —lo desafió la de cabello azul—. ¿Qué hacías mirándonos desde la otra punta del salón?

—Es una molestia. No entiendo porqué no me buscaron primero a mí, podrían haberse perdido en medio de toda esta gente.

—No es para tanto —contestó la morena—. Nos entretuvimos mirando a los Monster Monkeys.

—Ah, claro. Ni que fuera para tanto —gruñó, verde por los celos de que la rubia hubiese quedado encantada con alguno de los integrantes. No sabía lo certera que estaba siendo su intuición—. Yo también sé tocar la batería.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro sector del mundo, la vida continuaba. En la Capital del Oeste la noche todavía no había llegado, y la rutina de los habitantes de Capsule Corp sólo permitía descansos para el momento de la cena. Vegeta se encontraba entrenando ferozmente en la sala de gravedad, Bulma no había terminado su agenda del día en la empresa y Bra estaba terminando con sus deberes para la escuela, que ya había comenzado.

Pero había un invitado temporal en la mansión, que estaba allí por las circunstancias que de repente habían puesto a todos en alerta. Se trataba de Tapión. El héroe de Konattsu se encontraba entrenando en uno de los jardines de la corporación.

Con su advertencia, todos los Guerreros Z se habían enterado de que una amenaza pendía sobre las cabezas de los habitantes de aquel planeta antes de que ese año terminara, y lo habían tomado como un asunto personal. Tal vez, sólo se trataba de una excusa para volver a enfrentarse a un rival poderoso, pero el hecho era que todos estaban dispuestos a ayudar. Cada uno se estaba dedicando a mejorar sus poderes, pero quien realmente tenía la responsabilidad de vencer a esa amenaza era el que había venido desde otra época, con la profecía dada por el oráculo de los sabios de su tierra natal.

El guerrero estaba practicando algunos movimientos con su espada, cuando se le acercó Gohan, vestido de manera formal y con un guardapolvo blanco doblado encima de uno de sus brazos.

—Buenas tardes Tapión —saludó el hijo mayor de Goku—. ¡Vaya! Ésa es otra espada distinta a la que le dejaste a Trunks en aquella ocasión, ¿verdad?

—Así es —reconoció él, y dejó de practicar para mirarlo de frente—. Apenas regresé, los ancianos del planeta mandaron a forjar una nueva, a pesar de que les dije que no era necesario.

—¿No te agrada usarla?

—Claro que sí, la que le regalé a Trunks había sido mi gran compañera desde siempre, y ésta es muy cómoda y útil. Pero, ¿cómo lo explico? —se detuvo, algo inseguro, y alzó la vista al cielo, hermoso en los colores del atardecer de aquél planeta—. Quisiera hacerme más independiente, ¿sabes? —Y le clavó la mirada, más decidido por haber encontrado las palabras justas para expresarse—. No deseo que mi recurso más valioso en el campo de batalla sea un objeto que puede romperse o desaparecer, para luego ser utilizado en mi contra.

—Te entiendo. ¿Es por eso que estuviste varios días con mi padre entrenando sólo con ataques de energía?

—Así es. ¿Tú has venido a entrenar con Vegeta? Escuché que Goku no estaría disponible hoy…

—No —respondió el hombre, arqueando las cejas y riendo un poco. Él había ido a buscar a Bulma para conversar sobre un asunto importante—, Vegeta no acostumbra entrenar con nosotros. Sólo lo hace con Trunks de vez en cuando, y el pobre sale con la moral tan baja, que no estoy seguro de que sea muy beneficioso.

No era la primera vez, en el tiempo que llevaba allí, que Tapión escuchaba algo parecido sobre la relación de su "hermano menor" con sus padres. Se notaba a leguas que el muchacho estaba bastante presionado. A lo mejor ésa era la manera de educar a los jóvenes en aquél planeta, así que él no iba a interponerse en sus costumbres, siendo un extranjero.

—Y mi padre no está en el planeta el día de hoy, porque ha llevado a Uub, su alumno, a la Habitación del Tiempo —prosiguió Gohan, mirando esta vez él hacia arriba, en dirección al lugar que, más allá de las nubes, albergaba tantos de los secretos que habían marcado las vidas de su familia y amigos, empezando por el mismo creador de las Esferas del Dragón—. Creo que están planeando con el Señor Piccolo un esquema por el que todos podamos pasar por allí al menos una vez, lo antes posible.

—Sería impresionante —expresó el guerrero de la espada—. Recuerdo que Trunks me contó sobre ese lugar. Espero poder utilizarlo, ya que me iré a Konattsu en un mes, incluso si el sistema de comunicación que está desarrollando Bulma aún no está listo.

—Está bien —dijo Gohan, y le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Comprendo tu necesidad de estar cerca de allí.

—Gracias —murmuró el otro, con los ojos perdidos en el reflejo de su tristeza en la hoja de su arma—. Siento que no puedo perder más tiempo.

Lo que ninguno de ellos notó, fue que había alguien observándolos desde una de las palmeras cercanas.

* * *

En la fiesta, luego de dar un par de vueltas para despistar a la chica insistente, que de alguna manera había conseguido su número de teléfono y no paraba de llamarlo, Trunks llegó a la mesa donde se encontraban Goten y Beryl, y se sentó con ellos. Se trataba de unas pequeñas mesitas de madera, ubicadas junto a unos sillones de cuero ecológico de color blanco.

—Hola muchachos. ¿Qué cuentan?

—Hablábamos de los lugares donde podías haberte metido para esconderte de esa acosadora de pelo rosado —contestó Beryl, riendo con sorna.

—Sí, pobre —agregó Goten—. Vino un par de veces a reclamarnos que la habías dejado por una rubia.

—¿Por Marron? —se asombró el saiyajin—. Mira que la gente es malpensada, si es sólo una amiga de la niñez…

—¿Sí? Pues a mí me ha parecido que pretendías impresionarla —dijo la pelirroja, luego de apurar un vaso de whisky.

En ese instante, todo rastro de broma se borró del ambiente. Se hizo un silencio, en el que ninguno de ellos escuchó la música, y dos pares de ojos se cruzaron por un momento. Los negros buscaron a los azules, interrogándolos intensamente, y los azules se vieron sorprendidos de una manera en que no esperaban. Los dos se estaban mirando, aún sin entender por qué lo hacían, y al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, comenzaron a reírse. La música regresó a sus oídos, el ambiente se relajó y ellos volvieron a la normalidad.

—Eres muy divertida, Beryl —fue lo único que pudo decir Goten—. Lo que sea que estés tomando, lo quiero probar.

—No lo puedo creer de tu "famosa intuición infalible", Beryl —se defendió Trunks—. ¿Así que piensas que por pasar tres días encerrado en una casa con ella, cambié todos los años de verla como una niña?

—Sigan burlándose de mí. Pero mi intuición femenina no suele fallar —insistió la cantante, cruzándose de brazos y ofendida por no haber sido tomada en serio—. Si es por lo de que fueron tres días, ¿y eso qué? El tiempo no significa nada, no puedes juzgar las cosas midiéndolas con una vara tan limitada.

—Eres de lo más graciosa, en verdad…

En ese momento, la muchacha de cabello rosa apareció, furiosa y reclamándole una explicación por haberla dejado esperando en vano en el otro extremo del lugar. Trunks, incómodo por haber sido encontrado, se rascó la nuca.

—Lo siento. En verdad me olvidé de ti —respondió, como si fuera la mejor excusa del mundo.

El saiyajin pudo ver relampaguear de indignación la mirada de ella, y secretamente se alegró por eso. Era divertido molestar a esa clase de muchachas, para él sólo eran niñas jugando a ser mayores, poniéndole precio a su cabeza y persiguiéndolo por los pasillos de la facultad con sus vocecitas chillonas y sus escotes pronunciados. Estaba un poco cansado de todo aquello, sinceramente hubiera preferido a alguna mujer madura, con mayor experiencia y menos ruidosa, como la profesora con la que había tenido una pequeña aventura el año anterior. Pero todo en su vida era de la misma manera, acababa con la misma mediocridad con la que empezaba.

Lamentablemente, en lugar de irse por donde había venido para dejarlo en paz, la chica se tragó su orgullo.

—Está bien, por esta vez te lo perdono —declaró, y con una sonrisa maliciosa se sentó en su regazo—. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿sí? —le rogó poniendo voz de niñita, en un intento por parecer sexy.

Goten y la pelirroja, en el sillón del frente, rieron y soltaron alguna broma a costa suya. Pretendían ser amables con la muchacha, pero en el fondo sabían cuán irritado estaba el de cabello lila.

La chica siguió hablando en su tono de voz agudo, pero él se concentró en las enormes protuberancias que se insinuaban debajo de la delgada tela de su blusa, para no perder el incentivo físico que había logrado con el roce de su trasero al sentarse encima de él. Cuando ella comenzó a reírse, el sonido fue tan agudo que él la hubiera despachado de no ser porque su excitación ya estaba más allá del límite. La besó con ganas, para ir al grano de una buena vez, y para hacer que también se callara.

* * *

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Berry, a pocos metros de la escena apasionada en la zona de los sillones—. Marron, menos mal que tu objetivo no es Trunks Briefs…

—¿Objetivo? —reaccionó rápidamente Travis—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Goten y Beryl, obligados por la situación en la que su amigo y la de cabello rosa se encontraban, se levantaron sigilosamente de sus lugares y se dirigieron a la barra de tragos. Marron notó cómo la pelirroja se aferró posesivamente a él, y de repente se le secó la boca. Necesitó tomar algo, por lo que le arrebató el trago a Prune y de un solo envión se lo terminó. La bebida era demasiado amarga, y un calor le subió hasta la cabeza, pero la imagen de esos dos siguió ahí. Llegó a la conclusión de que tomar no servía de nada, lamentablemente. La expresión de "beber para olvidar las penas" era una gran falacia.

—Hablo de que por fin nuestra querida amiga ha recibido la flecha de Cupido —continuó, burlona, la de cabello azul. Estaba disfrutando de la decepción de su amigo.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—¡Claro que no! Has perdido tu oportunidad, a pesar de tu acecho incansable, Travis —confirmó—. Te sugiero que pongas la mira en otro objetivo de ahora en adelante. Tal vez, alguien más a tu alcance, como el profesor Otokosuki…

—¡Oh, vamos! —siseó, furioso—. Deja el veneno por un segundo, ¿quieres? Lo de Marron puede ser un deslumbramiento, nada más. Ella no es como esas tontas que se regalan por una noche. No la pongas al nivel de esas zorras, por favor.

—¿Zorras? ¿Qué, acaso eres misógino? Una mujer tiene derecho a fijarse en quien se le dé la gana, ¿sabes?

—¡Ella jamás se atrevería a fijarse en esos sujetos!

—¡No la subestimes! —intervino la morena—. ¡Estás hablando de la futura novia de Son Goten!

—¿A cuál de todas las que pululan por los edificios de la universidad te refieres? —respondió con sorna él—. Seamos realistas, por favor. Estamos hablando de ese par de…

—Basta —dijo la rubia, volteando a mirarlos con seriedad—. No hables así de ellos, Travis. Tú no los conoces. Por favor, sé más amable y guarda tus prejuicios.

El muchacho la observó sorprendido y sintió que se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos. Estaba completamente decepcionado, él esperaba que esa noche las cosas entre ellos pudieran ser diferentes.

—No puedo creerlo —contestó, en un hilo de voz. La indignación por lo enceguecida que parecía estar la chica que él adoraba lo estaba volviendo torpe—. ¿Ahora vas a decirme que tú sí los conoces?

Ella se quedó muda, tenía unas ganas enormes de decirle que sí, que en realidad los padres de los tres eran grandes amigos desde pequeños, y que ella sabía quiénes eran más que cualquiera. Pero la inseguridad sobre lo que debería contestar a las preguntas que vendrían luego, no la dejó hablar. El muchacho interpretó ese silencio de una manera muy diferente, y creyendo que estaba ganando terreno con su argumento, avanzó aún más. Tal vez demasiado.

—No sabes quiénes son realmente, preciosa, pero no es tu culpa, ¿sabes? —explicó, con un tono condescendiente que pretendía ser tierno—. Todas las chicas por aquí los han puesto en un pedestal ridículo, sólo porque uno de ellos es el heredero de Capsule Corp. ¿Y qué? Él no tiene nada más que eso, ni siquiera ha sido capaz de terminar su carrera en los años correspondientes. Es un mediocre. Abandonó un año entero las clases, junto con Goten, y sé de muy buena fuente que estuvo rondando una clínica para adictos al alcohol en esos meses.

La hija de Krillin contuvo la respiración, y un montón de cosas pasaron por su cabeza. Ella había visto tomar a los tres, la única que había preferido beber jugos la mayor parte del tiempo había sido Ruby, a excepción de la segunda noche, en la que se había puesto en muy mal estado y se la veía bastante extraña. Pero Trunks… Él no aparentaba tener ningún problema, y había bebido, al igual que Goten, en su fiesta de cumpleaños en Kame House delante de sus padres, sin que a nadie se le moviera un pelo. Muy pronto todo estuvo claro para ella.

—No deberías dejarte llevar por los rumores —respondió por fin, indignada de que su amigo creyera tan fácilmente en todo lo que decía la gente malintencionada.

—Basta, Travis —dijo Berry, incómoda—, te estás pasando…

—¿Rumores? ¡No son rumores, lo sé positivamente! Tengo un familiar que trabaja en esa clínica y lo vio con sus propios ojos. No te dejes engañar, Marron, no son buenas personas.

—Ya fue suficiente —murmuró la morena—. Vámonos, Marron, no lo escuches. Es un envidioso.

—No soy ningún envidioso. Estoy diciendo la verdad. Y si hablamos de Goten, con él sí que hay rumores horribles. ¿Sabes que dicen las malas lenguas que él es el amante de Pares, la prometida del hijo del Rey del Mundo?

—¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Ahora andas de chismoso!

Marron no dijo nada, de pronto su mente se había puesto en blanco. Después de escuchar el nombre de la _futura princesa del pueblo_, como todo el mundo la llamaba, toda capacidad de razonamiento se había ido. Lo único que podía oír en su mente, una y otra vez, eran las palabras del mismo Goten. Aquella tarde, en la sesión de estudios que el grupo había armado como una puesta en escena sólo para ella, en la terraza vidriada de la casa de Bulma en la Capital del Sur, él lo había dicho…

—_Lo de esa muchacha, Pares, supongo que fue un error…_

—_Lo de esa muchacha, Pares…_

—_Pares… _

Recordó que se había puesto colorado, que inmediatamente la conversación se había cortado, y que nadie había vuelto a tocar el tema. Y la segunda noche, sentados en la oscuridad sobre la arena mientras hablaban tonterías, ella había mirado su silueta bajo la luz de la luna, con el corazón tratando de salírsele del pecho:

—_Eres una buena persona —le había dicho entre risas._

—_Eso… tampoco lo sabes —había respondido él, con una expresión de inconfundible tristeza._

De pronto sintió ganas de llorar largo y tendido, como una niña pequeña. La música, de sonido festivo y a un volumen demasiado alto, le pareció insultante, la asfixió. Quiso correr lejos de allí, volver a su isla. Deseó quitarse el maquillaje, la ropa bonita y meterse en su cama a esperar que su padre viniera con una taza de chocolate caliente y una manta para mantenerla abrigada. Lejos de aquél mundo de locos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la empresa de limpieza encargada de barrer con el desastre que habían dejado en el dormitorio de los alumnos de sexo masculino de la zona norte del campus, se encontraba en pleno trabajo cuando Trunks pisó la entrada del lugar. Se encontraba un poco despeinado, y tenía la camiseta puesta del revés ya que había salido huyendo de la habitación de la muchacha de cabello rosado a pesar de la insistencia de ésta para que se quedara a dormir con ella más tiempo. Sólo quería regresar a su habitación, darse una ducha y dormir hasta bien entrada la tarde de ese domingo. Pero lo que vio al pasar por la sala de estar de la planta baja del edificio le quitó el sueño. Su madre lo estaba aguardando.

—Goten me dijo que aún no habías regresado, así que por eso estoy aquí.

—Lo siento, mamá. ¿Has estado mucho tiempo esperando?

—No, en realidad. No te preocupes. Vine a contarte algo. ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?

Él tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero sólo asintió y la llevó a una de las salitas que acababan de limpiar en la residencia. Una vez que entraron y él pudo cerrar la puerta, Bulma comenzó a hablar.

—Me reuní con tu profesor de Emprendimiento de Negocios, y hemos hecho un trato.

Un momento, se dijo él mentalmente. ¿Qué ella había hecho _qué_?

—¿Trato? —balbuceó confundido.

—Así es, hijo. A partir de mañana, comenzarás a hacer prácticas en Capsule Corp, como parte de esta materia, ya que es tu último año de la carrera. A cambio de eso, abrí vacantes con distintos lugares para practicantes de la universidad. Será algo divertido y beneficioso para todos.

Él la miró, aterrado. Así que era esto lo que su madre había estado tramando todo ese tiempo…

—¿Por qué ahora? Aún no tengo el título…

—Mira, por eso quería decírtelo primero —explicó la mujer, ubicándose frente a él—. He convocado a una conferencia de prensa para mañana. Quiero anunciar mi retiro.

Las palabras cruzaron sus oídos, él las entendió superficialmente, pero no llegó a captar el verdadero significado que tenían.

—¿Y para cuándo será eso? —preguntó, automáticamente.

—Para dentro de un año, y ya sea que tú estés listo o no, habrá otro presidente en Capsule Corp.

Era demasiado fuerte para digerirlo así como así. De pronto, todo se había puesto patas arriba, mucho antes de lo que él esperaba.

—¿Y cómo piensas evaluarme, madre? —indagó, molesto con el panorama que comenzaba a presentársele—. No puedes ser tú quien me ponga calificaciones en una materia de la facultad…

—Claro que no, Trunks —aclaró ella, entre risas—. Tengo demasiado por hacer. Más ahora, que todos vendrán a mí con reclamos de cosas que debo dejar listas antes de dejar el sillón presidencial. Tú tendrás un supervisor de la universidad, que no tendrá piedad contigo si no eres alguien competente para el puesto.

—¡Pero mamá, es obvio que _no soy competente_! ¡No estoy listo para esto! —reaccionó, furioso, para luego pasarse las manos por la cara, desesperado al recordar a su hermano, Tapión—. Y dentro de seis meses tenemos la amenaza de Konattsu…

—Dentro de seis meses, tú lo dijiste —siguió ella, implacable—. Pero nuestras vidas siguen, y mientras tanto ninguno de nosotros puede dejar sus obligaciones desatendidas. Cuando llegue la amenaza, entonces haremos un alto, como siempre lo hicimos.

Por un momento, que se hizo eterno, Trunks deambuló por la habitación, pensativo, y su madre guardó silencio para permitirle asimilar la noticia.

—¿Qué harás si repruebo? —preguntó entonces, lívido—. Todo el mundo sabrá que el próximo presidente de la compañía es un inútil que ni siquiera pudo aprobar una pasantía en el puesto que tendrá que asumir de por vida…

La científica lo observó por un momento, y tragó saliva, apenada. Tal vez estaba equivocándose en el método que estaba por utilizar con su hijo, pero la verdad era que se había cansado de que él se le escurriera entre los dedos. Lo había intentado todo, desde la amabilidad, la tentación del poder, el dinero, las amenazas, pasando por la infinidad de secretarias atractivas que lo aguardarían todos los días en la empresa, y nada había funcionado. Lo último que le quedaba era ser dura y apelar a su orgullo herido. Ponerlo entre la espada y la pared, a ver si reaccionaba de una buena vez.

—Pues, lo lamentaré muchísimo —respondió, seria—, pero si no apruebas, no serás tú mi sucesor —Y esta vez fue ella quien se dedicó a dar vueltas por la habitación, con las manos entrelazadas a su espalda, para evitar la mirada horrorizada de él—. Tienes razón, y todos lo sabrán, será una mancha para el presidente la compañía. Por eso habrá alguien capacitándose a la par que tú. Alguien de la familia. ¿Recuerdas a tu primo Tyrius?

Trunks se recuperó de un golpe, sólo para recibir otro igual de doloroso. ¡Claro que recordaba a Tyrius! Era un primo lejano por parte de su abuela. Y realmente amaba a su difunta abuela, pero ese sujeto era insoportable. De pronto había entrado en una especie de apuesta, con rival declarado y todo. Si fracasaba en esa competencia indeseada, quedaría marcado para toda su vida.

—Trunks, escúchame —lo enfrentó su madre, decidida—. No vas a reprobar, te falta experiencia, eso sí, pero eres mi hijo. Eres muy inteligente, y tremendamente ágil para salir de cualquier situación. Incluso eres lo suficientemente astuto para engañarme algunas veces en tus travesuras. Por mi parte, ya te lo di todo, los mejores colegios, los profesores más eficientes… Creo que ya es momento de que tú nos respondas.

—Genial, y el momento lo decides tú, como siempre —ironizó él, completamente desarmado ante su progenitora.

—De Ruby pasaré a encargarme yo —prosiguió—. Ya hablé con ella, le ofrecí un nuevo trabajo y traslado a la Capital del Oeste. Seguirá su tratamiento, en la clínica donde trabaja Gohan. No será algo fácil, pero espero que te quedes tranquilo en ese aspecto. De paso, te servirá para dejar que la dependencia de esa chica hacia ti vaya desapareciendo. Creo que eso será bueno para ambos.

Él le dio la espalda, furioso. Se encontraba en estado de shock. ¿Quién se creía que era, para venir a decir lo que era beneficioso para Ruby y para él? ¿Acaso ella había estado _esa_ noche con ellos, dos años atrás? ¿Había vivido el mismo terror que él? ¿No tenía la más mínima idea! Hubiera deseado gritar todo lo que pensaba, sacar la indignación que sentía, pero otra vez hizo un paquete con todo eso y lo arrojó a un lugar recóndito de su mente. No quería volver a pensar en aquello y sufrir de la misma manera en que Goten lo hacía. Eran dos dolores completamente diferentes.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que su madre se había ido, simplemente se dirigió hasta su habitación en el primer piso. Goten no estaba, había dejado una nota avisando que estaba desayunando en la cocina de la residencia. De pronto el joven de cabello violeta cayó en la cuenta. Su madre acababa de meter mano en su vida otra vez, como siempre. Ni siquiera le había permitido terminar su época de estudiante en paz. Desde el día siguiente él tendría que presentarse a trabajar con ella, para experimentar por adelantado las mismas presiones que lo tendrían atrapado allí de por vida. El cerco se había cerrado completamente alrededor de él.

La angustia cavó en el centro de su pecho un vacío enorme. Tuvo que sentarse en su cama. Sacudió su cabello, frustrado, y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sintió escalofríos, y se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando frío. Mordió su labio inferior, molesto consigo mismo por lo mal que se había puesto. Nadie debía saber lo mal que le hacía pensar en algo tan estúpido como el tener que hacerse cargo del papel que ya estaba determinado para él.

El sillón de la presidencia no tardaría en estar vacío, al día siguiente ya lo estaría esperando. Y su orgullo no le permitiría dejar a nadie más ocuparlo, nadie debía pasar por encima suyo, ni siquiera en algo que no era de su agrado. El nudo en su garganta se apretó aún más, haciéndole difícil la respiración. Abrió la ventana e hizo todo lo posible por atrapar la mayor cantidad de aire. ¿En qué momento el vacío de su pecho se había convertido en ese dolor punzante? La sensación fue empeorando, de pronto su garganta estaba completamente cerrada, y él aspiraba por reflejo sin detenerse, pero era incapaz de exhalar. Estaba hiperventilando. De pronto, una certeza absurda surgió en medio del caos que era su mente en ese momento.

¡Iba a morirse asfixiado! ¡Eso, o estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón!

No, claro que no, ya había pasado por esto antes. Sabía de qué se trataba, pensó mientras se inclinaba y apoyaba sus manos temblorosas sobre la cama a su lado, en un esfuerzo frenético por hacer algún cambio en la velocidad de su respiración, sin éxito. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Otra vez.

Sintió a Goten volver a la habitación, y éste corrió hacia él al verlo inclinado, con la cabeza casi a nivel del suelo. Lo escuchó decir que pediría auxilio a alguien, pero él se aferró a una de sus piernas con desesperación. No podía permitir que nadie lo viera así. Nadie debía saber lo patético que se había vuelto.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Traje mini-actualización en tiempo récord :D

Bueno, este capítulo fue más cortito pero llegó más rápido. Sé que esta época no es de las que hay más gente en la página, así que voy a aprovechar para avanzar todo lo posible para que los que vengan más adelante pueden leerla de corrido y no en cuotas. Gracias a quienes siguen capítulo por capítulo, las adoro :3

He hecho varias correcciones a los capítulos anteriores, y unifiqué los que eran el primero y el segundo, luego el tercero y el cuarto, de manera que éste, en lugar de ser el sexto, se ha convertido en el cuarto. Pero no hay grandes diferencias. Sólo corté algunas escenas y cambié algunas cosas para que tenga más sentido lo que se viene. Venía un poco desorganizada y dispersa, pero ahora estoy más encaminada. El fin de semana en la playa no puede durar tantos capítulos, simplemente porque es muy aburrido jajaja. En fin, pido disculpas por eso. Por otro lado, al borrar capítulos estoy perdiendo los reviews T_T pero vale la pena.

MIL GRACIAS a **Schala** por su ayuda en las descripciones de Goten y Trunks en contacto con sus instrumentos. Yo no sé nada de música, sólo podía mirar videos y babear imaginándolos. Prácticamente usé todo lo que me dijiste, así que me inclino y pongo las manos en el piso, estilo Zagan. ¡Gracias de nuevo!

La banda de Goten, Trunks y Beryl está inspirada básicamente en los Yeah Yeah Yeahs. Obviamente, Beryl **no** es Karen O, esa mujer es genial y no hay forma de que ningún personaje de ficción pueda igualarla. Así que, si conocen la banda, no piensen en mi Beryl como ella sino como algo totalmente distinto, sólo un personaje que va a cumplir una función simple en la historia.

Me di cuenta cuando iba terminando el capítulo de que la compañera de habitación de Marron, y la hermana menor de Ruby se llamaban de manera demasiado parecida. Berry y Beryl. ¡Soy una despistada! Dicho en palabras mucho más suaves que las que corresponden XDDD

Espero que eso no dé lugar a confusiones, pero es posible que cambie el nombre de una de ellas. No lo hice hasta ahora, primero porque a las dos ya las he mencionado en capítulos anteriores, y segundo porque no estoy muy segura.

El tema de las "zorras", el machismo, la misoginia… Es bastante difícil, ninguno de los personajes tiene un desprecio hacia las mujeres, Travis sólo habló sin pensar demasiado, y Trunks está un poco molesto con el hecho de que las chicas lo vean como un lingote de oro andante. Supongo que se entendió en el capítulo, pero por las dudas quise aclararlo.

Estuve leyendo como loca el fic** Él era su padre**, la autora es **Kikki**. Pueden buscarlo en su perfil de esta página. Se los recomiendo totalmente. Hace un análisis de la infancia y adolescencia de Goten en relación con su hermano y su padre que me ha dejado encantada. Es uno de los mejores IC que he leído de él hasta ahora. El de ella y el de **Schala** en **Doble Vida** me parecieron geniales. Espero que mi Goten en el futuro pueda acercarse un poquito a ellos.

Gracias por sus reviews a **Schala, Lixy, Hector4, Iluvendure, Agent Mai, Gattara y Kikki**. He pasado la marca de los 50 reviews y estoy felíz, no pensé que fuera a llegar. Les agradezco mucho a todos los que dejaron su comentario desde el principio.

Y a los lectores silenciosos también, un abrazo :D


	6. Capítulo V: La Princesa y el Monstruo

**Capítulo V: La princesa y el monstruo**

Los primeros días del otoño en la Capital del Oeste habían traído consigo un viento que ya no era tan cálido como el de los meses anteriores, y las hojas secas se acumulaban de manera insistente contra los pies de Marron mientras avanzaba desde el andén de la estación hacia el sector donde la gente aguardaba a sus seres queridos, o al próximo transporte para abordar.

El sistema de monorriel allí se caracterizaba por poseer una ruta entubada completamente, y el entramado que surcaba parte del cielo de la gran urbe era de un material transparente, lo cual daba a los pasajeros una vista panorámica. Estos túneles aéreos le daban un toque muy particular al paisaje de la metrópoli, junto con sus altos rascacielos y sus edificios de blancas cúpulas redondeadas. Si bien los trenes eran algo más lentos que los aviones, debido a que con sus paradas en las estaciones no podían alcanzar su velocidad máxima, eran una buena opción para una estudiante universitaria sin demasiado dinero como Marron.

Ese día era sábado, y la hija de Krillin y Dieciocho estaba libre de clases, por lo que había aprovechado para tomar el viaje hasta allí desde la Capital Central. Descendió del transporte de aspecto futurista, y caminó por la estación buscando a alguien con la mirada. Habían quedado en encontrarse allí, ella iba a ir a buscarla cuando llegara…

—¡Marron!

Y allí estaba Ruby, saludándola con los brazos en alto entre la masa de gente que se movía en dirección a la escalera de descenso de la estación. La rubia sonrió en respuesta y apretó las tiras de su pequeña mochila con nerviosismo. No podía creer que había hecho semejante viaje, sola, y con un objetivo tan extraño como el que ella tenía. Mientras la otra avanzaba hacia ella, tuvo el fugaz impulso de mentir y decir que sólo estaba allí para conversar por tonterías, pero saber que lo más probable era que no volvería a atreverse a hacer algo así, le dio el valor que necesitaba para rechazar la tentación.

—¡Qué hermosa sorpresa! —exclamó la otra, mientras la abrazaba en medio del lugar.

Luego del abrazo, enfilaron hacia la salida de la estación. Detrás de ellas, había varios televisores instalados para entretenimiento de los pasajeros que aguardaban abordar el siguiente monorriel, cada uno sintonizado en diferentes canales, sin el sonido y con un sistema de subtitulado automático. Ellas no lo vieron, pero en ese instante todos los aparatos pasaron a mostrar un flash informativo de último momento, en el que el Nuevo Gran Saiyaman impedía que un sujeto saltara de un rascacielos, no muy lejos de allí.

—Después de este tiempo, comenzaba a pensar que nunca irías a llamarme. ¡Temía haberte caído mal!

—Claro que no —respondió la menor de las dos, sorprendida de que realmente hubiera esperado su llamada y no se hubiera olvidado de ella—. Perdóname, sólo recordé tu número cuando surgió algo que necesitaba preguntarte. No soy muy buena para estas cosas.

—No te preocupes. Lo que importa es que por fin nos encontramos, y sin la molestia de los hombres alrededor pidiendo nuestra atención, ¿verdad?

En ese instante, la rubia volvió a ponerse nerviosa y no fue capaz de responder, más que con una sonrisa, antes de que ambas salieran de las instalaciones.

—¡Vamos a tomar algo! —prosiguió la otra, animada, cuando tocaron la superficie de la ciudad—. Muero por un café. Y cuéntame, ¿tuviste que hablar con muchas personas hasta que encontraste mi nuevo lugar de trabajo? Realmente no imaginé que me trasladaría hasta aquí, créeme que aún no termino de desempacar mis cosas. Llegué hace menos de una semana y no he parado de dar vueltas y vueltas.

—No fue mucho, hablé con uno de tus ex compañeros de trabajo, y él me dio el número del lugar donde estás ahora.

—Ahh… Es gracioso, nunca pensé que recibiría de la gran Bulma Briefs una oferta laboral, incluyendo hospedaje y hasta un aerocoche —dijo con sorna, se adelantó unos pasos a su acompañante y dio un giro sobre sus talones, ubicando los brazos detrás de su espalda mientras caminaba hacia atrás, mirando a la rubia de frente con expresión divertida—. Sobre todo, porque esa mujer no me soporta, y tampoco hace ningún esfuerzo por aparentar lo contrario. Pero ambas hemos hecho una tregua. Todo sea por darle a Trunks un poco de tiempo para dedicarse a su futuro como presidente de la compañía…

Entonces chocó con uno de los apurados transeúntes, que le dedicó un insulto por lo descuidada y recibió de ella algunos gritos en respuesta. Marron disimuló las ganas de reírse, y pensó que las grandes ciudades eran muy estresantes, la gente no parecía nada amistosa.

—Has sido afortunada entonces —expresó, llamando la atención de la de pelo castaño otra vez—. La señora Bulma es muy amable, podrían aprovechar las dos para acercarse un poco…

—Eso lo dudo —murmuró la otra, al ubicarse a su lado para caminar juntas por la acera—. Soy demasiado _mala influencia_ para su hijo. Hay cosas que ella jamás podrá perdonarme. Y es comprensible, si ni siquiera yo puedo…

La hija de Krillin no tuvo tiempo de pensar qué significaba lo que su nueva amiga acababa de decir, ya que entraron a la cafetería que estaba al frente de la estación. Era una sucursal de la gigantesca cadena Ztarbucks, que vendía café preparado de diversas maneras, en vasitos térmicos, y se había convertido en el nuevo lugar de moda de la gente joven.

—Ahh… el café de estos lugares es delicioso. Solía tomarme uno todos los días en el horario del almuerzo del trabajo, allá en la sucursal de la Capital del Sur —Y se ubicaron en la larga fila para hacer el pedido en el mostrador del negocio—. Cuéntame cómo están Goten y Trunks. ¿Has vuelto a verlos?

—Sólo una vez, en una fiesta hace una semana, antes de empezar las clases. Los vi tocar con su banda, no sabía que tenían una. Y conocí a la cantante, Beryl. Me dijeron que es tu hermana, tiene una voz muy bonita.

—Sí, su voz es tan bonita como insoportable es ella. Se le ha metido en la cabeza que perdió la oportunidad de hacer el viaje con nosotros porque tú fuiste incluida a último minuto. Cuando, en realidad, fue al revés. Yo fui la incluida y tú la que debía ir originalmente. Te pido disculpas si te ha molestado de alguna forma.

—Está bien —respondió Marron, recordando el diálogo corto y extraño que ambas habían tenido en la fiesta, una semana atrás.

En ese instante, llegó su turno ante la cajera de la cafetería. Una vez que obtuvieron sus bebidas, fueron a buscar una mesa con sus vasos térmicos en mano.

—Entiendo que a Trunks no lo hayas visto mucho, por su nuevo trabajo en la Capsule Corp, pero… ¿y Goten? No me digas que el edificio es tan enorme que nunca lo encuentras…

—En realidad… es sobre él que vengo a preguntarte.

Con esto, Ruby detuvo su deambular junto a una mesa vacía, apoyó su vaso y le dio una mirada rápida de sorpresa, para soltar de inmediato un suspiro desganado. Así que era _eso_.

—Ahhh… ya me lo imaginaba. Princesita…

—No, por favor, déjame terminar de hablar —rogó la rubia atropelladamente, mientras dejaba su café sobre la misma mesa—. Si no digo esto ahora, me arrepentiré y no volveré a mencionarlo. Durante la segunda noche, cuando tú y Trunks se fueron a dormir…

Ambas se sentaron frente a frente allí mismo. El lugar elegido estaba junto al vidriado que separaba al local del exterior. Ruby miró fijamente a Marron mientras ésta comentaba la última noche que había pasado en la playa del sur, junto a Goten, durante ese viaje de tres días. Una vez que ésta terminó, la mayor volvió a hablar, sin un rastro de diversión en la cara o en el tono de voz.

—Te lo diré claramente, y espero que tú no seas igual de testaruda que mi hermanita. Has llegado tarde, Goten no está disponible. Para nadie. Así que olvídate de él y sigue tu camino.

Marron se quedó boquiabierta.

* * *

Esa misma mañana, en el otro extremo de la misma ciudad, Trunks atravesaba con aire ausente los pasillos del penúltimo piso del rascacielos donde se asentaba la nueva sede de Capsule Corp. Aquella planta estaba destinada exclusivamente a un enorme salón de conferencias y a la oficina del vicepresidente de la compañía. Y el último piso estaba ocupado por el despacho de la presidenta de la empresa, que aún era Bulma.

La única razón por la que cualquiera llegaba hasta allí, era para la reunión trimestral en la que se hacía un balance de las actividades, logros y pérdidas de cada sector de la compañía, para lo cual eran citados los jefes de cada área. Ellos rendían cuentas, presentaban sus proyectos y solicitaban ampliaciones de presupuesto en aquella oportunidad. Además, se establecían nuevos objetivos para cada uno de ellos, y se juzgaba si estaban cumpliendo con aquellos de los períodos anteriores. En las horas que duraban esos encuentros, algunos habían perdido sus puestos, otros habían logrado su ascenso. Y esta vez, los dos nuevos aspirantes al cargo más alto estarían allí.

Trunks no estaba solo, al menos no físicamente. Detrás de él iba el siempre paciente supervisor que su profesor de la universidad había enviado para observar su rendimiento. Se trataba de un sujeto alto, calvo y bastante delgado, de rostro siempre serio y mirada inexpresiva, escondida detrás de sus lentes de pasta. El chico de cabello violeta había intentado ser amistoso con él, pero se había encontrado con una respuesta arisca en la que éste le dejaba claro que no se dejaría manipular por él y que mantendría la objetividad al punto más estricto posible. El hijo de Vegeta se había quedado paralizado, lo único que había hecho era bromear sobre los repentinos cambios climáticos de la ciudad. No habían vuelto a hablar más que lo necesario desde entonces.

La permanente presencia de ese sujeto, siempre un paso detrás de él, le recordaba que si fallaba allí, quedaría marcado como un fracaso familiar de por vida, y no lo dejaba relajarse. Para empeorarlo, estaba su primo Tyrius, apareciendo todo el tiempo donde no lo llamaban, haciendo acotaciones a todo lo que él decía y sonriéndole a todo el mundo con cara de bobo. Ya se había ganado a las secretarias con sus excesivas atenciones, y a él lo miraban de lejos, era _el hijo de la jefa_.

Siempre que veía un grupo de personas conversando alrededor de la máquina de café del piso en el que estaba ubicada su oficina, uno muy inferior al que ocupaba su madre, trataba de acercarse y sumarse a las bromas. Pero eso ejercía un efecto indeseado sobre el resto. Se instalaba una incomodidad palpable, todos adoptaban una repentina seriedad y cambiaban los chistes por los asuntos laborales, para quedar bien ante el futuro jefe, y el ambiente se rompía.

En lo que se refería al trabajo, estaba encargándose de la mitad de la parte burocrática de los altos mandos, mientras que la otra mitad era llevada por Tyrius. Se sentía muy solo, no podía decir que estuviera ubicado en un lugar en particular de la pirámide de la empresa, pero todos lo veían como el futuro presidente, únicamente asegurado por la sangre de los Briefs que corría por sus venas. Lo saludaban con cortesía, eran amables con él, pero había una notoria preferencia por su rival, a quien trataban con familiaridad e incluso invitaban a salidas fuera del horario laboral.

La única con quien Trunks tenía un trato estrecho era su secretaria, Alicia. Se trataba de una mujer que fácilmente podría tener la edad de su madre, lo trataba con excesiva confianza y lo perseguía todo el tiempo para recordarle que era necesario que implementara la actualización de algunos reglamentos de la empresa. Esa empleada era una especie de extensión de Bulma, y lo mimaba con pequeños dulces todas las mañanas, de la misma manera en que le hacía llegar una cantidad exorbitante de tareas imposibles, las cuales él no encontraba la forma de cumplir y dejaba a medias. Una muestra de eso eran las pilas de carpetas llenas de papeles, que no paraban de crecer y de hacerlo sentirse un idiota cada vez que entraba en su despacho.

Pero ese día era especial para él, en menos de una semana de haber comenzado ya tendría una prueba importante. Su presentación ante sus futuros subordinados directos, los jefes de cada área en la Corporación.

Había tantas ramificaciones en la empresa, que desde hacía tiempo se había hecho necesaria la implementación de encargados. Gente de confianza que había trabajado a la par de Bulma en muchos proyectos, incluso algunos de ellos habían sido discípulos del Dr. Briefs, el fundador de aquél imperio. Las secciones en las que la empresa se dividía eran la Automotriz, la de Aviación, la de Robótica, la de Armamento, la de Viviendas encapsulables, la de Electrodomésticos, la de Biotecnología y el área de compromiso social de la empresa: Investigación médica. Ésta última, no le daba dividendos a la compañía, sino que era la retribución del Dr. Briefs a la sociedad. Ése había sido el último legado del fundador de Capsule Corp. Este departamento realizaba investigaciones para buscar la cura a grandes enfermedades, y creaba vacunas para distribuirlas sin costo alguno.

A cada sector se le había designado un jefe, el cual estaba directamente bajo el mando de la Presidencia, que hasta ahora había sido Bulma Briefs. En total, habían sido ocho los elegidos, y cada uno manejaría las cosas como la mano derecha de la misma CEO. Lamentablemente, los años pasaron y el poder fue nublando la vista de estos colaboradores, se torcieron las cosas y el objetivo original se perdió de vista. En la actualidad, la tensión entre Bulma y los dirigentes de las áreas era palpable en cada una de las reuniones trimestrales.

Y era una de esas reuniones la que Trunks estaba por tener, a pocos días de haber comenzado allí. Su madre había tenido que viajar repentinamente, por lo que al llegar, la diligente Alicia le había transmitido un memo gigantesco con las directivas de su madre para esa reunión. No estaría solo al mando, Tyrius también debía participar. Serían ellos dos en lugar de Bulma, y no estaba seguro de que fuera suficiente. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Claro que no lo era! Un batallón de hombres no eran suficientes para reemplazar a su madre en los negocios, y eso él lo sabía. Por lo tanto, si esos sujetos le daban dolores de cabeza a la Gran Bulma Briefs, a él se lo comerían vivo… Entonces, como mecanismo de defensa, rápidamente su cerebro pasó a repasar los datos de los que tendría que hablar, los números, las ventas, las ganancias de cada sector en aquél último período…

Bien… ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah, sí! El cuarenta y ocho por ciento de los vehículos del planeta eran de la marca Capsule Corp…

…De todos los productos de la empresa, los más populares eran los del área Automotriz. Pero ellos desarrollaban, fabricaban y vendían toda clase de vehículos. Debido a que su abuelo se había dedicado siempre a hacer personalmente los prototipos, el kilometraje, rendimiento y diseño de éstos no dejaba nada que desear. Y en la actualidad, el equipo que había trabajado con él hasta último momento, seguía fielmente su estilo, por lo que la calidad no había disminuido…

…Por otro lado, en lo que se refería al resto de las áreas, también habían logrado la milagrosa hazaña de apropiarse de casi la mitad del mercado mundial…

Con los datos, los números y la historia de cada área de la empresa dando vueltas por su cabeza, recién entonces pudo calmarse un poco. Sólo un poco.

Al llegar a la sala de conferencias, se encontró con que los jefes de área lo estaban esperando. El más joven de todos ellos parecía haber cruzado la barrera de los cuarenta años, y la enorme diferencia de edades no le cayó bien a nadie en la habitación.

—Buenos días a todos —dijo, ubicándose en el extremo de la larguísima mesa de caoba alrededor de la cual estaban sentados los demás—. A algunos de ustedes ya he tenido el gusto de conocerlos, pero de todos modos me presentaré. Mi nombre es Trunks y soy uno de los aspirantes al cargo de Presidente de esta compañía. Espero que esto sea el comienzo de una etapa de cambios para mejor en la empresa…

Pudo sentir, mientras hablaba, las miradas de todos perforándolo, lo que hizo que un repentino calor le subiera a las mejillas. ¡Oh, no, se estaba sonrojando como una niñita pequeña! Siguió hablando automáticamente, el discurso había sido preparado y ensayado un millón de veces frente al espejo del baño de su recién estrenado departamento en la Capital del Oeste. Y hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener otro espejo frente a él en ese instante.

¿Cómo se vería ahora, hablando de las expectativas para el futuro de la empresa, todo colorado y sudando como beduino? Porque sabía que, debajo del saco de color oscuro y de la camisa blanca de diseñador, se estaba convirtiendo en líquido puro. En cualquier momento su cuerpo explotaría y se precipitaría al suelo en forma de un charco de agua. Listo. Adiós a todas las miradas de sarcasmo e incredulidad de esos sujetos sentados frente a él. Adiós a la horrible presión que se estaba formando en su garganta, justo debajo del nudo de su corbata.

—Hoy estaremos Tyrius y yo presidiendo esta reunión, en lugar de la Presidencia, debido a que se presentó un compromiso impostergable —explicó, evitando usar la palabra "madre", costumbre que había tomado desde que había comenzado sus labores en la Corporación. Una cosa era dentro de las instalaciones, otra muy distinta cuando cruzaba la salida—. Desde ahora les agradezco por su cooperación y les ruego que tengan paciencia conmigo, hasta que pueda entender cómo funciona todo aquí adentro —finalizó, con una risita y un instintivo movimiento de la mano hacia su nuca, para descargar los nervios y desarmar las tensiones del ambiente. No funcionó.

—¿Así que ustedes dos tendrán poder de decisión en la reunión más importante del trimestre? —sonó la voz del mayor de los presentes, un anciano de cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás, vestido con un elegante traje azul. Parecía hablar por todos, ya que la misma sorpresa se evidenciaba en cada rostro frente a él.

—No se preocupen —trató de tranquilizarlos Trunks, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de cuero negro ubicados en la punta de la mesa alargada—, la Presidencia ha dejado pautas muy específicas sobre los procedimientos que debemos seguir el día de hoy, Señor Wheels.

—Y hablando del otro muchacho, ¿no ha venido contigo? —intervino una mujer de edad avanzada, era la jefa de la sección de Biotecnología. El hijo de Vegeta la miró y trató de recordar su apellido… era una tal Shield.

Cuando quiso contestar a eso, Trunks miró hacia ambos lados, y sólo entonces notó que faltaba alguien en la sala. Tyrius no había llegado, y ya estaban sobre la hora del comienzo de la reunión. ¿Qué tendría en la cabeza aquél idiota? ¿Pensaba dejarlo solo con las presentaciones, para luego llegar cuando él hubiera roto el hielo?

Carraspeó, nervioso, y se dio cuenta de que la tardanza de su rival también lo estaba haciendo quedar mal a él ante sus interlocutores, por alguna extraña razón. El ambiente había empeorado aún más.

—Debe haber sido demorado por algún inconveniente. Si lo desean, podemos aguardar hasta que él llegue, o comenzar ahora mismo la reunión.

—No lo sé, muchacho. Tú eres quien manda, ¿no deberías decidirlo tú?

En respuesta a eso, el chico de cabellos violetas se aflojó un poco el nudo de la corbata. Sintió que se extendía un hormigueo por sus brazos y piernas, y que las rodillas se le aflojaban ligeramente. Temió tener otro ataque allí mismo. Lo mejor sería terminar rápido con todo, para poder correr a encerrarse a su oficina. Nadie debía verlo en ese estado.

—Tiene razón —respondió, luego de inspirar hondo y erguirse en su asiento—. Vamos a empezar ahora mismo. Cada uno hará su presentación, comenzaremos con el área de Investigación Médica.

Y se dispuso a fingir que escuchaba lo que tenían para decirle. En realidad, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para que no notaran que las manos aún le temblaban. El maldito hormigueo había disminuido, pero sus miembros parecían entumecidos, y la presión en su garganta seguía allí. Alicia ingresó con un par de muchachas en la sala, y entre las tres repartieron café y masas dulces a lo largo de la mesa. La mujer le dejó su acostumbrado bocadito de chocolate y bloqueó su vista mientras le servía el café, momento que él aprovechó para devorárselo como un niño pequeño. El sabor siempre lo llevaba a recordar su infancia, le devolvía el buen humor, y esta vez no había sido la excepción. El dulce funcionó como un antídoto para sus nervios, y su instinto saiyajin le hizo desear salir corriendo de allí para devorarse la fábrica entera de esos chocolatitos.

Una vez que las mujeres salieron de la sala, Trunks bebió de su taza un sorbo, más tranquilo, y notó por la ligera diferencia en el sabor, que se trataba de un descafeinado. Reprimió una sonrisa, ya no tenía dudas de que Alicia había sido elegida especialmente por su madre para cuidarle las espaldas en el trabajo. Si llegaba a ser elegido presidente, la llevaría con él cuando se instalara en el despacho del último piso.

No había prestado atención a nada de lo que le estaban diciendo, pero eso no tenía mucha importancia. Las diapositivas de cada uno de los participantes de la reunión quedarían archivadas en su cuenta del sistema operativo interno de la compañía. Sólo tenía que mirar cada una durante su almuerzo, o su cena en solitario, en el departamento que había logrado ganarle a su madre gracias a la participación de Marron ese verano.

En realidad, no importaba si él los escuchaba o si imaginaba a sus interlocutores en trajes de payaso, ya que el memorándum de Bulma, el cual tenía frente a él, le ordenaba que no aprobara ningún presupuesto. A nadie. Por más que lo que escuchara le sonara una panacea. Y eso en parte lo aliviaba, ya que no tendría en sus hombros el peso de una mala decisión, pero por otro lado lo hacía sentirse humillado. Sólo pondría la cara. Su orgullo, herencia de familia, se rebelaba en contra de eso y le decía a gritos que era imposible que sus futuros subordinados se llevaran una buena impresión de él, si sólo se mostraba como un títere de su madre. Las presentaciones finalizaron, y todos quedaron a la espera de su resolución. Él estiró los brazos sobre la mesa de caoba antes de ponerse de pie. Había llegado su turno.

—Les agradezco en nombre de todos por su duro trabajo en este período —comenzó a decir, mirándolos a todos sin detenerse en los ojos de nadie. No le gustaba lo que estaba por hacer. Pero órdenes, eran órdenes—, y los felicito en nombre de la empresa por los logros que han obtenido. En este trimestre, la Presidencia de la compañía utilizará un enfoque más cauto que en los anteriores, para concentrarse en los pequeños detalles de los proyectos que se están llevando a cabo actualmente. Se hará foco en particular sobre lo que ya está en marcha, para reservar energías y…

—Un momento, jovencito —interrumpió indignada Shield—. ¿Detrás de todo ese palabrerío lo que estás queriendo decir es que no aprobarás ningún nuevo presupuesto para el trimestre que recién empezamos? ¿Acaso todos se han vuelto locos?

—La Presidencia opina que lo mejor es…

—¿La Presidencia? ¡Por favor, no nos vengas con eso a nosotros! ¡Dilo, di que es _tu madre_ la que lo opina!

—Es _la Presidencia_ de la compañía... —resaltó él, comenzando a perder la paciencia. Sí, era su madre, pero allí adentro era una jefa para él. La más exigente de todas. ¿Por qué nadie parecía darse cuenta de eso?

—Es _tu madre_, niño… —remarcó la mujer, levantándose de su asiento furiosa.

—¡Basta ya! —intervino Wheels, lo que hizo que todos quedaran en silencio—. Desde el momento en que nos dejaron a solas con este muchacho debimos darnos cuenta de que era una pérdida de tiempo mostrar nuestros proyectos. Lo mejor será que posterguemos esta reunión hasta el regreso de Bulma Briefs.

—Es que no se trata de eso, tengo órdenes directas de… —Y el saiyajin tuvo que elevar la voz, porque de repente todos a su alrededor expresaban su aprobación a la idea de aguardar el regreso de la CEO para repetir el encuentro—. ¡No, escúchenme! —Ya ni siquiera lo oyeron. No había logrado que lo tomaran en serio—. ¡Eso no será posible…!

En ese momento, la puerta de la sala se abrió bruscamente y ante la sorpresa de todos, Tyrius ingresó con aspecto de haberse corrido una maratón hasta allí. El primo de Trunks por parte de su abuela materna era un muchacho de contextura delgada y altura promedio, cuyo fuerte era su cabello rubio y ojos azules siempre risueños. Con su carácter eternamente bromista se había ganado a casi todos los empleados de la empresa que había tenido enfrente. A casi todos. Trunks había sido la excepción hasta el momento, y ahora se le sumaban el resto de los presentes en la reunión.

—Ahh… Buenos días a todos. ¡Lo siento muchísimo! No se imaginan lo pesado que estuvo el tráfico esta mañana. Hubo un tipo que se subió al techo de un edificio en el centro y amenazó con tirarse. La cantidad de curiosos cortó el paso de esa calle, y luego apareció el Nuevo Gran Saiyaman, la policía y la prensa…

—Una historia muy interesante, muchacho —respondió el jefe del área de Investigación Médica, levantándose de su asiento—, pero esto ya ha pasado a ser bizarro. Yo me retiro.

—No lo entienden —quiso explicar el de cabellos violetas—, esto no es mi decisión…

—Exactamente, niño —dijo la de Biotecnología—. Y ése es el problema.

—Nos han utilizado de ratones de laboratorio para darles una lección, a ti y a tu competencia —dijo otro con indignación, mirándolos a ambos muchachos—, y ustedes ni siquiera se dan cuenta.

—No es para esto que hemos trabajado tan duramente —protestó alguien más.

Todos comenzaron a abandonar la sala de conferencias, ante la mirada atónita de Tyrius y la exasperación de Trunks. El supervisor de éste último, anotó frenéticamente en su libreta. Parecía que estaba escribiendo un testamento, una crónica o algo por el estilo. Trunks se molestó, ese sujeto ni siquiera debería haber estado allí, esas reuniones tenían carácter de clasificadas, ese tipo bien podría ser un espía industrial… ¡Ahhh… ahora lo entendía todo! Su madre no dejaría que un extraño viera cuáles eran los proyectos aprobados de la empresa. Pero, ¿entonces por qué se había ido de viaje y lo había dejado al mando? No tenía sentido. Por otro lado, ¿no lo dejaría participar más en esas reuniones en todo el año que le quedara con ese tipo a rastras anotando todo lo que hacía? Tampoco tenía sentido. Lo más probable era que ese sujeto ya hubiese sido investigado por la empresa, y aprobado por su propia madre antes de aceptar que pusiera un pie sobre la acera de enfrente de la sede de Capsule Corp. Lo que lo llevaba al punto de partida. ¿Para qué los había enviado, a él y a su primo, a un fracaso seguro con las personas más importantes de la compañía después de ella?

En su camino a la salida, el anciano Wheels se detuvo y se volvió, junto con la jefa del departamento de Biotecnología.

—Vaya, dijeron que eras joven —expresó el hombre, haciendo caso omiso del rubio primo del saiyajin—, pero te ves como si recién hubieses salido de la escuela, muchacho. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Cumpliré los veinticinco en octubre —contestó éste, molesto por la referencia a su inexperiencia—. Y sí, soy un poco joven, pero eso es porque todos tenemos que avanzar desde un punto de partida. También ustedes han sido jóvenes, quiero suponer.

—Claro que sí, muchacho —concedió, cruzando las manos a la altura del pecho y con un gesto de infinita paciencia en su rostro—. Sólo que ninguno de nosotros ha llegado a nuestros puestos de repente, sino a través de un camino de mucho esfuerzo...

Trunks, ya harto de la presión y de las sorpresas por ese día, terminó perdiendo la paciencia.

—Perfecto —contestó, con una mueca muy parecida a la que alguna vez les puso a los periodistas que lo persiguieron en el Tenkaichi Budokai cuando sólo tenía ocho años—, pero no estamos hablando de su falta de flexibilidad ante el cambio, o de su nostalgia por la juventud que perdió hace siglos, ¿o sí?

Y apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, sintió que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Ahora, no sólo había sido incapaz de mantener en sus asientos a sus futuros subalternos durante una reunión, sino que también acababa de quedar como un niño inmaduro y maleducado.

Los que aún quedaban en la sala, lo miraron espantados por lo que acababan de oír.

—Ten cuidado, niño —espetó furiosa la jefa de Biotecnología—. Estás hablando con tus mayores.

Y dejaron el lugar rápidamente. El joven de cabello lila sólo quedó acompañado de su supervisor y de Tyrius. Nadie fue capaz de decir una palabra por un buen rato, hasta que la risita de su primo resonó en los oídos de todos.

—Vaya, yo llegué tardísimo, pero tú te mandaste una buena, ¿eh? —expresó con diversión, mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás en el enorme sillón de cuero negro que se le había reservado para la reunión.

Trunks se dio vuelta hacia él con un gesto que había heredado por el lado paterno y le dedicó una de esas miradas que podían congelar al mismo infierno. De más está decir que el otro se quedó a medio camino de la broma que pensaba hacer.

* * *

—Ah, lo siento Marron —dijo Ruby, muy apenada, aún sin haber tocado su café—. No era mi intención asustarte ni nada por el estilo…

La sobrina de Diecisiete forzó una sonrisa, al darse cuenta de que no era capaz de expresar bien el enorme agradecimiento que sentía por la sinceridad que estaba recibiendo. No quería que las cosas se pusieran ásperas entre ellas, incluso había venido buscando esa brusquedad. No deseaba que nadie le mintiera, o le pintara un panorama distinto al que realmente estaría enfrentando, en caso de decidirse a intentar un acercamiento al joven Son.

—No estoy asustada —explicó con dulzura—. Goten no ha presentado ninguna novia a su familia, o yo me habría enterado de eso. Si dices que él no está disponible puede que eso se deba a que él tiene una relación que no debe salir a la luz, y por lo tanto él sabe que es algo incorrecto. De otra manera, no lo mantendría en secreto.

La otra chica sonrió de lado, mientras pensaba que si fuera así de simple olvidarse de alguien, sólo por saber que ese amor era algo prohibido, muchos de los problemas que el grupo de amigos había tenido jamás hubiesen existido. Pero, tal vez la rubia sí tenía razón en algo…

—Has mencionado una "relación que no debe salir a la luz". Algo sospechas, ¿cierto?

Marron terminó de sacarse el peso que traía encima desde la noche del sábado anterior. Era ahora, o nunca.

—Quiero saber si los rumores que escuché sobre Goten y la prometida del hijo del Rey del Mundo son ciertos.

La de pelo castaño mordió su muffin y se dio su tiempo para contestar. El ver a su interlocutora pensativa y evadiendo su mirada, desalentó a la _niña de la isla_. De alguna forma esperaba que negara todo con una risa despreocupada. En algún lugar de su cabeza guardaba la esperanza de que aquello fuera una mentira.

—Bueno, no sé qué habrás escuchado exactamente, pero déjame advertirte que los rumores de por sí suelen ser inexactos y exagerados.

—La persona que me lo dijo usó la palabra "amantes" —agregó, sonrojada—, aunque lo hizo en un momento de enojo….

—No, eso no es verdad —la interrumpió Ruby.

Marron sintió el corazón darle un salto.

—…ellos eran más que eso —completó la frase la otra.

Silencio.

—No entiendo. Ella está comprometida, va a casarse —balbuceó, confundida.

—_Yo_ no entiendo, princesa —enfatizó la mayor de ambas, cada vez más incómoda—. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él directamente?

La hija de Krillin bajó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, apenada. Sabía que llegaría el momento en que escucharía esa pregunta. Su conciencia se la había estado haciendo durante todo el viaje en monorriel hasta la Capital del Oeste.

—Lo que ocurre es que no puedo acercarme. Goten no me habla desde lo de la playa —respondió, más para convencerse a sí misma que a su acompañante.

—Ay, no —reaccionó la otra, entristecida, y se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse más a ella. A continuación, le habló enternecida, haciendo todo lo posible por ser clara sin sonar cruel—. A ver, dices que se tomaron de la mano, en la oscuridad, frente al mar, ¿cierto? Bueno, no es que quiera romper tus ilusiones, pero él hacía eso con _ella_ todas las noches. Frente al mar, en medio del campo, cuando estaban en medio de una fiesta, rodeados de gente —Y no pudo evitar ensimismarse en sus recuerdos—. Puedo jurar que con sólo tomarse de la mano, en silencio se aislaban del mundo…

El corazón de la rubia se rompió en mil pedazos, de sólo oír aquello. ¿Eso era todo? ¿La historia de su primer amor terminaría sin siquiera haber comenzado? ¿Por qué lloraba, si ésa era la información que había venido a buscar?

—¡Ah, Marron! —se interrumpió la otra, al ver la súbita palidez y las lágrimas de la chica—. No está bien que hable de esto tan ligeramente frente a ti.

—Sí, está bien. Quiero saber. —dijo ella, secándose los ojos con una servilleta de papel.

—Escucha. Me siento pésimo contándote esto, yo sólo fui alguien que vio las cosas desde afuera. —Y con esas palabras se decidió a no decir una sola cosa más sobre el asunto, e hizo una pequeña pausa, luego de la cual agregó algo en susurros—. Además, creo que te darás cuenta de que, por tratarse de la nuera del Rey, el asunto es bastante delicado. Luego de que ocurrieron _varias cosas_, hicimos el juramento de no hablar de esto con nadie.

Marron dejó la servilleta dentro de su vaso térmico ya vacío, y la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. ¡Era cierto! Había un príncipe heredero a la corona mundial en el medio de toda esa historia. La aventura de Pares con un plebeyo como Goten seguro que a estas alturas ya era secreto de Estado, aunque había detalles del relato que no cerraban del todo.

—Dices eso, pero en la universidad hay gente que ya lo sabe…

—No creo que sepan lo más importante —aseguró y apuró lo último que quedaba de su café. Luego, volvió a insistir—. Deberías ir y preguntarle a Trunks, tal vez él esté dispuesto a romper la promesa, ya que se trata de ti.

—No, por favor —rogó ella, comenzando a angustiarse. ¿Había hecho un viaje de tantos kilómetros para nada? —. No podré soportar irme de aquí sin saberlo. Nunca me había sentido de esta manera. No puedo dormir, no puedo caminar tranquila por los pasillos de la universidad, ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en mis estudios. En todos lados está él. Y no sólo con recuerdos de esos tres días, sino de mi vida entera. Pienso en él en Kame House, tomándome de la mano para que no me cayera mientras jugábamos, en él en Capsule Corp, persiguiéndome para quitarme un globo rojo y dándome la ventaja a propósito, en él regalándome su helado de chocolate sólo porque yo dije que no me gustaba el de frutilla que me habían dado… Siempre fue él, no sé cómo no me di cuenta.

—Ése es él —admitió, con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Es verdad, casi lo había olvidado. ¿Puedo confesarte algo, ya que estamos? Extraño a ese Goten. Y creo que Trunks también —Y, en la emoción del momento, se permitió decir algo que no pensaba admitirle a nadie fuera del círculo desastroso que habían formado ellos tres—. Mira, _algo_ ocurrió hace dos años, que nos cambió a los tres, pero a Goten más que a ninguno. Si volviera a ser ése chico dulce y alegre del que hablas, si lograras que él volviera a ser el mismo… yo creo que tendrías una oportunidad —reflexionó, para terminar exaltada—. ¡Por todos los cielos, juro que yo no me detendría hasta verlos juntos!

El torrente de información dejó a Marron algo confundida, por lo que no terminó de digerir lo último, y no se detuvo a pensar en lo que implicaba que Goten no fuera el mismo chico tierno y amable que ella había conocido siempre. Jugueteó nerviosa con el vaso vacío, y metió dentro de éste toda la basura que había formado con las servilletas de papel y las migas del trozo de pastel que había comido.

—Quiero saber si realmente tengo una oportunidad, o si debo olvidarme de él —expresó con desgano, por última vez—. No me iré sin haber tomado una decisión. Es demasiado para mí, no podré regresar a compartir los mismos edificios, a caminar por los mismos pasillos que él, sin saber si le pertenece a otra o si puedo permitirme soñar con que algún día se fije en mí.

Era tan irónico, pensó Ruby. Esa misma mirada, esa necesidad de ir a estrellarse contra el muro del rechazo amoroso para sacarse a la persona deseada de la cabeza, ya lo había visto antes. En Goten. Si se ponía a hacer las cuentas, habían tenido una conversación parecida con él y con Trunks, hacía casi dos años. Finalmente, habían decidido ir juntos por el todo o nada, y se habían presentado los tres frente a la mansión de la familia de Pares.

* * *

Hacía algunos meses que el grupo había dejado de ver a la chica, desde aquella terrible noche, en la que tanto ella como Ruby habían desaparecido, pero por razones distintas. Los dos saiyajines y la chica de pelo castaño corto se plantaron frente al gigantesco portón de hierro forjado, y Trunks y ella habían aguardado unos pasos más atrás, mientras el menor de los Son tocaba el timbre del intercomunicador. Nada. Ninguna respuesta. Él insistió, pero los minutos pasaron y el resultado fue el mismo.

Del otro lado de la reja, un guardia de seguridad armado hasta los dientes hacía de cuenta que ellos no existían, y miraba hacia adelante, como si pudiese ver a través de ellos. Lo mismo ocurría con los ocupantes de aquella casa. Nadie había atendido al llamado del hijo de Goku. Los dos acompañantes, aburridos por haber pasado más de media hora allí parados, se sentaron en el cordón de la vereda, mientras el principal afectado comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Oye, tú —exclamó Goten, desesperado al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de un enfrentamiento justo con su verdugo—. Dile a tu señor que estoy aquí, y que es inútil que le impida a su hija verme. Si es necesario, me quedaré aquí por meses. Acamparé frente a este portón. De todas maneras, algún día su hija deberá salir a la calle, ¿o es que planea mantenerla prisionera hasta que se case con ese tipo que ni la conoce de verdad?

—Ten cuidado muchacho —respondió el empleado de seguridad, un hombre entrado en años—, estás perdiendo tu tiempo y tu energía en el lugar equivocado. Aquí nadie le impide a la señorita Pares hablar contigo. Es ella la que no desea hacerlo.

—Imposible. Ella y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar, y ustedes se están metiendo en nuestro camino.

—Estás ciego, mocoso irrespetuoso. Vuelve por donde viniste.

En ese instante, el ruido del metal retorciéndose y el grito de horror del guardia, sobresaltaron a los dos que esperaban jugando a las cartas sobre la acera. Goten acababa de abrir con sus manos un espacio entre los barrotes de hierro, lo suficientemente grande como para dejarlo pasar caminando a través de éstos. Y lo había hecho con una facilidad que había dejado al otro pasmado.

—¿Crees que no he sido educado y respetuoso todo este tiempo? —dijo con tranquilidad, una vez que ya estuvo adentro del terreno de la propiedad, frente al empleado de la mansión—. Ahora hazme el favor y…

—No dejas de sorprenderme, Son Goten —interrumpió una voz femenina, del otro lado del camino que llevaba hacia la casa.

Trunks y Ruby se acercaron, para observarlo todo desde el otro lado de la reja. La que estaba frente a Goten y al tembloroso guardia de la casa era aquella a quien él había ido a buscar. La hermosa muchacha que el hijo menor de Goku ansiaba volver a tener enfrente.

—Pares, escucha…

—No. Tú vas a escucharme ahora —dijo la chica, con una frialdad en la voz que sobresaltó a todos los que la escucharon—. Quiero que dejes de venir a molestarnos, a mí y a mi familia. Hazlo por los buenos tiempos, ¿sí? No te haré ningún reclamo por el portón, ni por la invasión del terreno de esta casa, ni por _lo que_ _tú y yo sabemos que ocurrió_. Sólo déjame en paz, quiero vivir una vida normal.

—Por favor, sólo escucha lo que tengo que contarte…

—Quiero ser feliz, Goten —lo interrumpió, con un repentino cansancio en la mirada—. ¿Tú no quieres serlo también?

—Sí —respondió él, con infinita ternura—, pero mi felicidad eres tú, Pares.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, y en silencio pareció considerarlo, pero sólo por un segundo, porque al siguiente volvió a intentar adoptar la expresión de piedra con la que los había enfrentado al principio, sin mucho éxito. Ruby pensó que se la veía demasiado triste.

—¿No piensas que es mejor dejar las cosas así? —habló por fin la dueña de casa, con una sonrisa melancólica—. Esto es lo que el destino decidió para nosotros, Goten. Es lo que debía ser.

Cuando Ruby vio a Goten indignarse con esas palabras, tuvo unas ganas infinitas de atravesar esa reja y sacarlo a rastras de allí. Esa muchacha lo estaba rechazando, ya no tenía remedio. Era doloroso ver a su amigo humillarse de esa manera, buscando recuperar algo que ya no existía. ¿Ella daría la misma imagen, cuando buscaba regresar con…? No, mejor no pensar en eso en ese momento.

—No existe eso para mí —Casi gritó el menor de los Son, con los puños crispados—. Mi destino lo hago yo. Yo decido lo que quiero, y no hay un maldito lazo rojo en mi dedo meñique que me obligue a lo contrario.

—Supongo que eso depende del punto de vista. Ahora, por favor, vete…

Y cuando la chica hizo el amago de retirarse, él pareció desesperado, porque se lanzó a detenerla y la abrazó por la espalda, hundiendo su rostro en el abundante cabello marrón de su amada. Ella se quedó rígida en su lugar, no parecía siquiera estar respirando. Incluso, desde afuera, los dos que habían ido a acompañar al saiyajin la vieron de costado, por lo que el colorado que le subió a las mejillas no pasó desapercibido. Ambos testigos se miraron de reojo. Todo parecía indicar que pronto estarían de más en la escena.

—Te lo pido, sólo escúchame —rogó él, una vez más, con la frente apoyada en el hombro de ella—, esto no puede terminar así…

Los dos que estaban afuera se dieron vuelta para no ser indiscretos. Apenas tuviesen la confirmación de que todo había salido bien, abandonarían el lugar. Pero un grito cortó el ambiente y los hizo volver asustados.

—¡Aléjese! ¡Saque sus sucias manos de encima de la princesa! —gritó al borde de la histeria el guardia de seguridad, mientras le apuntaba a la pareja que seguía abrazada, sosteniendo con manos temblorosas el arma que siempre llevaba en el uniforme.

Goten lo miró sorprendido, como si se hubiese olvidado que el anciano estaba allí, y se dirigió hacia el empleado para quitarle el arma de un movimiento. Todos estaban nerviosos y lo último que necesitaban era un accidente. Pero su intención fue malinterpretada, y nadie atinó a decir nada, cuando al hombre se le escapó un tiro que fue a parar directo al pecho del joven. Los que miraban, quedaron sin aliento por un instante. El saiyajin, en un movimiento reflejo repelió la bala, haciéndola rebotar hacia un costado. Lo malo fue que tuvo tanta mala suerte, que el proyectil fue a dar justo en la pantorrilla del mismo que la había disparado. Los gritos de ambas muchachas y el desmayo del herido hicieron aumentar los nervios de todos a un límite peligroso.

—No, no, no, no —repitió con frustración el hermano de Gohan y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, antes de reaccionar y acercarse al guardia que sangraba profusamente—. ¡Maldición, no es posible!

—¡Suéltalo, no le pongas un dedo encima! —dijo Pares, fuera de sí, mientras llamaba al servicio de emergencias con su teléfono móvil.

Los dos amigos de Goten avanzaron rápido hacia ellos. Las cosas se habían puesto muy feas. Pero Ruby avanzó directamente hacia la otra chica, y la plantó una bofetada en la cara.

—¿Estás ciega, princesita? —le dijo con exasperación—. ¿No ves que todo esto es por culpa del mismo viejo tonto? ¡Pudo haberte disparado a ti! ¡Deberías agradecer que no terminó en nada grave!

—Tranquilícense todos, no es más que una herida superficial —intervino Trunks, tratando de tomar el control de la situación.

La muchacha se tomó la mejilla golpeada, había quedado enrojecida y parecía dolerle. Entonces miró a los tres invasores, furiosa.

—Un momento —les llamó la atención—, ¿quién les dijo a ustedes que podían meterse en mi propiedad? ¿Cómo se atreven a invadir así mi casa?

—¡Sólo estamos tratando de ayudarte, niñita caprichosa!

—Tranquilos. Yo mismo lo llevaré al médico —ofreció el que se sentía culpable de todo, en estado de shock—. No, tengo una idea mejor. Ustedes quédense aquí, yo volaré a la Torre de Karin y le pediré semillas…

—¡Basta, por favor! —gritó Pares, bañada en lágrimas—. ¡Estoy cansada de tus historias sobre esferas que cumplen deseos, semillas que curan instantáneamente, monos gigantes que aparecen con la luna llena, guerreros dorados…! ¡Basta! ¡No puedo soportarlo más!

Se hizo un silencio mortal. Incluso los que estaban más preocupados por el herido volvieron la vista a la ex pareja. La situación empeoraba a cada minuto para el pobre Goten. Ruby no podía verle la cara, pero estaba segura de que estaba destrozado por dentro. Sintió vergüenza por estar oyendo cosas que no le correspondían.

—Entiendo. Está bien, te prometo que a partir de ahora…

—¡No, Goten, basta! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Eres un monstruo! —exclamó la chica, llorando a moco tendido. El aludido estaba congelado en su lugar, pero Trunks dio un respingo al escuchar lo último—. ¡Tú y tus amigos! Lo mejor que pueden hacer es desaparecer de mi vida. Hazme caso, y no vuelvas a aparecer ante mi vista.

La amiga de los dos chicos observó que el de cabello violeta parecía hervir de indignación, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hablarle a la agresora de su amigo. Y sintió que era comprensible, ya que la muchacha se veía más herida que todos ellos juntos.

El de cabello negro, vencido, salió por el hueco que él mismo había abierto en el portón apartando los barrotes de hierro como si fueran de papel. Ambos acompañantes lo siguieron, en silencio. Entonces, su nombre en los labios de ella volvió a detenerlo. Los tres intrusos voltearon a mirarla desde el otro lado de las rejas, mientras la sirena de la ambulancia sonaba bastante cercana. La chica les dedicó una última mirada, se veía apenada por lo que acababa de decir, parecía a punto de pedir perdón. Era más que obvio que Goten había esperado durante esos segundos por una mínima señal de esperanza, para correr a sus brazos de nuevo. Lo hubiera olvidado todo, sinceramente, porque así era él. Así era él hasta ese momento. Pero cuando Pares abrió la boca para hablarle, su voz volvió a sonar fría, y su mirada, que siempre había brillado con calidez e inocencia, había perdido algo.

—Te prometo que no diré nada —fue todo lo que dijo—. Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo.

Y sus amigos supieron que el Goten que habían conocido se quedaría allí por siempre, congelado en ese momento, de pie y mirándola con incredulidad. Parte de él siguió caminando para alejarse con Trunks y Ruby de allí antes de la llegada de las ambulancias. Parte de él regresó a su vida normal, pero lo hizo como un autómata. El verdadero siguió como un fantasma, atrapado durante años en esa acera, esperando por una palabra de la única mujer que se había ganado su corazón.

* * *

Entonces, al volver al presente, Ruby sintió verdadera pena por todos ellos, pero en especial por Marron. Ella no se merecía entrar en esa historia.

—Perdóname, preciosa. No puedo contártelo, juré que no se lo diría a nadie.

Marron lloró, por lo sola que se sentía en esta nueva etapa de su vida. Pensó que la aliviaría muchísimo volver en el tiempo, y decirse a sí misma que no fuera en el viaje con esos tres. Pero lloró con más fuerza al darse cuenta de que no lo sentía sinceramente. Todavía tenía esperanzas, y su sentido común le decía que no había razones para aferrarse a eso. La de cabello castaño se trasladó al sillón donde estaba sentada y la abrazó.

—Lo siento. Qué manera tan torpe de arruinar tu primer amor... ¡Ya lo tengo! Seguro que esto te levantará el ánimo. ¿Sabes en dónde estoy viviendo provisoriamente? En Capsule Corp. ¡Sí, es patético! Allí nadie me hace caso, Bulma no me soporta, Vegeta ni nota mi existencia y Bra me utiliza como su sirviente personal, pero es divertido. Lo disfruto, ¿sabes? No cualquiera tiene esa oportunidad —Y se levantó de su asiento, extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa—. Vamos, tengo el aerocoche en un aparcamiento cerca de aquí. Quiero mostrarte unas fotos que tengo de Goten y Trunks en nuestra época de la preparatoria. Seguro te van a gustar. Al menos podré serte útil en algo.

La rubia tomó un pañuelo de papel para limpiarse la cara, y miró la mano que la otra le ofrecía.

* * *

Trunks salió por fin del salón donde se había llevado a cabo la reunión trimestral fallida de la compañía. Estaba furioso, con aquellos hombres y mujeres que lo miraban con desdén sólo por carecer de la experiencia que ellos tenían, y por ser el hijo de la actual CEO. También estaba molesto con su rival, que no había cumplido con su parte en un momento tan importante, y en ese mismo instante reía con una de las secretarias que habían llegado para llevarse las tazas de café vacías. ¿Acaso sólo iba a trabajar con el único fin de meterse debajo de las faldas de todas las que se le cruzaran por el camino? Rechinando los dientes, subió al ascensor junto a su supervisor, que como siempre iba sin decir una palabra. ¿Dónde quedaba el profesionalismo? ¿De dónde habían sacado que su rival podía ser alguien como él?

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, el de cabello violeta estaba enojado con su madre, por exponerlo tan descuidadamente a esa prueba de fuego, la cual no había pasado en absoluto. Uno de los jefes de área le había dicho que todo lo ocurrido había sido para darles una lección a ambos aspirantes al cargo de la Presidencia. ¡Pero si desde el principio la reunión estaba destinada a fracasar! ¿Qué supuesta enseñanza debían sacar ellos de una experiencia así?

Cuando el elevador llegó al piso donde estaba ubicado su despacho, descendió y vio que lo hacía solo. El supervisor de la universidad, aún dentro del cubículo metálico, se despidió de él con un saludo silencioso. Había decidido que por ese día había sido suficiente, por lo que se retiraba. El hijo de Vegeta lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, y siguió su camino, ahora con un enorme remordimiento. ¿Y si realmente hubo algo que él podría haber hecho y lo había pasado por alto? No se le ocurría qué podía ser. Pero cuando su madre regresara y viera que no había logrado exponer ni uno solo de los puntos que le había dejado…

Y el otro ascensor abrió sus puertas detrás de él, para dar paso a un nervioso Tyrius, que se lanzó a perseguirlo por el pasillo. El saiyajin avanzó como si no lo escuchara, hasta que el otro se animó a detenerlo del brazo. Trunks se detuvo y lo miró dándole a entender que no estaba en posición de seguir estirando la cuerda, porque en cualquier momento podía romperse.

—Dame un minuto, primo —rogó el rubio de eterna expresión bonachona. Y al ver que su interlocutor lanzaba una mirada a la mano que aún mantenía sobre su brazo, lo soltó como si quemara.

—Bien, habla —concedió—. Contaré los segundos con mi reloj. Si luego de eso sigues aquí, te golpearé tan fuerte que…

—Está bien. Quiero pedirte disculpas por haber tenido parte de la culpa del fracaso de esta reunión. ¿No crees que es extraño que tía Bulma nos haya…?

—Listo, se cumplió el minuto. Ahora vete.

—Vamos, ¿por qué siempre eres así conmigo? ¡Somos familia!

—No estoy de humor, Tyty —le dijo, llamándolo con el apodo burlón que había usado con él cuando ambos eran niños—, cuando vuelva a darme la vuelta será para hacerte volar hasta la otra pared. Sabes que puedo hacerlo.

—No me importa —respondió el rubio, decidido—. Hazlo, si quieres, esto es más importante que nuestras competencias infantiles. Acabamos de mandarnos una buena ahí arriba, y por si no te has dado cuenta, tenemos que arreglarlo antes de que regrese tía Bulma de su viaje.

Trunks se detuvo, sin mirarlo, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Habla.

—Tengo algunas ideas. Mira, si nos ponemos de acuerdo por esta vez, podremos salir juntos del lío.

—Eso podríamos haberlo hecho desde el principio, ¿no te parece? —murmuró, dispuesto a seguir su camino, pero el otro insistió.

—¡Exacto! Estamos muy alejados, a pesar de que las tareas que nos asignaron son dependientes entre sí.

—Eso es porque somos rivales, Tyrius —explicó cansado, volviendo a detenerse—. Estamos compitiendo, como toda la vida lo hemos hecho, así que no me vengas con que recién ahora te das cuenta de eso.

—Está bien, tienes razón. Dejemos eso de lado por ahora, concentrémonos en conservar este trabajo. Lo de esta mañana, hecho está, pero si hacemos un mínimo esfuerzo, cada uno puede hacer su parte para arreglarlo. Nadie podrá contra nosotros.

Y en la cabeza del hijo de Vegeta algo hizo _clic_ con ese pequeño discurso. De repente, se dio cuenta de que la solución había estado allí, frente a él, todo el tiempo.

—Lo único que debemos hacer es volver a convocar la reunión en estos días —dijo, siguiendo el pensamiento del rubio como si empezara a considerar válida la idea—, y presentar a… a la Presidencia los resultados que obtengamos una vez que todo se haya arreglado.

—¡Eso mismo!

Trunks entonces se dio la vuelta, para mirar de frente a su primo. Estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir algo coherente. Además, esas palabras le habían hecho darse cuenta de algo más. Se le había ocurrido algo con respecto a los otros problemas que lo aquejaban en la oficina. El rubio lo miró, atemorizado, aguardando la paliza que lo enviaría a estrellarse contra el otro extremo del edificio, y vio que efectivamente el de cabello violeta levantaba su mano derecha. Cerró los ojos y aguardó, en su infancia había aprendido que tratar de huir de Trunks era inútil, pero lo que recibió fue una palmada amistosa en el hombro izquierdo. Volvió a mirarlo, y se encontró con que el saiyajin le mostraba los dientes en una risita traviesa. Nunca dejaría de divertirse a costa del miedo que le daba la diferencia de poderes físicos, aunque él contara con mayor agilidad para las relaciones sociales, que eran lo que realmente importaba ahora que ambos eran adultos. O intentaban serlo. Parecía contento con la propuesta, pero no hizo nada por demostrárselo, fuera de aquél gesto de camaradería, medio en serio, medio en broma.

A continuación, reanudó su camino por el pasillo que llevaba hasta su despacho. Ahora parecía llevar prisa. Dejó solo y desconcertado a Tyrius, que se quedó de pie mirándolo irse.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó—. ¿Eso fue un sí?

* * *

Cuando subieron al aerocoche, mientras cada una se colocaba su cinturón de seguridad, a Ruby le vino una idea a la mente. Antes de colocar la llave en el contacto, golpeó con una de sus manos el volante y lanzó una exclamación, como si acabara de darse cuenta de una cosa, o de ocurrírsele algo genial, lo cual sobresaltó a su acompañante. Miró a Marron con una sonrisa, y arrancó el vehículo.

—¿Sabes? Hace un par de días vi una película en el cine con la pequeña Bra —dijo, al mirar por el espejo retrovisor y hacer las maniobras para sacar el auto de su lugar en el estacionamiento—. Era animada, y se suponía que era para niños, pero el argumento era tan ingenioso que entretenía a grandes y chicos por igual. Ahora las compañías saben cómo hacer para ganar dinero. ¿Quieres que te la cuente? Seguro que no la has visto, como estás estudiando mucho…

Marron abrió bien los ojos. ¿Una película para niños? ¿Ésa iba a ser toda la información que iba a llevarse luego de hacer un viaje de tantos kilómetros hasta allí? Bueno, tampoco era que la otra chica fuese su amiga de toda la vida, era más que obvio que no le daría información importante a una extraña como ella… Porque Marron no sentía que en esos tres días juntos hubiera logrado pertenecer al grupo que ellos conformaban.

—Está bien, pero supongo que si es para niños…

—De verdad es interesante —aseguró la de cabello castaño, y el auto ya estaba recorriendo las calles de la Capital del Oeste—, te prometo que vas a entretenerte. Comienza así: Hubo una vez una niña que nació para ser princesa, pero no era hija de ningún rey. Sus padres habían marcado su destino, atando su dedo meñique con un lazo rojo al de un verdadero príncipe.

—¿Lazo rojo? —la interrumpió la rubia, con curiosidad.

—Bueno, un compromiso… Estoy contando un cuento, déjame ser algo poética…

—Está bien, disculpa —dijo ella y miró por la ventanilla, ausente, pensando en que ella de pequeña había hecho un pacto del dedo meñique con su tío, cosa que era muy importante pero tenía un significado bastante diferente.

Sus ojos se perdieron en las cosas que iban pasando durante el recorrido. Las casas, los árboles, el resto de los aerocoches que viajaban en la misma calle, todo iba apareciendo frente a ella, se desplazaba e inmediatamente desaparecía, en una ilusión de movimiento. En cierto momento, la joven suspiró y una pregunta le vino a la mente. ¿Sería cierto eso de los lazos rojos del destino, o se trataría de un mito sin sentido? Lo cierto era que, de cualquier manera, sonaba bonito. Se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado distraída, en lugar de escuchar a la otra muchacha. Si lo pensaba con sinceridad, esa historia de la princesa no le interesaba, no parecía ser más que una de esas películas para niños que le podrían interesar a una pequeña como Bra, pero por educación decidió seguirle la corriente a Ruby.

—Educaron a la Princesa de Mentiritas con los mejores profesores —explicó la chica, que en ningún momento se había dado cuenta de que la otra no la estaba escuchando—, y además de la educación convencional le hicieron aprender varios idiomas, danza, ceremonial y protocolo; en fin, toda esa porquería que se suponía que servía para la ambición de sus padres de verla convertida en una princesa de verdad algún día. Le dieron todas las herramientas necesarias para que fuera la compañera perfecta del heredero al trono. Así, para cuando cumplió los veinte, ella era bonita, delicada, amable, tenía los mejores modales y las más altas calificaciones en todo lo que hacía. —Y entonces hizo una breve pausa, mientras se detenían en un semáforo en rojo y observaban a los transeúntes cruzar por delante de ambas. De repente, la que conducía hizo una aclaración que, por alguna razón, creyó pertinente a la historia—. Bueno, lo de bonita supongo que no tiene que ver con que la hayan preparado para eso, que yo sepa ella no se había hecho ninguna cirugí…

—¡Ruby! Ahora estás desviándote del tema —exclamó Marron, al borde de una carcajada.

¿Qué era eso de aclarar si un personaje de una historia animada para niños se había hecho o no una cirugía estética? Marron notó que, para ser el comentario sobre una simple película que acababa de ver, ya era demasiado largo. Algo le hizo sospechar, tal vez una inflexión en la voz, o una excesiva certeza en lo que estaba diciendo, que su amiga no estaba hablando de un personaje ficticio. La chica se acomodó en el asiento, nerviosa, y miró de reojo a la que seguía hablando. Algo no estaba bien.

—Entonces sus padres la hicieron seguir el camino de su prometido, el príncipe. La inscribieron en la universidad pública de la capital del reino, para hacer la licenciatura en derecho.

En ese momento, la hija de Krillin ya no tuvo ninguna duda. No estaba hablando de ninguna película para niños, estaba contándole la historia de _la Princesa del Pueblo_.

—Ellos ya se conocían por la cercanía de sus familias, y el estudiar la misma carrera los hizo acercarse más, aunque no lo suficiente para decir que ambos se hubieran convertido en una pareja de verdad…

Ya no hubo más interrupciones, Marron prestó suma atención a lo que estaba oyendo. Finalmente, sí obtendría lo que había venido a buscar. Ruby siguió hablando. Hasta el momento, todo lo que decía era de conocimiento público. No había nada que la rubia no hubiera escuchado antes en la prensa rosa, que hacía un seguimiento entusiasmado de los pormenores del próximo casamiento del hijo mayor del Rey del Mundo. Pero entonces, comenzó la parte del relato que la prensa no conocía. La parte que había sido silenciada por las dos familias interesadas, la versión de la historia que sólo formaba parte de los rumores y se mezclaba con las exageraciones y las leyendas propias de la Universidad de la Capital Central. Sólo que aquí no había amarillismo, ni el morbo típico de las historias que cuentan a los alumnos que recién ingresan a una fraternidad. Esta era la verdad, la historia completa.

—Como el príncipe era mayor, obtuvo su título un año antes que ella y dejaron de compartir los mismos edificios. Entonces la princesa se quedó sola en su último año de carrera, y lo que ocurrió fue muy desagradable para ella. La pobre no sabía lo que era compartir el tiempo con gente de su edad que no fuera su prometido. Era extremadamente tímida, lo que hizo que muchos malinterpretaran su actitud como soberbia. Y su futuro como esposa del heredero al trono, despertó la envidia de otros. Por otro lado, los pocos que quisieron acercarse a ella notaron que tenía un gran defecto: No sabía nada de la vida de los jóvenes normales. Y no me refiero al aspecto rebelde de la gente de nuestra edad, sino a las cosas simples que puede hacer cualquiera. ¡Ella ni siquiera podía desenvolverse en las situaciones más básicas! Pero no era su culpa, sino del hecho de que había crecido aislada. O al menos eso creo, porque realmente… —Y al darse cuenta de que estaba comenzando a desviarse otra vez del tema principal, se detuvo y carraspeó—. En fin. Ella se ganó la reputación de tonta sin remedio. Y quedó totalmente sola, convertida en el centro de las burlas de todos.

Marron se sobresaltó al escuchar eso, y volteó a mirarla, buscando alguna señal de que lo que estaba diciendo pudiera ser una broma. Ruby detuvo el relato y la observó por un instante antes de volver la vista al camino. Jamás le había visto un gesto tan serio.

—¿Quieres decir que a… —preguntó, apenada, y sin atreverse a utilizar el nombre de la aludida— a _la princesa_ la trataron mal cuando su prometido ya no estuvo con ella para defenderla?

—No sé si fue sólo porque él no estaba allí. Imagino que su forma de ser la hizo presa fácil de los idiotas, y el resto hizo oídos sordos, ya sea por envidia, por miedo o por desinterés. Le hicieron muchas bromas de mal gusto, pero ella siguió asistiendo a clases sin falta, con una sonrisa. O eso es lo que todos veían.

Marron sintió un vacío en el pecho al enterarse de aquello. Sabía que existían cosas como el bullying, y que ocurría con diversa intensidad en muchos lugares, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que también sucedía en la universidad a la que asistía. La enorme pena por la pobre princesita dio paso a una terrible culpa. ¡Y pensar que ella la había imaginado como una chica caprichosa que, en su afán de tenerlo todo, había arrasado también con el chico que a ella le interesaba! Pero la historia no terminaba allí.

—¿Bueno, me vas a prestar atención o no?

—¡Sí! Lo siento, sigue hablando.

—No hay problema, yo también debí haber puesto esa cara al enterarme, eso te lo aseguro —concedió Ruby, y con esa simple frase dejó de lado la farsa de la historia sobre la película y admitió que estaban hablando de _ese_ tema—. Volviendo a nuestra princesita acosada, el príncipe estaba muy ocupado con su nuevo puesto en uno de los Ministerios del Reino Mundial, por lo que no fue a visitarla muy seguido. Aunque algunos rumores dicen que por esa época él mantuvo una vida nocturna muy agitada, mientras ella estaba encerrada en su dormitorio de la Universidad, aislada de todo el mundo y estudiando sin parar. Las cosas fueron así hasta que un día ella se cruzó con un compañero de un año inferior, en una conferencia.

El corazón de Marron entonces dio un salto. Casi había olvidado que lo que estaba escuchando era la historia de amor del joven que ella quería, pero con el protagonismo de otra mujer. La de cabello castaño no aguardó a que ella asimilara lo que estaba diciendo, y siguió hablando. Para entonces, ya se encontraban cerca de la Capsule Corp, y el edificio con forma de domo adquirió un tamaño considerable en el paisaje, al doblar con el vehículo en una esquina y seguir hacia adelante.

—Ese compañero era… ¿cómo explicarlo? Bueno, si ella era una princesa, él era… No era un príncipe, definitivamente. Tampoco era un caballero, no señor. Digamos que él era una especie de monstruo, un caballero con linaje de monstruo, o algo por el estilo, que sólo estaba allí porque había sido arrastrado por un amigo —explicó la muchacha, ensimismada y dando vueltas innecesarias en su discurso—. El asunto es que el monstruo sintió pena de la muchacha y decidió ser simpático con ella. Él sólo lo hizo porque sabía lo que era ser relegado, en su época de estudiante de la preparatoria. Ambos se hicieron muy cercanos, y el monstruo la sumó a su grupo de amigos, que no eran tan normales después de todo y no necesariamente eran compañeros de estudios. Creo que ésa fue la primera vez que la princesa supo lo que era tener amigos de verdad. Ni con su prometido había tenido tanta confianza. Y el grupo la aceptó bastante bien. Ella comenzó a sumarse a las salidas que hacían, fuera de los edificios de la universidad, y todos se volvieron muy unidos. Fue una época muy divertida, ¿sabes?

La rubia tragó saliva y clavó la vista en la calle que tenía por delante. El tono melancólico con el que Ruby estaba refiriendo algunas de las anécdotas del monstruo, la princesa y el grupo de sus amigos, le dio la pista de que ése era un pasado en el que ella estaba más que relacionada. Además, las referencias a cosas que sólo podían haber salido de las confesiones de la misma protagonista de la historia le dieron escalofríos. No sabía si había hecho bien, o no, en recurrir a Ruby para saber sobre eso. No esperaba encontrarse con que la relación de Goten y Pares había sido tan bien aceptada por su entorno, en lugar de ser algo de pura índole sexual. Eso la hacía sentirse una intrusa, una invasora. La dejaba sola, sin aliados en la lucha por su primer amor. Y eso no podía ser un buen augurio para ella.

—Como te habrás imaginado —dijo la de cabello castaño, en el momento en que la rubia pudo volver a prestarle atención—, el monstruo le enseñó a la princesa lo que era el mundo. Todo, desde lo que era comer un helado en cucurucho, ir a un parque de diversiones, o a un concierto para saltar y gritar hasta quedarse sin voz, comer una hamburguesa con las manos, volar en sus brazos... Pero lo mejor, fue que le dijo que ella no tenía por qué ser sólo una princesa porque sus padres se lo decían. Él le enseñó que ella _podía elegir_ quién quería ser. Y la princesa se enamoró del monstruo. No tengo ni que aclarar que a estas alturas el monstruo también estaba muerto de amor por ella.

Las dos chicas se miraron. La pregunta estuvo implícita en el aire.

_¿Estás segura de querer seguir escuchando?_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Marron se acomodó en su asiento para que el cinturón de seguridad no le molestara, y fingió fortaleza. Por dentro estaba furiosa consigo misma por haber hecho tanto por averiguar todo aquello. También estaba furiosa con el hecho de que todos tuvieran un pasado, menos ella. Ella sólo tenía a la niña de la isla en su memoria.

—Continúa, por favor.

—Bien —dijo la otra—. Así que la princesa eligió, y cortó el lazo rojo de su dedo meñique, el que la unía al príncipe. Inmediatamente, ella y el monstruo dejaron la universidad y escaparon juntos de la furia de sus padres. Bueno, no lo hicieron solos, sino que también se fueron con su grupo de amigos. Y ellos recorrieron el mundo, de verdad.

A esas alturas, las dos se encontraron con lágrimas en los ojos pero por razones muy distintas. El dolor parecía ser el mismo, había dos corazones rotos, pero uno era por el recuerdo de lo que había sido, y el otro por la angustia de lo que no podía alcanzar. Ninguna se animó a mirar a la otra de frente. Mientras la mayor se limpiaba la cara con las mangas de su chaqueta para poder ver mientras conducía, y contaba la forma en que ellos habían viajado, en un aerocoche comprado por Trunks a un sujeto al que le había pagado extra por guardarle el secreto, Marron imaginaba de forma demasiado vívida todo lo que escuchaba.

Las noches durmiendo a cielo abierto durante el verano, alquilando cabañas perdidas en el medio de la nada para no ser descubiertos por quienes buscaban a la princesita perdida y al guerrero de cabello violeta que también había huido de su casa, las aventuras buscando unas extrañas esferas para pedir vaya a saber qué deseo delirante, y la diversión de adoptar identidades falsas durante esos meses, todo fue relatado por Ruby con demasiada emoción. Por un instante, Marron sintió que no podría competir con aquello, pero entonces el pensamiento de que pronto el cuento de hadas llegaría al inevitable final, la tranquilizó y la angustió al mismo tiempo. Era evidente que algo no había salido bien, de otra manera la _princesa de mentiritas_ no estaría a punto de convertirse en una de verdad. Goten jamás hubiera permitido que su chica se fuera con otro, no lo hubiera aceptado. ¿O sí? ¿Cuánto habría sufrido él por culpa de esa muchacha? ¿Aún seguiría sufriendo?

Ruby volvió a interrumpir el relato para estacionar el auto. Ya habían llegado a Capsule Corp., el edificio en forma de domo que originalmente había contenido las oficinas de la empresa, a la vez que servía de vivienda a sus propietarios. En la actualidad, todo lo referente a la compañía había sido trasladado al rascacielos ubicado en el otro extremo de la ciudad. Cuando ambas salieron del vehículo, la chica reanudó la historia, con el entusiasmo de quien rememora algo que lo ha hecho muy feliz en el pasado. Marron tuvo que contenerse para no gritar desesperada que ya no quería saber nada más de todo aquello, y salir disparada hacia la estación de monorrieles para alejarse de allí. En cambio, guardó silencio y escuchó con paciencia. Pronto debía terminar, se dijo.

—A ella le encantaban las habilidades de su monstruo, decía amarlo por eso, decía todo el tiempo lo genial que él y sus amigos eran por eso —De pronto, la rubia notó que el tono de voz de su acompañante ya no era tan alegre, más bien era cínico. ¿Estaba refiriéndose a la princesita con ironía?—. Hasta que los meses pasaron, y su vida con el monstruo ya no fue la que ella estaba acostumbrada a tener. Huir todo el tiempo era cansador, la falta de un lugar fijo donde dormir era bastante molesta a veces, y algunos inconvenientes hicieron que fracasara la búsqueda de las supuestas esferas que concedían los deseos. Las reservas de dinero se terminaron, así que se planteó la idea de que los que no estaban siendo buscados por sus familias buscaran un trabajo, y comenzaron las discusiones en el grupo. Las cosas ya no eran tan divertidas. Y para empeorarlo, un día ocurrió algo…

En ese momento, ambas muchachas ingresaron al jardín de la Capsule Corp, para llegar hasta el edificio principal, pero en su paso se encontraron con que alguien estaba utilizando el espacio como su lugar de entrenamiento y debieron quedarse quietas al ver al guerrero moverse con agilidad. Se trataba de Tapión, que aún era huésped de los Briefs, hasta que se completara el lapso de tiempo que Bulma le había pedido para construir el sistema de comunicación de emergencia entre la Tierra y su planeta. Cuando el héroe de Konattsu las vio llegar, se desconcentró tanto que recibió su propio ataque de energía en la cara. Las dos chicas tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estallar en carcajadas.

—Disculpen, lo siento muchísimo —expresó apenado él—. Debí haberlas sentido llegar, estaba muy concentrado en lo mío.

—No, por favor, no te disculpes —se apresuró a contestarle la chica de pelo castaño, con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar su incomodidad—. Yo debí haber imaginado que estarías aquí.

—Pero podría haberlas lastimado de alguna forma —siguió lamentándose el guerrero—. Nunca me hubiese perdonado si…

—No te preocupes. En serio —interrumpió Ruby, con un tono de voz mucho más suave del que usaba siempre.

Marron miró a uno, luego al otro, mientras seguían disculpándose una y otra vez. Incluso parecían haber olvidado que ella estaba allí. La rubia había pensado que Ruby se molestaría con él, y reaccionaría de la misma forma en que lo había hecho más temprano, al chocarse en la calle con el desconocido afuera de la estación. Pero ahí estaba, comportándose como si no fuese la misma persona. Y él no atinaba a colocar de nuevo su espada en la funda, no parecía el guerrero experimentado en el manejo de esa arma que ella había visto cuando era pequeña. Realmente esos dos se veían muy extraños.

—Sigue con lo tuyo, nosotras daremos la vuelta y entraremos por el otro lado.

—Ya que están aquí… Pueden pasar. Yo aguardaré a que estén adentro para seguir.

—Bueno, si tú insistes…

Y las dos muchachas avanzaron hacia la puerta de ingreso a la vivienda, la mayor de ellas lo hizo meneando las caderas con coquetería, y la otra se sonrojó como si fuese ella misma la que lo estaba haciendo. El héroe de Konattsu se permitió el atrevimiento de mirarlas a ambas por un par de segundos, pero no pudo fijar la vista en donde deseaba, su carácter respetuoso y extremadamente tímido se lo impidió. Mientras ellas desaparecían en el interior del edificio, y él se revolvía el cabello rojo para espantar los pensamientos que lo habían asaltado, con el fin de volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes, algo siguió vigilándolo. Su tenaz observador lo registró todo, como venía haciéndolo desde la llegada de éste a la Tierra, y aún permanecía escondido dentro de una palmera ubicada en el predio, la cual comenzaba a mostrar signos de que se estaba secando.

* * *

Con su ánimo y su energía recuperados, Trunks ingresó a su despacho, tomó varias carpetas de la pila de papeles sobre su escritorio, y se dirigió al puesto de su secretaria.

—Alicia, si no es mucha molestia ¿podrías quedarte conmigo fuera de hora para hacerme un resumen de estos pendientes? —le pidió, mientras le entregaba con una sonrisa uno de los dulces que se había robado de la reunión.

La mujer le sonrió, y tomó el pequeño chocolate con un suspiro de alivio.

—Había estado esperando algo así de ti, y no me refiero al regalo. Me quedaré, por supuesto. Y puedes darme órdenes, para eso estoy aquí.

Él rió, sin llegar a molestarse por el hecho de que Alicia jamás dejaba de tutearlo. Se sintió un pésimo jefe, pero por alguna razón lo reconfortó el trato familiar.

—Está bien —Y a continuación, confesó en tono de broma—. Aunque no estoy seguro de llegar a acostumbrarme a eso de dar órdenes. Me pone incómodo.

La secretaria meneó la cabeza, sin creérselo ni por un segundo, y él se fue con la otra mitad de las carpetas en mano hasta la zona de los ascensores. Su intención era la de pedirle a alguien en la parte de legales que le explicara los documentos que él no entendía. Por primera vez en esa semana horrible, estaba contento. Al parecer, había estado demasiado estresado con lo de la competencia con su primo y con la persecución del supervisor de la universidad, como para ver que la solución estaba delante de sus ojos.

El horario del almuerzo había llegado, por lo que no había casi nadie en las oficinas, y los pasillos estaban vacíos. Trunks caminó con una nueva sensación de libertad por el edificio, estaba de tan buen humor, que sintió ganas de hacer un pequeño baile de victoria. No le importaron las cámaras de seguridad instaladas por todos lados. Lo bueno era que, a pesar del horario, podía sentir que había algunas personas en el sector de legales, que quedaba algunos pisos más arriba, así que iría antes de que todos se fueran, a pedir un par de consejos.

Se encontró con que el ascensor no funcionaba, pero su buen ánimo y su ansiedad por terminar con ese asunto hicieron que no quisiera esperar al otro. Decidió ir por las escaleras de emergencia. Había una diferencia de unos quince pisos, pero no era nada que un vuelo sobre los peldaños no remediara con rapidez. En eso estaba, cuando sintió una aglomeración de presencias en un piso superior. ¿Había gente reunida en secreto en esa parte del edificio? ¡Esos eran aquellos que habían estado reunidos con él esa misma mañana!

No pudo contra su curiosidad, y terminó escuchando a escondidas la conversación. Efectivamente, pudo reconocer las voces de aquellos con quienes había estado hablando poco antes. ¿Qué hacían todos allí?

—No es más que un niño —dijo en susurros la voz de una mujer—. ¿Qué demonios tiene en la cabeza Bulma Briefs para venir a traer a un extraño para ocuparse de la compañía que nosotros ayudamos a construir?

—Es cierto —intervino una voz masculina—. ¡Nosotros somos el alma de este lugar!

—Tranquilicémonos. No estamos en condiciones de quejarnos por eso, la decisión sobre quién será el futuro CEO no nos corresponde a nosotros.

—¡Vamos, Wheels! —la exaltación hizo que la conversación subiera de volumen—. ¡Todos sabemos que el puesto debía ser tuyo, sin dudarlo ni un segundo!

—Y todos saben también, que el momento de mi retiro está muy cercano. La que me sigue en jerarquía eres tú, Shield. Admite que tú eres la que quiere sentarse en el sillón del despacho del último piso…

En ese instante, Trunks decidió dejarse oír, y se dispuso a subir ruidosamente los escalones que lo separaban del grupo. La sorpresa hizo que los ejecutivos hicieran un nervioso silencio, luego de lo cual apareció el hijo de Vegeta, con su mejor cara de inocencia.

—Disculpen, no deseaba interrumpirlos, es que uno de los ascensores está descompuesto —explicó con una sonrisa, y mostrándoles la pila de carpetas que llevaba en las manos—. Haré de cuenta que no he escuchado nada, no se sientan inhibidos por mí. Yo seguiré subiendo.

Y continuó su ascenso, contando los escalones para no volver a caer en la tentación de seguir escuchando, pero el ruido de la puerta de emergencia que daba al piso que acababa de pasar le dio la pauta de que se había quedado solo de nuevo. El buen humor se había esfumado, y la sensación de frustración inevitable había vuelto. Hacía una semana que había empezado y ya quería irse.

La opresión en su garganta nuevamente empezó a molestarlo, justo debajo del nudo de su corbata.

* * *

—¡Qué lindos se ven todos aquí! —exclamó Marron, al tomar una de las fotografías guardadas en una caja frente a ella.

Se encontraba con Ruby, en la habitación que le habían asignado a ésta última en Capsule Corp, ambas sentadas sobre la alfombra y rodeadas de un montón de imágenes de los dos saiyajin en distintas épocas de su adolescencia. Ya habían mirado juntas las fotos de Goten y Trunks en la Orange Star High School junto a Ruby y Beryl, incluso había mezcladas por ahí algunas imágenes del viaje que le había comentado en su trayecto desde la cafetería hasta allí. Entre éstas, las más bonitas eran un par de fotografías de Pares en un vestido amarillo abrazada a un Goten que sostenía una guitarra, los dos en diferentes poses, pero siempre mostrando las sonrisas más grandes que eran capaces de mantener en sus caras. También había un par de fotos de Trunks haciéndole caras burlonas a una mujer de espaldas a él, delgada y de largo cabello negro. Y una en particular le llamó la atención a la rubia. Se trataba de una polaroid que mostraba en primer plano a una Ruby mucho más delgada y con la cabeza en el regazo de alguien. Pero no se veía quién era. La mirada de la chica se veía algo perdida, y estaba un poco pálida.

—Ah, Ruby, mira esta foto. ¿Estabas enferma? ¿Quién es el que te acunaba, Trunks?

Al darse cuenta de lo que Marron estaba mirando, la otra le arrebató la foto en un impulso y la rompió en pedazos antes de echarla por el retrete del baño de la habitación. ¿Qué había sido esa reacción? Al verla volver, la hija de Krillin se dio cuenta de que había tocado terreno prohibido y corrió a abrazarla. Esta vez, era ella quien la consolaba y pedía disculpas por su torpeza.

—No te hagas problema, Marron. ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que voy a darte lo que has venido a buscar.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella, al ver la pequeña libreta de color marrón que la chica de pelo castaño acababa de entregarle.

—Es el resto de la información sobre lo que ocurrió con Goten hace dos años. Pero a cambio te pido algo. Tendrás que ser tú quien ayude a los muchachos, ya que eres la más cercana a ellos en este momento, y yo no me encuentro en condiciones...

—No lo entiendo…

—En este cuaderno hay algo más, relacionado con el viaje que hicimos con los chicos. No sé si lo habrás notado, pero no estoy aquí por gusto. Acepté la caridad de Bulma Briefs para liberar a Trunks del peso de cargar conmigo. Él se siente responsable por lo que me ocurrió hace dos años, pero la que tuvo toda la culpa fui yo. Estoy en tratamiento desde entonces, para superar una… debilidad que tengo. Cuando cumplí el año de tratamiento, Goten y Trunks me regalaron este cuaderno. Tiene la otra mitad de la historia, la que yo no llegué a conocer, y creo que es la que a ti te interesará saber. Hasta ahora, no he sido capaz de leer más que la dedicatoria del principio, creo que no estoy lista para dar ese paso sola. Pero tú has venido hasta aquí, a insistirme una y otra vez para averiguarlo. Es muy gracioso, empiezo a creer que sí existe eso que llaman destino.

—Ah —aclaró la rubia, con incomodidad—. Creo que sé de qué puede tratarse. Si es sobre la naturaleza sobrehumana de los chicos, no tienes de qué preocuparte…

—Claro que no. Eso nunca lo hablamos, pero lo entiendo sin necesidad de explicaciones desde que los conocí a ambos, a mis trece años. No puede ser casualidad que hayas venido a mí con esta duda, siendo la amiga de la infancia de esos dos. Creo que eres la más capacitada para entenderlos y ayudarlos.

A estas alturas, la muchacha de Kame House ya no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Por qué hablaba como si hubieran cometido un crimen, o algo parecido?

—Vamos, si sigo distrayéndote será muy tarde para cuando llegues en el tren a la Capital Central —dijo Ruby, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Te acompañaré ahora para que hagas el regreso, ¿sí?

El viaje en aerocoche hasta la estación fue algo triste para ambas. Las dos tenían mucho que decirse, pero no había tiempo suficiente. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas para una próxima ocasión. Una vez en el andén, hablaron de cosas sin importancia, como el seguimiento mediático del caso de los Príncipes del Infierno, la incompetencia de la policía, la repentina fama del Nuevo Gran Saiyaman, y el tiempo pasó volando. De repente, el llamado para abordar el monorriel con destino a la Capital Central llamó la atención de ambas.

—Me gustó mucho que vinieras, princesa —la despidió ella, con un abrazo.

—¿Sabes? Luego de escuchar toda esa historia, me gustaría que ya no usaras ese sobrenombre conmigo. Me hace sentir extraña.

—Pero es que tengo mis razones —contestó la otra, enternecida—. ¡Eres tan parecida a Pares en algunos momentos! Aunque confieso que en otros, eres totalmente opuesta. Está bien, si eso es lo que deseas, ya no serás la princesita para mí.

—Gracias —dijo, y estaba por ingresar al transporte pero se volvió, a último momento—. ¡Espera! Aún no me dijiste cómo terminó la verdadera película que me estabas contando…

—Oh, por favor, Marron… ¡Si son una princesa y un monstruo! Es imposible que hagan una película sobre eso —contestó la otra riendo.

Ella hubiera querido responder a eso, pero la última llamada para abordar el transporte para la Capital Central la obligó a subir al vagón. Cuando llegó a la cabina con el asiento numerado en su ticket, pudo ver por la ventanilla que la chica de cabello castaño la saludaba levantando los brazos. Se sentó, y respondió el saludo con una sonrisa, a pesar de que la opresión en su pecho era demasiado fuerte, ese día había tenido demasiadas revelaciones. El monorriel se puso en marcha, y la muchacha corrió a su lado, haciéndole señas extrañas. Le estaba indicando la libreta que le había entregado. Estaba diciéndole que la leyera. De pronto todo iba teniendo más sentido. La sensación de que allí encontraría lo que estaba buscando ya era una certeza.

Sin perder más tiempo, se acomodó en la butaca, y levantó la tapa, gruesa y de textura suave al tacto…

Lo primero que vio escrito, fue una nota a mano, en letra masculina, sobria, sencilla y levemente presionada contra la hoja al momento de haber sido puesta sobre el papel. Sus ojos la recorrieron por encima, y fueron directamente a comprobar quién firmaba la dedicatoria. Era Trunks.

_Si has abierto este cuaderno, te felicito. Lo has logrado, por fin. _

_¡Feliz primer año, amiga! No soy muy bueno para estas cosas, supongo que por escrito es un poco más fácil decir cosas sentimentales como… ah, olvídalo. Tú ya sabes. _

_Te pondrá contenta saber que la idea de este regalo la tuvo Gohan, tu amado doctorcito. No te ilusiones, sigue felizmente casado, pero tampoco sospecha de tu amor platónico, así que tu dignidad está a salvo (ja-ja…lo siento, no puedo evitar hacer chistes, me hace recordar a los viejos tiempos, en los que no hacíamos otra cosa que reírnos de nosotros mismos). _

_Bueno, te explico de qué se trata todo esto. Debemos escribir en este cuaderno sobre lo que sucedió esa noche. Sí, esa noche. Este es nuestro regalo para ti. Vamos a explicar todo lo que ocurrió, desde nuestro punto de vista y de la forma en que cada uno de nosotros lo vivió, para que te enteres de todo. Creemos que es injusto que te quedes con la mitad de la historia, y lo hablamos bastante, pero creemos que cuando estés lista debes saberlo. _

_Supongo que ya tienes algunas sospechas, por eso te pedimos que lo consideres muy bien antes de comenzar a leer. Para evitar problemas, y forzarnos a contártelo todo, no podemos borrar o tachar lo que ya hemos escrito, y mucho menos arrancar hojas. No sé qué es lo que irá a salir._

_Para cuando termines, sabes que Gohan está a tu disposición por cualquier pregunta que quieras hacer. ¿Por qué hablo sólo de Gohan? Simple. Es que no estoy seguro de si luego de leer esto quieras volver a hablarnos a Goten y a mí. Esperamos que sí. _

_Bueno, igual estaremos a tu lado, o a una respetable distancia, esperando por tu perdón._

_Te quiero, amiga. Tú ya sabes._

En ese momento, la hija de Krillin sintió una enorme vergüenza. Estuvo segura de que a ella no le correspondía leer ese cuaderno, y mucho menos sin que la destinataria original del mensaje lo hubiera abierto. Su mente se debatió entre la curiosidad y el respeto que le habían enseñado por lo ajeno. La batalla interna se resolvió al recordar que la misma Ruby era quien había puesto en sus manos el cuaderno. No había nada que temer. Respiró hondo y pasó la página. La misma letra, prolija y sobria, llenaba carillas y carillas.

Y luego otra letra, diferente, ocupaba la otra mitad del cuaderno. Era la de Goten.

Realmente no se sentía con ánimos de ponerse a leer la confesión de alguna travesura de esos dos. ¿Qué cosa en el mundo podía ser más extraña que imaginar a los dos guerreros escribiendo en un diario? ¡Era lo más bizarro que se le podía haber ocurrido alguna vez! Tal vez decían algo dentro de los códigos internos del grupo, y ella no entendería nada. Además, a ella le gustaba mucho leer, pero de ahí a leerse semejante cantidad de hojas sólo porque a ellos se les había ocurrido interesante ponerse a comentar una posible noche de borrachera… En fin, pensó, ya había aceptado ayudar a Ruby. Se la veía tan angustiada, que no quería ser descortés. Seguramente sería alguna cosa relacionada con su condición de hijos de guerreros de la raza saiyajin. De todas maneras, lo leería, llamaría por teléfono a su amiga, se lo explicaría de la mejor manera para no dejar mal parados a los dos muchachos, y terminado el asunto. Lo que no se imaginaba, era que la cosa no sería tan simple.

Y la respuesta a sus dudas sí estaba allí, en medio de algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado. No era la confesión de una travesura juvenil. Goten y Trunks habían estado enredados en algo terrible.

* * *

Ahhh… ¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Los extrañé, en serio. Tardé mucho en escribir este capítulo, la verdad es que anduve muy estresada y la musa huyó de mí :P En fin, ahora vamos con algunas aclaraciones / notas de autor delirantes.

Ya sé lo que me van a decir sobre el pobre Trunks. Pero siempre quise escribir la historia de cómo él se fue haciendo en la empresa desde cero. No le será tan fácil. Al menos no a este Trunks, que piensa que imaginarse a sus subordinados vestidos de payasos en medio de una reunión da lo mismo, ya que su madre le ha dejado las instrucciones de lo que debe hacer. Tendrá que aprender *risa malvada* (Vuelvo a comentar que este Trunks se me ocurrió al ver al de finales de Z, que caía ante la amenaza de su padre de quitarle la mesada, y también al ver al Trunks de GT, que prefiere salir volando de su oficina y cambiarse de ropa en medio de las nubes antes que cumplir sus obligaciones. Los amo a ambos, pero les voy a dar un par de cachetazos para que maduren :P ).

Gracias a Mya por ayudarme con lo del monorriel de la Capital del Oeste, transporte que es muy probable que exista, ya que ese entramado de tubos transparentes sí se ve en la serie, aunque nunca se explica bien de qué es. También con lo de la sección de responsabilidad social de la Capsule Corp. No se me hubiera ocurrido a mí sola, qué suerte que te tengo a mano a vos y a todas las chicas en el grupo del face Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball. Y ya me puse cursi. Basta.

¡Ah! ¡Los datos sobre los porcentajes de ventas, en los que piensa Trunks antes de la reunión, son reales! Están sacados de Daizenshuu, la base de datos más confiable sobre Dragon Ball en la internet, por cortesía de Schala. Como siempre, me ayudás un montón. Este capítulo va dedicado para vos :D

La historia de La Princesa de Mentiras y el Monstruo fue algo que se me ocurrió al principio, como una forma de justificar ciertas conductas de Goten, pero ha ido ganando tanta importancia que me han dado ganas de escribirla en un fic aparte, jajaja. No sé, probablemente lo haga, o no, pero ese viaje que hicieron todos juntos se me ha presentado con demasiados detalles, y son tantos que no podía ponerlos de repente en un solo capítulo. Quiero seguir contando sobre eso, así que ya veré si lo hago dentro de éste fic o en uno aparte. Sería cortito, de pocos capítulos. Quiero dar los detalles de si Vegeta y Bulma pudieron encontrar a Trunks cuando huyó de la casa, cosa que parece demasiado fácil, ¿no? ¿Entonces, por qué ellos pudieron dar vueltas por meses sin ser ubicados? ¿Realmente nadie sabía de su paradero? Bueno, ya paro de darme manija con esto, jajaja.

Lo de Pares siendo acosada por sus compañeros es algo que se me ocurrió imaginando a una Pares de la vida real. Alguien que no sepa ni comer un sándwich sin tenedor y cuchillo, no la pasaría muy bien en la escuela secundaria, o como le llaman en algunos países "la preparatoria". Además, se me hace tan delicada que se me ocurrió que era alguien de una clase social alta, cercana al Rey del Mundo (sí, un perro antropomorfo, y la van a casar con su hijo, OMG). Cuando vi el capítulo de GT en el que Goten y ella tienen su cita, pensé que esa relación no sería muy bien aceptada por los padres de ella. Digo, unos padres que ni siquiera dejen a su hija comer helado sin cuchara, no serían muy proclives a dejarla salir con un chico sin alcurnia como el hijo menor de Goku. Lástima, porque alguien como él es precisamente lo que la chica necesitaría. Por otro lado, quedé impresionada por la experiencia de una amiga en su comienzo de las prácticas profesionales en un hospital. El ambiente con los compañeros no es nada bueno, y ella es súper buena e inocente, así que le ha costado un poco acostumbrarse.

Como este capítulo es el octavo que publico, pero hice una edición de los anteriores, uniéndolos para dejar sólo cinco, éste se convierte en el sexto, si contamos el prólogo. Es un lío, ya lo sé, y pido disculpas porque las que ya dejaron reviews en el sexto capítulo originalmente, no podrán dejarlo logueadas en éste. Será así hasta el próximo, me parece. Así que agradezco la paciencia de aquellas que me dejaron sus comentarios sin loguearse. Gracias a Kikky por el review número 60 XDDD Al final luchaste por el honor del número redondo y lo lograste, jajaja.

Gracias por sus reviews a Schala, Iluvendure, Gattara, Agent Mai (espero haber despejado tus dudas), Kikky, Lamu Yatsura, Dragon ball 4ever, Ade Mozart, Michiru y Fiorella.

Y gracias también a quienes vienen leyendo silenciosamente :D Eso, o la página me trollea dándome números que no existen jajaja.

Espero poder actualizar de nuevo antes de que termine el mes, ya que estoy de vacaciones de invierno. ¡Hasta entonces! :P


End file.
